If It Looks Human
by Therashae
Summary: What happens when Lucy has writer's block, Bickslow is bored, and the Thunder Legion and Team Natsu aren't around to protect them when Mira finds out? Rated M for perviness, creative insults, and atrocious language. And now finally lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Abandoned

This story began as a solution to writer's block. I sat down to a blank paper one day and came up with nothing. I thought to myself "Lucy is a writer. I wonder what she does for inspiration. Let's find out." So I sat Lucy at her desk and refused to let her pen move, and here you have it.

I am not awesome enough to have created Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy was hunting inspiration. She had finished her latest story and shipped it off to the publishers the previous day, and had hit a big, ugly creativity wall when she sat at her desk to start her next potential masterpiece this morning. When she looked down with a stack of blank paper and picked up her pen nothing happened.

Staring at her desk for almost an hour got her nothing. Dancing around her apartment with her favorite music at a volume ensuring Natsu would not be entering without suffering bleeding eardrums got her nothing. A fresh batch of double chocolate cookies got her nothing, unless she counted the pound it was sure to add to her hips. A mental review of recent missions got her, again, nothing.

She was stumped. Hence why she was stomping toward the guildhall for an afternoon brownies and cookie dough ice cream fix. Her own cookies were a forgotten memory already and her usual strawberry milkshake wasn't going to cut it today. A mission where she could hit things would have helped her mood but her teammates were all individually enjoying their own versions of a vacation right now, none of which she would enjoy, so she was alone. She didn't do solo missions. Her tendancy to get caught up in chaos, through no fault of her own, made that a very bad idea. So yeah. Icecream.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow was bored. Really bored. Master Makarov had guilt tripped Laxus into taking responsibility for a stack of paperwork taller than the pervy master who should have taken care of it months ago. Evergreen was who knows where doing he didn't want to know what with Elfman. He caught them riding the carousel like a couple of little kids once. It was horrifying. Levy had brought home a manuscript that was apparently written in a dead language, so Freed would be buried under a pile of books with her for weeks doing books and letters stuff. Even his trusty pranking partner had abandoned him to go fishing. How she could think sitting next to a puddle for hours holding a stick was fun he had no idea.

So, here he was , just lying here, watching the ceiling spin. Sort of. The ceiling wasn't moving. He had his babies under him twirling him in midair in the middle of the guildhall. He knew he looked lazy, and more than a little crazy, but he was actually training with his babies and it took an incredible amount of focus.

He was, at this moment, in complete control of the movements of each totem individually. The one supporting his lower back was just spinning in place. Simple, accept the other four were each spaced different distances from the focal point of his spin and he there for had to move them at different speeds. Most of the time his babies moved themselves, as they were self aware entities, but for some things he had to have precise control over all their magic, himself included.

He was starting to get dizzy though, and it occurred to him that he didn't know how to get down without crashing. Changing his babies speed was much easier before he made himself crazy dizzy. Forethought and planning weren't his thing. That's what the boss and the nerd were for. His babies could slow themselves down or lower him to the ground, but they got loopy and had little seizure things when he first handed the reigns back to them and he didn't want to end up splattered on the wall. So he kept spinning.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Setting Themselves Up

It is my most sincere hope that this story becomes a full blown chapter fic, however that will in the end be up to Bickslow, Lucy and the rest of the guild. Give them a big hand so they stick around a while will you folks? ...and...here we go...

Oh and * would be indicative of Bickslows babies chattering.

Fairy Tail owns me not the other way around .

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy made it more than halfway through the guildhall when the feeling of something being Off drew her to a stop. She turned in a slow circle, eyeing the members who were present. Most of the louder members weren't present, so it was pretty... quiet. The weird feeling didn't seem to be coming from anyone she saw. Everyone was being pretty...normal. What was it? The light was flickering. She looked up. Well that wasn't normal. It wasn't wrong, but the disco ball impression still felt...not right.

"Bickslow?" He wobbled.

"Shit! Oh...uh...hey Cosplayer. What's up?" He was still spinning. She very breifly wondered how he had known it was her when he couldn't see her.

"You, in case you didn't notice. You ok? You sound a little...strained."

"Nah. I mean yeah. Almost lost Pipi's orbit is all. No biggie."

"Which one is Pipi?"

"The one under my...right foot."

"The happy one?"

"Uhu."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Trying to decide if I would look sexier splattered on a wall or crumpled in the bottom of a crater."

"Personally I think you look sexier in one whole peice." Another wobble.

"Pipi?"

"Pepe."

"The kissy face one holding up your other leg?"

"No that's Pupu. Pepe is the one with the teeth between my shoulders. Popo is keeping my head from falling off and Papa is the sad one anchoring our spin into chaos."

"So what are you actually doing up there?"

"Umm..."

"You're stuck aren't you?"

"There isn't really anything to get stuck on up here."

"So how are you getting down?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"What are your choices? Other than the wall and a crater."

"That's the thing..."

"So you're stuck."

"Yeah kinda."

"You can cut the magic from your babies right?"

"Crumpled in a crater, Cosplayer."

"Will you let me catch you?"

"Both of us crumpled in the bottom of a bigger crater."

"Rephrase. Will you let Taurus catch you?"

"That's an option?"

"You don't have boobs so it may take a little convincing, but yeah." Lucy took her stance and began to glow. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" The celestial bovine appeared to the loud tolling of his doorbell.

"What can I doooo for you to protect your hot body, Miss Luuucy?"

"I need you to catch the spinning maniac when he falls from the sky so he doesn't crush me."

"I've got this, Miss Luuucy!"

"You sure about this, Cosplayer? I'm not sure I trust this guy not to grope me."

"You could always wait till you get so dizzy you hurl and then just land wherever in a bloody pile of vomit. Not sexy at all, Bickslow."

"Yeah," Bickslow wobbled again. "I'm trusting you, Cosplayer."

"Please stop calling me that. Ready, Taurus?"

"Ready for my victory smooooch, Miss Luuucy."

"On three. One, two, three!" Bickslow dropped his babies and managed not to scream like a girl as he plummeted toward the ground. Taurus caught him.

"Thanks, Taurus."

"Do I get a smooooch?" Bickslow let his tongue fall from his mouth.

"I'll smooch you big guy." The bull disappeared and Bickslow hit the floor with a yelp. Lucy giggled. So did Mira. They had drawn a small crowd.

"You should have left him up there, Bunny Girl."

"If you wanted me in your lap you could have just asked, Gajeel." Bickslow's babies began to float around him again.

"Shut your face before I eat your favorite helmet, Princess!"

"You have to actually rescue me to get a kiss." *kiss, kiss! The iron slayer began to growl.

"Ok you two. That's enough. Come on, Bix. A near death experience calls for icecream." Lucy pulled the seith mage off the ground and drug him to the bar by a pauldron. "Mira! Two bowls of the good stuff."

"Awe. What's wrong Lucy? Bad day?"

"I've been abandoned, Mira. Abandoned! My artistic muse has wondered off somewhere and refused to come home."

"Maybe you just need inspiration."

"I tried. Nothing worked."

"Why don't you take a job? You usually come back from those bursting at the seams with ideas."

"Because Erza heard a rumor, so is off hunting her not-boyfriend and Juvia took Gray to some ice sculpture thing in Shirotsume. Cana and Wendy left on a 2 week mission 3 days ago and Levy told Gajeel that if anyone tries to bother her he was to hang them in front of the guild to flap in the wind. I'm pretty sure she ment Jet and Droy, but Gajeel took her literally! I tried to talk to her last night and I had to call out Gemini to lay a scent trail so i could escape!" Bickslow and his babies snickered and Mira's mouth twitched. "It's not funny guys! He actually hung her from a 20 foot pole! He knew it wasn't me and did it anyway!"

"Isn't she identical to you when she transforms, Lucy? How was he supposed to know?"

"She was wearing a towel!"

"Where was I last night when this went up? That sounds epic! That's a long way to look...up" *up, up

"Shut it perv!" Bickslow dropped his tongue out and grinned. Mira set two heaping bowls of chilly comfort in front of them.

"Why don't you just go on a mission with Natsu and Happy?"

"The exceeds went to the hatching remember?"

"Why don't you just go with Natsu?" Bickslow dropped his helmeted head to the bar with a loud clang, startling both women.

"Because your sister is a traitor!" *traitor, yeah a traitor. "We were supposed to be setting up the most epic prank in history today, and I can't pull it off without her, and do you know where she is? Fishing with Natsu!" *fishy traitor.

"I barely survived the heart attack the confetti bomb in the freezer last week gave me. I'd really rather Lisanna not be involved in whatever you are planning this time." Bickslow threw his hands in the air.

"Fish, Mira! She stood up our prank date for fish!" *eww fish, so boring. Mira giggled.

"You know they aren't just fishing right?" The barmaid did a scary impression of Cana's eyebrows.

"You can't be suggesting what I suspect you are suggesting!" The babies made various shocked sounds and dropped to the bar.

"It's true." Lucy spoke around her icecream. "I know for a fact they do very little fishing on their fishing trips these days."

"No way. Lis I can understand, she isn't nearly the angel she pretends to be, but Natsu is oblivious!"

"Nope. He just pretends to be."

"It's adorable! Their babies will be so cute!" Lucy and Bickslow rolled their eyes. Of course, no-one could see Bickslow's eyes, but he rolled them anyway. They dug into their ice cream while Mira stood lost in dreams of pink-haired, blue-eyed, fire-Bunny takeover babies.

"So, Bickslow, wanna tell me why I had to rescue your loopy ass from your own babies?"

"It has been a lifelong dream of mine to one day be a professional disco ball." The tongue came out again.

"Well next time practice over something soft." Lucy smirked at him. "And maybe bedazzle yourself first. Your cloths are ridiculous but not flashy."

"My armor is ridiculously useful, Cosplayer. Not all of us are kinky enough to fight naked. That's unique to you and your team."

"Watch it buddy." Lucy pointed her spoon at him, only to snatch it back when he went to lick it. "My kinky self handed your armored ass to you, not once, but twice. It's not my fault my cloths get damaged. Imagine if you caught fire every time Laxus used lightning anywhere near you. Bet you'd start wearing fewer layers real quick."

"Cosplayer, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask."

"Don't make me Lucy Kick you again, Disco Princess."

"Awe, Cosplayer! You're so sweet to recognize my talents!"

"Not my name, Bix. Really though, why is today disco princess day?"

"Boredom."

"And your babies couldn't just put you down because..."

"We were trying something new."

"O...kay. New question."

"Shoot me. Just avoid vital organs."

"Do your babies have their own personalities? I mean, they have names and you gave them different faces so I just wondered."

"Umm..." Bickslow shifted nervously on his barstool. Talking about his magic made him anxious. "Yeah"

"So are they their own people like my spirits?"

"You really, honestly want to know?" He sounded serious, and it made Lucy feel odd. She had a feeling this was really important somehow. She pushed her bowl back and leaned forward to show him he had her full attention, and nodded. Bickslow took a deep breath.

BAM! They both jerked away from the mission flier suddenly being held down on the bar between them by a pale hand. Horror began crawling up their spines at the overly sweet expression on Mira's face. Everyone knew that expression ment trouble for whoever it was turned on. Mira was matchmaking.

"Lucy needs inspiration. Bickslow is bored. Both of your teams are busy. This mission is for a haunted castle and offers 200,000 jewel and two silver gate keys. It's perfect for you. It just came in last night so it hasn't even hit the board yet. I already signed your names in the book and called the client to let him know you were on your way. Have fun!" Then she was gone.

"She signed the book..."

"And called the client..."

"Please tell me you have a boyfriend we can produce so this won't keep going for months."

"Not really."

"We're doomed!" Clang.

"Well...dip me in fudge and call me a strawberry."

"That an invitation, Cosplayer? Because it makes you sound delicious."

"Pervy comments like that are why we are in this mess." He groaned and she glared at him as she ran her hand over first Pyxis then Horologium's keys. "We can take a train to Shirotsume, but we will have to walk from there. The next train leaves in 48 minutes." She stood and rolled Bickslow's helmeted head back and forth on the bar. "Move it, Disco Princess. The sooner we do this the sooner we can find a way to point Mira an some other helpless soul. Like maybe Gajeel." Bickslow stuck his tongue out and laughed in the direction of the growling iron slayer as they left the guildhall, babies lifting themselves from the bar to follow them, giggling hysterically.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 The Babies

So my sister asked me "Why do you write your stories on paper? Isn't it a waste of time when you are putting it online anyway?" Because stupid electronics delete stuff and lose documents and rearrange words thats why! Every author who has ever lost 3/4 of a chapter say Amen!

Fairy Tail is not mine, nor am I a member of the number one guild in all of Fiore.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow hated trains, for a completely different reason than Laxus and the other slayers. He was a high energy guy and sitting still for hours on end just wasn't his thing. He may have also had a problem with enclosed spaces. It wasn't quite claustrophobia, or so he told himself, but it came really close sometimes. Considering his background it wasn't surprising that being locked in a box with no way out made him... jittery. It was part of the reason the Thunder Legion was gone for months on their missions. They walked or flew or teleported pretty much everywhere. Metal deathtraps were avoided. Lucy forced Natsu onto a train on a regular basis, and there wasn't a living creature worse with transportation, so Bickslow knew any whining he did would be ignored.

Lucy had all but stolen his bag off his back when he arrived at the station, and had handed it off to one of her cosplay minions, who had vanished with it into an alternate dimension. He really hoped he didn't have to do anything weird to get that bag back. She apparently thought her bagnapping was normal behavior because she had just kept on moving forward. She had taken her bouncy blond self onto the train and plopped onto a bench smiling like it was no big deal that she was being forced by a demon to go to a haunted castle with a soul stealing maniac.

It disturbed him how... ok...she seemed with the situation they were in. Yeah, she talked to him at the guild, but now it was just the two of them. He knew how people looked at him when they thought he didn't know. Outside of the guildhall people avoided him like a leper. He couldn't blame them really. Who wanted to be buddy-buddy with a guy who could accidently suck out your soul? Not that he could ever do something like that on accident, but they didn't know that. So he was lounging on the bench opposite her, pretending to sleep so he could avoid the awkwardness that was sure to come.

"Hi there Pipi." He hadn't been paying attention to where his babies were once the train started moving. They knew better than to get off a moving train so they wouldn't have gotten lost. Now he wished he had been watching them because his youngest soul was hovering in front of Lucy's face. That didn't surprise him because he had been fighting Pipi's weird Cosplayer stalking for ages. Pupu's snitching was the only reason she hadn't got caught, by someone other than him, following the mage around the guild. The thing that was getting to him was that even his team didn't speak to his babies. They carried messages sometimes but it was always 'Daddy says...' and 'Tell Bickslow...' they didn't talk To the babies.

"Hello Cosplayer. " Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't carting his bag because he was going to need both hands to carry his jaw around to keep it from dragging on the ground, because Pipi was talking back. Yeah they had spoken to her before, but taunting during a fight was not the same as a conversation.

"Did Bickslow teach you to call me that?"

"Daddy named you Cosplayer. So that's who you are."

"Daddy huh?"

"Bickslow is Pipi's daddy. Pipi is daddy's baby."

"I know you are his babies. I just didn't know you called him daddy."

"Lots of babies. Pipi is daddy's baby baby. Pipi is special." Pupu shoved the happy totem and turned her big eyes toward Lucy. Bickslow just about fell off his bench when she joined the conversation.

"She's just a stupid diaper baby."

"Not stupid! Pupu stupid!" Lucy's eyes were wide and the corner of her mouth started twitching. Bickslow readied his magic to force his babies away from the blond. People always freaked out when they realized the babies weren't just echoing him.

"Pupu, is Pipi your baby sister?"

"Stupid diaper baby sister."

"Not stupid! Pipi is special!" Bickslow about died of a heart attack when Pepe the king of sarcasm dropped himself right into Lucy's lap.

"Special Ed maybe. Both of them."

"You're Pepe right?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"You've got quite the bite to you don't you?"

"Daddy gave me teeth for a reason."

"All three of you need to grow up, and get a grip." If Bickslow wasn't seated firmly on his bench he would have fallen to the ground. Popo too? What was going on?

"They aren't bothering me you know. I love making new friends. I'm sorry I never talked to you before." Bickslow felt his trusty fifth Totem settle onto his shoulder. At least Papa wasn't going totally bonkers.

"I like her." Nevermind. Papa had lost it too. Any second now Bickslow knew he was going to start seizing and foaming at the mouth or something.

"Friends with babies?" Pipi was spinning at an unsafe rate as she squealed in delight. "Babies don't have any friends. Only Daddy. Jokes Cosplayer? Silly jokes?" Bickslow suddenly felt sick. This was why he kept them dampened at the guild, so they didn't get get themselves hurt. No-one was friends with 'Bickslow's creepy dolls' because they were seen as just that. Cosplayer was about to shatter their tiny glowing hearts, his too, because they were his babies.

"I would never joke about that babies. Never. Do you want to be my friends?" She couldn't be serious. This was just cruel. He would do something but he had already missed his chance to save them all heartbreak. All he could do now was wait and hope she would be gentle with his babies.

"Cosplayer friend!" Pipi began diveing into her new friend's hair and giggling, soon followed by her sister. Pepe lifted himself from her lap to spin over her head with Popo. Lucy laughed and placed a hand on her keychain. A white snowman creature appeared where Pepe had been a moment before.

"Plue, I just made some new friends. Guys this is Plue my dog spirit. Plue this is Pipi, Pupu, Pepe, and Popo. Wait where..." She began looking up and down the train car only to yelp when Papa landed on her head. "Papa?" He grunted. Sort of. The high pitch the babies spoke at made it sound more like a squeak. "Plue, Papa. Papa, Plue."

"Pun. Punn pun puuunn. Pun pun?"

"Sorry, I don't have one. You know I don't carry sweets on missions."

"Pun punn. Pun pun pun puuunn pun."

"I'm not with my team today but it's still a mission. I just packed like I always do. Here," Lucy handed the shaking spirit a jewel note. "Go get yourself a treat from the dining car. Don't wander off. Come strait back." Plue hopped down and started up the aisle followed by all five giggling, shreiking babies. "Hey! Guys where are you going?"

"Help Plue!"

"Umm...ok..." Lucy pouted as they left the car. "But what about me?"

"They're babies, Cosplayer. They have really short attention spans."

"Well! The Disco Princess lives! You done with your fake nap?"

"What makes you think it was fake?"

"You're joking right?"

"...maybe..." She pointed at his feet, which he was actually a little surprised to see were bouncing. If he were anyone else he would guess he was nervous, or high as a kite, but he wasn't really and he didn't touch anything that messed with him that way.

"Eh. I tried."

"What was it you were saying about attention spans? Oh yeah. Babies. So...Baby Disco Princess, will they come back or do I need a butterfly net?"

"Why? Butterflies in your tummy now that you finally got me alone, Cosplayer?"

"No perv. To catch your babies."

"You heard them. They are helping Plue. They will come back when he does. They think he is going on an adventure."

"Some adventure. Walk two cars down. Get a lollipop. Walk back."

"Babies, Cosplayer. To them that is a really long trip without me along." He tipped his head to the side as he listened in on the babies for a moment. "Good thing they went along too. Plue just used them to translate. Poor guy seems to have forgotten normal people can't understand a word he says."

"They understand him?"

"Not really. Souls are sensitive. The babies can pick up thoughts directed at them. Like telepathy. We can't understand his words but if he thinks At us we can understand. They could understand him when he said 'Hi. Nice to meet you' but the rest of it was directed at you so they couldn't hear. Make sense?"

"Yeah. When you said 'we' earlier did that mean you can too? Hear thoughts directed at you I mean."

"Not yours, not as long as you are stuck in that sexy bimbo body of yours, unless I was using my figure eyes. I can always hear the babies in the back of my head because we are connected. I don't always listen though. Your spirit isn't human, but it isn't a soul either, so I'm not sure. Probably. If the babies can I probably can."

"That's so cool! My spirits are like that. They can send me thoughts through my keys and I can send them back."

Their, way deeper than intended, discussion was ended as Plue swooped back into the car surfing on Bickslow's babies. The story of the Epic Lollipop Quest was long and very loud, and kept Bickslow from having to deal with any more questions. As he watched his babies play with Lucy and her spirit he felt a tiny ray of hope light his heart. Maybe, just maybe, she had ment it when she told Pipi she would be her friend.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Shirotsume

So... I love playing with Bickslow's babies. They have the potential to be so precious.

Fairy Tail is not mine, but is is awesome.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy found their arrival in Shirotsume to be positively hilarious. Plue waved goodbye as the train pulled into the station, after asking her to call him again soon so he could spend time with his new playmates. The train hadn't even come to a complete stop when her temporary partner and her new little friends ejected themselves from the car with an enthusiasm that bordered on violence. She smiled sweetly and waved at the wide-eyed stares the noisy little group was drawing.

She would have to try to find some way to wear Bickslow down just a little before the trip home. He had bounced and wiggled and twitched the whole trip. She was used to high energy. Her usual and official partner was fire embodied and never held still accept when sleeping, and when transportation was trying to turn him inside out. Bickslow's hyperactive behavior didn't bother her, but she was sure he would be more comfortable if they could take the edge off next time.

"Dinner or the hotel first, Disco Princess?"

"And here I thought you would insist I at least buy you dinner first before we shacked up."

"Oh good gravy."

"For dinner or on you?"

"Shut the fuck up and be serious for 30 seconds, Bickslow. It's to late to make any progress toward the village this mission is in, so we need to find a hotel. I also happen to be starving because I haven't eaten anything but cookies and ice cream all day, so we need to eat. Of course you can go sleep on a park bench and go hungry it you want, but I just kinda figured you didn't want to play hobo."

"Fine. 30 seconds of serious. Since your spirit has our bags let's eat first. I vote we go with burgers. Good with you?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Come on. My team has a favorite place, unless you object."

"Lead the way."

XxXxXxXxX

The little hole in the wall joint was the kind of place where all the staff were either related or best friends with someone who was, and the food was spectacularly greasy. Lucy enjoyed every bite, even though she knew her hips would hate her after the abuse she was barraging them with today. She was sighing around a fried pickle when Bickslow started cackling.

"You keep making noises like that, Cosplayer, you are sure to get lucky." *oooh, lucky noises.

"Bickslow, do the babies hear you like you hear them?" Bickslow suddenly felt lost, and almost as dizzy as he had been when Lucy arrived in the guild earlier that day. How did she keep flipping from topic to topic like that. No matter what he threw at her she always managed to spin him around to slam into one question or other about his magic. There was a reason no-one knew much about him and his babies. Several reasons really. People didn't ask him for starters. He didn't volunteer information either. The big reason was his magic made people really uncomfortable at best and downright freaked them out more often than not.

"Umm. Kinda. I hear everything they say and most of the shit they think. Best I can understand they feel me more than anything unless I'm thinking at them. They have a really simple view of things."

"Is there a reason they were so chattery on the train when they usually just echo pieces of what you say? They are really quiet now too." She looked over at where the babies had stacked themselves in a topless pyramid on the edge of the table. "Are they asleep?"

"Pipi quiet. Sneaky Pipi." Bickslow smiled at them.

"Like she said. They are awake. I just keep them quiet when we are in crowded areas, especially away from Magnolia. A lot of the time I keep them dampened. It's like I wrap them in a big fluffy ball of my magic. Keeps them from wondering off or...bothering people. Makes em sleepy so they don't cause trouble, but it makes our connection stronger so they are more easily influenced by my thoughts and words. The stronger connection is why they echo what causes that repeating thing they usually do. That and basic monkey hear, monkey say type of stuff."

"Awe! The Disco Princess swaddles his babies in magic! So sweet!"

"Oh I'm sweet all right." Bickslow let his tongue hang out and grinned. "I'll let you taste if you want, Cosplayer." Lucy got a wicked look in her eye that made it hard for him to breath.

"Only if you do a really thorough tasting first." She winked. Bickslow swallowed hard. He had not seen that coming. She suddenly pulled an excellent, and very sexy, impression of his tongue exhibiting grin.

"The fuck, Cosplayer!"

"What? You can dish it out but can't handle it if it's served up to you?"

"But... no... it's just... you..."

"Just because I'm Fairy Tail's golden virgin doesn't mean I don't know that a good night requires give and take."

"You're kidding."

Nope. You don't give you won't really get anything."

"Mavis, Cosplayer, I ment the other thing and you know it."

"Erza thinks I am. Whether I am or not she will be protecting my honor with bloody violence, probably till after I'm married with kids."

"But how?"

"With a sword I imagine. It's kinda what she does."

"Again, Cosplayer, the other thing."

"You really want to talk about my slippery kitty don't you?"

"No... I... umm... sorry? It's just... You are hot as hell and I always figured...sorry." Lucy laughed and the babies all started giggling. *Cosplayer silly, dizzy daddy, daddy is a diaper baby, sexy Lucy, kitties!

"Oh, Mavis! Babies don't..." Lucy started whispering. "Please don't talk about kitties. I'm sorry. It's a secret." *secret, secret, Cosplayer's secret kitty. "I've polluted them. I created a monster!" Bickslow lost it. Every time he almost sobered one of his babies would start whispering in his head about 'Cosplayer's secret kitty monster'. By the time the wide eyed waiter brought their check he was rolling on the floor in tears. Lucy had to ask his babies for help getting him out of the diner.

XxXxXxXxX

"No!"

"Come on Pipi, don't make me force you, it's time for bed."

"Pipi stay with, Cosplayer!"

"Seriously! You little traitor!" Lucy had her hand over her mouth holding her giggles in. She had called Virgo when they reached their hotel rooms and when it became evident to the babies that Lucy's bags were going in a different room than Bickslow's Pipi had begun throwing a toddler fit right on the spot. She fell to the floor when her daddy went to enter his room and refused to move. When he bent to pick her up and carry her she rolled down the hall, staying just out of his reach. "So help me ,Pipi, I will cut your magic and leave you like that till the sun comes up if you don't get your tiny wooden butt into that room! What has gotten into you!"

"Pipi, sweetie come here." The totem launched herself at Lucy and practically shoved herself down her shirt with her cuddles. "You go with your daddy like a good baby ok? I need lots of rest so I can call Plue out to walk with us tomorrow."

"Play with Plue?"

"Yes. I might even call out another spirit too. Virgo maybe. She says you are adorable and she likes you."

"More friends?"

"Yes but we all have to go to our own rooms to sleep."

"Goodnight Cosplayer!" After all that Pipi was the first one through the doorway.

"Cosplayer, I swear, if this mutiny continues I'm marooning you on a desert island."

"How is this my fault?"

"I don't know yet, but they are all going bonkers and it is definitely linked to you."

"Well I'm not going to stop being nice to them just because someone put a knot in your thong." If Lucy had x-ray vision she would have seen a wide eyed stare turned toward her from under Bickslow's visor.

"No. You don't have to. It's just... They really don't have friends. They don't know how to handle it, but it's not a bad thing and I'm not really upset." He waved his babies ahead of him into the room. "Night, Cosplayer."

"Goodnight Baby Disco Princess." Both doors closed behind the temporary partners for the night.

XxXxXxXxX

'I think i might be a bad influence on her babies.' Bickslow spoke with his babies through their soul link as he got ready for bed.

'I like her.'

"Care to elaborate, Papa?'

'She smiles a lot. Real smiles. And she's sexy.'

'So very sexy.' Popo added.

'No shit old man. Since when do you care about sexy guys? You don't have bodies!'

'You taught us everything we know about being a pervert daddy.'

'Shut up Pepe. You are not helping.'

'He's right.' Pupu said as she set his visor on the table. 'We know she is sexy because you think about how sexy she is all the time.'

'What is sexy daddy?'

'Something only grownups talk about. Which reminds me, remember the secret Cosplayer told you about?'

'The Slippery Monster Kitty Secret?' The babies all snickered aloud.

'Er... Yeah. Don't talk about it. Please. Just don't. At all.'

'Ok daddy.' The babies tucked themselves against him at he stretched out on the bed. 'Goodnight daddy.'

'Goodnight babies.'

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy leaned her head back against the closed door. What had possessed her? Sure she joked with her female friends at home, mostly Cana, but what was wrong with her that she would actually say 'slippery kitty' in front of Bickslow of all people. She had to have lost her ever loving mind. Cana would be proud. She was mortified.

She yanked her pajamas out of her bag forcefully enough that one of the slippers tucked in next to them flew across the room and she had to chase it down. Tomorrow was a walking day. Hopefully she would wear herself out to much to do anything monumentally stupid. Like shove her foot so far down her throat she choked to death. She was brushing her hair when she heard a very faint, high pitched giggle chorus from the wall she knew her room shared with Bickslow's.

The babies. They were so preciously precocious. Pipi, the baby who had so much love to give. Pupu the tattle tale. Pepe always had something snarky to say about everything. Popo who would tell a rock not to move and feel it was his duty to do so. Papa didn't talk much but when he did it was short and very to the point. It saddened her that she had missed so much fun with the little totems just because she hadn't taken the time to notice them. It wouldn't happen again.

Bickslow said they didn't have any other friends. They were such a huge part of his life. If the babies didn't have friends did that mean he didn't? She knew he had his team, and Wendy and the Straus siblings spent time with him. What did that mean? Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Bickslow. She wondered what he was hiding behind that goofy mask of his.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 Death by Affiliation

I live for the reviews i hear from you guys! MirandaLoveBug be prepared for a lot more blindsideing. I think these two keep a lot deep inside that they can bring out of eachother.

I do not, and never shall, own Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow woke suddenly, from what he could have sworn was an awesome dream with lots of warm skin, to the sound of a scream. Not the good kind he would have been hunting in said awesome dream, but the bad kind. Being a battle trained wizard who regularly went on S-class missions, in addition to a huge playboy, he knew the difference. This was a bad scream, and his babies told him it was coming from Lucy's room. He and the babies had lit the room green and were halfway to blowing a hole in their shared wall when the scream changed to words shrieked in a rage.

"Loke, I swear by Stache Face if I ever wake up with your stupid ugly self that close to my face again I will send you back to the spirit world in need of a doctor to reattach limbs!" Whatever the lion said in reply wasn't loud enough to make out, but the very apologetic whine in his voice made it apparent that her threat held weight. Bickslow collapsed back onto the bed with a groan.

"Cosplayer safe?"

"Yeah Pipi. Stupid lion cub just decided scaring the shit out of the whole hotel would be a good idea."

"Pipi go to Cosplayer?" Bickslow took a minute to think.

"I'll open the door for you and leave it cracked while I get ready to go. You may knock on her door and ask for permission to hang with her till we leave, but if she says no you come back here and close the door behind you. Anybody else goin with her?" The other totems settled themselves back onto the bed. "Ok then." Bickslow let his baby out before taking his bag to the bathroom and locking himself in. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'That's one way to start the day.'

XxXxXxXxX

"I really am sorry, Princess. It's just... after Virgo told me you were traveling with that...Fiend I became extremely concerned for your welfare."

"Don't you dare call him such things, Loke. He is a Fairy Tail wizard and our friend."

"My apologies, it's just... He is a pervert and a playboy in the worst way."

"Oh and you are a virgin with chaste eyes and a clean mouth is what you are saying?"

"Lucy! How could you demean me so?"

"By saying you are worse than Bix or by suggesting you weren't?" A knock on the door saved Loke from falling face first into the mud at the bottom of that verbal pitfall. Lucy looked through the peephole only to see very brief glimpses of what she guessed was one of the babies. She opened the door and watched as Pipi took big tumbling loops in the hallway.

"Cosplayer ok? If the stupid lion hurt Cosplayer, Pipi will hurt the stupid lion." Lucy smiled.

"I'm fine sweetie. Loke just startled me. Did Bickslow send you to check on me?"

"No. Pipi asked to go to Cosplayer. Daddy is getting ready for The mission. Pipi come in? Please? Pipi wants to stay with Cosplayer."

"Sure baby." Pipi zipped into the room and hung in front of Loke's face, tipping from side to side.

"You know he can spy on you with those things right?"

"Loke! What is with you today! Pipi happens to be a dear friend of mine and you will be nice to her or I will send you home and refuse to let you help me on this mission." Loke blinked.

"You are a lion?"

"Uhh. Yeah."

"Cosplayer, are lions cats?"

"Really big cats. Loke is my most faithful and loyal spirit, and a very good friend."

"Is he Cosplayer's Slippery Monster Kitty Secret that daddy told us not to talk about?" Loke made a high pitched strangling noise and turned wide eyes to Lucy, who for her part tried desperately to keep a strait face.

"Honey, if Bickslow told you not to talk about it then I fully support him on that front. However, today Loke is absolutely being a slippery kitty."

"Lucy! Princess how could you!"

"Because it's true! And Pipi you can tell your daddy that I said that too, I bet it will make his day."

"Lucy!" Pipi started to giggle, which was very shortly echoed by high pitched giggles and shrieks from the shared wall.

"Daddy says..." Pipi paused, as if listening. "Daddy says not to tell you what he said, and to tell Loke daddy will pet him if he feels sad." Loke wailed and Lucy started laughing aloud.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm going back. Do me a huge favor and as long as you are traveling with that..." Loke obviously ran through a long list of words in his head he knew Lucy would have his limbs for saying aloud. "...wizard only call me in an emergency."

"I didn't call you in the first place!" Lucy shouted as he disappeared. She started digging through her bag for the days cloths. "Wow. Here's to hoping the rest of the day isn't going to be like this. I don't think I could take it without causing someone harm."

"Daddy says 'Tell Cosplayer she has 5 minutes before I barge in on her ass, ready or not.'"

"Of course he does. Will you be ok to wait here while I take a quick shower?" Pipi dove into Lucy's bag and started digging herself as deep as possible.

"Pipi waits here."

"Ok then. Be right back."

XxXxXxXxX

When Lucy returned, dressed with hair still dripping, to her room she had to stop and stare for a long moment. Apparently Pipi had found a way to let Bickslow into her room because he was there. The mutiny he had mentioned the night before was very much looking like a reality at the moment, because he was chasing his babies around the room as they giggled and played keep away with two objects she knew they were very much not supposed to have.

One was the stupid visor he wore strapped to his face 98% of the time. She wouldn't mind that so much since it was weird not to be able to look him in the eyes when he spoke. She knew his eyes weren't dangerous unless he wanted them to be, because she had seen him laughing and playing with his team in nothing but swim trunks. It was actually a favorite memory of hers. After her first guildwide pool party she had been completely befuddled as to why he would cover himself in that ridiculous get up of his and just as completely no longer confused as to why he had a reputation rivaling Laxus and Loke's with the nonguild ladies.

It was the second keep away object that distressed her. Greatly. If she found out this was Bickslow's doing she was going to end his ability to procreate. Though given the distress she could finally see on his face without his visor she had a feeling this was all his babies doing. Pepe maybe, but her money was on little Pipi since she was the one currently flying around in happy circles with a pair of her very red, very lacy, very small, very inappropriate for public observation panties. She saw no reason for Virgo to have placed that particular pair in her bag, nor the matching bra she had seen last night.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow was about 8 seconds from deactivating his babies. They were trying to get him killed. When Pipi had told him that Lucy was still in the shower he hadn't bothered strapping on his visor before going to collect the little soul, because truthfully he hated wearing the thing. That proved to be a poor decision when the door opened to reveal the totem sporting red lace and the rest of his babies had taken off to swoop around Lucy's room, visor in tow. Lucy was going to murder him because his babies had decided to play with her underwear. Death due to red lacey underwear would at least be holding with his reputation, so there was that to be thankful for he guessed.

Just then Pipi swooped low enough for him to reach and he went to lunge for her only to freeze in horror. Shit. He was at least 9 seconds to slow. Lucy was standing in the bathroom doorway, damp hair messy arroung her wide brown eyes. It was sexy as hell and he wanted nothing more in that instant than to let his fingers dive into her hair and bury his nose in what he was sure was the most beautiful, fresh scent ever, but he was about to die so that would never happen.

"Bickslow...please tell me you were not the one who came up with this game." He flinched at the chill in her softly spoken words.

"I swear it wasn't my idea." A thought occurred to him. "Please don't be mad at them! They really have no ethical compass aside from what is fun right in the moment! They didn't mean to upset you!" Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He braced himself. The death he expected never came.

"Pipi, baby, come here." 'Please don't yell at her, Cosplayer.' He thought as the happy totem floated in front of her face. "Please tell me you aren't playing ninja." What on earthland did ninjas have to do with anything?

"Not ninja."

"Good. I have two to many underwear ninjas as it is." What the fuck? "Now listen very closely babies. I'm not mad this time, however...my cloths are not to be played with. Do you understand?" *understand, Cosplayer's cloths, no playing. Lucy smiled softly as she plucked the red garment from Pipi. Bickslow felt a shudder run through him as he couldn't help but picture the blond in scraps of lace. Sue him. Cosplayer was hot as fuck and it was red lace. Red, and tiny, and lace.

"You packed, Bix?" He nodded and waved a hand to indicate the bag he had dropped by the door the first time he lunged for Pipi. "Good." She pulled out a golden gate key. "Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

"What can I do for you today, Baby!"

"Something practical, Cancer. I've got a lot of walking to do today."

"Punishment Princess?" Bickslow squealed like a little girl when the bag stealing maid spirit appeared practically in his lap, and gawked when she bowed to Lucy, flipping her short skirt up and leaving him with a perfect view if the white frills she kept underneath. Her spirits were trying to either trick him into attacking them out of ingrained battle reflexes so their master would kill him herself, or give him a heart attack and kill him off without her help. Why, he didn't know, but it was becoming apparent.

"Could you pack up my room and hold our bags in the spirit world for the day?" Lucy spoke while Cancer flew around her head in a blur of scissors.

"It would be my pleasure Princess. Will the man staring at my panties be sharing your tent tonight or shall I prepare a secondary sleeping area?" Bickslow jerked his gaze to the ceiling.

"You practically shoved your panties in the poor man's face, Virgo, you can't blame him."

"All done, Baby." Cancer stood back to reveal Lucy with her dry, golden hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Aww. Virgo, you broke Bickslow! I didn't know it was possible to make him blush! Mavis, Bix, that's so cute." His visor! He had forgotten that the babies still had it. He took a flying dive over Lucy's bed in an attempt to snatch it from atop Pepe who managed to evade by a hairsbreadth. He twisted to land on his feet in a crouch. As he turned he readied his magic to force the babies to cooperate only to let if flow free when he realized the blond his baby was now hiding behind would be able to see the green glow if he forced his will on them, because he didn't have his damn visor!

He sighed in defeat, and fell back onto the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. He cursed at his mutinous souls through their link, informing them that he made rules for a reason. If he survived this mission Mira was getting a piece of his mind. If he ended up dead he was haunting her matchmaking ass hardcore. This is why he never went on missions without his team. The one time he let Cana send him with Wendy he got a whole herd of cows dropped on his head.

"Bickslow why do you even wear that thing anyway? Isn't it annoying? I mean I think it's annoying and I'm not even the one wearing it." He picked his arm up to stare at her incredulously. Was she serious? She looked serious. People were terrified of his eyes. His team knew he was in full control and wouldn't hurt them and they still got jumpy when he went without his visor for long. His eyes could tear your soul from your body and enslave it to his will, and here she was, one hand on his chest the other holding the visor she had somehow snatched from Pepe, and she was leaning over to stare right into his eyes. She was serious. And smiling.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Candy

Poor Bickslow. Lucy it turning his poor brain into a strawberry smoothie. Can they make it out of town before Lucy's spirits give him a heart attack?

MirandaLoveBug I have indeed squealed at stories. It's not good unless it generated a physical reaction. Squeals, sad tears, laughter tears, and desperate cries of 'Nooooooo!' Are all acceptable.

Fairy Tail is not mine (weeping).

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow's head was still spinning as they left the hotel, bag of pastries from the downstairs cafe in hand. He was convinced there was something wrong with the temporary partner Mira had forced upon him. His babies disagreed. Pipi objected to him referring to her as anything but Cosplayer or Our Friend. Pepe called her The Girl Who Isn't Stupid. Papa called her an angel. Popo and Pupu just called her sexy, which irritated him because it was causing him enough issues without having it pointed out.

Papa and Popo were circling his head as they followed the other four chattering members of their party. Lucy was in search of a sweets shop. She had informed her little entourage that carrying sweets even tucked away in the celestial realm was strait up dangerous when traveling with Titania and her very combustible garbage disposal of a partner. After extracting a promise from him, under a dark glare, not to badger her for candy, she had informed Pipi that she needed a lollipop supply if they were going to be traveling with Plue.

"There it is. This is my favorite shop in town. They have these chewy strawberries and cream things that are amazing. I wasn't sure if they would be open this early in the morning, I'm so glad they are." *strawberries, lollipop, lollipop.

Bickslow smiled as he watched her practically dance into the little shop, taking the majority of his babies with her. He reached through their link to tell them not to touch anything unless Cosplayer specifically asked them to do so, and leaned against the wall in a shadowed corner. No way was he going in there. Between Evergreen's fan, Freed's runes, and Laxus's lightning he had long since accepted that sugar was off limits to his hyperactive ass. He didn't need to give Lucy and her spirits a reason to kill him, not that they weren't already trying without a reason.

She must have known what she was after because she was back with her colorful purchases not ten minutes later. He watched her call Virgo and hand over three surprisingly large bags of candy to the maid, keeping two smaller ones with her. The pink haired maid spoke sweetly to his babies before she left. It seemed Lucy's offer of friendship had been embraced by at least some of her spirits. He and Loke had a history so he didn't hold his suspicion against him.

"Love Rival?" He had forgotten that she had told Mira the stripper and his stalker were in town.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to hole up in your apartment and write this week?"

Bickslow did a quick check on his babies to keep them out of trouble. They had on their own fallen into sneaky mode like they usually did when in public. Four were hovering arround him in his dark corner. It took him a minute to find his littlest trouble maker. He smirked when he did. The ornery little soul had managed to find her way to what was apparently her new favorite spot, tucked against Lucy's chest, all but shoved down her shirt, with the woman's arms wrapped around her cuddling her like a teddy bear. That would have been his new favorite place too if he could get away with it.

"Gray! Juvia! Hey guys. Well I was going to, but what I wanted to write didn't want to be written, and then Mira decided to volunteer me for a mission, so here I am."

"Where's Natsu?"

"Fishing with Lisanna."

"Wait. Mira sent you on a solo mission? You sure that's a good idea?" Bickslow couldn't understand why Gray would think it was a Bad idea. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He could personally attest to that.

"Nah. She knows better."

"Then who..." Bickslow heard Pipi giggling through the link and smirked, eyes glued to Gray's face.

"PEEKABOO!" Pipi shouted, launching from her hiding place.

Gray screeched, jerking away, and Juvia lost control of her water body for half a moment. Lucy began to laugh.

"Pipi you silly little goose. Tell poor Juvia you are sorry for scaring her. You could have sent her washing down a storm drain."

"Pipi silly. Pipi not hurt Water Woman. Pipi not sorry."

"You remember when Loke scared me this morning and you were upset?" Pipi hummed at her. "Well you scared Juvia like Loke scarred me, so you need to say sorry." Bickslow felt a little awed as he felt Pipi file the lesson Lucy had just succeeded in teaching her into a place to be remembered for future reference. Huh. He had tried teaching that lesson several times since the first time Laxus had disintegrated Pipi's wooden body over a similar stunt. It had never taken. Not till now.

"Pipi is sorry for scaring Water Woman. Pipi didn't want to make Water Woman mad like Slippery M..."

"Ok! That's enough apologising!" He could only imagine how red her face was. Even the back of her neak was blushing.

"I...umm...I accept your appology...Pipi."

"Isn't that one of Bickslow's dolls? Why is it here?"

"SHE is here because Bickslow is here of course. Umm. Pipi, where is your daddy?"

"Daddy sneaky."

"Sneaky like hiding or sneaky like in the restaurant last night? Is that where Pepe and Pupu went?"

"Daddy and babies be sneaky quiet."

"Mira sent you on a mission with Bickslow!"

"The disco ball thing gave her ideas and there was a haunted house so she called the client and...yeah...mission."

"...disco ball... what... nevermind. So where is he?"

"Did you not hear Pipi and I discussing that very thing before you interrupted?"

"So it," Lucy cleared her throat. "So she knows where he is?"

"Of course she does. Where is daddy, Baby?" Something about the way she said that sent a weird feeling through his gut.

"Daddy sneaky."

"Pipi we just...you know what... Bickslow so help me I know you can hear us talking about you. In fact I'm blaming her lack of cooperation on you." Bickslow grinned.

"Daddy says 'Now you know how I felt last night. And this morning. You polluted them remember?' Cosplayer what is pollute?"

"To pollute is to make dirty. My polluting comment at dinner has nothing to do with this, Bix. Are you sulking?"

"Pipi is clean not polluted."

"I know. Daddy is just being dramatic."

"Daddy is being sneaky not dramatic. Daddy is laughing. Sneaky laughing." Lucy face palmed. Juvia was giggling and Gray was staring at the littlest soul and his teammate as if they had transformed into slobbering vulcans. Bickslow was having a ball, and a very hard time holding still. He wasn't ten feet away from her and she was oblivious.

"He's watching us isn't he?" He gave up.

"I never went anywhere, Cosplayer." She screamed. A banshee would have been proud. Juvia lost integrity again, all accept her feet which were frozen solid from Gray losing control of his magic. Bickslow collapsed in a cackling heap, guildstamped tongue on full display. The group was showered in golden sparks.

"Lucy! Princess! Are you alright, My Love?" Tears began leaking from the corners of Bickslow's eyes as Loke spun in a circle searching for whatever had caused the fear he had felt from his master.

"Dude!" Gray shouted, pulling his magic back to thaw out poor Juvias feet. "That was creepy! Way to scare us all to death!" Juvia began to laugh as a giggling Popo landed on her head.

"What has he done to you, My Princess?"

"Nothing! Mavis, Bix! What the hell? What did I say about ninjas?! It's like working with a really tall, smart, nonflamable Natsu! So help me if anyone of you calls me fat I'm having Virgo bring me a hammer and painting them blue after they recover from the wrath I will rain down on their heads!"

"Punishment Princess?"

"No!" Bickslow couldn't breath. Juvia laugh escalated. Gray began to smirk.

"So you don't need my help Princess?"

"No! Both of you go home!" Juvia sat on the sidewalk and attempted to breath so her face wouldn't turn the same color as her hat. Gray began to chuckle as Bickslow rolled onto his back holding his sides to keep his laughter from splitting him open. Lucy's spirits shrugged and disappeared.

"I hate you all. You know that right." Lucy glared. Bickslow began to take deep breaths and Juvia smothered her laughter into giggles.

"Cosplayer not hate Pipi."

"No. I don't hate you, Sweety." Bickslow pushed himself up to sit against the wall.

"Daddy should apologise to Cosplayer for being a Slippery Kitty." Lucy turned white. Gray choked. Juvia finally fainted. Bickslow collapsed again.

XxXxXxXxX

It took a while to settle everyone down. Then it took another while to get Juvia to stop raving about how her beloved Gray had swept the ice sculpture competition he hadn't even been a part of. Gray tried to insist that he go along on their ghost hunt, but had decided he was better off not going, once Lucy pointed out that Mira had sent them on is mission in a matchmaking attempt and his joining them would leave him object to her wrath when they returned. Juvia had kissed Popo's nose before wishing her Love Rival good luck and dragging an only slightly cooperative Gray down the street. The ghost hunting team had all but run out of Shirotsume, praying nothing else would delay their mission.

"Open! Gate of the Little Dog! Nikora!"

"Punn, punn!" *lollipop friend

"Here, Plue. It's blueberry."

"Pun!" Lucy watched as Plue ran off to play some convoluted surfing/ hopscotch game with the babies. It thrilled her that they got along so well.

"Got you something, Disco Princess ." She waited half a moment to make sure he was actually looking at her through his visor, before tossing him a small bag filled with brightly colored objects. "Those are orchard drops. I've seen you steal bites of that fruit pie Mira makes for Freed and Evergreen."

"Cosplayer, if you've seen me do that then you've seen them go all psycho crazy on my ass for doing it. There is a reason my team objects so violently to me having sugar."

"Natsu stole cotton candy from me once. It was terrible." She watched Bickslow shudder in horror. "Point being I know not to give hyper people sugar. These are made by the shop owner's daughter specifically for people with such... issues. I even give some to Natsu sometimes." He slowly started to open the bag. "Wait!" He jerked back out of reflex when she knocked on his visor. "Take it off."

"Umm..."

"I wanna see your reaction when you taste them. Don't you dare deny me, Bix." That stupid visor had annoyed her before, but after being able to see his face and look in his deep red eyes this morning her feelings about the everpresent piece of metal were almost violent.

"You're... Are you sure?" Why did he sound so confused?

"Yeeeesss. Why wouldn't I be. Gifts are given specifically for the joy they bring those you give them to. You give that joy back by sharing it with me."

"But... my eyes..." Oh. Now it made sense.

"Are the windows to your soul, which is beautiful. At least I guess it is since I can't see souls like you can. However! I can see your eyes, but only if you take off that metal monstrosity. You have perfect control over your magic, Bix. Why would I be afraid of it?" She was pretty sure he was staring at her, but, you know, visor... She reached up and gently pulled his head down by the annoying object to undo the latches on either side. She couldn't tell just what he was feeling but it lit up his eyes. This close she could definitely tell that, while she couldn't see his soul, his eyes were beautiful.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 Hide and Seek

It has come to my attention that the railway does not run through Shirotsume. So...my bad. We will pretend it does anyway, and I'll be more careful with my travel plans in the future.

I obviously have no control over Fairy Tail. I can't even control this imaginary story about the characters in said guild most of the time.

XxXxXxXxX

She could barely see the pale green glow if his magic when she looked deep into his eyes. She heard Macao call it creepy once. She had hit him with a book and informed him that green was the color of life. When she had faced him during the Fantasia Incident she had been fighting for her life, so didn't really have time to have any opinion his magic other than the whole 'imminent threat' concept. Now though...

There had been a series of enormous gardens behind the mansion she used to hide in when the pressure got to be to much growing up. She had memories of playing hide and seek there with her mother. The centerpiece of her favorite garden was a tree the gardener called Pohutukawa. Her younger self couldn't pronounce it so she had called it by its more common name of the Summer Christmas Tree. (AN The New Zealand Christmas Tree is in fact a real tree) She spent many days curled up under it reading by the soft green light filtering through the leaves, basking in the smell of its deep red flowers. That's how she felt now. It was a safe feeling.

"That's better" She whispered, smiling at him. "I can only guess why you wear that thing. I know you have your reasons. I don't want you to hide from me though. In fact I strongly object, and will be annoying about it any time you wear that thing around me." He closed his eyes and she almost threw a fit, untill he let his forehead rest against hers. It was sweet at a level that she wouldn't have guessed him capable of even yesterday morning.

"Thanks, Lucy." Lucy? Wow. Ok then. "Papa is right about you."

"Umm...right about what?" Apparently the sweet moment had timed out because he pulled back and gave her that tongue lolling grin of his.

"Well you're sexy for one thing." She rolled her eyes. She had serious doubts that that was what he was refering to. He held up the bag of candy she had given him. "Promise you won't kill me or cause me serious harm if I don't handle these as well as Natsu does?" More eye rolling on her part.

"I gave them to you. Any negative outcome is entirely my fault. Yes, I promise." She watched him toss one in his mouth. His eyes widened slightly before they rolled back in his head and he sighed in delight. Ok then. She felt herself blush. She was pretty sure he hadn't ment that to be so fucking sexy. Bickslow's version of intentionally sexy was way over the top. This...wasn't. She felt like she had... done something to him. "I take it you like them."

"So much. Cosplayer, I love you right now." She snorted and tucked his visor into her belt to hold it hostage.

"Love me while you are walking, Disco Princess. The kids are leaving us behind." She heard him cackling behind her as she took off down the road, following the babies giggles. *Punishment, hide, punishment. She smiled. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment Princess?"

"Acctually your presence had been requested by the babies. I believe a game of hide and seek is in order."

"I will be happy to oblige princess. Will you and the panty peeker be joining the game?" Lucy giggled.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!"

"Virgo, we need to find a new name for you to use for poor Bickslow. One that's less...derogatory and more... acceptable for public use."

"Shall I call him Daddy like the babies." Bickslow made choking sounds.

"I'm not sure that's any better..."

"Shall I use your moniker for him?"

"Disco Princess?"

"Yes. Normally you would be the only Princess we spirits acknowledge, however we are willing to make an exception in this case."

"Done. No, Disco Princess and I will not be playing with you. At least I won't. Bix?"

"Umm... I'm good."

"I believe I have been designated It. Excuse me Princesses." Virgo dove underground.

"Cosplayer... did you just agree to let an entire realm to call me princess?"

"Yep."

"Not sure how I feel about that."

"How many times since we met have I asked you not to call me Cosplayer?" Silence. "Exactly. You're stuck with it now."

"Well shit. You are going to be Laxas's new favorite person when he hears about this. Which reminds me. You and Evergreen need to hang out. I'm sure I will regret suggesting it, but your evil matches hers and I bet you two would have loads of fun together."

"I'm pretty sure Evergreen hates me."

"When was the last time you had a real conversation with the woman?"

"...never..."

"When was the first time you had a real conversation with me?"

"Yesterday I guess, but...oh."

"Exactly. None of us had what you would call normal childhoods where we learned how to deal with people. If I'm being honest Freed is the one on our team most comfortable interacting with people and he's... well... practically a recluse. Evergreen is pushy by nature. When Erza bosses people around people call her intense. When Evergreen does it people call her a bitch. People forget that the power behind Laxus's magic was forced upon him when his dad told him he was useless and weak and cut his face open to shove a lacrima into his head." Lucy winced.

"Yeah. When your dad was an ass the guild supported you in pretty much the most dramatic way possible. When his dad was an ass the guild basically did nothing, because they didn't want to think about what Ivan had done under their very noses. He acts like he doesn't care because he wishes he didn't. To top that off he still keeps himself in self imposed isolation because of Fantasia. Freed grew up the same way you did. In fact I'm surprised you didn't know each other as kids. Difference is when he told his dad he refused to marry a woman his dad got violent. He has a scar running most of the length of his arm from a letter opener. It's not that they don't want to make friends and stuff, they just don't know how." Lucy could have cried as she realized how Fairy Tail had failed their family.

"You know, I was always intimidated by you guys. I assumed you held yourselves apart because you wanted to. I thought you were all so powerful you must have everything you wanted. I thought Fantasia was a hissy fit on Laxus's part, but it was really a call for help."

"It wasn't just a hissy fit. Bossman said it best. He called it a temper tantrum." Lucy giggled. "Don't feel bad for them. I just told you because I figure... You are special you know. You understand people." Lucy's chest felt tight. Special huh?

"Our teams are a lot alike you know?"

"How do you figure?"

"Laxus and Natsu are both desperate for approval and their father's love. They show off for attention. Erza and Evergreen try to keep themselves safe by controlling other people. Neither one realizes that they are pushing people away. Freed and Gray walk around pretending they don't care about other people because they don't want to lose them, but I've seen how hard they fight to keep us safe."

"See that's what I mean. You see them in ways no-one else does."

"You know what I think the worst part is?"

"And here I was trying to be all positive."

"You are their me." Bickslow gave her a wide eyed look.

"I'm not seeing any comparison between me and Erza's golden virgin."

"Very funny Bix. I'm serious. You hold them up and love them and pour yourself out to the people around you without asking for anything in return. I've never seen you ask them for anything. No-one sees it because you are so sneaky and silly all the time, but you love your babies as much as I love my spirits. Don't think I haven't noticed how you always smile no matter what. You hide behind that stupid visor and goofy grin even when you feel like breaking inside. Just like me."

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow had been right on the verge of man tears from her speech when her last three words hit him. Just like her? She was hurting? Didn't her team take care of her? Everyone knew Team Natsu was overflowing with love and acceptance. The overflow was violent but it was still love. Their battle cry was family. They were the heart of the guild and Lucy was their heart. How had they let their heart get broken and not noticed? She smiled. That's how they missed it. Like she said. She was hiding. Just like him.

"Lucy... would you... trust me? Just for a moment? I mean you don't have to. It's just..."

"Bix! Chill. I do trust you. Always. You don't have to ask me to like it's a special occasion. Can I ask what makes this moment you are asking for special?" Her smile was sweet and gentle. He remembered how beautiful her soul had been the only time he had really looked at it, during Fantasia. A beautiful white glow with flashes of color in its center. He had assumed the ripples of black and sickly yellow were caused by the fighting around her and fear of him, but... if she was feeling broken...

"Most people don't know this, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else, but my magic isn't, by nature, offensive. As in it isn't combat magic." She was getting this look in her eye that reminded him of Freed with a new book. If he had seen that look before they faced off the first time he never would have thought she was the blond bimbo he had called her that day. "A soul is more than just the life force of a person. It's their core. It doesn't really hold memories. Most memories are a brain thing. It does hold emotional impressions. Seith magic has three primary uses; easing the passing of souls who are refusing to pass on, holding a soul in a body to prevent death when physical healing can still be done, and easing the pains in a soul like you would, say, sand rough edges off a sculpture or fill in a deep hole."

"Wow. So I was right and didn't even know it."

"Huh?" He had just told her he had power over life and death and the quality of said life or death and she seemed... happy about it. He was very confused. Especially when she started blushing.

"Umm... well... I always thought your magic... When your eyes glow..." Bickslow felt sick at the thought of talking about the creepy green glow his eyes put off with Lucy of all people. "It always reminded me of life. Like sunlight filtering through early spring leaves. Its beautiful." Lucy Heartfilia, the most powerful celestial spirit wizard in human memory, the light of Fairy Tail thought his soul magic was beautiful.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8 Lunch Break

We've reached 70 followers you guys! I love you so much! There is a lemony scent starting to taint the air and I'm willing to give it a shot if you guys want, but I'm warning you. Such a scene would very much be my first attempt at that kind of writing. Let me know if you want me to try.

Blah blah blah blah Fairy Tail blah blah. On with the story.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy just knew her face was about to catch on fire. She had just told the man his eyes were beautiful like spring sunshine. Right now she was wishing she could have Virgo drag her under ground and leave her there. The only thing stopping her from doing just that was the way Bickslow was looking at her. Like she had just offered him eternal life in the form of a strawberry milkshake or... Like he was going to kiss her... or cry. She was thinking about calling Virgo anyway.

"Cosplayer, if I thought you wouldn't slap me I would kiss you."

"If I thought you were serious I would let you." Oops. She didn't know she thought that. Guess you learn new things about yourself every day. She almost laughed at the shock on his face, untill he narrowed his eyes and the faint glow behind his eyes became not so faint. She wasn't sure what that ment but it was making her heart speed up.

"Lucy, you have no..."

"Shall I prepare your noon meal Princess?"

"Virgo!" Lucy pulled away from Bickslow only now realizing that they had come to a complete stop with their faces inches apart and their chests all but pressed together. "Umm... I... noon meal... is it lunch time already?" Bickslow was laughing at her. She turned away from him to flip him off behind her back where her spirit couldn't see. He laughed harder. "Wow. Time really flew by today." *flying time, weee. She smiled as the babies swooped in, Plue waving goodbye from atop their pyramid before going home. "Good idea, Virgo. Hey babies! Did you have fun?" *fun, hide, punishment, peekaboo. She giggled with them. "Ok guys. Let's break for lunch."

XxXxXxXxX

Lunch was filled with laughs and giggles as the babies told various tales of their morning adventures. Judging by Bickslow's reactions most of them were highly inaccurate. Virgo had of course providid a splendid meal for them, as well as snacks to carry that afternoon, before returning to the spirit world. Lucy wouldn't be calling any more spirits until they were done traveling for the day, unless necessary, in order to keep her magic energy from getting to low.

Without the distraction of otherworldly friends the babies stayed close to Bickslow for the remainder of the day. They blasted three rabbits out of the bushes as they traveled and Bickslow would have dressed and carried them till evening accept the maid spirit, who was apparently spying on their journey, appeared to snatch them from his hands and vanish without an explaination. Lucy and Bickslow could only guess they would see them again once camp was made for the night.

There was no mention of trust or moments or his magic by Bickslow. Lucy never felt like it was quite the time to return to that conversation, especially as when they were last there it had devolved to the point where they were discussing kisses. She had to wonder if Virgo's interruption had been coincidental or very much intentional. She desperately wanted to know what sort of statement he was about to make that had been serious enough to warrant the use of her actual name. On the other hand she really didn't want to know.

"Cosplayer, how much walking are we going to have to do to get to the town the mission flier mentioned? What was it... Elm Hill?"

"Why? Your feet hurt, Disco Princess?" *haha, daddy princess, princess daddy.

"Oh lay off it babies. No, of course not. I just wasn't really paying attention at the time is all..." Lucy smiled.

"Good thing I was. I've made it a habit to memorize the fliers when my team takes missions. Mavis knows none of them are going to plan and remember details once we leave the guildhall."

"You sound just like Freed."

"Only sexier?"

"By miles. Oh no! Brain bleach! Ach! Cosplayer how could you?" Lucy watched with a raised eyebrow as the tall man collapsed to the ground dramatically.

"What on earth did your abused mind concoct that you are attempting to blame on me?"

"Why would you ask me to compare Freed of all people to your sexy ass? Now he is dancing on the guild bar in a miniskirt in my head! It's horrible!" Lucy tried not to laugh and failed.

"What the hell, Bix? Why would your brain make him do that?"

"Because you did." She blanched.

"No I didn't. I don't dance in public let alone on the bar in front of the guild!"

"You did last week."

"Mavis, no..."

"You were crazy drunk and it was sexy as fuck." Lucy was torn between allowing the tingle running up and down her limbs to consume her brain and Lucy Kicking Bickslow. He was already on the ground though and she never kicked a man while he was down, unless it was Natsu. So she chose option three and turned to walk silently away with her gut twisting in knots. She remembered that night. Rather she remembered having empty patches in her memory when she woke up to the hangover from hell. She heard him catch up to her. "Please don't be upset. It was Cana's fault. She dared you and picked the music and everything."

"Cana being involved doesn't change the fact that I'm mortified!"

"Want me to save you next time?"

"Yes. Please don't ever let me do anything like that again."

"I won't. Unless you tell me before you get drunk that you plan to let loose."

"I really don't plan on ever humiliating myself intentionally in the future."

"Well first off I wouldn't call it humiliating. Like I said... sexy... as... fuck. You should come clubbing with us some time. Learn to have fun and still remember it the next day."

"Us? What about Erza?" Lucy watched Bickslow's grin turn slightly evil in her peripheral vision.

"If the secret gets out let Laxus deal with her. Gray comes. Bet he'll cover for you."

"Gray? Then Juvia goes too. You and Laxus. Who else?"

"Loke used to. Still does when he's arround but it's not very often, Cana of course, Gajeel, and your Little Blue is quite the partier once she gets a couple drinks in."

"Levy?! Why didn't she tell me!"

"She doesn't come very often. Bout as often as Loke these days and somehow they never come at the same time."

"Wow. Levy you little minx."

"And Baby Strauss."

"Lisanna!"

"Yep. So Mira would have your back too. And if Natsu really is tapping that then I guarantee he'll keep the secret for you too, either to make her happy or there is always blackmail..."

"Bickslow that's terrible."

"And?"

"And it does sound like fun. I'll think about it. Levy is getting cornered when we get back to the guild."

"I won't let you get deeper in that you are comfortable with. Talk to your bookworm and come dip your toes in. Have fun. Be yourself. Leave Erza and her golden virgin chain at home."

"I repeat. I'll think about it."

"Good enough. So...Elm Hill..."

"Right. It's pretty far into the hills so we will walk till nightfall. Sleep. Walk all day. Sleep again. Hopefully we get there before lunch. Depends on if we make good time."

"Babies?" Lucy watched as he seemed to have some silent conversation with the totems. The three who seemed to like her most started doing what she guessed were happy loops through the air. "You trust them, Cosplayer?" She nodded. "We can cut that walk down so we get there before nightfall tomorrow if you are game to let them carry you for spells. I know you have flown with Happy before so you aren't scared of heights."

XxXxXxXxX

The Thunder Legion had wings. At least two of them did and the babies helped Bickslow fly. That ment they could break up their walking with flying spells that cut hours if not days off their journey. When Papa had first asked why they weren't doing this his automatic answer was, of course, that Cosplayer couldn't fly. When Pupu made a sad comment about her not loving them he was confused at first before he realised the babies Wanted to help Lucy fly.

He was hesitant to ask her about it, worried about hurting his babies feelings. Then he remembered that this wasn't some random chick. This was Lucy. Lucy who said his eyes glowed with life magic. Lucy who taught his babies lessons. Lucy who saw past his visor and through his smile to see the pain he hid in his heart. Even if she didn't want to fly, she wouldn't hurt them.

"You would let them carry me?"

"It was their idea really. It didn't occur to me to ask because they never made that offer for anyone else."

"Oh thank you babies. Are you sure you can carry both if us though? Happy says I'm heavy." *sure, sure, totally sure.

"Happy also says you are fat." His point was that the blue exceed was a lying little jack ass, but when she suddenly looked sad and embarrassed he realized she actually believed the little fucker. "No! Don't you dare believe that filthy lie. Having just the right curves in all the right places does not make you fat. It makes you a sex goddess. So help me next time I hear otherwise I'm giving that stupid cat a soul deep fear of heights, or fish. A fish phobia would be even better, that way he will still be useful." 'Babies you know how Happy calls Cosplayer fat?' 'Flying fish kitty?' 'Yeah, Pipi. Next time he does that I want you to remember that word hurts her.' *stupid kitty, hurt the kitty, slippery kitty. 'That's right. He's the worst kind of slippery kitty.' "You are nothing short of perfect, Lucy. End of discussion." She was finally smiling again.

"So I'm a virginal sex goddess huh?" The growing smirk on her face said she noticed his blush.

"Well..."

"You can give people phobias? That means you can cure them too right, Soul Doctor?" Soul Doctor? He once saw a fat little puppy wag it's tail so hard it fell over. That's exactly how he felt right now. He may have actually whimpered. If he hadn't been dead serious about that kiss earlier he definitely was now.

"Umm... I... yeah. I can. I have before. Pupu was afraid of mice for a long time before I learned how to do that." Any minute now he would start giving off steam from the intensity of his blush. Knowing she could see it without his visor only made it worse. She slowly reached up and placed the tip of her finger on his nose. His eyes crossed before he could stop it. She giggled. He tried desperately to glare at her even though her smile was melting him from the inside out.

"Teach me to fly, Bix." Mavis, she was going to kill him. If Fairy Tails Golden Virgin managed to off their resident pervert by way of some lust induced heart attack Laxus would find a way to bring him back from beyond death just to mock him back into his grave.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 Clear Horizons

I keep trying to steer these two into a serious discussion but they always run off and do adorable fluffy stuff. Its...well... adorable, but I feel like I'm skipping rocks over the top of their relationship, ya know? I know where we are going it's just... they have the map and are choosing our route.

In case I lost anyone...  
*chattering Babies

"Speach"

'Bix and the babies talking through the soul link'  
"And 'quotes' while speaking aloud"

So. Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima, who is an artistic powerhouse, not me.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy loved flying. Happy always complained so much he ruined it, especially since he sometimes accidently dropped her on purpose. The babies were thrilled to be able to take her soaring over the tree tops and told her so, enthusiastically. She had one foot on Pepe and one on Pupu, with Pipi clutched to her chest for balance.

Bickslow was a cat. He needed no help balancing. In fact she had seen him hopping back and forth between Papa and Popo with ridiculous ease. Not just hopping. No, he had been tossing jumps and twists and flips in there too. She had seen him go from a one armed handstand on Popo into a flip that landed him perfectly with both feet on Papa's tiny flat head. All this was while the group moved at a fantastic speed at a height sure to end in death if a fall occurred.

She wasn't sure if he was training, or intentionally using up some of his seemingly endless energy, just having fun, or strait up showing off. She suspected it was all of the above. Whatever his purpose was ,watching him was having an interesting effect on the lowest regions of her belly and her ability to breath. When Pipi had noticed her respiratory rate and asked if she was scared she could have sworn she heard him chuckling at her, as she tried to convince the little soul that she was just excited to be flying with them.

"Pipi," she asked, a thought occurring to her. "Could you ask your daddy a question for me?" Pipi was handling all their communication since talking up here just wasn't practical, especially since Bickslow wouldn't or couldn't maintain a position relative to hers.

"Daddy says to avoid vital organs." Shoot me huh?

"Can he teach me to fight like he does?"

"Daddy says 'how so?'."

"My team only understands one thing when it comes to fighting. Attack. If that fails they do it again. If that doesn't work they yell and scream and attack harder. There is never any strategic retreat or evasive maneuvering. I'm just not physically strong enough to fight like that. It's not how my magic works. They don't understand that, and it tends to cause problems. Bickslow can teach me to keep myself safe." She watched Bickslow come to stand a few feet in front of her, facing her, so she was sheltered from the wind by his body, as his eyes began to glow. Pipi gave a little jerk and began to speak in a very un-Pipi like manner.

"I can do that."

"Bix?" He sent a humming sound through the soul. "I didn't know you could do that. Is she still there?"

"Yeah. Basically she allowed me to use her as a puppet. It's a trust thing. They trust me, that's why they listen to me. Pipi trusts both of us enough to give up complete control to me even when you have her physical body. It leaves her completely vulnerable. She can still hear you. This is a first for her."

"Thanks Pipi. It makes me very happy that you trust me so much."

"With a soul love and trust go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other." She felt tears well in her eyes, and sent him the biggest smile she could manage, before pressing her forehead to the little totem in her arms. "I love you too, Pipi."

She looked back up to see Bickslow smiling. This wasn't his usual crazy grin that the guild saw every day. This was a real smile that went all the way up to his eyes. She felt her heart swell as she realized she had brought him that smile. It wasn't a hiding smile, it was real, and it was beautiful.

"Time to head down, Cosplayer. We don't want to run our magic down to far." Pipi jerked again and started giggling in a way that told Lucy Bickslow was definitely no longer in the driver's seat. The babies tipped her body forward and she acted on trust, letting Pipi support her upper body and throwing her hands in the air to scream in delight as they shot toward the earth.

XxXxXxXxX

The babies had roped Lucy into a game of tag. Sort of. They would tag her and fly around in circles like a bunch of chickens untill she caught one of them, then they would scream hysterically and streak off into the surrounding forest, chasing each other at near supersonic speeds. They would play on their own for four or five rounds, with a little hiding, and a lot of seeking, before remembering that she was playing and zip back to the road again to tag her.

Bickslow laughed as Pupu flipped Lucy's hair into her face, tagging her it, and zipping around to hide behind him. He kept walking as she chased his babies up and down the road, occasionally dodging as she threw herself through the air in an attempt to cut off one if the totems. He didn't remember being this happy and relaxed in... ever.

The babies loved Lucy, and she seemed to love them back. She accepted what she knew of his magic and quite honestly embraced it as the beautiful healing magic it was originally intended to be. Granted, there were things he hadn't told her, that were bound to change the way she saw them if she ever found out, but for now... He was content. His babies were happy.

"Tag, Popo, you're it!" The babies shreiked and took off again. "Bix, do you still have some of those nut clusters Virgo gave us in one of your pockets? I'm starving." He grinned.

"Repeat after me..."

"Ugh... I don't have to. I have it memorized. You've made me say it five times today."

"I'm waiting." She literally growled at him. It wasn't scary. He worked with Laxus. This was just cute.

"Fine. Bickslow's armor is ridiculously useful."

"That seriously lacked enthusiasm, but I'll take it." He handed her the snack.

"You do realize that no matter how many times you make me say that it will never change my mind right?"

"My armor doesn't have to be sexy. I happen to be steamy enough to pull it off."

"If you actually pulled it off you'd be steamy. With it on you are just a bunch of flags wrapped around a really tall dude." He stared at her. He couldn't help it. She just kept walking as he stood there in the middle of the road like an idiot. Did Lucy Heartfilia really just say that? "Keep up, Bix. We still need to find a decent camping spot before the sun sets." He jerked into motion, his long legs easily catching up to her.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to take you seriously when you ask me to get naked, Cosplayer. What will you do then?"

"Well the way I see it I'll have two options at that point."

"Oh yeah? We've got options huh?"

"Yeah. Either I Lucy Kick you out of town," He'd seen that coming. "Or I get naked too." His feet stopped moving. The rest of him didn't. His face caught him. It hurt. "See now, this is what I ment yesterday." She was still walking. "You toss around pervy comments all the time, but the minute I do it... boom, down you go." He rolled over and tipped his head back to stare at her. Mavis, the view from down here was amazing. "Is that why you wear so many layers? I steal your visor and suddenly you are as bad as Freed in the Bikini Babe Battle. At least he was faking it."

"Hey!" He flipped himself onto his feet. "Who told you about that? It was supposed to be a secret! Does Cana know?"

"No. If she did you would have heard about it. I just figured it out." He started walking backwards in front of her to watch her face. Smug was sexy on her. Well, everything was sexy on her.

"How?"

"Pool parties. Freed doesn't have nearly the bikini weakness he pretended to, and it's not the girls at the guild his eyes follow when the summer months get hot and people other than Gray start stripping."

"Oh... well... how many people have noticed that? He doesn't like people knowing. It makes him uncomfortable. His dad left a really bad impression."

"Nobody as far as I know, but they do talk about his Laxus... thing. What is that by the way?"

"Mostly just hero worship. He would probably die screaming hysterically if Laxus ever looked at him that way. He knows Laxus is safe. Laxus knows he doesn't mean it like that so he tolerates it. Keeps Freed out of trouble elsewhere."

"Makes sense. You know what else I've learned since that fight?" Evil smirking could be sexy. Who knew. "The babies don't have nerves like we do. Means Aries's wool doesn't really affect them. You were faking too."

"Well damn. Thought I was a better actor than that."

"I do have two questions though." He tipped his head to the side and waited. "Why?"

"Cana deserved it. She should have made S-class that year. That and we owed you. We still had shit stains from Fantasia that hadn't been washed out yet."

"Which leads to my second question. How the hell did I beat you that time?"

"You are one bad ass babe."

"Umm. No. Not that bad ass."

"I didn't let you win that time, so yes you are. My heart wasn't in it either. The reality of Fantasia is it was a huge ass temper tantrum but only a half ass takeover attempt. None of us had the conviction needed to go all the way. Just between you and me though? I was stupid enough to think you were stupid. That's why you beat me."

The babies came swooping back screaming at each other. Apparently no-one knew who was it because Lucy was tagged in by three different babies. He froze as a grinning Lucy threw herself into his arms and wrapped her legs arround his waist.

"Umm... Cosplayer?" She planted a tiny kiss on his forehead and he stopped breathing.

"Tag. You're it, Disco Princess." She dropped back to the ground and took off. When he managed to breath again the smell of strawberries was still hanging in the air. He blinked a couple times and looked up at the clear blue sky. Maybe once Lucy finally killed him he wouldn't haunt Mira. He had a feeling he would be following Cosplayer instead.

If anyone had been around to see Bickslow chase after his traveling companion they would have seen a new kind of smile on his face. Gone was the over the top grin he wore around the guild, along with the visor, as a shield against the world. There were no half hearted or mocking smirks. The pure happiness welling up from his heart had given him a crazy stupid kind of smile that Laxus would have mocked on as love sick.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 What Used to Be Human

I would like to give a big shout out to my reviewers for helping this story top 80 followers and 40 favorites.  
Morenoel RosesMcKeller MirandaLoveBug Q'Nisa ksw906 twizt312 Illustre Firesong23 Anui Wolf LouiseShirley melissaanne29 Velvet Thorn I've been going through a lot of...shit...in real life so you guys and your positive encouragement mean a lot to me.

If I wasn't so excited for their mission I would be tying myself in knots trying to get these two back to Mira and Laxus. It's going to be so much fun. We have to deal with the haunted castle first though. I think Lucy is doing a good job of helping Bickslow bring his heart to the surface, and Bickslow is obviously getting Lucy in touch with her inner orneriness (is that even a word?). Let's peel another layer off this emotional onion. Sensitive souls may want a tissue on hand.

Fairy Tail is totally awesome and I had nothing to do with it being that way.

XxXxXxXxX

"Thanks, Virgo. You are the best."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Princess. I will return in the morning to break camp. Please call me if there is anything else you require."

"I doubt you forgot anything. You never do."

"Yeah, like she said. This stew smells awesome, Virgo." *yeah, awesome. "You don't have noses and can't smell so how would you know?"

"It pleases me to provide for you satisfactorily Princesses. I bid you goodnight."

"Night, Virgo!" They called in tandem. *night, night ,bed time punishment. Lucy gave Pepe a look that bordered on Scary Lucy.

"Let's eat, Cosplayer." Bickslow handed her a bowl of rabbit stew smelling richly of carrots and mushrooms, and she settled on the fireside log next to him. "Question. Do you always use a bright pink tent when you camp? It kinda... stands out." *pink, pink, so pink, ow my eyes. Lucy giggled.

"Aries and Virgo made it for me. There are probably bright pink bedrolls inside too. They are super soft and warm and Aries's wool absorbs sound too."

"Bedrolls plural?" He stared at her with a spoon full of stew halfway to his mouth.

"Yes. Two. Why? You hoping to share one?" She had that evil look in her eye again.

"No!" Dream maybe but not hope. "I just didn't expect you to share the tent is all."

"Good grief. I'm not going to make you sleep outside when we have a perfectly good tent." She looked slightly offended.

"Why?" She blinked at him.

"Well why not? You aren't planning on attacking me in my sleep are you?"

"No!" He was horrified at the thought. "Why would you think that?" *Why, no, Cosplayer.

"The point is that I don't think that, Bix. Hence sharing the tent. I trust you."

"You are weird."

"Says the guy who wears a helmet and has his guildstamp on his tongue." He rolled his eyes at her. She flicked his nose. He tried to lick her hand. "Hey! Back off!"

"For the record you touched me first."

"What are you, four?"

"Maybe."

"...such a shame." She looked so sad he was worried. Had he said something wrong? He was just joking.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just... I'm not a pedophile. If you are four then I can't appreciate your sexiness. I'll have to find someone else to lust after." *ooooh, Cosplayer broke daddy, sexy daddy. He sucked in a noisy lungfull of air. His mouth opened and closed silently several times before he heard himself whimper.

"I can be not four." He knew his whisper sounded desperate. "I can absolutely, definitely be not four." She smiled like he was that fat puppy he had felt like earlier and he had just learned a new trick.

"Good. I'd hate to have to switch my attentions to, say... Vijeeter."

"Excuse me! Vijeeter?"

"What? Almost everybody else is either dating, hunting someone, or being hunted!"

"Hunted? What are we animals?" *animals, bears, bunnies, slippery kitties, stupid diaper baby.

"You tell me... Laxus and Mira aren't dating but can you deny that they are circling each other like animals? Or Juvia? She is definitely stalking poor Gray. Evergreen's version of flirting is violent and Elfman's response is to beat on his chest. Erza literally told me she was 'going hunting' before she disappeared. Gajeel and Levy are swimming in the Nile hard core and he literally follows her around growling. And I saw Laki..."

"Ok! Gee, Cosplayer. Fine. I admit the guild is full of a bunch of animals. Wow. The way you see things is scary sometimes." *so scary, terrifying, run away, monster kitty. "Ok guys that's enough. No more kitties and no more monsters. I mean it. Time to take watch babies."

"They take watch?"

"They don't have bodies so they don't have to rest like we do. I can sleep while they watch as long as they don't get to noisy in my head. I still hear them, so I sleep better if they do too, but we make it work." *work, work, sleep and work.

"Wow babies you are such good helpers." *help, help, good babies, good helpers. Four totems flew into the trees and settled on different sides of their camp, out of sight in the shadows. Pipi plopped herself down on Lucy's head.

"Pipi stay with Cosplayer."

"Babies? You ok if she stays with Lucy? I don't want anybody throwing fits." *Ok, Pipi stay, protect Cosplayer. "Traitors. I've been replaced." He mumbled. He wasn't really upset. The babies caring about Lucy was a good thing.

"I bet Plue will snuggle with you if you are feeling lonely, Bix." He gave her his signature grin.

"I'd rather snuggle with his princess."

"Nope. You've got a little more work to do before you earn that privilege." Well. Ok then. He didn't know that was something he could actually earn but if she was serious he was all for the idea. After the way she pulled him into their game of tag earlier he was starting to think there was more to her little comments than just teasing him. He was also starting to think it would hurt if it turned out she was only playing. It would hurt a lot. "Bickslow?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did the babies come from?" He closed his eyes and winced. He had really been hoping she would never ask that question. He really didn't want her to know..

"I know they are souls, so they are people, or they were people once. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He didn't have to tell her. That was the only reason he was going to. He turned his eyes to the fire so he didn't have to see her face when he told her.

"They were. Once. They are my failures. They don't remember anything from before... I was tied to each of them when they died. Either I was to stupid to know they were beyond saving or I just wasn't strong enough to hold them untill help got there. Because I didn't let go in time they are stuck here, with me. They can't move on till I do because of the soul link. When my soul loses its connection to my body they will be set free. But untill then they have to stay."

"You were trying to save them when they died?" He nodded. "Oh, Bix." He felt Lucy wrap herself around his back and tuck her face into his neak. He hadn't realized he was shaking till then. "They don't remember, but you do don't you?" He started to deny it, but she would know if he lied. She had an uncanny way of knowing things like that. So he nodded again. "Oh, Bixy. Does your team know?" He tried to speak but nothing came out. "Freed knows right? He would have researched it, even if you didn't tell him." A tiny smile played at the corner of his mouth at the thought of his very knowledge oriented friend. "And I bet the master knows since he is old as dirt and knows everything, or knows someone who knows." He shrugged. Makarov had never asked. "And Laxus. Is that it?" He nodded, swallowed hard.

"Laxus was there. When I... found Papa. Stupid old man got himself caught in a rock slide." He felt a tear escape and run down his cheek. Lucy pulled away from him and the loss of her warmth almost made him cry out before she crawled right into his lap and wrapped both arms around him. One of her hands found the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair before she pulled his head down to her shoulder. Somehow his words kept coming. "I was fourteen. That's how we met. He was on a mission and saw the slide. Got there just before I did. Helped me pull the rocks off but... There was to much damage..." his words stopped and the shaking got worse.

"Hold me, Bix. It helps." So he did. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he cried, remembering a death that wasn't his. One he had tried so hard to prevent. He cried for a soul He had prevented from moving on after that death. He cried for a life he had failed to save. He sobbed into her because while he spoke of one there were really five of them, and he had only told her the easiest story.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy managed to move Bickslow to the tent before he fell asleep. She hadn't let go of him. She held on and whispered to him over and over again that it wasn't his fault and that his babies loved him. Papa loved him. Trust and love, she reminded him, go hand in hand with souls. The babies trusted him because he loved them and had tried his best to help them.

While she didn't speak of it, she thought of Loke, her loyal lion. She remembered the night she had saved his life, how hard she had fought. What if Stache Face hadn't come? What if she had to watch Loke die in her arms? She knew the rules of the cosmos had been bent, broken, and reformed that night to save Leo the Lion. No one had done that for Bickslow. He had fought that fight and lost. And it wasn't only with Papa. He had done it five times. Lost the fight four times and still tried again for Papa.

They hadn't needed the two bedrolls in the tent. Only one was used that night. Bickslow had fallen asleep still holding Lucy so tight against him that she was a little surprised she could breath. He needed her. So she hadn't let go either. She held him and cried for his pain untill she had run out of tears. As her eyes slid shut the thought that their waking up tangled together in a knot was likely to be at least a little awkward flitted through her mind, but she tossed it aside. They needed this. So she held on.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 Apologies

So that happened. We've cried. Let's change the pace a little... shall we...

Fairy Tail is not mine.

XxXxXxXxX

He was comfortable and warm and really didn't want to be waking up. There was an odd empty feeling in his chest. It wasn't wrong, just unfamiliar. That wasn't what woke him up though. In fact he couldn't figure out what had pulled him from his dreamless sleep. It was quiet, but not to quiet. He reached through the link to check on the babies and got a 'safe' response from all five. Pipi had perched herself atop the tent at some point in the night.

He let himself sink further into the warmth surrounding him. There was a sweet smell in the air. Like fruit. It was making him feel sleepy again. He should probably be worried about the effect the strawberry smell was having on him. Strawberries... Lucy. Lucy!

He opened his eyes to see a sea of sunlit gold hair. That explained the warm feeling. He had fallen asleep still tangled up with Lucy. He smiled. It had hurt to tell her about Papa. He was glad he did though. There had been no judgment from her, nor had she told him to get over it and move on. She had accepted what he told her, even cried her own tears for his pain as he allowed himself to mourn for the first time. The feeling in his chest was all her doing. He wasn't empty. She had just tossed shit he didn't need in the first place overboard to lighten the load on his heart.

When he tried to pull away, so she wouldn't wake up with the guild pervert in her bed, he discovered three things. She was holding him just as much as he was holding her, with one arm around his waist and her other hand fisted tightly in his shirt. She also apparently didn't want him to leave, as she followed his movements and ended up with her head resting on his shoulder. The really big one though, was that Loke was sitting on the other side of her, watching them with an expression he couldn't quite figure out. Well. This wasn't awkward at all.

"Dude" he spoke as quietly as he could. "Do you not remember how she reacted the last time she woke up to find you being a creeper? Yesterday? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologise."

"Well it can wait till she wakes up. Go away. You can talk to her after she gets up." He suddenly realised he was without his visor in the presence of a person, sort of. He tried to act casual as he draped his free arm over his eyes.

"No."

"Fine. Your funeral."

"No, I mean... Lucy isn't the one I'm here to apologise to."

"There is no-one else here dumbass."

"Were you aware that celestial spirits can feel the emotions of the wizards they are contracted to?"

"Yeah... It's how you knew she needed you without her summoning you during Fantasia."

"Correct. We also have the ability to observe her from the celestial realm. Virgo uses that ability most often so she can assist the princess with day to day needs."

"Like the rabbits yesterday. Lucy mentioned it. What is your point Loke?"

"She had quite an emotional day yesterday, and was quite upset last night."

"What... oh." The spirits had sensed her distress and were watching them. Well wasn't this just fantastic. "Ok so you spied on us like a creeper last night. Why are you here disturbing our rest this morning?"

"Like I said... I owe you an apology." Bickslow picked his arm up to look at Loke. The lion really did look sorry.

"What for? As far as I know you never did anything to me that would warrant an apology."

"I misjudged you. Lucy called me out on it and I spent most of the day sulking like a child."

"Slippery kitty."

"Shut up. I'm trying to be nice." Bickslow flashed his guildmark at the annoyed spirit. Loke glared. "Lucy trusts you." That sobered him. "You know she is special. She sees people. Whenever she puts a little effort into it, somehow she sees strait through all the bullshit we show the world. You know she saved my life?" Bickslow shook his head. "I was dieing. A spirit that can't go back to the spirit world fades away. She challenged one of the primary laws of our realm. Poured her magic into me to try to keep me alive and force my gate open so I could go back. She would have died with me if the Spirit King hadn't given her what she demanded." Bickslow looked down at the golden head on his shoulder and smiled.

"She really is special."

"That she is. I'm glad she took the time to see you. You seem good for her."

"I'm not good for anybody Loke."

"I dare you to tell her that." Bickslow thought about it for a moment.

"Nah. I like all my limbs and pieces where they are."

"Yep. I'm going home before she wakes up. Virgo will be by to pack up camp. I recommend you either hold on tight when she wakes up or get the hell out of the tent before she does. Anything between those extremes and you will end up Lucy Kicked into a tree." Loke disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

Leaving the tent wasn't an option as long as Lucy was attached to him like an octopus. Not that he was complaining. Having her tucked against him was the most soothing thing he had ever experienced. He was terrified of where she was dragging him, but he couldn't find it in him to fight the death grip she seemed to have on his heart. So he closed his eyes and pulled her as close as he could.

XxXxXxXxX

It took Lucy several moments to figure out why she was so incredibly comfortable. She wasn't home. The light was wrong. She wasn't to hot so she didn't have a Dragon slayer to Lucy Kick in the head. Something smelled good, not like food, maybe a little like molasses, but mostly she smelled cedar wood. It was nice. Homey.

Her pillow was moving. That was weird. It was warm and smelled good though, so she was considering forgiving it for being weird, when she realized what it was. It was breathing. Her pillow was alive. She was sleeping on a person! Her leg twitched but there wasn't enough space between her and the person to kick it.

"Don't you dare kick me, Cosplayer."

"Bix?"

"Mmhmm. We should get up before Virgo and the babies collapse the tent on our heads." She could hear them outside. The sound was dulled as it passed through the pink wool of the tent walls.

"You first. I need to get fresh cloths on." He chuckled under her cheek. The vibrations it sent through her bones made her tingle.

"You have to let go for me to do that." She opened her eyes to see that she was practically lying on top of the poor man. A tiny screech escaped her as she threw herself off, to land with a thump flat on her back on the cold ground. He laughed at her.

"Ow. That hurt." The tent flap opened to allow the babies to enter, followed by her maid spirit.

"Good morning, Princesses. I apologize for interrupting your snuggling, but it is well past the time previously arranged to break camp. Punishment?" *snuggle, snuggle. Lucy couldn't see her own face but she would lay jewel on it being just as red as Bickslow's.

"Sorry Virgo. Why didn't you wake us?"

"I thought Big Brother had done so. He spoke for some length with the Disco Princess." Lucy looked at Bickslow and waited. He avoided her eyes. She got up onto her knees and leaned over him. He all but broke his head off trying not to look at her. Time to get physical. She threw a leg over him to straddle his chest and held his face with both hands. That worked. Both eyes were glued to her face. They were glowing again. Not the full, light up the room glow they did when he actively used his magic, but they were definitely glowing.

"Fess up, Bix. Why was Loke here, and why didn't you two wake me up?"

"Umm... he... wanted to talk about... umm... yesterday."

"What did he say?! So help me I will shove him back through his gate every time I see him for the next month. That jerk..."

"No. Lucy he was apologizing."

"Loke? I... why?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. It had something to do with them spying on us yesterday."

"Okaaay... So why didn't you wake me up?"

"He's a slippery kitty." She rolled her eyes.

"I did threaten his wellbeing last time he woke me up. What about you?"

"Umm... I wanted to let you sleep..." He was avoiding her eyes again.

"Bickslow are you hiding from me again?"

"N-no." She leaned forward a little, and his eyes shifted back to her. The glow was brighter.

"Are you lying to me?"

"...maybe?"

"If you don't want to talk about something you can just say so you know, but please don't lie to me about it ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Let's try this again. So, why didn't you wake me?"

"Because..." His voice was almost to quiet to hear. "You were so beautiful, and you seemed so... happy... I couldn't." She blushed.

"Oh. I... I just thought... when you wouldn't look at me... That it was bad." He seemed to be looking for something in her eyes.

"I couldn't look at you because the opposite is true. You're... perfect, Lucy."

"Not really. I..."

"Please don't slap me."

"Why would I..." His hands shot up to her hair and he pulled her the last few inches down to bring their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. His mouth moved over hers just enough to make it clear this was not just a friendly kiss. Her bones turned to jelly and she melted into him, her eyes drifting closed. Her fingers ran through his hair without even asking for her permission. Right in that moment she had to agree with him. She felt pretty damn perfect.

"Shall I leave the tent and delay today's travel plans so you may continue your activities, Princess?" Lucy hid her face in Bickslow's neck and groaned. She could feel his body jerking as he tried not to laugh.

"Nah, we're good, Virgo. Just give Cosplayer a minute to change and you can have the tent."

"Very well. I shall play hide and seek with the babies untill you have need of me." As soon as she was gone Bickslow started laughing aloud. Lucy beat her fists against the ground on either side of his head.

"I swear I love them all but sometimes I just want to kill them. My spirits are almost as bad as my team. Can I not have a life? Or at least a little privacy and personal space!"

"They love you, Cosplayer."

"I know." She sighed. "Are you going to be doing that again?" The silence lasted so long she started to think he hadn't heard her or was just going to refuse to answer.

"Unless you tell me not to." She smiled. The man hid it well but his heart was big enough to eclipse the moon. He was a strong, intelligent wizard. Not to mention he was sexy as all get out. He kissed well enough to start killing off her brain cells, and he hadn't seemed to even be trying. No way in hell was she telling him not to kiss her. In fact she might be the one to start the next one.

She sat up and rolled her hips just a little. She felt his abdominal muscles twitch under her, and barely managed to keep the victorious grin off her face. She had seen Cana crawl into his lap at the pool last summer, both of them dressed for swimming, and grind all over him. He had played along sure, playing is what Bickslow did. Cana had whined into her barrel later though, within Lucy's hearing, about how he had laughed and walked away leaving her with nothing. She was pretty confident that the look on his face right now was not a walking away one. It did wonders for her ego.

She stood over him and stretched her arms over her head. She was playing this off as being unintentional, but if anyone asked she would either be forced to admit she was totally working it or lie. She knew well and good what kind of view she was giving him as she held herself above him with her back arched. She also knew what she was doing as she walked to her bag and bent over with her ass in the air to dig through it. She heard him suck in his breath and he all but ran from the tent. She smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 He Said She Said

Kisses! Mira would be thrilled. You guys make me so happy that my story makes you happy. The recent reviews have inspired little happy squeal dances. Love you guys!

Fairy Tail is not mine

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow took big gulps of the morning air as he leaned back against a tree with his eyes closed. The sound of the creek whose very cold water he had just doused himself with was only minutely calming. She had to know what she was doing. She couldn't be this oblivious right? She was good friends with Cana after all, and no-one could stay innocent around that woman. He just couldn't believe that Lucy Heartfilia would really be trying to wind him up like that.

Then again, yesterday morning he wouldn't have believed that she would kiss him either. The sweet little forehead kiss could have been overlooked, but not this one. He had been fighting the urge to kiss her since he woke with his face buried in strawberry scented gold. It had gotten monumentally worse when she opened those big brown eyes and started smiling at him. When she had climbed right on top of him and forced him to look into her eyes, he had lost that fight. She was just so fucking beautiful, especially when she was angry for his sake. Her body had melted against him and he had felt her kissing him back. He was ruined, and he knew it. There was no recovering from the faint taste of strawberries and Lucy. Though, from her actions after that, it looked like she might let him stick around.

Shit! He sat up strait. Her team would kill him for so much as touching her, let alone kissing her. Erza would chop him into little pieces, which Natsu would burn to ash while cackling with glee. Gray would then freeze said ashes into an eternal monument in remembrance of his epic stupidity. He was so dead on so many different levels.

His panic had risen to an intensity that drew his babies from their play to investigate by the time Lucy emerged from her pink tent. The bright open smile she gave him as their eyes met caused the panic to fade instantly to almost nothing. Dieing wasn't that bad really, not if he got to kiss her again before Erza chopped his head off.

"You ready to head out, Bix?"

"Sure, Cosplayer. Virgo has our stuff right?" The maid stepped from the treeline to present Lucy with a bag.

"Breakfast for you, Princesses, so you may begin today's journey immediately. I will finish breaking camp and return to the spirit world. Feel free to punish me for my earlier intrusion."

"I'm not going to punish you, Virgo. Thank you for breakfast. Is Plue's lollipop for today in here?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Thanks. Shall I call you when we are ready for lunch?"

"Please do. Travel safely, Princesses." Bickslow hopped to his feet and the babies spun through the air, excited for today's adventure.

"Walk or fly first, Cosplayer?" *fly fly, fly Cosplayer.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I think I'd better walk till I finish waking up. I wouldn't want me to be floating around half asleep if we got attacked or something."

"Pipi keep Cosplayer safe!" *protect Cosplayer, daddy protect Cosplayer, babies keep you safe.

"That's sweet of you guys, but I can keep myself safe. I don't need to be protected." There was an edge to her voice he had never heard before. The smile she was giving the babies only looked sweet. It wasn't real. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey babies why don't you go find Cosplayer some flowers to tuck in her hair?" *flowers, flowers, pretty. He waited till they were thoroughly distracted before turning back to Lucy. "You wanna call Virgo so you can hide behind my visor for a while, or do you wanna talk about whatever's got a burr in your bra?"

"Excuse me?" Congratulations, Bickslow, your extreme tact has summoned Scary Lucy. This was why he sent the babies away. He didn't do subtle. At all.

"Somethin's got you upset. A lot. Enough you all but snapped at the babies. Anyone else I would ignore it, but not you. If you get to be pushy with sensitive shit so do I. Talk to me." She sighed.

"I know you guys weren't around for the Phantom War but it kinda started a trend. Lucy gets kidnaped, her team rescues her. Lucy gets threatened, the guild protects her. Lucy gets looked at weird, fucking Happy takes her somewhere safe! You see the pattern here!" She wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was yelling at the forest in general and waving her arms in the air. He was a little surprised none of the trees burst into flames from her glare. "Poor weak little Lucy has to be fucking protected from everything! If I can survive Natsu's stupidity and Erza's idea of training I can bloody well take care of myself!" He really hoped she wound herself down from this, because he was feeling like he was in way over his head here.

"You know what the worst part is? Apparently I really can't keep myself safe! Every stinking time, when it comes down to it, I end up half naked, laying on the ground helpless, and I really do have to be fucking rescued! Every! Single! Fucking! Time!" She was kicking a boulder on the side of the road to punctuate her words. Good thing she was wearing boots.

The babies returned without flowers, drawn by the noise, and hovered behind him as he followed her down the road. He explained to them that she wasn't angry with any of them, she just needed to express herself. Internally he admitted to himself that he was going to have to do something soon. Expressing yourself was all well and good, but if she broke her foot off in some poor tree's asshole it would be his fault for provoking her.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I can take care of myself! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." Her voice suddenly dropped to a whimper and she stopped walking. "I can take care of myself. I'm a strong wizard. I mean... I am... right?" He had caught up to her rather quickly once she stopped moving forward, and now that he could see the tears running down her face. How had she gone from pissed off at the world to crying so quickly?

Now, normally he wouldn't have the first idea what to do with a woman's tears. His team all had their own emotional crutches, but crying was not one of them. Laxas got mad and broke shit, or blew it up. Evergreen used her pride and her sharp tongue as a spear to kill anything that came to close. Freed just pretended to feel nothing. He himself delt with everything by turning it into a joke and laughing at it.

It had been nearly two decades since a female turned to him for the solution to a tear inducing problem. That was a very bad memory he tried not to think of if he could help it. It hadn't turned out to well. Lucy had delt with tears last night though, and her method seemed to work pretty damn well. So he pulled her close, wrapped her tight in his arms and held her.

"You're right, I wasn't around during the Phantom thing, but I've heard Natsu and Gajeel tell the story of their fight. There are very few things those two ever agree on, but they both say it hurt and was an awesome fight. You know what else they agree on?" She shook her head as she sobbed against his chest. "Natsu would have lost that fight if you hadn't gotten him that fire when you did." She pulled away to stare at him with red rimmed eyes.

"And I guess you are also right when you say you set a pattern that day. You handed me my ass during Fantasia, and I'm not sure anyone else would have been able to stop my Figure Eyes. Honestly, beating Gray was easy, and we all know he is one of the guild's strongest. Let's not forget that you were a key part of bringing down the Tower of Heaven, and in showing Juvia what it ment to be a Fairy Tail wizard, before she even was one. I heard her tell that story to Lisanna when they became friends." The look she was giving her was making him more than a little uncomfortable, but he felt the need to keep going.

"Nirvana couldn't have been brought down without you there. When I went on that mission with Wendy I heard all her stories about Edolas too. It was your words that inspired the Fairy Tail there to fight. The Real Nightmare. You. The Eclipse Gate. Also you. I'm pretty sure there are several stories your spirits could tell me if I asked." He wasn't going to tell her about the depth of his talk with Loke that morning. "Do I need to keep going? Sure in a one on one, pure magic power type battle against your team mates I probably wouldn't bet any money on you." She laughed. It was a choked, watery laugh, but it was still a laugh. "But they are monsters, Lucy. I'm pretty sure they aren't human. In fact I'd bet my next three S-class mission rewards that Happy isn't." He got a real laugh out of that one.

"You know why I still call you Cosplayer? "

"Because people trick me onto dressing weird, and my spirits choose to because they are crazy?"

"Nope. That's why I started calling you that."

"Because it annoys me?"

"That's why I kept doing it for a long time, but not anymore."

"Why don't you enlighten me, Oh Wise One."

"Because you can be anything you want to be. Once you put your mind to it you can do anything. I've seen you do it. You set that beautiful mind of yours on something and nothing can stop you. Then the next day you come into the guild, as our very own Lucy, and order a strawberry milkshake. Like you didn't just shake the foundations of the cosmos the day before. And you complain about your rent and your feet hurting, till the next time life calls for you to pick up your sword and be a warrior princess. It's amazing and I wish I could see more of it with my own eyes instead of hearing about it second hand."

The babies finally felt it was safe to rest their little wooden bodies on their shoulders, and Pipi started burrowing down into her favorite spot. Lucy shifted to hold the totem seemingly without thinking about it. The tears were gone. The red splotches on her pale skin were still there, but starting to fade. He had to keep reminding himself not to use his eye magic to intrude on her privacy and check on her soul. The wide eyed look she was giving him made him feel good, and a lot worried.

"Wow, Bix. I never knew you were stalking me so hardcore." That's why he was worried. Here he thought they were having a moment and she went and blew it up right in his face.

"Oh come on. I wasn't! I didn't. I swear! You know how the guild talks, and no-one thinks I ever pay attention to anything, and the babies like to hear stories even if they aren't ment..." She had her finger on his lips. He shivered.

"I was teasing, Doc." Soul Doctor. Did that mean he had helped her feel less broken. Mavis, he hoped so. "I actually think it's really sweet. I've never seen any of that that way. I was never able to look at myself and think I was needed by anyone. I definitely never saw myself as a cosmos shaking kind of girl. Thank you" He barely felt her lips brush against his when she dropped her finger, before she stepped away. "Shall we fly for a few miles babies?" *fly, fly, wheee! Off they went. He just stood there.

"Touched by an angel." The old soul sighed.

"Pretty sure this is the part where we follow her daddy"

'Chase her down and ravish her. That's always a safe option.' Pepe added through the link. Bickslow jerked his body into motion.

"Shut up guys. There will be no chasing and no ravishing." He paused and thought for a moment. "Yet. We all know Cosplayer isn't the hop into bed type, and she deserves better anyway. If she will let me though... Let's just stay I'll stick arround."

'You'll stick...'

"Shut up Pepe."

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy managed to avoid any more serious, emotional,or depressing conversations that day. They flew, they walked, they laughed, they played tag, they ate lunch on a red and white picnic blanket. After their chocolate silk pie they flew untill the babies needed to stop for the day, then continued to walk in silence. She didn't know what kept Bickslow so quiet, but Lucy spent most of the time thinking.

It wasn't dark thoughts that filled her mind. It wasn't all rainbows and unicorns in there either. Though she did feel like a carnival game. A shell game, with about 173 shells and she was trying to guess where the red bead was hiding. Her traveling companion was a puzzle. Did she want him? Yes. Hell yes if she was honest. Did he want her? She thought so. But how much? And for how long?

She was starting to like the idea of having all of him for a very long time. Liked the idea more the longer she thought about it and the more she learned about him. Bickslow had a hit it once never look at it again kind of reputation. Was it warranted? Was it the way he chose to do things? Or was it because he was hiding? Would he ever think about her in a more permanent kind of way? They were friends now she thought, and she knew he thought she was attractive, but would he be willing to combine those two things? Was he even capable of a real relationship?

By the time they came within sight of their destination the sun was beginning to paint colors along the horizon and her head hurt. Elm Hill didn't help any. The town was built around a pretty grassy hill. It looked like most of the hill had been turned into a park. Even from here she could see that it wasn't an elm tree. The town of Elm Hill was built around and named after a hill topped with a huge ancient sycamore. The white bark practically glowed. She was very irritated.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13 Elm Hill

We topped 90 followers! I'm feeling so loved. I know that doesn't seem like a lot to some people but I'm super psyched.

Fairy Tail belongs to its creator. I'm only playing with the characters. Because they are awesome.

XxXxXxXxX

"Because it's not an elm tree, Bickslow." Lucy hissed between clenched teeth

"It's not like they did that specifically to slight you. You are acting like it's a personal thing." *So personal, how dare they.

"Well it's driving me up a personal wall." He was laughing at her again. The stupid visor was in place again since they were in town, so she couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell. He was trying not to laugh. Probably because he had yet to recover from her total melt down this morning, which she was still embarrassed over.

"Well, the sooner we get to the mayor's house the sooner we can finish this ghost hunt and get out of town. So move your sexy ass and quit whining about trees." *sexy ass, yeah shake that thing. Lucy eyed the babies circling Bickslow's head. They seemed less... themselves than they had been the last two days.

"Are you doing that magical swaddle thing with the babies?" He tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah. You've seen how excited they get about new things. We've never been here before. It's new. They tend to... wander off and... pester people. So I've got them dampened to keep them out of trouble."

"What about their sneaky thing? They seem to be really good at that."

"That only works when they are calm. It's why I dampen them at the guild. It's exciting there, and they really don't have much in the way of self control." He shifted his shoulders like he had a bug crawling up his spine. "And people get weirded out when they realize the babies are their own people. It's easier on all of us if they just echo me. Draws less attention to the fact that they are dead people in boxes." *creepy dolls, so scary.

"Oh, Bix... do poeple really say stuff like that?" His head jerked back to look at her.

"Do you not remember Happy explaining my magic to you when we fought?"

"Umm... yeah... sorry. I don't really think about Fantasia, or Phantom, accept when I have nightmares. We are all friends now. None of that matters, so I try not to remember."

"Nightmares? About us..."

"No. Not about you. Every once in a while the Thunder Palace will show up, but not much else. I was a statue for most of it..." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "The Pantom War was pretty bad though, and it was my fault. So many people were hurt... and the guildhall... They almost blew up the whole town. Black Steel came real close to killing me and Team Shadowgear. We had a whiskey and vanilla ice cream float therapy session about it, after we got back from Tenrou. The five of us and Pantherlily. Poor Gajeel got just drunk enough to admit he has nightmares about it too. He watches his old self kill us and can't do anything about it." She felt tears begin to form and shook her head to clear it. "Hey, look we're here. Let's go get the low down on this castle." Bickslow grabbed her hand before she could go up the front steps to knock on the door and turned her to face him.

"We will be talking about this later. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, you might even be able to put it off till next week, but we will be talking." He sounded really serious about that. She didn't want to, but if she was going to get him to stick around like she wanted him to he would have the right to insist that conversation happened. Now or never Lucy...

"Those sound a lot like relationship words, Bix. You sure you know what you are doing?" He leaned forward, close enough for her to hear him whispering.

"Would it bother you If they were?" She shivered. "You understand me, Lucy, and I'd like to think I understand you. In ways even our teams don't. Now I'll be the first to admit I have no idea what I'm doing. I know what I want though. Considering what your team will do to me, you have to know I'm serious. Think about it. We finish this mission first. Go home, breath for a couple days. Then you come find me if you still want those kisses." He brushed past her to knock on the door himself and introduce them to the man who opened it.

Lucy couldn't breath. It got to the point where Plue reached up from where he was cuddled in her arms to, in his concern, slap her across the face. She took a deep breath only to have the molasses and cedar tinted air left in Bickslow's wake get caught in her lungs. Plue kicked her in the stomach and laughed at her. Once she began breathing normally he waved and went home.

She never saw Bix being the one to be the one to propose an actual, serious relationship between the two of them. She had expected him to laugh all her teasing aside as a joke. She had expected diversionary tactics and the use of kisses to avoid the conversation any time she brought it up. She had expected a refusal when she finally pinned him down and forced the issue. She had not expected Bickslow, of all people, to use words like serious and when he said he wanted her, despite the threat of imminent death from her insane team. If any type of relationship proposal ever came from his lips she would have expected it to be more along the lines of a 'you, me, bed' kind of thing, not a 'take time to think and breath before we even talk about it' kind of thing.

She really hoped Bickslow payed close attention to this meeting with the mayor, because it was looking like her brain was going to be flatlining for the next few hours. Maybe she should find an anvil to drop on her head to help kick start it. It took two Cosplayer's and a Lucy all but shouted from him to get her legs to follow him into the house.

XxXxXxXxX

"The castle has always been... unsettling. People avoid it. Teenagers dare each other to spend the night as a test of courage and a right of passage, I spent a night there when I was young. About a month ago however it got... worse. Screams of terror and rage can be heard at night. Not every night mind you, not at first. Most of us thought we were imagining it. We don't spend a lot of time in that part of the woods. Then things started happening. Kids went out there and came back saying they saw things... moving inside. The past week the screams have been heard every night, loud enough some folks even heard them in town. Three days ago I heard them myself... while the sun was still in the sky. Curses and ravings. One of the voices even spoke the name..." The mayor paused and looked aound as if someone else might be present and overhear him. He finished his sentance in a whisper. "Zeref." Well... that explained the job request.

"We will go out in the morning and take a look. Lucy and I specialize in spirit and soul related magic so whatever it is we will find a way to deal with it." No need to tell the terrified old man that Lucy was a Celestial spirit mage and that if whatever was 'haunting' this castle could be heard by normal people it wasn't a soul. "Is there an inn you would recommend in town? We made the trip from Shirotsume in less than two days and my partner is exausted." Or something. He seemed to have broken Cosplayer. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing he hadn't decided yet, but he hadn't heard five words from her since they were ushered into the mayor's office.

"Of course my boy. There is a bed and breakfast my niece runs just down the street. Beautiful yellow building, can't miss it. She calls it The Niche. Silly name I say, but..." The man droned on for several moments before Bickslow decided he really did want to make time for dinner before he went to bed.

"My apologies sir but we really must be going." He had his babies steer his apparently broken potential girlfriend out the door. "In the future sir if the name of Zeref comes up in any context please let Fairy Tail know. We have dealt with remnants of his... legacy before, and find it best to come prepared." If he had to channel three more words of his nonexistent inner Freed he was going to scream. The next time he had potentially life altering words with Lucy it would not be before a client interview that's for sure. "Goodnight sir." The next word would break him. The old man had better just let them leave.

"Goodnight. Rest well and good luck tomorrow." Bickslow had the babies push Lucy faster as they escaped, all but running out the door. Dinner was in order. Then a bed. He would think about the not haunted but possibly Zeref related castle tomorrow. Hopefully it was all just an elaborate prank.

"Hungry, Cosplayer?"

"N-no?" Was that a question? Maybe he should find Lucy a room first. 'Pipi?' 'Yes daddy?' 'Would you like to stay with Cosplayer tonight?' 'Yes! Yes, yes, please daddy!' 'We'll take her to the bed and breakfast first then. Try to make sure she talks to Virgo before she falls asleep ok?' 'Punishment before sleep.' 'Umm... yeah, something like that.' Virgo would make sure she ate at least. If she didn't snap out of it by morning he would find a way to get Loke down here.

He got Lucy into her room without any trouble. The smile she gave the girl who handed them their keys was only slightly vacant. He waited outside the closed door untill he heard Pipi succeed in convincing her to summon 'the hide and punish girl'. He turned away to go hunt his own dinner and came face to face with a smiling zodiac lion.

"Shit! Loke what is your problem? Is it the cat thing? Do you have to sneak up on people all the time and be creepy?"

"Nah. It can be lots of fun though. You know that. Remember I was a partial witness to your stunt in Shirotsume."

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doin here?" This could be good or very bad depending on whatever was going on behind the blank look Cosplayer was giving the world this evening.

"Brought you your bag." Bickslow barely caught said bag as it was tossed at his head. "Don't worry about our princess. Virgo will make sure she gets a hot bath and a good dinner before bed. You just better not be peeking on her." Loke had to duck as Papa swooped through the place his head had been occupying. "Touchy aren't we. You made Aquarius's day by the way. She was laughing so hard Scorpio had to carry her home."

"Aquarius is the murderous mermaid that was her mother's right?"

"Yeah. She and Scorpio have been dating for centuries of your time."

"How long is that in your time?"

"Still a very long time. You really doing this?" The smile was gone. "Can you swear to me on your babies that you aren't playing with her? We hopped the same clubs for years, Bickslow. I know how you were. She likes you. I want to trust you with this, but..."

"Loke, have you met her team? You know as well as I do I'm literally putting my life on the line just by looking at her. I'm very serious. My babies love her, and... I trust her. She isn't just guild to me. I promise you this is not a game to me." Loke smiled again.

"In that case, let's go find something to eat, Disco Princess. I'm here on my own magic so I can stick around a while."

"Hey! Virgo can get away with that because she's... special. And Lucy. Maybe Plue. Not you! Slippery Kitty."

"Dude... You are stuck with it. Eventually Virgo will talk about it on some mission or other in Natsu's presence and you know the guild will hear. Embrace it with pride. That's the only way you will survive."

"Mavis, Laxus is going to be such an asshole when he hears about this..."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14 Haunting

My most sincere apologies for the funky typos and such that I miss. My phone likes to do weird shit when I'm not looking and I don't always catch it.

RosesMcKellar I adore you for being able to see my stories the way you do. I have similar reactions when they first tell themselves to me. It was a secret, but I'm glad you saw this coming.

MistressKatana trust me I don't think I'm capable of writing a story without my favorite sexy second gens. In fact when I sat Lucy at her desk at the beginning of this story it was supposed to be Colu. However Cobra told me to go fuck myself because no way in hell was he letting Mira manipulate him like that. Bickslow wanted to be a disco ball anyway so here we are.

Unoyoko94 I'm so glad to hear that I'm capturing the characters so well. Thank you.

Blaaq... sob... thank you. Chan19, Velvet Thorn, MirandaLoveBug, CrowsCaw, twizt312 you guys are so sweet. Thanks. Bickslow is such a doll to write and Lucy has so much potential. I'm having so much fun. I'm so excited for this next chunk. I've been looking forward to it since Mira slammed that mission flier on the bar. Here we goooooo...

Fairy Tail is so cool it makes Gray seem lukewarm. I'm not capable of such coolness.

XxXxXxXxX

"Open! Gate of the Compass! Pyxis! Hey buddy. Can you hang out for a while and keep us moving toward the haunted castle on this map? You are welcome to join Plue and the babies playing hide and seek while we walk." The duck spirit squeeked happily, taking the map from Lucy's hand and waddled into the bushes. I'm guessing he is joining the game. So how do we deal with this haunted castle?"

"Well, first off you might be relieved to know it's not haunted." Lucy slipped around the branch Bickslow was holding for her. He had not brought up her glitch from the night before, so she was doing her best to pretend it had never happened. Like he had said, the mission needed to come first.

"It's not? We aren't even there yet. How do you know?"

"The screaming. Souls can't be heard by regular people. The babies use my magic to talk or you couldn't hear them either. So whatever we are dealing with isn't that kind of haunted. I'm not sure what we're dealing with. The mayor did mention Zeref, but his demons are aggressive, and nobody is dead. I thought it was a prank for a while but these people are legitimately terrified, and it's been going on a long time for that to be all it is."

"So we won't be able to make a plan till we get there. That's so... reassuring..."

"Team Natsu isn't really known for their preplanning."

"I make plans. My magic relys on strategic planning. You know that. They just don't follow them. Erza makes plans just so she can forget them the minute the enemy is sighted. Natsu and Gray both go with the throw yourself in and think after the fact kind of plan most days." Just once though she would have liked to go into a mission actually knowing what the hell was going on and have a fucking plan she knew she could follow.

XxXxXxXxX

They walked for more than half an hour through thick underbrush, crossed a couple muddy streams, and slid down a steep embankment. Lucy managed to find a very large boulder with her shin. If there had been a path once the last month of being 'haunted' had discouraged travel this way enough it had been overgrown. According to Lucy, Pyxis knew where he was going, but Bickslow still felt lost.

He was about to ask her to check in with her spirit again when an bloodcurdling scream tore through the air, followed a few seconds later by another. Both mages took off in the direction of the sound. Bickslow heard Lucy send her silver spirits home as he called his babies to him and readied them for battle. When a human shape emerged from the undergrowth the babies fired a round of energy blasts that it somehow managed to dodge.

"Tits! I knew I heard you." What?

"You..." Cosplayer looked shocked. Did she know this guy?

"Thank Anti-Zeref you are here. Come on! You gave to do something!" The man reached for her arm, but pulled back when the babies shot at his arm.

"Since when do you need my help with anything I would actually want to help you with?!" Well, that answered that. Apparently they knew each other.

"Since Blueberry Pancunt's balls refuse to drop in the presence of She-Thor." Say what?

"What does any of that have to do with me?"

"Yeah like Cosplayer said." *Yeah, like Cosplayer said, back off Cyclops.

"You are her teammate! You have to have some way to deal with her!"

"Her...Erza? Blue... You guys are Witches now?"

"Lucy, what the hell is going on? Who is this guy?" *who, who.

"Oh, you never actually met did you..." Another scream sounded, followed by an enraged shout that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Talk while you walk, Tits. You too, Echo. Move it before ..." The shouts and screams began to overlap. There were at least two people screaming. The one eyed man dodged the babies to come up behind them and start pushing.

"Ok! Ok! Gee! We're going." He stopped pushing as long as they were moving. "Introductions. Bickslow, this is Cobra and apparently he is traveling with Jellal and is still living free and in the wild because he joined Crime Sorciere. Cobra, this is Bickslow. I imagine he sounds echoey because of his babies. Babies say hi." *hi, hello, hi, yo, hi. "So I take it Erza..." Bickslow stopped walking.

"Wait! Cobra, the poison dragon slayer, Oracion Seis, tried to destroy the world twice, shoved you in a reality altering clock Cobra!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm evil. Tits is an angel. You want me dead. Grab a number and get in line. Now move!" Lucy started giggling and grabbed Bickslow's arm to pull him forward.

"Yes, Bix, that Cobra. If Jellal is vouching for him and he isn't actively trying to kill anyone he must be fine. Kinana is a good judge of character too. I trust her call on this."

"What!" His shocked exclamation was echoes by the slayer behind them, who began growling at Lucy. "What did she tell you? Who else knows? I swear if you hurt her I'll..." Bickslow spun to face the man.

"You will not threaten her that's what you will do. Lucy knows shit because either people tell her or she just figures it out because she is smart as fuck. She doesn't use it against people ever. Kinana is Fairy Tail. She will come to no harm by us and if anyone else hurts her we will rain down wrath on their heads just like we did when you hurt Lucy. So you can just shove your asshole comments back where they came from and..."

"Take it like a man!" What the hell? Was that Erza? Lucy rolled her eyes at the men and pushed into the clearing. All three of them stood and stared at the scene before them.

"Well, Cosplayer, I guess we found the castle." It was a big castle before it ran to ruin. Even now there was still a turret that reached three stories. There was still a deep depression running around the tumbled down stone structure from what used to be a moat. Large trees stood, surrounded by rose briars, where gardens were tended many years ago.

"You were right about it not being haunted. Racer and Cobra could pose as demons though, and I'd totally label the looks on Jellal and Angel's faces as spectrelike."

"It's about to be though. The monster known as Erza Scarlet is going to turn that black and white guy onto a ghost." Midnight was trying desperately to escape as Erza dragged him back to the circle of witches. Lucy giggled.

"Cobra, am I supposed to be rescuing Midnight? Is that why you were so excited to see me? What did he do to her?"

"Oh, up yours, Tits. He didn't do anything. We got in from a mission really early this morning and Racer brought out some whiskey to help them wind down." Bickslow watched as Lucy blanched.

"You let Erza get drunk?! Doesn't Jellal know better? He saw her after the Master game the one Christmas we let her drink!"

"What did I say, Tits. No balls."

"Would you stop calling her that!"

"Nope. The giant guppy clock left a pretty good picture. I'm sticking with Tits. It suits her."

"Why does no-one use my name? I mean Lucy is so simple and you all have to go and make up weird names." Lucy took her summoning stance. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared standing silently, staring at the spectacle before them, instead of with her usual bow. "Virgo, I believe we are in desperate need of strawberry cake." She nodded silently and vanished. "What is she trying to do to him?"

"The Master game, Tits. Notice you don't see Hoteye anywhere? He's hiding in the castle. See how Meredy is passed out? Kinda like I've heard your Demon does?"

"She ordered Midnight and Hoteye to do something didn't she?"

"A tongue was mentioned." They watched in horror as Erza chained her captive to the portcullis and turned to enter the castle.

"Richard! You will return to fulfil your duty as ordered!"

"Erza let me go!" Midnight screamed and hit the end of his chain. "Jellal control your girlfriend!"

"She isn't mine!"

"Well, she sure didn't hunt us down to cuddle with me! Do something!" Bickslow couldn't take his eyes off the terrified criminals in front of him.

"Ex criminals."

"What?"

"See the guild seal on my neck? Means I'm not who I was before it was put there. Our whole purpose is to redeem the memory of who we were. And destroy the remnants of Zeref's legacy." The look on his face reminded Bickslow of Laxus during Fairy Tail's first Grand Magic Games. He meant it. He could accept that.

"Cobra? What is an Anti-Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"Some rainbow cat unicorn hybrid that farts sparkles and dances on clouds probably." Bickslow let his tongue hang out as he cackled.

"I'm so telling Mavis you said that next time she shows up." Lucy snorted at him. Cobra stared at them with an odd look in his eye.

"The ghost of your first master haunts your guildhall and you are ok with that?"

"Well..." Lucy tipped her head to the side with a cute little thinking pout. "She doesn't just haunt the guildhall. She was at the Grand Magic Games, and Tenrou Island, and I've seen her around Magnolia spending time with the guild members."

"You know she isn't really a ghost, Cosplayer. She isn't a soul. Ghosts have souls. I haven't figured out what she is yet. It's really disturbing actually."

"This coming from a guy who drags his dead baby sister around in a jar. You people are weird." Bickslow felt like he had been struck by Laxus's lightning. His breath caught as he watched Lucy's eyes widen, glancing behind him at the babies.

"Princess I have brought your cake." He had never been so glad to see Virgo, or Erza either as she dragged the huge man he assumed was Hoteye out of the castle toward the screaming Midnight.

"Showtime." Lucy muttered. "You boys might want to take a huge step back so she sees the cake before she sees you standing so close to me." Bickslow dove behind the nearest tree with Cobra right behind him. "Erza! I knew I heard your voice!"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Virgo and I brought you cake."

"Is it strawberry?"

"Of course!"

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15 Cake and Allies

We've topped 100 followers you guys! I love you all so much.

MissVarta, Unoyoko94. (Sniffle) It's going to be so hard to write that one. Be strong for us Lucy. Also Cobra is a jackass. I wanted to slap him myself and I was the one who wrote it.

westerngoddess, twizt132. I agree. Letting Erza drink is a bad idea. It makes for some good laughs though, as long as you don't have to actually interact with her.

Velvet Thorn. Yeah. Bickslow's Cosplayer has got this covered. Somehow...

Morenoel, MirandaLoveBug. Cobra opened up a can of worms didn't he? Bickslow is the opposite of happy. What will Lucy do?

Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was more chicks would slap more dudes. Because dudes are rude.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy knew she had to keep Erza focused on her and the cake if they didn't want her to get riled up again. While she chattered quietly about nonsense out loud she was shouting in her head for everyone else to be as quiet as possible, and please not distract the red haired monster before her. Cobra heard shit right? She wasn't sure how that worked but Natsu said that's how his magic worked. Hopefully he would pick up on what was in her head and keep the others calm.

They were on Erza's third cake piece of cake when Cobra caught her eye, threw his hands over his ears, and winced. She thought a soft apology at him and he dropped his hands and nodded. She had seen the babies floating from person to person whispering messages so Cobra must have forwarded her pleas to Bickslow. Which reminded her...he had crossed the line earlier. She pushed as much angry growl into her thoughts as she could without shouting.

'Cobra... You are a huge jackass. A person's personal business is, guess what, their own damn business. Especially if it's painful. You had no right to say what you did earlier about Bickslow. That's a story he wasn't ready to share yet, if ever. He will be getting a meaningful, heartfelt apology from you or so help me Kinana will be getting an earful when we get home. Not to mention lots of company. She won't be sneaking off anywhere for a long time if I'm not satisfied you hear me? Mark my words you slinky snake fucker. If I still have a hurt seith mage as a partner when Erza is done sleeping this off she will be hearing all about how the girl who is practically the guild mascot is dating some mysterious creeper named Erik who is afraid to show his face at the guild.'

'And for the record your secret girlfriend didn't tell me about you. I did corner her one day when I noticed her sneaking off and she told me, under extreme duress mind you, about meeting with her boyfriend. She used Mira's... issues as an excuse not to go public. Ask her, next time you see her, who covers for her when she disappears. I knew about her curse. I've seen her eyes change when she gets really tired. She started meditating with me you know. Training. Lisanna it teaching her takeover magic. She literally has a pet cobra she is trying to use for her first takeover. I think she is trying to give you Cubelios back even though she doesn't remember. Kinana is my Friend. So like Bix said. You can shove it.'

It took 6 very generous slices of cake to calm Erza to the point Jelall could gently guide her to her bedroll. The minute he got her out of sight Lucy ran to Midnight, summoning Cancer as she ran. The reflector mage hit the end of his chain again and Lucy froze. Right. The last time he saw her was when she attacked him with the infinity clock he had stuck her in. There was bad blood between them over Michelle. He would assume she wanted revenge.

"Midnight, I'm not attacking you. You are a Witch now. Fairy Tail has been allied with Crime Sorciere since the Grand Magic Games. We aren't enemies now. Cancer is here to pick the lock not sever your spinal cord or shave your head."

"Shave my... You really see us as allies now?"

"Yes. Now are you going to let us help you or do you want to stay chained to the portcullis until Erza comes back?" He shoved his cuffed hands at her spirit, who released him with a flurry of scissors. "You good now?" He nodded. She smiled as Richard peeked out from behind the pillar he had hidden behind while Erza devoured cake. "How ya doin Richard? Had enough brotherly love for today?"

"Oh yeah! I believe the best show of brotherly love is the lack of showing such for the remainder of the day."

"I support that." Midnight mumbled as he dropped himself under a tree and fell asleep.

"Has anyone seen Bickslow?" Lucy glanced around in search of her temporary partner. Neither he nor Crime Sorciere 's Dragon slayer were anywhere to be seen. Though she did see both sister totems playing in Meredy's hair as she giggled at them. 'Cobra you had better be fixing shit not making it worse.. '

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow stayed out of sight as Lucy talked Erza down from her murderous drunken state and bribed her with cake. No way was he giving Titania the chance to notice he had been traveling alone with her in her current frame of mind. He sent the babies to whisper in the ears of the wizards closest to Erza when Cobra had mumbles something about Lucy demanding a statue impersonation in order to avoid maiming. How the asshole knew the shit he did Bickslow hadn't quite figured out, but he was not ok with it.

Talking about his magic in general with Lucy had been hard enough. The story of Papa's death had broken chunks of him off and he still felt like he was bleeding inside. He was glad he had told her, but he was absolutely and completely not ready to talk about his sister. He didn't want Lucy to know about that. Not yet, if ever. He didn't know how he could look her in the eye now that she knew.

"Your woman is terrifying." Bickslow glared at the slayer as he propped himself against a nearby tree. He knew his eyes were glowing, an he was feeling the strain of keeping his magic under control. Asshole was lucky he wasn't using his figure eyes to make him slam his own head into that tree until his other eye popped out of his head. "Nope. Tits is still scarier than you."

"I don't know what you are talking about but go the hell away." *grr, go away, stupid Cyclops.

"Look in my defence your echoing messes with my head and your souls were singing together so I didn't realize it was something you didn't want her knowing about or even that she didn't know ok?"

"What does that even mean! They don't sing!"

"Not your...babies. Your soul. The one still in your body. It's part of my magic. I hear souls, and yours sings with hers."

"Cosplayer's soul... sings with mine... and you can hear it?" That was insane. He had promised himself he wouldn't look at her soul again without her blessing, but he was sorely tempted. He saw souls sometimes that reached out and basically danced with others or tied themselves together. What Cobra was describing was the audible version of what he had seen between lovers. Not the casual fuck in a back room when we both have an itch kind, but the happily ever after cuddle in plain view of the world kind.

"Exactly. The kind of lovers that don't have secrets between them. I wasn't paying close enough attention to listen to what was underneath and hear how new it was."

"What?" Had he said that out loud?

"No. You don't have to. I hear it." Well that must suck. "Yeah most people don't realize how much." Cobra flinched and looked toward the castle. "I didn't come here to compare period cramps. Your woman is threatening me with things I would rather avoid if I don't apologise and mean it, so... I'm sorry."

"She isn't really mine..." Cobra gave him a look Bickslow interpreted as 'Are you really that stupid.

"Is it the blue hair? It can be a guild thing because Blueberry Pancunt isn't a Fairy. Just because you haven't fucked them doesn't mean She-Thor and Tits don't belong to you guys all the way down to their souls. Geez. Is the stupid contagious? I feel like I might have gotten some on me." Cobra began wiping his hands on his pants.

"Would you stop calling her that! You... really?" The slayer rolled his eye.

"Can we be done here? Tits has threatened my sex life and life in general if I don't deliver a happy soul puppeteer to her, but this conversation is about to make me grow a vagina that will destroy my sex life anyway." Bickslow snorted.

"Mavis, you sound just like Laxus before we found Evergreen."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Cobra pushed away from the tree. "Also you might be relieved to know Tits won't bring this up. As far as she is concerned this whole conversation never happened. Literally. She tossed what I said earlier into a box with a big 'it never happened' label on it. There is scary shit in there. You might want to take a look when you two finally get around to playing soul doctor."

Bickslow watched him leave. That guy had issues. Being able to hear a person's souls would do that to you he guessed. Seeing it was bad enough, and he only did that when he tried. Which it looked like he needed to do sooner than later if what Cobra had told him was true. Was Lucy's very soul reaching out to his? Did they really sing... together?

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy was playing a game Pipi called "catch hug" with Meredy and the sister totems when Cobra wandered back into the clearing. Bickslow wasn't with him. Lucy glared. 'Cobra... where is my Bix?'

"There you have it. Proof it's the hair not the guild." Say what? He rolled his eye at her. "Chill Tits. Echo's fine. No need to force yourself any further into my life than you already have."

"You can't call her that!" Meredy wailed.

"I keep hearing people say that and you know what, Taffy Head? I just did."

"But it's rude!"

"And?"

"She isn't even part of our guild, can't you be civilized?"

"She's a Fairy, which is even worse. So no." Meredy made a sound of despair.

"What did he do this time?" Lucy glanced up to see Jellal return.

"I was rude, Pancunt. Gunna do something about it?" Jellal glared. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Jellal correct me if I'm wrong..." He turned to look at her and Cobra started chuckling, no doubt hearing what she was about to say. "Did you not find Erza wondering around Magnolia, on Christmas, in the middle of the night, in the snow, naked as the day she was born?" The blood had been draining from his face as she spoke. He made a choking sound and nodded. "And yet you still let her drink? You knew better!"

"I... I didn't realise... that it was a habitual... I thought it was a one time... I'm sorry?"

"For real man?" Bickslow was back. She felt herself relax as he sat down beside her. "Everyone knows it's a bad idea to let Erza drink. It gets really ugly really fast." *ugly, so ugly, the horror.

"Bickslow? What are you doing here?"

"Ghost hunting."

"...with Lucy?"

"Obviously."

"So... how did you find us?"

"You are noisy as fuck. The whole town thinks the castle is haunted. They sent a request to Fairy Tail."

"But... why aren't you with your team?"

"They were busy."

"Where are Natsu and Gray?"

"Busy."

"But... why is Lucy here?" Cobra started howling with laughter right before the two Fairies responded together.

"Mira." Jellal paled again.

"Oh."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16 Shut Up

The timeline/reality we are working with is obviously post Eclipse Gate and is pre Tartaros. Crime Sorciere has grown to include the Ex New Oracion Seis, but has not had any interactions with Fairy Tail, excluding Erza, since the dragons were sent back through the gate. Even I don't know how long ago that was... Maybe one of my characters will enlighten me at some point. Do me a favor peeps, and if my conversations lose people let me know. As in, I'm not differentiating between characters enough.

Edo-Salandria. I love discovering the sweetheart hiding behind Bickslow's visor. I adore Cobra myself. He can bring so much to the story and spin things in a whole new light.

Firesong23. I know right? I just had to let her have a little fun here. I don't think even she imagined these two discovering the depths in each other. She just thought they were cute eating ice cream.

RosesMcKellar. Lucy is terrified of the moment Erza wakes. Bickslow is too. Haha. I happen to agree about Bixlu vs Colu for this story. I'm glad Cobra didn't cooperate.

Unoyoko94. That box has got to have some crazy stuff in it. Bad stuff, sad stuff, crazy stuff, embarrassing stuff, Zirconas...

Darkfarie3590. Yaaay! My story got someone in trouble! Umm... I mean... (clears throat) Therashae condemns the improper use of official time. This story is not ment to be read while on the clock at work or during class hours. Thank you.

Fairy Tail is awesome. And not mine.

XxXxXxXxX

"So you weren't following Erza?"

"Jellal, you are the only person who would trail after Erza. Following her is fucking dangerous. Half the time I barely survive missions with her when she knows I'm there. In fact if we had known she was here we wouldn't have come up here."

"Why? Aren't you a team? I know she considers you a sister. I thought you felt the same."

"I do. But... well..."

"What Tits means is that She-Thor is a hazard to Echo's health if she catches them together." Meredy started squealing.

"You two are together! That's so sweet!" Lucy looked horrified.

"Meredy! That's not what he ment!" Bickslow felt his heart clench until she continued. "Even if we were you can't tell Erza that! She might kill him over some imagined slight to my honor! We aren't equipped to fend her off without backup!"

"But... BixLu..."

"Oh, Mavis..." Bickslow muttered. "She's a cotton candy version of Mira..." *nooo, not another one.

"On that note," Angel stood and stretched. "I'm turning in. Our attempt to wind down backfired and I've been awake way to long. Night boys. Meredy." She stared at Lucy for a long moment. "I... thanks... for helping with Erza." She turned away.

"Angel." She looked back at Lucy hesitantly. "If you are really starting over, and you really feel sorry at some point, I can talk to Aries, Gemini, and Scorpio for you if you want. Just let me know." Her eyes widened.

"I... g-goodnight... Lucy." She practically ran into the castle.

"Yep. This morning can be over now." Racer kicked Midnight on his way past. "Come on man. You sleep under a tree and get shit on by a bird don't blame us." Midnight mumbled and stood, wobbling a bit. He probably would have ended up back on the ground asleep if Richard hadn't bid them all goodnight and guided him under the portcullis behind Racer.

"I'll take first watch so you can be awake when Erza is, Jellal."

"Don't be silly, Meredy. Bix and I slept last night and wouldn't be sleeping with the sun up anyway. We will keep watch. Go sleep." The three remaining Witches stared at her as if she was speaking some other language. "What?"

"You broke their poor little brains, Cosplayer." *broken, poor brains, call Punishment so she can start digging graves.

"Umm... sorry. I guess you wouldn't be comfortable... it's a trust thing. My bad."

"That's not it, Tits." Cobra spoke softly. "You guys go ahead. It's to noisy for me to sleep yet anyway." Meredy threw her arms around Lucy in a tight hug before she and Jellal left silently. Lucy wasn't sure what she had done to upset them , but she had obviously done something wrong. "No, you didn't. You made a general offer of friendship and protection without asking for anything in return. We don't even do that for each other. None of us ever had that."

"But didn't you have..."

"Not really. I kept her safe in the tower and she returned that with loyalty. The friendship Cubelios and I had was strong, yes, but it was originally based on a you watch my back I'll watch yours mentality. Kinana had that relationship and years of trust built up between us to work with, even though she doesn't remember, so even there it wasn't freely given without expectations. Taffy Head was used by the woman she considered a mother. The thing Blueberry Pancunt and She-Thor have is... not healthy. As for the rest, Brain was... let's just say he didn't see us as equals." Lucy felt like crying for them.

"Cobra..."

"Don't you dare hug me, Tits! Or cry on me! I can hear you!" Lucy laughed.

"Is there something wrong with Natsu and Wendy? Because all the other slayers have allergic reactions to emotions too." Bickslow's tongue hung out as he started laughing.

"Cosplayer we all know there is something wrong with the fire breather." *wrong, terribly wrong, smoke in his brain, fried his brain.

"The Sky Maiden is a Fairy. Look deep enough you will find issues there too, Tits."

"Agreed. The one mission I went with her you know what her solution was when faced with an undefeatable foe? Heal the shit out of him till his mind melts. And it worked too."

"Was that the one with the cows?"

"Yep." *cows, so many cows, a cow tornado. "So I have to ask. Why the hell do you two keep talking about Kinana? I'm obviously missing some vital information here. Can I get an explanation? What is she to you, Cyclops?"

Lucy stayed silent. 'This isn't my story to tell, Cobra. You can trust him though. He won't hurt her. Bickslow understands secrets.' The slayer she directed her thoughts at eyed her skeptically, before turning to answer the question.

"I believe the word she would use would be girlfriend, if I thought using it wouldn't get her locked up or dead or tortured. You know she used to be cursed. She was my best friend while she was under the curse, the snake Cubelios." Bickslow stared for a while.

"Of course she is. Our sweet precious Kinana is dating an ex-master criminal and used to be a giant snake that was a part of a world domination plot. Natsu is getting laid. The sexiest girl in the guild is a virgin. Somebody drop a bomb on me before Erza becomes a pacifist."

"You requested a bomb, Disco Princess?" Both males screeched and jerked away from Virgo. "I can fetch one if you wish. I brought the noon meal. I have prepared a poisonous nightshade salad in case the Dragon slayer wishes to partake with you." Lucy laughed as they both tried to pretend the spirit hadn't startled them at all.

"I was joking,Virgo. Thanks anyway though."

"Very well. Please summon me if you need anything." She handed a picnic basket to Lucy.

"We will, Virgo. Thanks for lunch." Lucy spread the picnic out and settled in to eat. "Sniff out your poison so we don't kill ourselves, Cobra. I'm starving for something that isn't cake."

XxXxXxXxX

"This trip is giving me a new appreciation for your spirits, Cosplayer." Bickslow stretched out on his back to enjoy the sunshine and his full belly. "Think Virgo would take it the wrong way if I kissed her next time she pops in?"

"She'd really rather you spanked her you know. Your spirits are messed up in the head, Tits. No, that's not an insult. I'm just stating fact. She brought me poison, so she's good in my book. Her head is still messed up."

"You know he's right, Cosplayer."

"Yeah, like any of us are any better up top."

"Shut up, Tits." Lucy giggled.

"You have a plan to keep me from dying when Erza wakes up?" Bickslow only got more nervous as the silence stretched out.

"No she doesn't."

"Shut up, Slither Bat. I'm thinking."

"I refuse to answer to that."

"You can just start ignoring me then."

"Bitch."

"Douche."

"Pole Dancing Wannabe."

"Eavesdropping Gossipmonger." This right here was why he called her Cosplayer. Today she was going to just insult her way into friendship with the most antisocial dangerous wizard he knew of. Tomorrow she would probably be starting a puppy sanctuary or something.

"Guys. My life is at stake here. Please focus." *focus, help, life and death.

"Well cake won't work this time."

"I vote we just run before She-Thor wakes up."

"We?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I dropped in on Kinana. I'll tag along." Bickslow wasn't sure how he personally felt about company, especially this company, on what he had expected to be a mildly romantic return trip to Magnolia. Making friends made Cosplayer happy though, so he would roll with it. "Much obliged for your blessing, Echo." If the sarcasm in Cobras voice got any thicker he would choke on it trying to speak. "Shut up, Echo."

"I support Bickslow."

"You didn't hear him."

"I still support whatever he said."

"Thanks, Cosplayer." *Yeah Thanks, haha, stupid Cyclops.

"You can shut up too."

"Love the babies, Slither Bat."

"No."

"But they love you."

"No they don't."

"Babies tell Cobra how much you love him! Lay it on him. I bet he could use cuddles too!" That a girl, Cosplayer. Bickslow picked his head up to watch as the babies chased Cobra around the clearing. *Love the Cyclops, hugs and cuddles, so much love. "Kisses too babies!" Bickslow couldn't help but laugh. This was awesome.

"Fuck you, Echo! Make them stop, Tits! What is your problem you psychotic Fairies!"

"What are you guys doing to Cobra?" Meredy was standing behind him watching her guildmate run around in circles trying to escape his totems.

"Cosplayer and the babies are showing him love. You didn't sleep very long."

"I usually don't. I always feel like I'm missing something." She squeaked when Lucy pulled her down to sit on the blanket.

"You missed lunch. Virgo brought it. We've still got some left. Just don't touch the salad."

"Got it. Don't touch Lucy's salad."

"It's not mine." Lucy laughed. "I would share. It's Cobra's. It will kill you." Meredy froze with a bite of chicken halfway to her mouth.

"You fed Cobra poison?" The topic of their discussion started taking swipes at the totems still trailing after him.

"Of course she did. They are friends now, so she insulted his character, attacked his interpersonal relationships, and poisoned him. Now he is coming home with us. Cosplayer likes collecting strays."

"I'm not a dog, Echo! Now call these things off before I melt them and they have to go back to the nuthouse you call a guild as disembodied voices!" Bickslow stuck his tongue out and laughed as he redirected the babies to share love with the girls, who would welcome such attention. Meredy was doing a very good fish impersonation.

"Are you serious!" Meredy started flapping her arms. "He is going to Fairy Tail with you?!"

"Just to feel things out, Taffy Head." Cobra sat back down and snatched up what was left of his salad. "Just because Tits is an ally doesn't mean they all feel that way."

"Shut up, Cyclops. You know Lucy is telling the truth. I bet you've heard the same thing from me and Erza both. You know, my team and I have a bad record. No-one holds it against us anymore and it was way more personal than your... stuff."

"Actually about all there is to be heard from She-Thor is 'Jellal, cake, destroy, Jellal, Jellal, cake, for Fairy Tail, destroy, cake, Jellal.' You get the picture?" Lucy snickered.

"I can hear her saying that exact thing." She turned to Meredy. "You know Juvia would be thrilled to see you if you want to come with us?"

"Really?" Bickslow laughed. The poor girl was practically vibrating. "Can I come?"

"If we leave before Blueberry Pancunt and She-Thor wake up no-one can tell us no..." There was silence before they all hopped to their feet.

"I'll get our bags."

"I'll leave a note so they don't think we got attacked."

"For fuck sake lie about where we are going, Taffy Head."

"Babies, help Cobra with the bags. We've got the picnic."

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

This was going to be so much fun. If Erza and her not-boyfriend didn't catch them and kill them all.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17 The Yellow Brick Road

So... running wasn't my idea. I tried to talk them into staying. Lucy has some self control but got caught up with the others. Not to mention Erza is scary. Let's hope they can outrun her huh?

Velvet Thorn. I, the all powerful author, am afraid to face Erza's wrath after I let them run off like that.

RosesMcKellar. I'm jumping up and down squealing in glee at the possibilities right now. I'm so excited!

ytygr, twizt312. I wrote the story, read it, rewrote it, and read it again. I'm still laughing.

Raelin Thaon. Bickslow is so proud of his Cosplayer for that. I think it is because she is willing to try to see things from where other people are standing.

mistydragonslayer. A short story or a one shot maybe. A couple ideas come to mind. I'll see what I can do. Also thank you.

Firesong23. Thanks!

angelMwings. Cobra makes a good artistic vent for negative... everything. I feel like my BixLu is a watercolor painting right now. Soft and blended. With splashes of bright color.

Unoyoko94. (Bows dramatically) Thank you, thank you very much. I will have you know they plan to go straight home from here. If they don't get sidetracked I will get them home in about 3 days of their time.

Fairy Tail is not mine.

XxXxXxXxX

"They didn't realize they were bothering you sir. It may take them a couple days to pack themselves off, but vagabonds like that are normally quick to move on once force is brought to bear." Lies. So many lies. Any minute now her purple leggings were going to burst into flames. She could feel Bickslow's chest shaking where she leaned back against him, both of them trying not to break out laughing at the ridiculous tale she was spinning of the down on their luck circus troupe squatting in the castle and the way they had cowered when faced with two powerful wizards. "Normally we would stay to escort them from the area, but I received an urgent message from a friend in the Sabertooth guild and I need to get to her as quickly as possible. Fairy Tail will be in contact to confirm their departure, at which point you can send the reward to the guild or one of us will return to collect."

"Everyone knows Fairy Tail's word is good young lady. Why don't you go ahead and take these keys with you. It's not like anyone around here can use them anyway. I can have the jewel transferred at the end of the week once someone has been up there to check it for me. Just in case you have to come back and run them off again."

"Thank you, sir. Fairy Tail will be in touch." They managed to walk out of the building in a perfect imitation of someone not running for their lives. "Babies can you fly us to catch up to Meredy and the Slither Bat?" *Slither Bat, stupid Cyclops, yay Candy Girl, flying. Bickslow had his tongue out as he laughed. "Umm. Sorry, Bix. I'm all up in your zone aren't I?"

"Cosplayer, you are more than welcome to get all up in my whatever you want whenever you want. I'm glad you get along so well with my babies." He ran a single finger up the back of her neck and she shivered. "Like the lady said babies. Let's fly." She gave a small shriek as he scooped her up like a princess and hopped in his babies. Well, ok then. She had no problems with being held in his arms as they shot through the air. No problem at all.

It was relatively easy to overlook, what with the way he dressed and the very laid back manner he carried himself in, that Bickslow had a well honed acrobats body and that his work out and sparring partner was none other than Laxus Dreyer. Yes, she carried a couple memories of him from past summers when his usual gear was just to much to wear and avoid heat stroke, but her brain didn't tend to associate them with the every day version of him she saw in the guild. Right now though, held tight against his well formed chest by strong arms, she was very much remembering what he was hiding under his jester-knight costume.

"I can't believe the shit that came out of your mouth in there! If I hadn't been there myself I would have believed you. I was there and I almost believe what you told that mayor was really what happened! Never took you as the type to tell such a bold faced lie, Cosplayer."

"I'm a writer, Bix. I'm really good at just making stuff up. All I needed was the inspiration. A drunk Erza with Crime Sorciere at her mercy is very inspiring. Besides, you know you loved it. I'm hilarious."

"Hell yeah, you are. I just didn't think you had it in you."

"I'm wounded, Bickslow. What you thought I was boring?"

"Never. Course my idea of what kind of fun you might be good for has changed quite a bit since I met you."

"Oh? So what kind of fun did you think I was when we met?"

"Nope. Not tellin'. I need my babies to keep up from falling and both arms to keep your sexy self from plummeting to your doom. I can't defend myself right now." Lucy was pretty sure her inner evil was showing through the grin growing on her face. As he had pointed out his hands were busy, so he couldn't stop her from reaching up to unbuckle his visor.

"So temporary fun? Super sexy fun with my super sexy fun bags?" He choked on air. She loved deep blush that spread over his cheeks. The slightly glazed, wide eyed stare he was giving her said he was having trouble processing the images she had just shoved into his brain. She was such a bad girl. The babies were giggling hysterically from under his feet.

"C-Cos..." He managed to take a deep breath. "What the fuck, Lucy?" *sexy, so sexy, oooh, so much fun, sexy Cosplayer. "Shut up babies. You aren't helping! Don't encourage her!"

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you didn't think it." She knew she had officially lost her mind. Being pressed up against all this hard muscle had somehow allowed Cana to possess her. Or at least take control of her vocal cords. That was the only explanation. That or Virgo had spiked their lunch. Maybe that was it.

"I... well... you... I wasn't..." So adorable. She could all but roast marshmallows with his blush. He narrowed his eyes at her and she was suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "Careful, Cosplayer. Just because my hands are busy, doesn't mean I can't take a dive down your shirt. My tongue could have lots of fun in there." She shivered. It was most definitely not because she was cold.

*Cyclops alert, Candy Girl, dive dive. Lucy's stomach went missing as the babies all but fell from the sky. The way Bickslow was holding her and the angle of their dive a had her falling backwards. She trusted him and the babies but her body was terrified. Her arms wrapped around his neck automatically to pull her tight against his chest. Mavis, this was sending thrills through her on so many levels.

"I swear if you two don't cut that out I'm gonna poison you before the day is over." Bickslow set her gently back onto her feet. She smiled at the emotionally polar opposites before her. Cobra, all scowl and death threats, and Meredy, all squeals and giggles. They were both so cute really, once you realized Cobra was mostly bark these days. "Oh no you don't, Tits. I'll poison your ass so fast!"

"What is your problem this time, Cyclops? Daily dose of cyanide wearing off?"

"No, but if I had some I'd be in a much better mood. You two, with your lovey dovey bullshit, are going to make me hurl." Lucy felt the hand resting on her waist pull her minutely closer, and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to tell Kinana how sick lovey dovey bullshit makes you." She heard Bickslow cackle behind her and smirked at the scowling Dragon slayer. "After all I'm sure she wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Fuck you, Tits."

"Sorry, that position has been filled." Bickslow's inhale at her words was audible.

"Not really. Eye fucking and fantasizing don't count."

"Awe, Cyclops, don't be jealous. I can give you a ride if you want. Cosplayer has a prepaid kiss account. We can start one for you if you want." Bickslow's hand slid from her waist to the small of her back.

"I will so poison your ass, Echo."

"Sorry. My ass is reserved. No touching." He ran one finger up her spine and she fought to suppress the shiver that the sensation raised.

"How about I poison your face instead?"

"You really wanna suck on my tongue that bad I'm game." He began tracing circles on the skin at the nape of her neck. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok boys. You are both sexy." She pulled away to tuck one hand in Cobra' s elbow, then reached back to tuck her other hand in Bickslow's. "Meredy, pick an arm to decorate and let's get to skipping down this yellow brick road!" Meredy grabbed Cobra' s arm before he could escape, and the babies began to sing an appropriate yellow brick skipping song.

"I'm not skipping and I'm not singing. You can't make me!" The girls began to drag him down the road. Bickslow laughed.

"Maybe we can't, but Bixy could. Couldn't you, Bixy?" She felt Bickslow tense. "Lucky for you we aren't that desperate to pepermanently scar our brains with that image. Right Meredy?"

"Well I don't know, Lucy. I know people who would pay good money for a recording of that. We could hold a silent auction and make millions! Please, Bickslow! Possess his crusty toxic soul and make him dance and sing the scarecrow song! Please!" Bickslow was twitching, so Lucy slid her hand further up his arm and leaned into him.

"I... umm... no. How did you know I could do that?" Meredy ducked her head.

"We... I... did a lot of research before... Tenrou Island. I had all the skills and abilities of the Fairy Tail wizards present memorized, along with as much personal information as we could discover. There wasn't much on you or your team, but I know about your magic. I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't realize... I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"You're... make me... no. You know what I can do and you are ok with it?" Bickslow suddenly seemed to panic. "Lucy, where is my visor?"

"I hid it. I'm evil that way." It was hanging from her belt in plain sight. Well, in plain sight of anyone on the opposite side of her than Bickslow. "Look at my eyes, Bix." His response was slow but he eventually met her eyes. "Cobra and Meredy both knew what your eyes could do before they asked to travel with us. They trust you. Just like I do."

"Not like you, Tits. Nobody trusts like you. Your sense of self preservation is broken."

"No it's not, Slither Bat."

"Yes it is. You are in the middle of nowhere with three people who all tried to kill you on four separate occasions and you are perfectly ok with it. Hell you are friends with at least four other people who have tried to murder you on three entirely different occasions. Really. If that doesn't indicate you have a problem I don't know what does." Bickslow placed a warm hand against her cheek as they continued to walk.

"No. She doesn't have a problem and she isn't broken. Lucy is just magical." Lucy blinked at him.

"I'm a wizard, Bix. Just like you are."

"They know what I meant." He dropped his hand and she glanced to her other side to see the Witches nod.

"Ok then. I'm an extra magical wizard. Pick up the pace, Slither Bat. I want more miles between us and Erza before dark forces us to stop for the night." He didn't skip with them, but he did walk faster.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy never gave his visor back. Even when he realized it was hanging from her belt and flicked her nose for it. He didn't really mind. It was a really fun day once he got over his initial jitters. Meredy was a sweetheart, who seemed to adore his babies. Plue and Virgo were both called out for a game of hide and seek that the girls were pulled into. Literally. There were chains involved. It was scary.

Bickslow was beyond thrilled to discover that he could shield himself and his babies from Cobra's snooping, using seith battle techniques taught to him by the only other seith mage he had ever met. Basically he tightened his bond with the babies. It made him more aware of them, but blocked the slayer out. Cobra seemed happy with it too, stating that the echo between him and his babies made his head hurt and messed with his ability to focus.

Once the soul listening was out of the way they found that they got along relatively well. Cobra's sense of humor was easy for Bickslow to get used to, as it was quite similar to Laxus's. Those two would either get along fabulously or kill each other. Cobra on his part was quick enough to keep up with the tumbles and leaps Bickslow's mind moved in and the back and forth banter seemed to put both of them in a good mood.

When the sun had started painting red in the sky he had taken Lucy up with the babies to go ahead and find a place to set up camp. By the time the Witches caught up with them as the last light faded, two pink tents had been set up and comouflaged to avoid discovery, hot dinner was served without producing a fire, and a screen had been set up by the creek for then to take turns rinsing off the travel dust. Meredy declared Virgo an angel.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18 Racing Death

Chapter edited after the removal of The Viper's Light virus from Therashae's mental mainframe.

XxXxXxXxX

I would like to take a moment to recognise my kid sister and the bantering inspiration she provides. I hate you, sis.

So there is this... thing in my head. It is not something I would have chosen to write but it has crawled into my head and is starting to fester. If you don't see me for a little while it's because I'm carving it out of my head so I can focus on If It Looks Human. It will be published as a one shot under the title The Viper's Light. No worries though, I will be right back. Really. Right back. Promise.

angelMwings. I felt like the group needed balance. Someone might have died without her to even out the seesaw.

Unoyoko94. I wish we saw more of Meredy. She has so much potential. I think she is underused because she lacks flash.

RosesMcKellar. We saw a little bit of ornery in Meredy when Ultear was still around, but I always thought she was going to gave to grow some once Jellal roped in the Seis. I'm trying to display that.

Hiro Mashima is the demigod behind Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wakey wakey princesses and psychos of various types and colors! The stars are fading. Time to get moving!" Groans came from both tents at the call.

"Fuck you stupid lion!"

"Shut up ,Kitty!" *slippery kitty, monster kitty, slippery secret, stupid secret monster kitty, yeah shut up.

"Give it a rest babies." Lucy grumbled. "Loke why are you here? The sun isn't even up."

"I thought you had to call him? Did he come on his own?"

"Yeah, he does that."

"Well excuse me, Princesses. I'm here to save your asses from Erza. Remember her? Red hair, temperament to match, slices first and asks questions later, violently objects to Lucy spending time with males unsupervised by her?"

"Ugh. Fine. We are awake." Even as grouchy as she was feeling from being awakened at this hour, Bickslow's voice made her smile.

"Please tell me you brought coffee." She called as she rolled out of her blankets.

"As a matter of fact Virgo sent breakfast you all can eat on the go as well as large cups of coffee with me. She said she will be here, on her own power, to pack once you are all out of your bedrolls. And for the record, Lucy, the sun is on its way up. I can see the glow and it is light enough to walk now." He sounded distracted. "Bickslow! Why the he'll are your babies all up in my space?"

"Be nice to my babies, Loke."

"Stop trying to steal my babies, Cosplayer."

"Im holding their affection hostage untill I have time to make contracts with the keys in your pocket."

"If you would wear cloths you could carry them in your own pocket, Tits."

"Shut up, Slither Bat. Loke just ask the babies nicely what they want."

"Do you need something...babies?" *coffee, coffee, slippery kitty give. Lucy smiled as she shoved her pajamas back in her bag. "Umm... You want to take them their coffee?" *help, take, coffee. Meredy started making faces at her to describe how cute she found the conversation outside their tent. "Ok. Who wants Lucy's?"  
"Pipi will take Cosplayer's coffee! Pupu can take Candy Girl's Coffee! Girl tent girl thing!" Snorts and chuckles were heard coming from the boy's tent. Giggles escaped the girls as they finished dressing.

"Girl thing huh? Ok then."

"Somebody want to take this one to the dragon before it kills someone? Virgo put about every warning symbol she knew of on here. It might be radioactive."

"Pepe, take Cyclops his bad coffee. I will stay here and watch the Slippery Kitty while Papa helps daddy." Lucy tried not to laugh, but when Bickslow and Cobra started to she couldn't help it. Poor Meredy looked at her as if she was worried for her sanity.

"Ok guys! That's not funny anymore! It wasn't funny in the first place, but now it really isn't funny."

"Its fucking hilarious, Kitty."

"Shut up you stupid lizard, or I will tell Virgo to stop poisoning you."

"Since when does she listen to you?"

"Go fuck yourself, Disco Princess!" Meredy was beginning to look very concerned.

"Isn't it a little early to be getting this... worked up? Are they always like that?"

"It's a guild thing, Meredy. They might hurt each other, but nobody ever dies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have Cobra and your guild is still alive. It's kinda like that, only with more of us." The girls crawled out of their tent and all but attacked Loke for the pastries he held.

"Watch it, Tits. Just because nobody is dead yet doesn't mean it will stay that way." Lucy just rolled her eyes as she shoved cinnamon roll in her mouth.

"I volunteer the kitty."

"I can't die. I'll just go to the spirit world, heal, and come back pissed. Are you aware that I have an anchor to the guild and can pop in there anytime I wish, including before you get there, Disco Princess? I wonder how Laxus is doing?"

"Shit! No. I take it back. Kill Candy Girl instead."

"What did I do to deserve to die?" It was pure luck that the kick Meredy threw at their tent connected with some part of Bickslow, drawing a yelp.

"Well I refuse to nominate Cosplayer and I'm sure not volunteering myself. That leaves you." Loke threw an arm around Meredy.

"Don't worry beautiful. I'll protect you."

"Umm... thanks?" Meredy leaned away from him, but his arm stayed. Lucy scowled at the boys tent. Bickslow's yelp had come from far to close to the ground.

"Are you two even up yet?" Silence. "Get your asses moving before I call Aquarius."

"We're up!" She could hear them both moving.

"She would just attack you too anyway, Tits."

"It would be worth it!"

XxXxXxXxX

Their morning set the tone for the rest of the day. Lots of bickering. A couple small fights. Loke stuck around for a bit and got Lucy Kicked in the head when he started to say something less than kind about the more recent additions to their parts. He also managed to pick a one on one fight with Popo that Bickslow swore to Lucy he had nothing to do with.

Lucy put her foot down after that one saying that the next being of any kind that attempted to bring physical harm on another was going to get it. No-one knew what IT was, even Lucy and by extension Cobra, but not a single one of them wanted to risk it. After that the only things exchanged between party members were words, mixed with the occasional growl and a very generous measure of laughter.

Virgo brought out a walking lunch and swapped with Loke to stay for a couple hours and play with the babies. Lucy overheard a small portion of her spirit's discussion with her fellow pinkette about the relation between pain receptors and pleasure sensors. She wished she hadn't. It was... disturbing. The babies took both cotton candy topped girls on a short flight just before Virgo returned home.

A few minutes after Virgo left Cobra made one to many comments about the mental state of Lucy's spirits. Meredy slapped them both with a sensory link, but Lucy spent the next hour tossed over Bickslow's shoulder when she tried to attack him anyway. She calmed down as soon as he tossed her up there. Cobra was the only one who knew that she kept pretending to go after him just so Bickslow wouldn't put her down. He snickered at her but didn't rat her out.

Sunset saw the Fairies flying ahead to set up camp again. Virgo provided hot wraps for their feet since they had been on them all day. Cobra spanked her. Both pinkettes swooned, though for very different reasons. Lucy threw herself off her log to land dramatically on her back and loudly declared that the whole lot of them were hopeless. Bickslow just about killed himself laughing.

They made even better time the next day. The whole party felt that once they boarded the train in Shirotsume they would no longer have to worry about emotionally unstable S-class wizards catching them. At least till that train reached Magnolia. Cobras announcement as the sun set that he could hear the ticket booth clerk complaining about a delayed train had them leaving the road and finding an out of sight spot for Lucy to summon a golden key.

XxXxXxXxX

The last train left Shirotsume after full dark that night. Gray was looking strait up depressed instead of his usual broody. His midnight hair hung shaggy into his face as he slouched in his seat. Anyone who knew him would have noticed that he was very overdressed, and more shockingly, staying that way. Juvia seemed to be all sorts of excited about everything, accept her very neglected Gray-sama. It wasn't very unusual to see Lucy tired after a mission. What was unusual was the fact that once she began to nod off next to him a gently smiling Bickslow tucked her under his arm and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept on his chest.

Anyone from Fairy Tail would have instantly been distressed to the point of violence. Crime Sorciere would have been whispering to each other of Zeref's influence. Members of the guilds closest to Fairy Tail would have been suspicious enough to watch them untill they exited the train and reported strait to Makarov that something was very wrong. Unlike the Rune Knights, who did a last check of the train before it departed, noticed nothing amiss. Such as the fact that 'Gray' had only one eye and pointed ears.

XxXxXxXxX

"Cosplayer."

"Hmm" She was mostly asleep, and the only parts of her that were awake were busy focusing on how safe she felt tucked against his side with his homey molasses and cedar scent filling her head.

"I think we may have forgotten something."

"Virgo never leaves anything behind." She snuggled tighter to him.

"No I mean... It's nearly midnight."

"Uhu."

"So we aren't going to the guild."

"Of course not." It was the middle of the night. Why would they go to the guild?

"Where are your new pets going to sleep?"

"I can share my bed with Meredy and Cobra can crash on the couch."

"What about Natsu?" Stupid Natsu.

"He can go sleep in his own house tonight."

"Doesn't he crawl in your window and sleep in your bed?" Yeah, but...

"I'll kick him out tonight."

"Before or after he sets Magnolia on fire because he found Cobra in your house?"

"Shit!" She sat strait up. "I hadn't thought of that."

"How about I take them home with me?"

"If the flaming retard is at her place when she gets there he will smell us on her anyway."

"I'm sorry, Cobra. We didn't mean to wake you."

"Its fine. I'm a light sleeper. Years of kill or be killed will do that to you. Unless you're Midnight. That's the whole point of him having magic. So he doesn't have to wake up."

"How about you just come with us, Cosplayer? I've got the space. My whole team used to life in that house till they started... sleeping elsewhere. We can all go to the guild together tomorrow after Cancer sets those two strait again. Hopefully your brain can come up with something to traumatize Mira enough to leave us alone by then." Lucy giggled and melted back into him.

"Well is sounds better than camping, even if it's just my bedroll on the floor."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Lucy. You get to sleep in a bed tonight. I promise."

"Mmm. You're so sweet, Bix." He chuckled. She could feel it rumble through him. It was nice.

"Thanks, Cosplayer."

"Wake me up when we get home."

"Ok baby." She smiled as sleep dragged her under again.

XxXxXxXxX

Once the train stopped they walked through Magnolia as quickly and silently as possible. They all expected Erza, Jellal, or Lucy's hyperactive flaming partner to burst out of every dark shadow they past. Meredy almost screamed when a cat came streaking out of an alleyway. Cobra's hand over her favce was the only thing that stopped her. It wasn't untill Bickslow locked the heavy oak door he had ushered them through that they relaxed, collapsing onto the living room furniture.

"That was terrifying." Meredy squeaked.

"Grow some balls, Taffy Head."

"I'm female it doesn't work that way."

"Don't make me separate you two." Lucy didn't know if she could manage that right now. She was tired.

"Cosplayer, te you two." Lucy didn't know if she could manage that right now. She was tired.

"Cosplayer, if you can keep the kids from killing each other, I can make us some hot chocolate to settle our nerves. I'd spike it, but the last alcoholic winding down we were involved in didn't go to well." She didn't want him to move since she was using him as a human hot water bottle, but chocolate sounded amazing.

"I got this, Bix." He pressed his forehead to hers before standing and leaving the room." There was silence in the room as they listened to Bickslow move about the kitchen.

"Hey, Tits, I think we may have a problem."

"What now, Slither Bat?"

"Blondie, what the hell are you doing in my house in the middle of the fucking night?" Well shit. If they survived this Bickslow was in so much trouble. She tipped her head up to stare at the man looming behind her.

"Hi, Laxus."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued 


	19. Chapter 19 Bonding Moments

Told you guys I would be right back. Tada! That wasn't to terrible of a wait was it? Shall we continue?

RosesMcKellar. Thank you for pointing that out. I rewrote it a little. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist.

Anui Wolf. I love when my words bring joy.

Raelin Thaon. You can come out now. I'm back. It's going to be ok. "Bickslow! Pass out hugs!"

Mistress Katana. I never really saw why no-one ever wrote those two together. It only happens in mass dragon slayer interactions.

Unoyoko94. I figured Cobra was the type to give her what she asked for, without going so far as to summon Scary Lucy.

angelMwings. I originally saw the group's first interaction with Laxus being at the guild, but he snuck up on us. Literally.

Firesong23. Can you see Cobra or Loke passing up the chance to do that? I can't.

SailorTardis498. Thank you. This story gives me Mira moments.

All hail Hiro Mashima the creator of Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow froze as he heard the deep growling voice coming from the other room. 'Shit! No! Babies please tell me...' 'busted' 'uh oh' 'nice knowing ya daddy'

"Hi Laxus." He would have loved to stay in the kitchen and hide, but he couldn't leave Cosplayer to deal with this on her own. He flipped the burner on under the full tea kettle and popped around the corner.

"Hey, Boss Man. What are you doing here?" *Hey boss, sup boss.

"Same thing you are I would guess. At least I would have guessed that if you were the only one here..."

"You're starting an underground smuggling ring, and hoping to coax one last cuddle out of a hot girl before you voluntarily have your head lopped off too huh?" *rolley polley head, cuddle time, let's all die happy. Laxus stared at him like he was crazy, because, let's face it, he was.

"I will kill you if you have sex in this house while I'm trying to sleep." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy blush.

"I said cuddle not fuck, Boss." *yeah boss, grow up boss. Laxus glared at him.

"Since when do you cuddle?"

"Since..." He counted on his fingers. "Four days ago I think. This mission has been a momentous learning experience." Cobra started to cackle from his seat on the couch.

"Must have been for you to string that many long words together. What the hell happened during this 'experience' of yours that brought Kinana's toxic boyfriend and the princess of Witches to our house in the middle of the night, disguised as the ice prick and his stalker?" Meredy gaped at him. Bickslow sometimes forgot just how much the slayers could discover using just their sense of smell. Cobra's scent had probably been clinging to her whenever they had their clandestine meetings. Meredy though... Laxus had never met her at all so Bickslow had no clue how he knew who she was.

"Well... you haven't exactly been around for a while ya know. Nobody but me has slept here in... Mavis, almost three months. Please tell me Freed and Ever aren't here?" *no, please no, too much. 'You're to much babies. Go sleep for a while.' 'Yes daddy.' The babies settled themselves on their designated sleeping shelf and fell silent.

"No, just me. Do I need to electrocute you to get an answer?"

"Shove that lightning bolt up your ass, Sparky." The shock on Laxus's face at Lucy's blatant disregard for his royal self was hilarious. Cobra's silent grin promised it was about to get better. "Be nice to Bixy. He is being an angel and making me chocolate. We are tired and out feet hurt. If you play nice with the other kids go back to your room."

"Excuse me?" Laxus was letting off sparks. Meredy started giggling.

"You must be, Laxus. I'm Meredy. But you know that, I guess. Somehow. You are a dragon slayer right? So I guess you must have smelled me on someone. Jellal at the Games maybe? Umm. Please excuse Lucy. She really is tired. What she ment to say is 'Our most sincere appologies for disturbing your rest. We are currently hiding in order to escape Erza and avoid being discovered by Natsu in order to delay the certain death of our companions.' Join us! Bickslow is making hot chocolate."

"She did fucking not, Taffy Head. She said what she ment. Which is a whole lot nicer than what she was thinking." Laxus raised an eyebrow in silent question. "What Tits wanted to say was something along the lines of 'Hurt my precious Disco Princess and I will tear your throat out with my teeth.' It's funny really. Because five seconds before that the only thing I was hearing from her was 'oh shit!'." Lucy looked like she wanted the couch to eat her. Bickslow swallowed hard as Laxus turned to him. Being eaten by a couch was looking like a good idea.

"Did you let the toxic dick poison Blondie or did you just drug her, because she is obviously tripping on something." Bickslow didn't bother answering. He just groaned and let himself fall face down on the couch, his head landing just shy of Lucy's lap. He was just to tired for this shit. He heard Laxus snort and move to drop onto his own overstuffed lounge chair. "So... someone want to tell me what's going on? Bickslow disappeared without a word, only to reappear almost a week later, trailing suspicious characters, sporting the new title of Princess, hunting for cuddles, and Blondie is hiding from her team in the Thunder Legion's living room. All this weird shit requires an explaination."

"It's Mira's fault." He mumbled into the couch. Lucy started running her fingers through his hair and he hummed in appreciation.

"See this is what I'm talking about. Why is Blondie playing in your hair and where is your visor?"

"I stole it when we got off the train."

"Why would you do that?" Laxus sounded suspicious, and for some reason it pissed Bickslow off. He picked his head up to glare at his best friend.

"She likes to look in my fucking eyes when she talks to me like a normal person. Got a problem with that?"

"Umm..."

"Relax, Echo. A Dragon protects what is theirs." Bickslow dropped his head again.

"Just... leave Lucy alone Boss." Lucy pulled gently on his arm untill he cooperated enough for her to cradle his head in her lap. He turned toward the back of the couch so he could nuzzle into her belly. He felt her breath catch and smiled a little peeking up at her face out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait a minute. When you said all that shit earlier about cuddling with a hot girl you ment Blondie! And you were serious? Dude! Erza is going to kill you! Violently!"

"I won't let Erza hurt him." Bickslow didn'tsee how she was going to do that.

"You... This is mutual? Bix please tell me you didn't fuck her. The whole guild will be gunning for you."

"I'm sitting right here you sparking butt plug!" Laxus growled. Cobra started cackling again. Poor Meredy was making soothing noises in an attempt to calm Lucy. "And for the record, no he hasn't! In fact he was the one who told me I needed to take time to think and breath. Bix has been a perfect gentleman! In fact he took better care of me on this mission than my team ever has. No bruises, burns, cuts, or broken bones. I even kept my cloths on the whole time!"

She was literally vibrating with rage. In defence of what she viewed as a slight against his , in his opinion nonexistent, honor she had insulted and challenged Laxus. Twice her size, next in line to be guildmaster, can whoop a wizard saint's ass Laxus. Bickslow couldn't help but wrap the arm that wasn't trapped under behind her to hold her tight to him.

She was so amazing. She trusted him, said his magic made him a soul doctor, thought his eyes were beautiful, loved his babies, verbally bitchslapped Laxus for his sake, not to mention she was sexy as he'll. If she would let him he was going to keep her. He shouldn't, because he didnt deserve her, but damned if he wasn't going to try his hardest to make her his.

"Let me get this strait. Mira sent you on a mission, you two had some sort of bonding experience, and you aren't fucking, but you're in a... re... Bickslow you don't do relationships. The fuck dude?" Lucy let out a very unladylike snort, that caused him to chuckle.

"Don't gore him, Cosplayer. You know he is right."

"No he isn't. He should know better. Bickslow doesn't not do relationships. Relationships don't do Bickslow." Because that made sense, to Lucy, he didn't get it so he knew Laxus probably wouldn't. "Besides we aren't in a relationship... exactly... yet."

"For a guy who isn't doing you Bix has his face buried pretty deep in your lap, Blondie. And for a chick who isn't in a relationship you seem pretty ok with it." Her hands stopped playing in his hair. She stopped breathing too. He pinched her. She started breathing again, but her hands were still.

"Well for a guy who isn't Ichiya you sparkle an awful lot, Laxus." Ouch. Cobra laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

"Thank you for reminding me... Who wants to start the story of how Princess Bubblegum and the Toxic Chicken got here looking like... that?" Bickslow quickly flipped himself over, keeping his head on Lucy's lap. He startled her, but he really wanted to be involved in this conversation.

"Cancer and a Virgin, Bossman." Oh he'd seen that smirk before. Watch out Candy Girl. The Dragon is hunting.

"Pretty sure she isn't, Bix." Meredy got a decidedly wicked look in her eye Bickslow honestly hadn't seen coming from the sweet pinkette. She started to answer, but was cut off by an elbow to the diaphragm by Cobra.

"Oh no you don't. I heard that, Taffy Head." She pouted. Laxus growled at Cobra. Cobra growled back. Bickslow got nervous. The magic pressure in the room increased. Bickslow got a lot nervous.

"Ladies please!" Lucy sounded bored, but he could feel her tension. "You are both lovely. Your teeth are sharp, your wings are glorious to behold, and your scales sparkle in the moonlight like a mountain of gemstones. Either fuck each other already or shut the fuck up." Bickslows geart felt fluttery. Cobra made gagging sounds. Laxus looked a little green and a lot horrified. Meredy, devious creature that she apparently was, giggled.

"The fuck, Blondie!"

"That was one of the choices so I'm glad you are complying." Laxus did a fish impression, which Lucy ignored. "Now about our guests. You may or may not be happy to know that the Seis have joined Jellal's merry band of moping, and are in the process of ridding the world of evil. As I'm sure you heard at the guild, Erza took off a about two weeks ago to look for her not-boyfriend. She found him. Turns out the castle we were sent to exorcise really was haunted, by Witches. And Erza. It wasnt pretty. Jellal let her get drunk." Laxus shuddered. "We found them just in time. Midnight barely survived Erza's version of The Master Game. I don't think the poor thing will ever recover."

"I've heard about that."

"It's bad, Laxus. So bad." Bickslow was pretty sure the glassy eyes and quiver in her voice was just really good acting, but after what he had seen he couldn't be sure. "I fed her cake and she passed out. So did the rest of Crime Sorciere, bar Slither Bat. More bonding ensued."

"When Cosplayer says bonding she is referring to a personally tailored, soul exposing moment, Boss. In this particular case, she threatened his sex life, attacked his character, implied he was a chicken shit, sicked the babies on him, and poisoned him. It was epic."

"Shut up, Echo. Unless you wanna share your personal experiences with the class." Bickslow glanced at Lucy, only to find her already looking at him. She blushed when they made eye contact and he got stuck there. Caught in her big brown eyes, that he was sure could see right into his soul. Which really ment something to him considering what his magic was. He didn't mean to, but looking into her eyes the words just came out.

"She tore my armor off and pulled my soul out through my eyes. I didn't even realised it was bleeding till her heart kissed it better. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Her eyes had tears in them but she was smiling. "I'm not the soul doctor, Cosplayer. You are, and you didn't even need magic to heal me."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20 Why

I know we want to see Erza everybody. She will catch up to them. Eventually. Remember Lucy laid their trail pointing to Sabertooth. That's a lot of back tracking to delay our favorite redhead.

Velvet Thorn, Chan19, MirandaLoveBug, melissaanne29. I know right? Though I am doubting myself a little with the speed of Bickslow's... opening up.

twizt312. Thank you. Laxus needs epic. It's kinda his thing. All or nothing ya know?

westerngoddess. The sweet little trouble makers. I thought about keeping them awake longer but Bix was under a lot if emotional strain, and if you remember he thinks his babies creep his team out.

angelMwings. Me too! I thought about having her ask Virgo for a measuring stick, but with those two... they might have taken her literally.

Raelin Thaon. I love it when Lucy gets feisty. It's so... sexy. At least I imagine it would be.

Anui Wolf. Thanks. While I tend to toss in extra humor (because real life sucks and if I said some of this stuff to real people I would end up arrested for street brawling) I feel like every story needs balance. We should laugh, smile, cry both happy and sad tears, gasp in delight and horror, get angry, and feel pain and fear. Erza is the entirety of my fear element right now. Lol.

RosesMcKellar. By the time I had finished the chapter I had forgotten. Thank goodness I reread the last chapter before I start writing the next one and hadn't timed out yet. Lol.

SailorTardis498. I think Laxus would embrace the nickname without needing backstory. I have another character in mind to demand the telling of that story, but it will be heard by the guild. Loke has a new nickname too remember? I figure he would rather preserve his dignity than join in trashing Bickslow's.

Unoyoko94. Thank you. I love embracing Lucy's inner artist as Sarcastic Lucy, and watching Scary Lucy kick butt.

MistressKatana, Darkfarie3590, Madielyabeth. Bring on the squeals and giggles guys. I consider them the highest compliment.

Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's baby. Not mine. I'm just babysitting.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy knew she was crying. She couldn't bring herself to care. The way Bickslow described what she had seen as just being a decent person was so... beautiful. She would have tried to laugh it off, but... The look in his eyes. He ment it. Every word. He really believed her heart's kissed had healed his bleeding soul. That was so...

"Yep. I'm out. Either this conversation goes somewhere else or I do. We keep going like this either I vomit, or poison someone, or vomit poison." Lucy didn't look away from Bickslow's red eyes even when they started glowing. She was starting to think the glow was an emotional thing.

"Freed's room is soundproofed." Laxus sounded a little... off. "Its the one that smells like demon possessed books. Before you go do me a favor and tell me nobody actually did any soul pulling or swapping or whatever."

"Seriously! We are talking about Lucy here. There is no one more forgiving or less worthy of suspicion on the planet. You can't really think she did something to him."

"Well obviously she did! Maybe not actual soul manipulation but..."

"Just accept it, Lightningbug. Hey, Tits! Can you two take a break from your goo goo eyes for long enough to get our bags?" She glared at him, but ran her hand over her keys anyway. Virgo appeared surrounded by their bags.

"Your bags Princesses, Poison Slayer." Cobra snatched up his bag as he headed for the dark hallway. "A good night to you Slayer."

"Night Psycho." Lucy's glare followed him. A whistle came from the kitchen and Virgo went to tend to it.

"I hope the bed bugs find you, Slither Bat."

"Shut up, Tits." Bickslow picked his head up off her lap to yell after him.

"Sweet dreams, Cyclops!"

"Fuck you, Echo! You just wa..." His voice cut off. Bickslow dropped his head back to her lap. She smiled. She liked him there. Despite what Laxus insinuated, it wasn't sexual. It was just... nice.

"I think he was threatening me before the rune barrier cut him off. Does it count as a threat if I can't hear him?"

"Depends on how you look at it, Bixy. He can't be threatening you if you can't hear him, but he can make a threat against you. Threat or no threat I'd have Kinana taste your food while he is here. He won't risk her life to poison you."

"You all are nine sorts of messed up, Blondie." Before Lucy could respond he turned to Meredy. "So, Bubblegum Princess. Since both my guildmates appear to be out of their fucking minds, you wanna tell me why you and Toxic Chicken are in my livingroom?"

"We came to visit. Cobra would never say so, but he doesn't want Kinana to have to hide. Lucy and Bickslow were so accepting of him trying to turn over a new leaf that he wants to test out the rest of the guild. Underneath all the... poison he really is a sweetheart." Meredy gave the empty, dark hallway a look like it would suck her into oblivion. "Please don't tell him I said that." Virgo reappeared from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate and warm cookies she must have brought from the spirit world.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Princesses?"

"Not a princess, Pinkie." Laxus growled.

"I wasn't talking to you. The Bubblegum Princess and Disco Princess are part of my Princess's party and are therefore under my care." Laxus looked at her like she had three heads.

"No thanks, Virgo." Lucy wasn't sure what it was about Laxus that seemed to rub her spirit the wrong way. "You have done more than enough."

"Thank you for calling me, Princess." Virgo left in a shower of golden sparkles.

"Cosplayer, is it just me or is she over embracing this Princess thing?"

"Maybe she thinks it's funny." Meredy suggested. "It's hard to tell with her..."

"Can you people not focus for 60 seconds?"

"It's after midnight, Sparkles, of course we can't."

"Watch it, Blondie. In fact you keep your trap shut and let Bubblegum talk. She makes sense." Lucy rolled her eyes. Meredy didn't make any more sense than anyone else in her opinion. It was becoming obvious to her, however, that Laxus had taken at least a passing fancy to the sensory mage. Lucy had to wonder how the whole Mira circling/being circled thing fit with that. Had she been wrong about the She-Devil and the Thunder God? "Toxic Chicken is here for the cursed barmaid, what about you? Why are you in town?"

"I'm here to see Juvia mostly."

"You are Juvia." Meredy giggled at him and... fluttered her eyelashes? Apparently the fancying went both ways. These two were starting to look like the perfect way to distract Mira, unless Mira took offence and offed Meredy as a dragon poacher.

"The council still wants us locked up. Lucy's spirit Cancer disguised us so we could take the train, and Virgo brought us cloths suited to our temporary identities."

"Cancer and a virgin. Virgo. The Maiden. Really Bix? That's the best you could do when I asked for an explaination?"

"It was funny, Boss. Can you really blame me?" Laxus rolled his eyes.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here. Magnolia, yes. The Thunder House, no." Lucy was glad she had just swallowed or she would have shot chocolate out of her nose all over Bickslow.

"The Thunder House? Really guys? You named your house... The Thunder House?"

"Be nice, Cosplayer. Can you blame us? With our name? If it was your team what would you have called it?"

"A pile of rubble." She answered in her most serious voice. Laxus let out a short laugh.

"Damn right, Blondie. Why do you think I haven't been sleeping here? I fall asleep at the guild dealing with paperwork Your team caused by destroying shit." Lucy felt terrible.

"I'm so sor..."

"Don't you dare let him guilt trip you, Cosplayer. He built a cabin for himself after Tenrou. That's home to him now. He can use his lightning to go strait there from the guild. He does fall asleep at the guild sometimes but he always goes home before the sun comes up." Lucy glared at Laxus. He had the gall to smirk at her. She grinned.

"Hey, Bixy? About Erza. When she realizes we didn't go to Sabertooth, like we told that sweet old mayor, and finally shows up at the guild pissed as all hell, I know exactly what we should tell her." If Laxus had half a brain he would be apologising so hard right now. The smirk stayed. Huh. Even Natsu was smarter than that. "I came strait home, as fast as I could after I finished that mission, and spent the night in Laxus's house."

Bickslow started laughing so hard he fell right off the couch with a thud, only to keep laughing as Laxus blanched. The blond slayer was obviously envisioning his violent passing into the hereafter. Lucy and Meredy were wearing near identical evil grins. It was perfect really. Lucy wouldn't even have to lie this time.

"You wouldn't..."

"I absolutely would. In fact I plan to unless something better presents itself. I'm sure you will survive. You are the Thunder God after all. You wouldn't be bested by a sweet little cake loving fairy." Bickslow's coloring was beginning to worry her.

"Of course I will survive, but all my limbs might not! The hell, Blondie! Sweet little fairy my ass!"

"Don't tell me you are scared of Erza, Sparkles?"

"Stop calling me that!" There were tears coming from the seith mage's eyes.

"Ok. Don't tell me you are scared of Erza, Blondie?" Bickslow managed to suck in a couple deep breaths, before he choked on his next laugh.

"You know what? Just forget it. I don't even care why you are here anymore. I'm going back to bed." Meredy let out a huge, and also fake if you asked Lucy, yawn as Laxus stood. Judging by the twinkle in her eye when he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the couch, she got what she was after. Lucy would have to watch those two very carefully. Either Mira would try to kill one of them, or force them to have pink-haired lightning babies. "Come on, Bubblegum. I'll show you to Ever's room. Bickslow can deal with his psychotic, soul sucking, blond, whatever she is."

"Cosplayer! She's my cosplayer." He was gasping, but at least he could talk now. Lucy smiled. That name used to upset her. Now she saw it as a compliment. And he had called her his. She could be Cosplayer. As long as she was His Cosplayer.

"You have both lost it..." Laxus muttered as he dragged Meredy down the hall. Somehow her bag ended up over his shoulder. Lucy found that very interresting. She looked back down at the man lying at her feet as they disappeared.

"You ok, Bixy?" His breathing was starting to even out. That was good.

"I'm good. Damn, Cosplayer. Have I told you yet how fucking amazing you are?" She knew she blushed a little. Compliments from him seemed to really get to her.

"Fucking amazing or amazing at fucking?" His eyes got wide and he drew in a deep breath. She gave him her best innocent smile.

"Mavis, Cosplayer. Remember the whole thinking and breathing thing? I really need you to do that. Please." For a moment her heart hurt. Did he not want her? Was he trying to let her down easy? Then she saw it. His eyes always told the truth. He was doing the serious eyes thing. Almost like he was begging. This was important to him.

"Ok, Bixy. I'll try." He smiled. A soft warm smile she felt all the way to her toes.

"You gonna get up now?"

"We should sleep."

"On the floor? You promised me a bed."

"Umm. Well..." He looked uncomfortable. "Ever's bed is big. I can..."

"No. I..." Well that wasn't right. She was the last person he should ever be afraid of. "Stop. Don't look at me like that. That's not what I ment. Don't not look at me just..." She reached down and laid a hand on his cheek to look in his eyes. "What I was saying was... I want to fall asleep with strong arms keeping me safe and the smell of molasses and cedar all around me. I heard something about cuddles with my Bixy earlier. You going to deny me that?"

"I..." If his eyes got any wider she was sure she would fall in. "R-really?" Wow. The tone in his voice. It was like he was praying. She nodded. "I-I didn't think you would... I mean... Please." She smiled. Who would have thought. Bickslow, the eternal prankster and perv extraordinaire, playboy of netorious repute, stammered and blushed when faced with cuddles from a girl. Not just any girl. She, Lucy Heartfilia, had rendered Bickslow breathless.

"You gonna get up now, Bixy? I'll be a good girl. I promise. I'll do a whole bunch of thinking and breathing. Tomorrow. Hold me tonight?"

XxXxXxXxX

Who could say no to that? Good girl, bad girl, or any variation on or combination of. Anything she asked him for tonight she was getting. She wanted held? Fuck yeah. He would wrap his arms around her and never let go. He hopped up and hoisted the last of the luggage Virgo had brought over his shoulder. Lucy was right behind him as he walked to his room.

"Bixy? Where are the babies?" He loved the way she called him that. It made him feel...special... precious to her.

"Uh. Sleeping. Well, not sleeping, because they don't sleep, but resting, sort of. I can rest better if they aren't in my head. I love them, and they don't bother me, really, but sometimes I like to be the only one in my head, and they have been awake since, well, more than a week. I'll wake them up in the morning. I can wake them now if you want, I know you like their company and..." Her hand was over his mouth. He swallowed.

"It's fine, Doc. You need me time. Especially to sleep. I love my spirits too, but I can't keep them around all the time. That would be exhausting." She seemed to consider something for a moment. "Actually it would literally kill me to do that. It requires to much magic. Let them rest. Let yourself rest." Her hand slid to cup his cheek. If he had been the right species he would have purred. As it was an involuntary hum escaped him. She giggled. "Can I rinse the travel dust off before I sleep?" He reluctantly pulled away from her touch to show her the adjacent bathroom and set her bag inside.

"Take as long as you need, Cosplayer. I'll go down the hall to do the same." Her smile was hidden from him when the door closed. The door was still closed when he got back. Normally he would sleep bare chested, but he had thrown a t-shirt on tonight, knowing he just couldn't handle the feel of her on his skin and behave.

He nearly lost control of his baser impulses when she emerged from the bathroom clean and fresh, and took a flying leap across the room, landing on her knees in the middle of his bed, all the right pieces of her, though hidden under a baggy shirt and flannel sleep pants, sent bouncing with the action. In fact his body was halfway to her by the time he managed to divert it to the head of the bed to pull the dark blue comforter down enough to slip under. He took deep breaths as she followed him and curled her perfect body against his, head on his shoulder and hand over his heart. He slowly let his arms wrap around her and buried his nose in her golden, strawberry scented hair.

Logically he knew he would have to let go at some point. He kept reminding himself that once she did that thinking and breathing thing he had so stupidly demanded of her, for her own sake, she would vanish like fog in the wind. He really hoped he was wrong. Hoped she would stay without him binding her to him. Hoped so much it gave him the will to fight for her. If she let him. Tonight he would hold her, and hope that tomorrow, when he let go, she would choose to stay.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21 Broken Coffee

Oh. My. Gosh. I love you guys so much. If It Looks Human has 70 favs and 130 followers. People are interested enough it has over 9000 views. It's... I'm... (sob)... thank you.

twizt312. They are just cuter than a basket of Pomeranian puppies, right?

Unoyoko94. He's trying so hard to be a gentlman about it. She isn't making it easy for him either.

rmadhumita378. Thanks. I love that my work can bring people joy!

SailorTardis498. Don't you worry. The wondering will be unwondered in due time. Laxus noticed. He is just... Well you will see.

Hiro Mashima is the all powerful author of Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy's first thought when she started waking up that morning was 'I'm safe.' Not that she was usually in mortal danger first thing in the morning, but this was an extra safe feeling that ran all the way down to her bones. She cast around in her thoughts to better describe the feeling, before settling on one word. Home. That word seemed to bring her physical senses to life

Home was apparently Bickslow. The soft rumble of his breathing. Warm air dancing in her hair when he exhaled. The scent of warm molasses and cedar filled her head when she inhaled, and she was pretty sure her face was tucked against his chest. His strong arms wrapped all the way around her. One of his hands was dangerously close to her breast, and the other had found a way under her shirt and a little under the waist of her pants to the bare skin of her hip. There was no ass groping or boob mauling. He was just holding her.

She could feel his heart beating under her right hand and her fingers twitched with the need to explore the very healthy pectoral muscle they were pressed against. The twitching revealed that the fingers of her other hand were buried in his soft hair. She could feel the blush in her cheeks as she realized that their legs were all sorts of tangled together and she could feel more of the man than she had ever purposefully thought about before.

She spent a few moments trying to decide if it was awkward or not, and then giving a mental shrug. She had a goal of feeling all Bickslow's inches all over her curves anyway. Bickslow was a tall guy. There were a lot of inches to feel. And she was... He had insisted she wasn't fat, so she would go with really curvy. That gave her lots of surface area to feel his inches on. So she chose to embrace the moment and let the slight tension that had crept into her muscles fade away.

She smiled. She sure hoped Bickslow was ready for those kisses once the breathing and thinking period he insisted she needed was over. Breath and think huh? She could do that. She kinda had to breath or she would die, and he had never specified what it was she was supposed to be thinking about while she was breathing. Did she know what he had ment? Yes she did. Was that what was going to happen? Nnnnnope.

She had thought. She knew what she wanted. There wasn't a whole lot of mental exercise needed after someone had willingly bared their soul to you. She knew he was still holding secrets, personal stories that were to painful to visit with her yet. She wasn't stupid. Just because he was choosing to trust her didn't mean he was ready to tear open old wounds, even if they were festering inside him from lack of proper care. That would come with time.

What Lucy didn't want to think about, and really needed to, was the fact that she herself needed to let herself share with him. She couldn't keep asking him to do something she wouldn't. Talking about the 'protect Lucy' thing had been a good start, and Bickslow had managed to show her a side of herself, she had never seen before, during that conversation. Admitting she had nightmares had been a positive next step. She was dreading the talk Bixy had told her would be happening on that topic. Maybe she should offer a peice of herself to him by starting that conversation... later.

For now she was just going to let herself bask in the feeling of safety being in Bickslow's arms gave her. She rubbed her face against his chest and let her fingers play in his hair. His breathing changed, and she hesitated a moment, before she realized it didn't matter if he woke up or not, she still wanted to play in his hair. He let out a happy sounding sigh as her fingers started moving again.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow woke to the smell of strawberries and the miracle of his Cosplayer's fingers in his hair. Even as he reminded himself that she wasn't his, he was pulling her closer. How much closer would have been measured in millimeters, if that, considering how close she was in the first place. She just felt so perfect tangled up with him in his bed.

He wanted to stay right there with her forever, but the more awake his body became the harder holding still became. To start with he was becoming very aware that her breasts were pressed against him in a way that was just... delicious, not to mention his thigh wedged between hers and the bare skin he felt where his hand rested on her hip. His body took all those things into account and was all for bed, but screaming to move.

That wasn't what was forcing him awake however. When he had fallen asleep last night there had only been two females in the house. He opened his eyes to look down at the one that was curled up silent in his arms. That was a good thing. The bad thing was that there were not one, not two, but three female voices holding a conversation elsewhere in the house.

"Cosplayer, please tell me Virgo has a best friend or something and Meredy is the only human woman I'm hearing." He felt her tense up in his arms.

"Shit."

"I'll take that as a no. That means Ever is here, and she knows about Meredy. At least tell me that is Virgo and not another guildmember."

"Umm. Yeah. I can feel her magic. Bixy, if Virgo is here then Evergreen knows I'm here." His stomach clenched. Did that bother her? That people knew she was with him? "As in, she knows I'm in your bed. How do you want to handle this? I don't know her well enough to know what she will do to me." He groaned.

"You will be fine. It's what she will do to me that I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"You'll see. We should get up." She made a cute growling sound and tried to burrow deeper into his chest. He laughed. "Come on babe. Either we go out there and face them, or they come in here." She jerked her head back and stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She was squeaking. "We can get up I guess." He reluctantly released her as she untangled their limbs and scooted out of bed. The late morning sunlight coming through the window lit up her hair and in that moment she sparkled and glowed and looked every inch the angel Papa had rightly called her. Bickslow wanted so very badly to pull her back into bed and make her sing like one. "Virgo is probably making breakfast. Should I... get dressed before..."

"Don't be silly, Lucy." He threw back the blankets and rolled out of bed. "Ever isn't going to judge you." He stretched out, his long arms almost reaching the ceiling that had been raised especially with him and Laxus in mind. "Even if she did all she could do is be jealous of the fact that you can look that sexy without trying." Lucy was wearing a decidedly dazed expression. He grinned and folded his hands behind his head. "See something you like, Cosplayer?" Her eyes met his and she blinked before speaking softly.

"One of these days, Bixy, I want you to do that again, only while I can reach you, so I can nibble and lick my way up your arms, and across your shoulders, and down your chest, and run my tongue over every single ab I know you are hiding under that shirt." He shuddered. He knew he was blushing as he swallowed hard in an attempt to force words out.

"Umm... ok." Yeah. Real smooth. Years of learning to seduce women wasted. "Breakfast?" She giggled and tucked herself against him, pulling his arm down around her shoulders.

"Breakfast."

XxXxXxXxX

That was how they entered the kitchen. The presence of Meredy and Virgo, and whatever they may or may not have told Evergreen, had obviously not been enough to prepare her for the sight of them. Virgo managed to save the mug from shattering when she dropped it in shock, though a large portion of the coffee that she had been sipping at found its way to the floor. Meredy's evil grin said she had been hoping for just such a response.

Lucy did her best to remember what Bickslow had told her about his only female teammate. She was like Erza. She had no friends outside of her team and whatever she had going with Elfman, but that wasn't because she wanted it that way. Most importantly she repeated to herself the assurance he had given her that Evergreen did not hate her and would not hurt her.

"Morning, Evergreen. I'm sorry we intruded in your home. We are hiding from my team and Bickslow didn't expect you to be here today. I hope the girls didn't startle you when you came home." Lucy separated herself from Bickslow to sit next to the fairy mage and accept her own mug of coffee from Virgo, who physically sat the man in the chair next to her, when it looked like he might try to clean up the coffee mess on the floor.

"Uhhh... so it's true?"

"What is? You have to be specific. I just woke up and I'm still a little groggy." Evergreen started grinning.

"Just woke up in Bickslow's bed. Tell me, Bix, are you having fun playing house with the little neighbor girl?"

"Ugh. I'm not playing house, Ever. If I was though you would make a perfect crotchety old lady to live down the street. The farther the better."

"Oh I forgot. You aren't playing house. You are playing castle. Laxus brought me a gift this morning." Bickslow groaned as she skipped over to the couch to dig in her purse. "Told me 'Don't wake the Dragon, don't let Blondie bite you, and be nice to Bubblegum.' I had no clue what that ment, till I got here and found these lovely ladies in our kitchen." She returned to the kitchen with Bickslow's visor held triumphantly.

Lucy gaped. The shape was right, but everything else was wrong. The peice of metal was now a hot pink color, covered in glitter and sparkles. A variety of plastic gems, such as children used in art projects, were glued all the way around the edge. From one corner pink and purple ribbons trailed from a glittering pink tag reading 'The Disco Princess'. As an art project or a tiara it would have been pretty, however it wasn't exactly Bickslow's usual style.

"Wow." That's all she could say. Bickslow began slamming his head against the table, and didn't stop until Lucy placed her hand in the way.

"Fuck my life. Cosplayer, can we just... not?" She giggled.

"Not what, Bixy?"

"Let's start with not go to the guild today." A shower of golden sparkles and the sound of a doorbell warned them of Leo's arrival.

"What did I tell you, Disco Princess? Embrace it."

"I better not find out you had anything to do with this, Kitty."

"Just because I didn't do it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the results." He leaned over Lucy's shoulder, and as soon as he was close enough she flicked his nose. "Ow! What was that for, Love?"

"Be nice."

"I was being nice."

"Be nice further away from my Cosplayer, Slippery Kitty." Lucy arched a brow as she watched the irritation flicker in Bickslow's eyes. Was he being... possessive?

"Oh. My. Mavis!" Evergreen was sounding an awful lot like Mira. "Your Cosplayer? Lucy tell me you didn't really fall into bed with this goofball. You were just sleeping last night right? You were only in his bed because you didnt want to wake Meredy, right? Laxus was mistaken. You aren't... together are you?" Why did Evergreen sound like she was worried for Lucy? Shouldn't she be protecting Bickslow? Were these people blind to who he really was?

"No. I didn't fall into his bed. I jumped. Yes we only slept last night. Best nights sleep I've had in months I think. He was a perfect gentleman and I chose to sleep in his bed because I wanted to be there. I don't know what Sparkles said but..." she suddenly felt very self conscious. "I'm not really sure what we are."

"Idiots. That's what you are, Tits."

"It's really a shame you can't die from the poison I'm sure Virgo will put in your coffee, Slither Bat."

"No, what's a shame is that you two are still pretending you don't know exactly what you are." He was looking oddly serious. "I am serious, Tits. You want to wait till after She-Thor shows up, fine, do that, but stop lying to each other. Hanging in limbo is bad for your souls. I can hear it. Echo could see it if he would just look. I'm enough of an asshole I can just say it. Stop over thinking it. Your souls sing together. Let them talk. Listen to your instincts. You're best friends are dragon slayers. You know how reliable instincts are. Go out away from people. Talk. Do some soul gazing or star gazing or whatever, and deal with this shit." The silence following Cobra's speach was deafening.

"You must be Cobra. I'm Evergreen. Welcome to the Thunder House. Please have a seat. Virgo, do you have some coffee for Loke and our very grouchy guest?"

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22 We're Good

Sorry this took me a couple days guys. I had a ... chaos... thing. Here we go though.

SailorTardis498, Anui Wolf. Laxus is going to rub this in so hard...

Unoyoko94. I figure Evergreen has been dealing with Bix and Laxus long enough to know to just overlook drama moments. Cobra has a special gift for either diffusing awkwardness or making it so much worse.

RosesMcKellar. I'm so looking forward to tackling the Mira thing. I dont plan to let Bix and Lucy aren't going to swim in denial to long. It's the height of rainy season. Either they drown or they Get Out.

Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's epic creation.

XxXxXxXxX

Breakfast got off to an awkward start. Lucy's spirits escaped as soon as Virgo finished serving. It continued to get more uncomfortable, as they all pretended they weren't thinking about Cobra's little speach, until Lucy remembered the box Bickslow had been carying for the past 3 days. Her new spirits! They had been pushing themselves hard to get home, and she didn't want to slow them down by stopping to make contracts.

"Oh my gosh! My new keys!" She latched onto Bickslow's arm and started shaking him. "Can we meet them now! Before we go to the guild! Please!"

"Why are you asking me?" He laughed.

"Because I'm not weird enough to go digging through your discarded clothing!"

"Eww! Lucy!" Evergreen's nose wrinkled as she whined. "What does Bickslow's dirty laundry have to do with your keys?"

"The pockets!"

"I didn't leave them in my pockets, Cosplayer. That would be irresponsible and disrespectful." He was scowling at her in mock irritation. A giggle escaped her. "I'll go get them. You finish eating." He briefly touched his forehead to hers before he stood. Meredy squeaked quietly and Cobra rolled his eye.

"I still don't understand..." Right. Duh, Lucy. Evergreen wasn't there.

"I got two new silver keys as part of the reward on the is mission. Keys can't be stored in the spirit world, and I knew if I so much as opened the box I would stop everything to make contracts, and I really didn't want Erza to catch us because of my lack of self control, so Bickslow has been keeping them safe for me." She all but crammed the rest of her breakfast down her throat.

"Tits, if you choke on that you will never meet your new spirits." She glared at him around her last mouthful and took her dishes to the sink. She had just finished her coffee when she heard cheery voices from the next room.

"Good morning Cosplayer friend!" She grinned and held her aems out to embrace the little totems.

"Pipi! Goodmorning! Hey, Pupu. Popo, just because my hair is a mess doesn't make it a trampoline. Morning, Papa." She paused to watch the last spirit for a moment. "Cobra you can't beat Pepe in a staring contest. His eyes are painted open."

"He started it."

"Umm..." It really must be an across the board slayer thing. The moments of supreme... densness.

"Shut up, Tits." He broke off his staring contest to glare at her.

"New friends, Cosplayer." She grinned down at the littlest totem in her arms.

"Yep. Do you want to meet them with me? They are my new friends too since I've never met them." *New friends, new friends. All five totems took off through the house like a tiny tornado. Lucy turned her smile back to the table to find Evergreen staring at her in something akin to awe. "What?"

"They talk to you?"

"Of course. Do they not talk to you guys?"

"Not really. I've only ever seen them talk like that to Bix."

"Ever, dont take this the wrong way, but... Do you ever try talking to them?" The fairy mage didn't respond, but she did look thoughtful. Cobra gave her a small nod when she met his eye. It made her feel better knowing something she said got through to Bickslow's teammate.

When the Bickslow returned to the kitchen she all most melted into a literal puddle on the floor. He had tamed his sleep mussed blue hair into its no-shits-given trihawk and his red eyes sparkled with mischeif. No annoying visor to hide behind. No silly striped hoodie hiding lean muscles toned by years of acrobatics. Just a tight black t-shirt stretched over biteable pectorals. There was no ridiculous flag skirt camoflaging his long denim wrapped legs either.

"Cosplayer?" His grin was the panty-dropping kind. His eyes started glowing. "You gunna stand there and drool all day or are you gunna go get dressed so your spirits don't meet their new princess in her pajamas?" *pajama princess, sexy, come get some. He waved the box she knew contained her new keys in the air as he walked around the table towards her. "I'm good with the drooling thing, it's just you seemed so excited when I left." *So excited, new friends. She tried to respond, but all that came out was a whimper.

"Mavis, Bickslow. What did you do to Lucy?" He was standing right in front of her now.

"Pretty sure the problem is that the answer to that question is 'nothing', Flitterbug." So close. If he leaned down just a little she could get one of those sweet kisses he had told her there would be more of.

"I have a name you overgrown newt!" He started to lean down and she let out another whimper.

"Glad you are aware of that." Molasses and cedar surrounded her as he pressed his forehead to hers, and she sighed. So perfect, but so not a kiss. "Flitterbug." Evergreen's loud screech of rage jolted them out of their bubble. Lucy and Bickslow watched as the fairy mage lunged at Cobra, flailing with her fan as he cackled. Meredy glared at them, presumably for ruining the moment with their bickering. Bickslow chuckled.

"Go get dressed, Lucy." She nodded and ducked under around him to hurry out of the room. Glancing back, she managed to catch a glimpse of the fabulous way his cloths clung to his backside as he stood with his hands resting on the counter where she had been.

Their souls were singing together Cobra had said. She had to wonder if that was the cause or a side effect of her current condition. Because wanting to go soul diving with, and being all set to jump the bones of (while in a crouded room) a man she had had her first serious conversation with only a week before could definitely be classified as a condition.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow clung to the edge of the kitchen counter as if his life depended on it. He knew for a fact that if he let go he would be following Lucy right back to his bedroom where at this very moment she was getting naked. Well, she was getting dressed, but she had to do one to do the other. Shit! How was he supposed to control himself when she looked at him like that. Like she hadn't eaten in a week and he was a strawberry milkshake.

'You are so fucked, daddy' 'Gee thanks, Pepe. Wanna tell me something I don't know?' Papa sent him a snort. 'By definition we don't know anything you don't. We don't have brains remember? You hold all our memories.' 'You guys aren't helping!' Bickslow groaned and dropped his head to the counter. ' Daddy hurting?' 'I... no... sorta. It's complicated, Pipi.' 'Cosplayer fix. Pipi get Cosplayer!'

"No!" Bickslow dove across the room and managed to snag Pipi out of the air before she could follow through. He ended up on his back, in the middle of the kitchen floor, clutching his smallest totem to his chest, with the other three wizards peering at him from around the table. "Oh, hey guys. What's shakin?"

"Bix, are you... ok?" Right. He looked like he was crazy. They couldn't hear the conversation that just took place through the link, so to them he was just slamming his head against the counter and screaming for no reason. Good thing most people already thought he was a whole can of nuts.

"Sure, Ever. Why wouldn't I be?" He stuck his tongue out and laughed, realized he was not wearing his visor, and turned his head away to watch his babies hover over him. "We're good. Right babies?" He pushed a little magic at them. *right, right, so good.

"Babies, is he really ok?" He jerked his head around to stare incredulously at his long time teammate. She was asking his babies... with him right there? *So fucked, totally losing it, complicated shit, Cosplayer help. The first time they actually talk to Evergreen they throw him under the train. The little traitors! "You guys leave Cosplayer out of this conversation."

"Tits pretty much is the whole reason for the conversation so that would be kinda hard to do don't you think?"

"Shut up, Cyclops. I'm dealing. I'm fine. It's weird and good and I'm way better than ok, even if my brain feels like it went through a blender. I've got this. Sorta." *So fucked, blender brain.

"Oh, Bix!" A sympathetic Evergreen made him nervous. "You are totally in love with her aren't you?" Well, fuck. Was he? The train his babies threw him under just ran him over. It blew it's whistle-horn thing and everything. "I have to agree with Cobra on this one. Talk to her. I can talk to her if you want. Feel things out. I could..."

"No-one is telling Lucy about this!"

"No-one is telling me about what?" *busted, oops, so fucked. 'Pupu! Find a new catchphrase.' He twisted around to see her standing in the doorway with Cancer peeking over her shoulder.

"Hey there, Cosplayer. Cancer! Buddy. Come to help the Witches right themselves?" Please be distracted. Please be distracted. Please be...

"Bixy?" Or not. "Are you hiding from me? Truth. Remember we talked about that." No hiding. No lying. If he didn't want to talk about it just say so.

"No. Not really. Can we just... later? Please babe?" She was giving him that weird look again. Like when they woke up this morning.

"I... ok... sure thing, Doc." He shuddered. He had no idea what he had done, but he loved it when she called him that. It ment he did something very right, and reminded him that she understood him. She gave him a big smile, then turned to Cobra and Meredy. "Right! You guys ready to be yourselves again?"

"Hell yes."

"Absolutely!"

"Cancer, if you would..."

"Sure thing, baby!" The spirit's scissors flew and in a matter of seconds Cobra and Meredy were 'themselves' again.

"Thanks, Cancer!"

"Later, baby!" A shower of light and he was gone.

"Oh wow! Meredy your hair is so lovely!"

"Thanks, Evergreen!"

"Would you two stop your screeching!"

"Hmph. Here I was hoping you would be in a better mood once you didn't look like the mopey stripper anymore. Guess I was wrong."

"I happen to be in a fantastic mood, Flitterbug."

"Oh for the sake of a bumblebee's hairbrush. Can you not get along with anyone, Slither Bat?"

"Well my girlfriend seems to like me just fine." Cobra smirked.

"Well we all know she is an angel to put up with your toxic bullshit."

"Yes she is." Well... that was creepy.

"Do us all a favor, Cyclops. Don't ever agree with anyone ever again. I'm pretty sure if you do the Chaos Dragon's arrival will be imminent."

"Fuck you, Echo! See this is why I'm never nice to anyone."

"I don't echo anymore so you should really find a new name to try to insult me with."

"What! Since when? I thought the babies made Bixy sound echoey." Lucy was bouncing in excitment. It was really distracting. And amazing.

"I can block him now. I'd teach you but it's a seith thing."

"Oh. Well that's really cool! How many people can keep a secret from Cobra? Not many. Your magic is amazing." His magic was amazing? If it made Lucy smile, then ok. He would have to agree. His magic was amazing.

"Who wants to stick around and watch me make these contracts?"

"Are you sure Lucy? Isn't it a private thing?"

"Only a little. You can stay if you want, Ever. I have to warn you though. Natsu told me it's really really boring."

"Cosplayer, none of us are Natsu. Natsu thinks everything but eating and fighting is boring."

"And Lisanna." Her evil grin was so sexy.

"Right. And Lisanna."

In the end they all chose to stay. They moved the coffee table to give her space to work and sat in the living room. Lucy was vibrating with excitement when Bickslow handed her the first key out of the box. She stood with her feet planted and raised the silver key above her head.

"I am connected to the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate!..."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23 New Friends

10,000 views guys! I love you so much! I've been waiting for this chapter since chapter 2! 20 chapters people! I've been dieing to write this for 40,000 words. Ok. Here goes. Oh and thank you, Sister, for the inspiration behind Epsilon.

nx2U, SailorTardis498, twizt312. I know. The cliff. There wasn't space in the chapter. Longer chapters would mean longer wait times... and now the spirits get their own chapter!

RosesMcKellar. The layers upon layers of anticipation are driving me nuts too. I'm so excited to start giving answers instead of more questions.

Unoyoko94. Aww. I'm glad I could help you feel a little better. Laughter is the best medicine. Don't you worry. The talk is coming.

This is Fan fiction. The celestial spirits introduced in this chapter are creations of my own mind. However all other characters, including the celestial spirits already contracted to one Lucy Heartfilia, are the work of Hiro Mashima and are simply being manipulated by me for the sake of this storyline. (Wow. That makes me sound evil.)

XxXxXxXxX

"Open! Gate of the Hunting Dogs! Canes Venatici!"

A shower of glowing golden sparkles and the ring of a doorbell later and two figured stood in the center of the room. Bickslow sent a reminder to the babies to stay out of Cosplayer's way and blinked as the light faded. They... weren't what he expected. Weird was obviously going to be part of the package, all Cosplayer's spirits were... unique. When she said dogs he had been waiting for something like Plue, maybe doggier, flashier, not... old, broken down, cast off dogs of war. Both spirits were wearing the same brown (or maybe faded red. Who knew.) uniform that had obviously been of military origin at some point in the past. Both appeared to be, more or less, men. That was where their similarities ended.

You noticed the tall one first, because he was just that. Tall. Tall as Bickslow maybe and thin as Redus was without master's increased surface area spell. His lips were thin, and His nose was thin, and sharp red eyes were squinty. His ears had furry pointed tips and twitched as if he was hearing something that annoyed him. His pale washed out blond hair was short and scruffy in the extreme, to the point that Bickslow doubted he ever did anything with it other than hack off chunks when they annoyed him. There was a long rifle slung across his back. His voice, when he spoke was harsh and drawn out, as though his voice box was a rusty wheel that didn't want to turn.

"Lucy Heartfilia. We done heard about you. Princess they calls you. M' name's Carol. Not as anyone cares." The voice that spoke up next drew their eyes down. To the very short, rather fat man, who was literally standing under Carol.

"I'd be Bacon, I would." He sounded happy and chipper. He looked... droopy. His skin was so loose it truely looked as if the big thick glasses giggled he wore were holding his face on, as it attempted to melt off. The red hair on his head was so short it almost wasnt there. It continued down to cover his very long also droopy ears, where they crossed around his neak and were tossed over his opposite shoulders. Bacon had a dozen little shoved in a dozen differens shapes clipped to the straps that crossed his chest. "It be good things we heard about you. Is they truely, truely true, Master?"

"There are no masters here, Bacon." Lucy's smile was so big it threatened to break her face in half. "My spirits are my friends and my family. Some of them call me Princess, yes. Virgo and Leo mostly. Cancer calls me baby. Aquarius calls me brat. Honestly, I prefer to just be Lucy."

"I'd be almighty honored to call you by your name, Princess Lucy!"

"M' gunna be just callin' ya by your proper title, Princess. It'd be steppin' out'a rank t'do anything less. Not that anyone cares." Lucy was beaming. Bickslow decided right then that he would be hunting down more keys for her.

"And it would bring me great pleasure if you would agree to serve under me gentlemen. Would you be willing to make a contract with me? My friends have never seen a contract made so they would like to watch, if that's ok."

"Don't see as there be a problem with that. Not that anyone cares."

"Friends of yours be friends of ours, Princess Lucy!"

"Very well then." Lucy held a notebook and pencil. "What special skills do you have?"

"I can see. I got me the keenest eyes anyone ever saw. This here rifle be for sharp shootin'. Bacon here can't see worth half a rat's ass. Pardon my language, Princess." Lucy giggled and scribbled in her book.

"I be the best at diggin'. Not fast and sloppy like that Maiden. My diggin' be the good stuff. Ya' won't never see one o' my holes fallin' in on it's self. I've got me a pretty good sniffer too! And Carol is good at them fast runnin' sprints."

"Eh. Only the short uns. Only in a strait line. Only with a clear path. Not that anyone cares."

"Wow guys. Sounds like you make a pretty good team." The dogs blushed. "What is your schedule like? When is it ok to call you?"

"We works noon to midnight any old day, Princess Lucy. Youse got the stuffy clock so youse can tell the time good."

"Ya bein' the Princess and us hearin' s'much good stuff 'bout ya... ya can call us out of them hours if'n its a life er death sitchiation. If'n the others can't get the job done."

"I be with Carol on that."

"I appreciate that. You should both know that I will take our contract very seriously. I am not your master. I am your friend and you are my family. I don't hide behind my spirits. If we ever get into a tight spot I will be right beside you every step of the way."

"We 'preciate that, Princess. We'll be goin' now seein' as it's still mornin'."

"Bye, Princess Lucy! We'll be see in ya whenever ya calls us soon!"

"Thank you both!" Lucy waved as they disappeared. "Oh those two are going to be so much fun to work with!" Bickslow just about died of a heart attack when Lucy dropped into his lap and threw her arms around his neak. "I can't believe they are willing to work with me outside their contracts! That's so sweet!"

"Is that unusual Lucy?"

"Well yeah. The contract between a spirit and their wizard is very serious, Ever. There can be all sorts of things in there. For instance, if I call Plue more than once in a week I have to give him candy. I do that any time I call him because I love the little guy, but if I broke my part of that agreement I would lose his contract. I would still hold his key, but I couldn't call him with it, unless he wanted to answer."

"Do yourself a favor, Tits. If you ever get either of the bears, don't call them out with these guys. It will get really nasty."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Let's just call it history..."

"Ok then. Shall we meet my next spirit?" Virgo appeared before Lucy even reached for the second key.

"Princess, I believe the Poison slayer would find it in his best interest to leave before you begin this contract."

"Fuck! Yeah. I'm out. I'll catch you guys before you get to the nuthouse you call a guild." Virgo vanished.

"Cobra where are you going? Should I come too?"

"You stay, Taffy Head. You'll have fun with this. My ears won't. You keep this guy the hell away from me, Tits!"

"Umm... ok? Be careful?"

"Hey, Cyclops! Avoid Natsu! We like Magnolia the way it is. Moron doesn't hold a grudge but he will fight you just for fun and to hell with the consequences."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What was that about?" Evergreen wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Let's find out!" Lucy hopped up and pulled the last key from the box.

"I am connected to the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Porpoise! Delphinius!"

Bickslow's jaw dropped. All the flash the Hunting Dogs lacked this guy had apparently stolen to add to his own. If he had ever really wanted to learn to be a disco ball this is where he would have looked for lessons. There was flash, and sparkle, and shine... everywhere. From his green and blue sparkling zebra striped bell bottoms, to the orange shirt covered in sequins, to the purple velvet heeled boots covered in what looked like golden stars. He had gems and beads woven into the countless braids in his silver hair, and even his skin seemed to shimmer when he moved. Lucy would never be able to use this guy discreetly.

"Oh my gosh! It's Aunt Aquee's little Lucy! You are so pretty! Next time Cancer cuts your hair can I have it! It's such a sparkly gold color!" The Dogs hadn't moved a muscle, accept to talk, the whole time they were here. This Dolphin guy had moved every single one. He danced a full circle around Lucy during his little speach, pinched her cheeks, and now had his hands in her hair. Lucy seemed to be frozen in shock. Bickslow's hands twitched to yank the spirit away from her.

"Oh! Where are my manners?! I'm Epsilon! Pleased to meet you, Princess. Oh and these must be your friends!" Epsilon was suddenly leaning far to close to Bickslow's face. He faught the urge to shrink away. "You look familiar! Not a celestial mage, so I must have seen you in the viewing portal. I recognise all of the Princesses teammates, and you aren't one. Was it recent? It must have been. Oh!" He stood up and Bickslow caught a glimpse of Lucy with both hands over her mouth, obviously trying not to laugh. "I remember now! You have been holding my key for days now! It's so nice to finally meet you, Disco Princess!" Bickslow groaned and facepalmed. Epsilon didn't seem to notice as he danced away again.

"That would make you Meredy right?" A wide eyed Meredy gaped at him as he started playing in her hair. "Such a bright color! So pretty! We can be friends right? Oh good! I'm so glad!" Meredy hadn't made a single sound. Epsilon moved on to Evergreen. "I don't know you. You aren't the Poison slayer that's for sure. That man is so grumpy! Oh a baby! So sweet! You must be so happy!" Evergreen passed out. Meredy squeaked and followed her into oblivion. Lucy looked panicked.

"Epsilon! I'm so glad to meet you..."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Princess. I got distracted. I would love to make a contract with you! I use sonic waves. I can see with them using echolocation and I have a couple of sonic attacks I can use. I'm also an extraordinary dancer! You can call me any time the sun is out! Just not at night. It's not personal, it's just that the sun goes down and Poof I fall asleep. Oh and I love pretty things. You want to make me a happy dolphin you just hand me something shiney! Well I'm off! See you soon, Princess! So lovely to meet you, Disco Princess! Bye now!" A shower of sparkles and he was gone.

"Umm... bye?" Lucy just stood there with one hand raised in a half hearted wave.

"Wow. So that happened." The babies started giggling. "You ok, Cosplayer?"

"Sonic waves..." She sounded dazed and still hadn't moved. "Guess that explains Cobra leaving. Magical hearing and all." Bickslow winced at the thought.

"That and he wouldn't shut up." He looked at the two unconscious girls. "Should we do something about them?" Lucy finally moved to check on them.

"I think they are ok. We just wait for them to wake up. You think Evergreen knew she was pregnant before he told her?" Pregnant!

"What!" Lucy laughed at him.

"Did you miss that? He used his magic to see the baby. That's why she fainted. I'm guessing she didn't know."

"Wow. Ok then." He was suddenly exhausted. He let himself pull his Cosplayer back into his lap, and buried his face in her hair. "This is going to be a long day isn't it?" She nodded. Lunch hadn't even happened yet and there had been at least two life changing revelations. Evergreen was apparently going to be a mom. Mira would be thrilled. And he was in love with Lucy Heartfilia. Mira would be thrilled at that too, but he was hoping to keep it to himself for now. "Cosplayer, if we survive lunch at the guild can we one back here and take a nap?"

"Absolutely. We are going to need it."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24 Shaking the Cosmos

So... My three year old is totally teaching her one year old sister dragon slaying magic. There were sky dragon roars and fire dragon iron fists going on all over the house tonight. I'm thinking blue hair dye and pig tails for Halloween this year. And a set of kitty ears for the baby.

SailorTardis498, twizt312. Thanks. I happen to adore my old dogs. I will definitely be using them again.

Firesong23. Poor Evergreen. Lucy didn't mean to turn her whole world upside down.

. Wow. That would be so funny! Hmmm... Before this day is over Somebody is getting slapped with a link! Maybe BixLu maybe someone else. Thanks. What an awesome idea! Why haven't I done that...

NinjaKitten93. Thank you so much! I always felt like the explaination of Bickslow's magic was left so... open ended. You see him pull out some serious stuff now and then (the shatter thing against RustyRose for example) but most of the time it's so... vague.

Hiro Mashima and his Fairy Tail are not responsible for any of what I have done in this story. Neither am I responsible for any of what Fairy Tail does.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm so sorry, Evergreen!"

"It's not your fault, Lucy. You didn't know. I'd better not hear a single word about this from you though, Bickslow! If anyone finds out I know exactly who to blame!"

"Don't worry, Ever. We won't tell a soul." *no telling, secret, big secret.

"You'd better not..."

"Well I think it's amazing news!" Meredy had been hovering over Evergreen since they woke up. "You get to be a mommy!"

"Meredy, it is possible Epsilon was wrong, or even that we misunderstood him." Lucy was trying her level best to keep everyone calm. "Though I do have a suggestion, Ever. Since it is, you know, possible that you are pregnant, don't you think it might, maybe, be a good idea to stop pretending... not to have a relationship... with this potential baby's potential father? Maybe?" Evergreen looked terrified at the thought. "We pretty much all know about you two. We think its sweet."

"She's right, Ever." Lucy loved the feeling of Bickslow's voice rumbling through her where she still sat, wrapped in his arms, snuggled on his lap. She should probably be embarrassed, but just couldn't seem to make herself leave. "Even Mira knows. She thinks it's cute that you two try to hide it." *so cute, manly babies, scary babies.

"But... I... My reputation... and..." Evergreen's voice got quiet. "Fantasia." Bickslow must have read her mind somehow, because he let her go as she flung herself at the potential mother to wrap her in a hug.

"No one holds that against you guys anymore. It was a long time ago and a lot has happened. Don't let a mistake most of us have forgotten hold you back from being happy." Evergreen sniffled. "Even if your 'reputation' offered your relationship Elfman wouldn't care. We are Fairy Tail. We don't care what other people think. It wouldn't be Manly!" They all chuckled.

"Thanks, Lucy."

"You know... caring about other people and letting them care about you doesn't make you any less Badass, despite what the grouchy dragons say."

"Cobra cares. He just hides it really well behind his... assholeness." Lucy sent a smile Meredy's way, giving Evergreen one last squeeze before hopping to her feet.

"Speaking of Slither Bat. We should probably find his crankiness and head to the guild for lunch." An idea suddenly occured to her. "Ever, do you think you could go ahead of us and ask Freed to put some runes up to protect our guests from and... instinctual violence? Just in case?"

"Maybe ask him and the boss to hang out by the doors too. Erza isn't around to deal with Natsu. I hope." Evergreen stood up and laughed.

"Sure. I'll see you guys when you get to the guild."

"Hey, Ever... do you want me to maybe go with you to see Porlyusica tomorrow?" Evergreen gasped.

"Would you really?"

"Of course." Lucy started getting excited. "We can make it a girls day out and show Meredy around town and go shopping! What do you say?"

"Oh, that would be so much fun! Please Evergreen?" Lucy could see tears clinging to Evergreen's eyelashes.

"Absolutely." She waved at them as she seemed to flee out the door. Bickslow's strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and her feet left the ground.

"Cosplayer you really have no idea what that ment to her." *Cosplayer friend, good friend. She let her head fall back to rest on his chest. He made her feel so safe.

"I like her. You were right, Bixy."

"Bout what?"

"She needs friends." The kiss he pressed to the top of her head made her feel all tingly inside. "Oh! Bixy, we should take our teams on a mission! It would be so much fun!" He laughed as he set her down.

"Isn't that overkill for, like, everything?" *boom, death, crazy, run away!

"Actually," Meredy spoke up hesitantly. "Why don't you guys join us for a hunt? When it comes to Zeref's followers there really isn't such a thing as overkill." Bickslow gave her a clearly skeptical look.

"You really think a wizard saint, Erza Scarlet, three Dragon slayers, and, what, ten additional S- class or all but S- class wizards is... not overkill... Meredy do you want Fiore to lose a whole mountain range?" *gone, gone, everything destroyed. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at his growing expression of horror.

"Well, when you put it that way... it sounds like even more fun!"

"That's the spirit Meredy!" The girls high-fived. "I'd say there were four slayers, but... this sounds like an adults only trip."

"You two are serious? You want to take Team Natsu, The Thunder Legion, and Crime Sorciere on some sort of dark mage hunting field trip?! Are you both out of your minds!" Lucy leapt up to wrap her arms and legs around her... well, her Bickslow. She fought against the shiver that ran through her at the sensation as his arms went around her waist.

"Live a little, Bixy. This will be so much fun! You love fun!"

"I love being alive too, Cosplayer. Since when am I the reasonable one in this relationship?" Lucy bit her lip to contain her whimper at his use of that word. "I should never be the voice of reason. Ever! Before this moment I would have sworn it was impossible. Pretty sure you are forcing me to break cosmic rules here!" *cosmic rules, scary crazy, where are the brains. She was suddenly possessed with a fit of pure ornery that she was sure would get her into trouble. She kept eye contact with him as she leaned forward, flexing her legs a little to press herself tight against him. His breath caught in his throat, and she let the heat that knowledge sent through her show in her eyes. She got close enough that he would feel her on his lips before she spoke.

"I'm shaking the cosmos, Doc. It's my thing remember?" His sharp inhale told her that he really liked it when she called him that. In the back of her mind she was aware of Meredy doing some squealy, Mira-ish thing, and a variety of inappropriate comments from the babies, but she really didn't care because one of his hands was suddenly in her hair and he was kissing her with such intensity she literally saw stars.

Every kiss they shared was better than the last. This one was... just... cosmos shaking. She almost cried when he pulled away, and pressed his forhead to hers. The burning in her lungs told her that the kiss had lasted a lot longer than the meer seconds it had seemed to. They were both gasping for breath, and she could feel his hands shaking. When he spoke his voice had a rough edge to it that sent heat streaking through her.

"You don't fight fair, Lucy." *cosplayer cheats, do it again, Cosplayer broke daddy.

"Does that mean I win?"

"Maybe. You still have to convince, like, a dozen other people though, and you aren't allowed to use that move on them." *nobody else, daddy's Cosplayer, not sharing. She giggled.

"I seriously doubt it would work on Evergreen anyway." He cackled at her, tongue flashing his guildmark.

"So you gonna ride me all the way to the guild or walk?" *take a ride Cosplayer, yeah do it, ride daddy. Meredy collapsed in a fit of giggles and Lucy blushed. She burrowed her face in his chest and mumbled.

"Please put me down." She unwrapped herself from him and he gently set her on her feet. She checked her belt. Keys on one hip, whip on the other. "Alright! Let's go eat lunch guys!" The babies swirled around her as she skipped out the door. She could still hear Bickslow and Meredy laughing as she slammed it shut behind her.

XxXxXxXxX

Cobra hadn't been hard to find. In reality he found them just as he had said he would. They hadn't even had to deviate from their course. Bickslow thought the startled squeal that escaped Lucy when he dropped off a roof to land next to them was adorable. The babies had warned him of the slayer's presence, and Meredy , who was apparently used to such behavior, hadn't even flinched.

The four of them came to a stop about twenty feet from the guildhall doors. Bickslow felt like if he got any closer to them they would bite him. He could see the apprehension on Lucy's face and the hand that rested on her key pouch was twitching. Cobra looked extremely bored, but he kept rolling his right shoulder as if it pained him. Meredy was remarkable calm, in fact she looked excited, however she didn't get any closer than they did.

"Cosplayer, you have a plan to get us through this alive if Freed didn't write that rune barrier right?" *death, fire, so dead.

"Not really..."

"I can't hear She-Thor, but the rest of your team is in there Tits. The Sky Maiden and the drunk fortune teller are in there too. They got back early."

"Well that's good. At least this way Wendy can heal our brains out if we get, you know, broken. Long as Erza isn't here to remove my head we should all survive." The babies started humming dramatically.

"Oh, well that's just creepy as fuck! Your barmaid's demons talk to each other inside her head. Apparently your babies are going to have brown eyes, and hair the color of the sky, and talk to ghosts at birth." Bickslow shuddered.

"Seith magic doesn't work that way..."

"Really? That's your only problem with what I just said?"

"Mira's baby thing is well established, Slither Bat."

"You Fairies are fucking nuts, and on top of that you are all crazy." Bickslow rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking, Cyclops."

"Can we go now? I really want to see how Gruvia is doing."

"Really, Candy Girl? Gruvia? That's just... wierd."

"Ok. Let's do this!" Lucy started toward the doors. The babies tune was strait out of a horror movie by this point.

"Right behind you, Cosplayer." And he would be staying there. Behind her. 'Stop that babies. You arent helping' She kicked the doors open with a loud boom and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hey everybody! Look what we found!"

"Well, shit." Cobra muttered. "That was subtle as fuck." Bickslow shrugged. Her team didn't do anything by half measures. Most of the guild froze in shock. He could see Evergreen safe on the second floor, and Laxus and Freed were sitting just to the right of the door 'just in case' as Lucy had put it.

"Luce! You're back! Is that..." Natsu sniffed the air and grinned. "Cobra! Hell yeah! Fight me!" He threw himself across the guild, spewing fire, apparently not even thinking about the fact that his best friend was directly between him and the visiting slayer. Bickslow and Cobra moved almost as one to pull Lucy back and coral around her to protect her from the incoming flames, only for Natsu and his magic to splatter harmlessly against the runes Freed had put up. Laxus lit the pinkette up with a bolt of lightning before growling at him.

"You are a fucking idiot you know that. You are lucky Blondie knows your stupid ass well enough to ask Freed to put those runes up or somebody would have gotten hurt!" Bickslow felt rage bubble up inside him, and he spoke without even thinking.

"That someone would have been Lucy you flaming psycho! What are you blind? You almost roasted her!" *roasted, stupid, blind idiot. He would have continued, but Lucy began running her hands over his chest, in a way that was obviously ment to calm him, so he settled for holding her and glaring.

"Like Echo and the Lightningbug said. It's a sad day when I have to protect Tits from you, you flaming twatwaffle." No one moved or spoke for a long moment, untill finally Natsu spoke up.

"Sorry, Luce. I just got excited. About time you came to see us! How long you been out of that dungeon they stuck you in, Cobra?" Lucy facepalmed and Bickslow just had to laugh at the bewildered look on Cobra's face. This, unfortunately, drew Mira's attention to the fact that Lucy was still in his arms.

"BixLu babies!" She screamed, before fainting. He did his best to look casual as he let go of Lucy and stepped away. He felt empty without her, but now was not the time to deal with that particular issue.

"Cobra and his friends are part of Crime Sorciere now, Natsu. He and Meredy came to visit. Erza is with Jellal, and will probably bring the rest of the guild by... later." She stomped over and bent to shove her face in his, a little on the Scary Lucy side. This had Natsu trembling in fear. Bickslow tried not to stare at the remarkable angle she was giving him to view just how well her miniskirt fit her perfect ass. "You had better not be attacking any more of our guests! Someone will think you are trying to hurt them!"

"Sorry, Luce!" She stood again.

"Say hi everybody! Let's show the Witches a Fairy good time!"

"Aye, Sir!" Meredy was pulled away by a giggling Juvia to sit at the bar with Lisanna, while Cobra found himself roped into a drinking contest by Cana. Bickslow was only a little surprised when Lucy dragged her boys up to the second floor to sit with him and his team.

"So, Lucy," Gray draped himself against the rail, looking even more bored than Cobra usually did. "You gonna tell me what happened after you two left Shirotsume? Where the hell did you find those two at?"

"Actually, I am far more interested to know why the two of you suddenly seem so...close." Freed you weasel! Loke suddenly appeared leaning on Lucy's shoulder, smirking.

"Trust me, Gray, Freed asked the better question this time. Isn't that right Disco Princess?" Bickslow magically nudged Pipi, who sent a low powered laser shot at Loke's backside. The lion yelped and mumbled away from his keyholder with both hands covering his precious ass.

"Paws off my Cosplayer, Slippery Kitty." *slippery kitty, monster kitty, slippery secret.

"Bickslow," the look in Freed's eye was not making him comfortable. "Are you... being... possessive?" Whoops.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25 Fallout

Help me out guys. I figure if Erza and Crime Sorciere fell for the Sabortooth bait Lucy left with that mayor, and if they followed that false trail it would take them, what, three days maybe, to get there from Shirotsume. The panic once they found out they weren't there and were never planning on being there would move them faster so... two days back, then the train ride. Which would give our little group... six days, before Titania's wrath fell. That sound about right? I'm also assuming that group can move a little faster than BixLu and co.

RosesMcKellar. Mira just makes the perfect plot exclamation mark in my opinion.

NinjaKitten93. I'm not sure if I'm writing that hunt into this story or not, because I'm not very good at the fight scenes, but it definitely needs written.

rmadhumita378. Isn't he though! Flirty touchy Bickslow would be seen as normal in the guild. Possessive Bickslow on the other hand...

ytygr, SailorTardis498, twizt312, Unoyoko94. Thanks guys! Your support and love of this story keeps me writing.

RosesMcKellar. There are so many questions. Of course Freed would zero in on the most important one.

Firesong23. Aye Sir. Erza's solution to an out of control Natsu is more... temporary in nature.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

"Luce isn't yours. She is ours!" Natsu called from his seat on the floor.

"I'm afraid you seem to have missed my point, Natsu."

"How is that not the point!"

"Are we ignoring the fact that Loke just called Bickslow a princess?" Thank you Gray! Somebody pay attention to the stripper. Bickslow silently pleaded.

"The point isn't who Lucy may or may not belong to..."

"She belongs to us."

"I don't really belong to..."

"The point I'm trying to make is more of a why question as opposed to who."

"Why doesn't matter because she doesn't belong to...Ouch!" Natsu rubbed the red spot on his nose where Evergreen's fan had made contact.

"If you would shut up and listen. As Lucy pointed out, she doesn't really belong to anyone.  
If she chooses to allow someone to claim her as there's it is simply a way to explain relationships. Freed's point is that...well..." There was a sly look in Evergreen's eye. "I happen to know about your relationship with a certain little takeover mage. Tell me, Natsu, would it be ok with you if Loke was crawling all over Lisanna?" Natsu began to growl and smoke. Loke took a step away from him just in case the slayer forgot he hadn't really done anything to Lisanna at all. "And why do you feel that way, Natsu?"

"Mine!" Bickslow rolled his eyes. Lucy's best friend was so complex. Not.

"But you let him touch Lucy. You say Lucy is yours too. So why is Lisanna special?" Natsu tipped his head to the side and Bickslow could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He needed to change the topic of conversation real quick.

"I'm with Gray. Why aren't we talking about how I'm a princess now?"

"No, we can come back to that one. Evergreen and Freed have a point. When did my sister become... yours, Bickslow?" There was a distinct chill in the air. Lucy joined Bickslow's attempt to change the topic.

"So after we left Shirotsume..." Natsu suddenly hopped up and sniffed at Lucy, why batted him away. "What is your problem, Natsu!" The slayer leapt onto the table to lean forward and sniff at Bickslow. "Hey!" Lucy yanked him off the table by the back of the shirt. "Stop sniffing people you weirdo!"

"Well?" Gray was looking at Natsu like he had all the answers, which obviously he didn't, because the slayer looked even more confused than he had before he sniffed them.

"Luce, why did you scent mark Bickslow?" Because that wasn't a weird question to ask someone.

"I didn't scent mark anyone you idiot! I'm not a dog!" Bickslow knew Lucy had at least a vague knowledge of what he was talking about, just like he did. A side effect of having a best friend who was part animal was that you learned weird shit about their magic, even if you didn't try to. The intrigued look on Freed's face said he had probably read about it somewhere. Everyone else just looked confused.

"Say what?" Suddenly Laxus was sniffing him too. This couldn't be good.

"What the hell Boss Man!" His best friend usually kept his... dragoniness on a very short leash, so he hadn't been expecting that in the slightest.

"Huh. What do you know." Laxus was grinning as if he had just eaten Happy, as was Evergreen. Poor Freed blushing dark enough to fry eggs.

"What the fuck does that mean!" Gray growled between clenched teeth. Bickslow couldnt help but think to himself that this was the part of the story where he died a cold violent death.

"It means Bunny claimed him as hers and rubbed herself all over him to prove it." Gajeel was suddenly there, sniffing Lucy's hair.

Pipi slammed into his forehead and started hissing like a cat. He glarred at the totem, and took another sniff before he backed off. 'Careful, Pipi. You will break your body on his hard metal head and still not hurt him.' 'No more Cosplayer smelling, Daddy. Daddy not sharing.' 'I know but that's already got us in a load of trouble so take it easy.' Pipi dropped onto Lucy's head and stayed there.

"Are you protecting the my honor, Pipi?"

"Pipi protect Cosplayer friend. Go away Rusty Lizard!" Bickslow couldn't help but laugh.

"Did your daddy teach you to call Gajeel that?"

"Pipi choose name for Rusty Lizard. Pipi smart."

"Pipi is still a stupid diaper baby!"

"Pupu! Be nice to your sister!"

"Why?"

"Because... umm..." Lucy shot him a pleading look. He shrugged. He had tried for years to get them to stop picking on eachother with little success. "Because it makes me happy when you are nice to eachother and it makes me sad when you are mean." The totems all hummed for a moment before Pupu responded.

"I will be nice. A little."

"I won't." Pepe didn't sound sorry in the least. Popo and Papa snorted at him. Pupu rolled her totem in a way Bickslow had always equated with rolling her eyes.

"Boys." Lucy, Evergreen and both sister souls laughed.

"You tell it sister." Evergreen said, tapping the totem gently on her painted green nose with her fan.

Bickslow almost felt like crying. The woman who was all but a sister to him was finally accepting his babies. Lucy was contagious. He smiled until he caught the looks on the faces around him. The other half of his team was staring in shock. Loke and Natsu looked... sad, for some unfathomable reason. Gajeel was just staring at Lucy like she had lost her mind. The worst was Gray. The man looked like he was about to be sick.

He started to panic. Bad, bad, this was bad. This was why he kept the babies dampened at the guild. He had let them go when they had settled upstairs because Lucy was there. He had gotten far to comfortable in her presence, and now it was going to bite him in the ass so hard. He was pretty sure his eyes started flickering under the emotional strain too, and he didn't have his visor. He dropped his head to the table and closed his eyes, fighting nausea. This was so bad.

"Bixy? Are you ok?" The feel of Lucy's finders dancing through his hair and across the back of his neak was all that kept him from falling into a full blown panic attack and running. He leaned into her when he felt her scoot closer to him.

"Bickslow, man, I know you don't talk about your magic much, but, " He could hear the tightness in Gray's voice. "Your babies... They are people aren't they?" Bickslow saw no reason to answer him and every reason to absolutely not. Apparently Loke saw it differently.

"Yeah, man. They are. I felt the same way when I first realized."

"Shit man. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I've never seen them... talk like that. I just thought Bickslow was playing when we saw you guys in Shirotsume. I just didn't see a reason to argue with Lucy about it at the time." It was only when Lucy started to speak softly that Bickslow realised that whatever was happening might not be quite as terrible as he had thought.

"He keeps them quiet, or what he calls dampened, when they are at the guild. So they don't cause trouble, or bother people, or... Bixy says people freak out sometimes and call the babies names."

"Why?!" Gray's shocked tone finally brought Bickslow's head up. Everyone was wearing varying levels of sadness and shock on their faces. This wasn't right. He didn't understand.

"Bix, really? Is that why they are always so much louder when we are out on missions? And since when are they friendly with anyone but you? What did you do to make them like you, Ever?"

"It was something Lucy asked me this morning. Trust me I felt really stupid and bitchy when I realized what I had been doing." Bickslow felt like someone was shaking him. By his feet. Upside down. Under water. "You want the secret to making friends with Bickslow's babies? I'll ask you the same question she asked me. Do you ever talk to them?"

"Fuck."

"Laxus-sama, please. Your language. There are ladies present. However I do understand your sentiment. Evergreen and Lucy have a very good point. We just assumed the babies wanted to restrict their communication to Bickslow, because they never seemed to voluntarily speak to us. If they are in any way the infant-like beings Bickslow refers to them as, then we have, in fact, been quite at fault for not reaching out to them."

"Loke has been my best friend for years, so I understand Lucy's magic better than most. If your babies are to you what her spirits are to her then... well. Like I said. I'm sorry, Bickslow. And... er... babies. I guess I owe you an apology too."

The babies began to spin in a tight little tornado as they squeaked and squealed. Bickslow just couldn't move. This was not the way he had expected this conversation to go. Lucy had somehow shown both his team and hers that his babies were people. And they were ok with it.

"Yeah!" Natsu hopped back up off the floor, where Lucy had thrown him earlier. "Luce says in not allowed to fight people today, but we can still be friends. Right babies?!"

"You can't fight with babies you flaming idiot!" Gajeel yelled. The tornado dissolved into chaos, which began to overflow into the rest of the guild.

*friends, lots of friends, Cosplayer friend, Evegreen friend, friends with the Boss and Freed, friends with Punishment and Slippery Kitty and Plue, Flashy and the Dogs are new friends, Cyclops and Candy Girl too, friends with Kaboom man, Stripper friend, Rusty Lizard is babies friend too, so many new friends.

"Umm. Bixy, should we... do something to calm them down?" He glanced down to look into Lucy's wide eyed stare and he just couldn't help himself. He yanked her up and into his kiss, pouring every feeling he had into it. Words were beyond him right now, so he would just have to show her what she had done for him and for his babies.

"What the hell man!"

"I told you she scent marked him!"

"B-b-b-bickslow..."

"When did this happen!"

"Aww so sweet!"

"Get some Lu!"

"Could you all shut the fuck up!"

"BixLu babies!"

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26 Beer Mug Gong

Ugh. Bickslow didnt have permission to do that!

RosesMcKellar, Mistress Katana. He didn't think that through. Ballistic team, here we come.

angelMwings, rmadhumita378. Thanks. They are being so sweet my teeth are rotting out of my head.

NinjaKitten93. He did. I'll let Gajeel and Levy explain. Natsu is just more concerned with Lucy ... you'll see.

twizt312. Cobra is rubbing off on Pipi.

nx2U. See. That's why I love you guys. I totally forgot to account for that.

Unoyoko94. I adore the babies. I'm trying to give them as much... page time as possible.

The Fakhouri Legacy. Hahaha. I know right?

Hiro Mashima is why Fairy Tail is so awesome.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow was lying flat on his back when he remembered that there was a good reason his Cosplayer hadn't been snatched up by someone before now. Her team was crazy protective and there answer to everything, even if it wasn't a problem, was violence. Just look at Erza's hugs.

Lucy had been torn from his arms and thrown into Natsu's by Gray before a cold fist to the jaw had introduced the back of his head to the floor. Lucy's foot had shot out to put Gray in the wall, where Loke and Gajeel were keeping him. Juvia waiked and wept. Evergreen and Lisanna had pulled Lucy from Natsu and the four of them were engaged in a screaming match. Laxus was laughing at Freed as Wendy fussed over his unconscious form. Cana, Mira, and Meredy were doing the same thing on the other side of the room. If Levy flapped her arms any harder she was going to take off and start flying around the room with his babies.

"You didn't think that through did you?" Cobra grinned down at him.

"Fuck you, Cyclops."

"Yeah, yeah." Cobra offered him an arm to pull him off the floor. "You Fairies are all fucking crazy." Bickslow had to agree. The two of them sat on a bench as the floaters of chaos raged around them.

XxXxXxXxX

"Get the fuck off me, Gajeel! What the hell is your problem, Loke? You should be helping me pumble him!"

"Lucy trusts me to keep you off Disco Princess while she us dealing with Natsu, so you will stay here!"

"Aaaaaah!"

"Gray, my beloved!"

"You want her to kick you again, Ice Princess?" *Lucy Kick, kick the Ice Princess. "Did you not hear what Flame brain said? They fucking scent marked each other!"

"I don't know what the hell that means!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Why would you do that, Luce!"

"For the last time, I'm not a fucking dog, Natsu! I didn't do anything to him!"

"But you did!"

"Natsu, if Lucy chose Bickslow that's her choice! You have no right to judge her!"

"But... Bickslow?"

"Is there something wrong with Bickslow? Is my team mate not good enough for your friend you stupid baby dragon!" *stupid dragon, baby dragon, diaper baby dragon.

"I'm not stupid! Or a baby! Lucy, why..."

"You don't know anything about Bixy, Natsu! I happen to be... You be nice! And I didn't mark anyone! Scent or otherwise!"

"Punishment, Princess? Has the Disco Princess been harmed?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Freed! Wake up! Come on, answer me!"

"He's fine Squirt. Bix and Blondie just broke his brain. He will be alright in a minute."

"Broke his brain! What did they do to him!" *broke his brain, broke his brain.

XxXxXxXxX

"She's fine, Pinky. This happens all the time."

"But what's wrong with her?"

"To much baby brain and not enough booze." *BixLu Babies, boozie babies.

"How would alcohol help this? Wouldn't that make it worse?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Solid script gong!" Cobra clapped his hands over his ears just before Levy slammed an abandoned beer mug into her gong. All eyes turned to her and silence fell. "What in earthland is going on here?" When more than one person tried to answer her the beer mug gong was put into play again. "One at a time. Who started this?" Fingers were pointed, mostly at Gray and Bickslow. "Bickslow why does Gray want to kill you? What did you do this time?"

"Bickslow di..." The gong sounded again.

"Wait your turn, Lu." Bickslow and Gajeel both chuckled as Lucy gaped at the little blunette. "Bickslow?"

"I kissed Cosplayer." He tried shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. Gray let out another cry of rage, and Natsu growled from the corner the girls had backed him into. Levy blinked.

"Umm... ok." She looked at Gray. "I get why Gray is upset, but... If that's all their was too it Loke and Gajeel would have just let you pound him into pulp. So... why is he still whole?"

"Because they have lost their minds! Let me go you..." Levy rang her gong again.

"You are obviously not in a talking state of mind. Loke, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard baby girl. If I ever had one it is long gone." Levy glared at him.

"You are so helpful. Gajeel? A little help?"

"They've scent marked all over each other." Levy blushed. Lucy's teammates both growled.

"BixLu babies!" Meredy managed to catch Mira's head before it hit the floor again.

"All right, Lucy! Get you some!"

"Don't make me ring this thing again, Cana!"

"Sorry, Lil Blue."

"G-Gajeel are you saying that Lucy and Bickslow are...s-s-sl..."

"Gihihi."

"Don't let the Rusty Lizard lie to you, Bluebird. Tits isn't keeping secrets from you. It's just a scent mark. They aren't having sex." Cobra smirked again. "Yet." Bickslow shoved him off the bench. "Watch it, Echo!" Levy rang her gong, and Cobra slammed his hands back over his ears.

"Sit down and be quiet, Cobra. And don't glare at me. Lucy brought you home, so I'm not scared of you." Cobra gaped. "Now. Lu, is this true?"

"I didn't scent mark anyone!"

"Yes, you did, Luce!"

"No, I didnt!"

"But..." The beer mug hit the gong again.

"Actually, Lu, if the slayers all agree then you probably did."

"We went on a mission. You smell like people when you are close to them. I probably smell like Meredy too. Even Slither Bat a little."

"Slither... oh you mean Cobra. No a scent mark isn't just a smell. I've read about this kind of thing. Basically it means you were in close contact and are extremely... emotional... about someone. It's a hormone thing. Gajeel help me out here."

"Everybody knows you smell like Flame Brain, Bunny, but even before they started fucking we could tell Lisanna was his woman. It's different." Lisanna's face was all but steaming. Natsu growled. There was a shocked inhale from those in the guild who hadn't known.

"Love Rival is... dating Bickslow?" The guild looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Umm... noooo..." As adorable as Lucy's blush was Bickslow wasn't going to just let her suffer alone.

"Any relationship that Lucy and I may or may not have is our business unless we choose to share it. I can give you my word that I won't disrespect her, and even if I did we all know she can kick my ass. Right babies?" *Lucy Kick, the pain, good view though.

"Pepe!"

"Cosplayer?"

"Just because you don't have an ass doesn't mean you aren't one." Lucy glared. 'Pepe, you aren't helping here. Please don't make Cosplayer mad.'

"Tits, you are a genius! Do it!" Cobra looked thrilled, so apparently he heard Lucy thinking something evil.

"What did he hear you planning, Cosplayer?" She just blushed.

"She was thinking about painting him like that stupid cat! Come on, Tits, please?"

"Happy isn't stupid!" Natsu escaped the human cage he had been in.

"Then how do you know I was talking about him, Smoke for brains?"

"Fight me, Cobra!" Cobra lunged for Natsu, who dodged, slamming into Loke, who fell into Gajeel, releasing Gray who, not expecting this, fell, slamming into Laxus, who almost fell also, barely catching himself on the bench Bickslow sat on. Physics and a fulcrum effect sent Bickslow flying over the railing to land on Elfman where he stood below. It took less than three seconds to involve the whole guild.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy placed herself between Evergreen and the brawl her friends had started. She draped an arm around Lisanna's shoulders and Virgo managed to snag Levy, who Lucy tucked under her other arm, before she got crushed under a table. She did this for two reasons. One was that they made Evergreen's human shield bigger. Two was so the two couldn't escape from the conversation she was about to start.

"Girls, girls. You two have been so very very bad." Lisanna blushed. Guilty. Probably of more than what she was referring to. Bickslow was right about their sweet little takeover mage.

"Punishment, Princess?" She shook her head at her spirit and grinned.

"What are you talking about, Lu?" Meredy and Wendy joined them.

"How long have you been heading out on the town with Gajeel and the party crew? And why didn't you tell me!" Levy blanched.

"I wasn't... I didn't... It's not..." Her cheeks began to turn red. "A while, but it's not very often. I'm sorry!"

"That's what Bixy said." Lucy glanced around the growing circle of females taking refuge from the brawl that had moved downstairs. Juvia, Meredy, and Mira had linked themselves to Lisanna's side of the human wall, and Laki and Kinana had been pulled in by Wendy when they came upstairs. When Meredy linked her arm with Evergreen's she lit up and grinned, closing the circle when she reached for Kinana. Pipi and Pupu even stacked themselves on Lucy's head, apparently deciding that girl time was more important than whatever Bickslow was doing.

"Princess? Shall I prepare a lunch so that you may enjoy time with your female friends while Disco Princess participates in masculine activities? It is not often I come to the guild and it would be my pleasure."

"You want to make lunch... for the whole guild?"

"Please, Princess." Virgo bowed.

"I... guess so..."

"Virgo, are you sure?" Mira spoke up. When the spirit nodded the mage beamed.

"You are so sweet. You are welcome to use my kitchen if you wish!"

"It is my pleasure, Mirajane. However I believe I will work more efficiently in my own kitchen." The spirit bowed again and disappeared.

"Ok then." Lucy eyed Levy. "So. Anyone else have any deep, dark secrets they want to share, before someone else shares for them?" Cana draped herself over Lucy's shoulder and grinned.

"You mean besides you... Cosplayer? That was a intensly sexy kiss he laid on you. What else has 'Bixy' been saying, hmm? Not much I bet. I promise if I had access to that tongue he wouldn't be using it to talk. Tell Mama Cana. Is it as good as it looks?" Lucy thought her face would catch on fire.

"I... I... wouldn't know. It... wasn't that kind of kiss." The babies on her head giggled and whistled. Knowing Bickslow would in all likelihood hear about this conversation, if he wasnt already listening, she decided to let her inner vixen out to play. "Though I definitely wouldn't have objected. It's really a shame that Gray... cut us off." Whistles and cat calls were heard around the circle

"So..." Wendy's forehead was creased in thought. "If you and Bickslow aren't dating... then... What are you? The boys were right by the way. You smell like you are his. And he smells like he is yours."

"Umm..." Lucy thought for a moment. "A work in progress? When I brought it up he said we understand each other and he knows what he wants, which I guess is me, even though he knew my team... wouldn't be nice about it. Bickslow's exact words were 'I'm serious. Think about it. We finish this mission first. Go home. Breath for a couple days." She paused amid a chorus of aww to wink. "Then come to me if you still want those kisses." Mira fanned herself and squealed. "Though we've both been holding our breath an awful lot, and I'm pretty sure he forgot about the thinking thing, right before he kissed me in front of the whole guild."

"Oh that's not all!" Meredy was grinning widely as she spoke up. "He was all curled up with his head in her lap last night when he told us she healed his bleeding soul with a kiss." Gasps came from around the circle. "And they spent all of last night cuddling in his bed. They were curled around eachother like puppies when Virgo and I checked on them this morning." Lucy blushed red.

"Oh" Evergreen pipped up. "And this morning, while Lucy was out of the room, he said he felt like his brain went through a blender." There were giggles, and a wow from Cana.

"Umm..." Wendy literally raised her hand before speaking. "How is that a good thing?"

"Because..." Evergreen began before Pipi and Pupu began to spin and sing in the middle of their circle.

"I'm dealing."

"I'm fine."

"It's weird,"

"And good."

"Way better,"

"Than ok."

"I've got this."

"Sorta."

That brought reactions from all the girls. Bickslow's voice was heard above the brawl downstairs yelling about tiny traitors. Lucy felt like her heart would burst. She hadn't been there to hear him say that, which was good because she might have fainted.

"Wow. That's... Pipi?" Lucy beckoned the totem closer. "Send your daddy something for me?"

"Yep, yep. Pipi help." Lucy watched Bickslow's tall form fighting with their friends over the balcony rail as she kissed the totems forehead gently and whispered to quietly for anyone but Pipi and Wendy to hear

"Thanks, Doc." She saw him tense and jerk around to grin up at her. A real happy grin, not one of those silly ones. A chair headed for the back of his head and she spoke a little louder this time. "Duck." He did, and returned his attention to the fight.

"What dirty, nasty things are you sharing with that poor baby?" Lucy laughed.

"Nothing of the sort, Cana." Virgo appeared, snatched Levy's beer mug gong, and reappeared standing on the bar surrounded by food. The mug shattered when she slammed it against the gong, but it ended the brawl quite suddenly.

"Lunch is served, Fairy Tail."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27 Food and Feelings

Every chapter I get written and every scene that pops into my head I get mire excited to share this story with you guys! I know we are all super excited to see Erza, however... since BixLu and Co. Don't know if she will show up in the next few seconds or next week neither do we. I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to see any specific characters to interact or simply react Before Erza gets here. We get to hear the next baby story in the next chapter. Not the one Cobra brought up.

rmadhumita378. Bring on the craziness! Can't have Fairy Tail without it.

SailorTardis498. I'm super pumped for Erza to show up. Just not yet.

NinjaKitten93. I loved the circle too! BixLu kinda got thrown into the pool before it warmed up didn't they? Bickslow will tell us about his baby sister eventually. He isn't ready yet.

westerngoddess. Baby love! They are so much fun right?

RosesMcKellar. First we eat lunch. Then I believe Lucy promised Bickslow a nap. Tomorrow (their tomorrow) will be Evergreen's day while the sun shines. It will be... girly.

ytygr. I know right? She seened to love the celestial party (pre GMG) so much, but we never get to see her at the guild.

Unoyoko94. Bix will tell us.

Fairy Tail is awesome! Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's baby.

XxXxXxXxX

Mavis bless Virgo for her timing. It was obvious to Bickslow that, even though Cobra and Natsu started this fight, every male guild member, aside from his team, was after his precious self. Even Loke and Gajeel had tried to put in their two cents, er, hits, and he would have sworn they were on his side before punches started flying. He might have lost pieces if the spirit's buffet hadn't called off the wolves.

He almost had when Lucy sent her little message through Pipi. 'Cosplayer say send to daddy!' 'Oh? Send what?' He felt the softest impression of a kiss pressed to his forehead and heard his Lucy's voice. 'I want the rest of that kiss later. Even though it shot that thinking, breathing thing to pieces. Thanks Doc.' The smile she gave him when he looked up at where she had gathered with the guild's women had lit up his whole being. Her warning had saved him from decapitation and he had returned his attention to the idiots trying to kill him.

He couldn't blame them. Anyone who knew Cosplayer either claimed her as family, or wanted to play all up in her miniskirt. The ones who saw her as family wanted his head because they would never believe he was Serious about her. The ones who wanted to sleep with her wanted his head because they were afraid he Was serious and would take her off the market. Serious or not, no one thought he was good enough for her. Not even him.

Natsu was the only one who hadn't come after him, and he couldn't figure out why. It was making him nervous, because there was no way the fire dragon slayer was really ok with him calling Lucy his. He had made that very clear and a handful of words would never be enough to sway that crazy boys view in Bickslow's favor. His confusion vanished when he felt himself yanked out a side door and slammed up against the guild wall by a very hot fist attached to the front of his shirt.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu's growl was vicious. A week ago Bickslow's response to that question would have been smart assed, highly sexual, and probably gotten him roasted on the spot. However, Lucy had done a pretty good job over the past few days of showing him that honesty and being himself might just be a better option.

"Natsu, I swear I didn't do anything. Nothing physical, and nothing with my magic. I promise. Everything she is doing is her own choice." The slayer's dark eyes stared strait into Bickslow's for a long moment, which honestly made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to people looking at his eyes at all.

"You aren't lying." Bickslow rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it.

"I have a dragon slayer on my team too, Natsu. I'm not stupid enough to try lying to you."

"Why?" Why what? Why is Lucy doing what she is doing?

"The fuck if I know! Lucy doesn't do things that make sense. I don't know what she sees in me really. Every time I try to tell her she shouldn't be with me she finds some way to dig herself deeper inside me. It's insane and amazing, and I really don't care what anyone else thinks anymore, because she is just a walking miracle, and I'm done fighting her, because winning an argument with Cosplayer is impossible, and even if I could win I wouldn't because I want her, damn it, and I want to be hers and..." Natsu started laughing. "What?"

"That wasn't what I meant." He let go of Bickslow's shirt and punched his shoulder in a way that Bickslow didnt think was supposed to hurt, even though it did. "Nobody knows what is going on in Luce's head. She's weird. I was asking why you wanted her, but you answered that too."

"She is amazing, Natsu. Cosplayer wears her heart in her eyes, ya know? She... cares. And she sees me. My magic let's me literally see souls, and I don't think I will ever be able to see people as well as she can."

"I know." The pinkette grinned. "As long as you see how special she is I'm ok with sharing her with you."

"You know that sounds really bad right?"

"Gross! Not like that! Why has she not kicked your brain out yet?"

"It helps that she apparently finds me rather sexy. Trust me she has been worse than me the past few days."

"Luce?"

"Natsu, you know people say Cosplayer and Baby Straus are really alike right? I know everyone thinks your girl is an innocent angel, but I know better. Wanna tell me who made the first move between you two?" Natsu blushed.

"Luce didn't..."

"The sweet ones really are crazy inside, but no. Today's kiss and some powerfully soul soothing cuddles are all the further we've gotten. She's sexy as hell, and it may be the death of me, but I'm trying to keep us moving slow. Failing, but trying."

"Ha! Yeah. Good luck with that. The day Lisanna decided she was done being just friends she showed up naked in my bed and I was on my back in seconds. You can't say no to that." Bickslow swallowed hard. Mavis, the thought of Cosplayer doing something like that... He took a deep breath and grit his teeth.

"You aren't helping."

"Just... be careful with my best friend 'k? Luce is strong and has a big heart, but... She's been through a lot of shit."

"The nightmares..."

"You know about those?" Natsu looked surprised.

"She told me. I don't know much. Does anything help?"

"Her nightmares are the reason I still sneak into her bed. She hates being alone. She acts mad, but holding her seems to keep them away most of the time." Bickslow nodded. "We should go back in before she notices we are gone."

"Before she realises you were planning to fry me like a chicken you mean."

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned. This grin had an evil light to it. "I know Luce can kick your ass, but if she ever has to there won't be a body left to find once I'm done with you." Bickslow shuddered as he followed the fire wizard back into the guild. He had no doubt the man meant it.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy watched Natsu and Bickslow come back into the building and finally relaxed. Pupu had told her that her daddy was fine, but she had been worried her best friend would do something to her... Bickslow. They really needed to find a word for whatever they were. A word other than mine. They couldn't keep calling each other 'my Bickslow' and 'my Cosplayer' could they? Even if they were eachother's according to the dragon slayers.

The girls had all returned upstairs after they got their food, and the Neanderthals had a very rare moment of unified wisdom and stayed downstairs. Cana plunked a glass of wine down in front of Evergreen when she had caught her drinking water, which Meredy had descreetly swapped for juice while Lucy drew eyes away from them with a retelling of how she and Bickslow found and 'exorcised' the 'haunted' castle.

"We all thought it would be more fun to risk their wrath instead of asking for permission, so we ran. It was fun. Cancer fixed Cobra and Meredy so anyone who didnt actually know us would think they were Gray and Juvia and we got in on the train late last night. Or early this morning. I'm not really sure which."

"My, not that I doubt your judgment or anything, but..." Levy hesitated. "Isn't Cobra a bad guy? I thought the Oracion Seis hated you?"

"Didn't Gajeel win you a giant stuffed bear at the fair last month?" Levy blushed. "Besides, once you get past the poison, and the sarcasm, and the violence, and the jackassedness, and the death threats Cobra's a decent guy and lots of fun to hang out with."

"Lucy's right." Evergreen swirled her goblet of fruit punch as she spoke. "The overgrown newt really isn't all that bad if you can keep from killing him for the first five minutes of the conversation, and the next ten, and the middle fifteen, and the last five."

"Preach, Flitterbug. I'm a fucking angel. Flowers sprout at my feet and when I sneeze rainbows shoot out of my ass." Meredy choked on the wine she had stolen Evergreen she had stolen Evergreen. Most of the girls stared in shock as he stood behind Kinana, placing his hands on either side of the table and resting his chin on her head. The girl was practically glowing with joy as she realized he what he had done. Lucy thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Aside from Bickslow when he blushed. "Oi! Keep those thoughts to yourself, Tits. I didn't want to hear that."

"Oh, shove it up your rainbow colored ass, Slither Bat. What are you doing up here in the estrogen cloud?"

"Breathing. I like poison." Kinana giggled and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Also somebody needs to do something about the Stripper. His soul is screaming for the blood of the Disco Princess to be sacrificed to the gods of Jazz and Blues."

"Say what?" Drunk Cana didn't do word play. Lucy sighed.

"Gray still wants to kill Bickslow. What about Natsu?"

"That volcano is inactive at the moment. You were right to let that talk happen. It was full of feelings and shit, and I almost vomited, but they are good now." He pointed at Lisanna and grinned. "You... are one feisty little Kitten." He burrowed his five in his girlfriend's hair. "I like her, Kina."

"Well, good. Because she is a dear friend of mine."

"Question!" Cana waved goth arms in the air and almost fell backwards off her bench. Once she had everyone's attention the pointed at the couple. "What the hell?"

"Care to do the honors, Tits?"

"It would be my pleasure. Everyone say hi to Kinana's longtime secret boyfriend Cobra of Crime Sorciere." Several of the girls waved mechanically. "Slither Bat, say hi to your girlfriend's sisters." He flipped them off. "I would also like to introduce the lovely and poison immune angel Kinana, aka Cubelios." There were gasps. Mira squealed, but managed to stay conscious. "Yes they are adorable, and no I have no idea how Kinana puts up with him."

"Wow." Cana's grin was quite lecherous. "You go girl. I'd jump that too if I thought I would survive." She was agreed with most heartily and Kinana blushed. A loud stash drew their attention to the original reason Cobra had ventured upstairs. Gray stood on the opposite side of the table from where Bickslow sat. The dishes that had been on the table were scattered on the floor.

"I was all set to poison his ass, but Echo and the Slippery Kitty said Tits would kick My ass into the stratosphere so..."

"I've got this." Meredy stood and vaulted over the rail to land in the most dramatic was possible on the empty table. Gray jerked back, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the hand that slapped a glowing pink bracelet of magic to his wrist. Bickslow didn't even try to avoid her when Meredy reached for him. Gray stared at his arm in horror and began to breath faster. Lucy grinned as she walked down the stairs.

"You are familiar with Meredy's magic right, Gray? You know everything Bickslow feels you will. Means you can't hur's magic right, Gray? You know everything Bickslow feels you will. Means you can't hur's magic right, Gray? You know everything Bickslow feels you will. Means you can't hurt him. He gets emotional stuff too, right, Meredy?" The sensory mage smiled.

"Yep. In fact I made this one a primarily emotional link since a lesson was needed. Emotions are stronger than physical sensations. I bet if we add you into the link it would melt his brain." Gray wobbled a little and looked confused.

"I don't think Bixy and I are quite ready for that."

"I think it would be beautiful! In fact why don't I just drop him out and add you in?" Gray looked to have trouble breathing.

"Please don't." Lucy felt real fear at the idea.

"Cosplayer is right. Even if we were ready for that the guild isn't." Bickslow grinned. "There are children present." There was panic in Gray's eyes. Lucy smiled. Bickslow had been handling the emotional storm Gray was being flooded with for days. It was impressive really, that he was managing to hide so much right now. Lucy looked away from her team mate to see that Bickslow's eyes had a faint glow to them. Her heart fluttered.

"Close your eyes, Bixy." He glanced at her and smiled before he did. He was still sitting. Lucy was very glad of this, because she could reach him this way. She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed. Gray grabbed the edge of the table and shook his head.

"What the fuck was that?" She glared at him. Really? She knew her friend was emotionally constipated, but this is ridiculous. She looked up at the row of women leaning over the balcony rail.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Juvia, but I think Gray is broken. You and Meredy may have to strait up get him a shrink to make Gruvia happen."

"Juvia will fix my beloved Gray! Juvia will never give up, Love Rival."

"Not your Love Rival, Juvia." She leaned down and kissed Bickslow's temple. His eyes popped open and he drew in a sharp breath. Gray passed out. Meredy released the link. "Babies? We have had a long day and need a nap. Can you fly us home?" *nap, nap, babies help, blender brain.

"But you just got here!" Mira wailed. Bickslow scooped Lucy up like a princess and hopped on the babies.

"Sorry, Mira! Let's have a girls day out after lunch tomorrow!" Cheers were heard from the balcony as the babies shot them out of the guildhall.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28 Home

So... sorry for the repeating thing. I still haven't figured out why my phone does that. I hate it so much. It manages to do at after my read through too. I should probably find a reliable beta. Anyway. The story. Today's chapter. Emotions. I cried. Prepare tissues if you are tear prone.

nkersey111. Thanks.

SailorTardis498. Deal. I wasn't going to, but... letting Lucy ask about it will be cute. Not all of it, but a little.

NinjaKitten93. Natsu is brilliant. You see it when he fights. He just has a Really short attention span. You can't have the enhanced senses of a Dragon and not... know stuff. I just think he doesn't find most things important enough to think about. Priorities. Fight. Food. Family. If it isn't one of his three F's why waste time on it. Lol. He is female aware, despite what people say, it's just not one of his three F's. And human relationships can be really complicated.

RosesMcKellar. No. At least not exactly. Lucy does everything unique, especially with Bickslow. Natsu is just so content in the moment. Lisanna is a jump in with both feet girl. I mean who goes from not being able to use her magic for years to 's-class exams here we come!'? Lisanna that's who. I figure she would approach their relationship the same way.

Hiro Mashima made Fairy Tail awesome.

XxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe we broke Gray!" Lucy squealed, clapping her hands. Bickslow chuckled as he unlocked the door and let them into his house.

"I can't believe Natsu didn't kill me." *fiery death, the flaming terror. 'Babies can you sleep for a while?' 'Yes. Night daddy.' The babies settled on their shelf.  
"He did singe you though." She tapped his chest. Sure enough, when he glanced down he could see where all five of Natsu's fingers had been during their little chat. This shirt was ruined. "Cobra likes you." What did that have to do with Natsu?

"Umm. That's creepy." She rolled her big brown eyes at him.  
He draped an arm over her shoulder and led her back to his bedroom.  
"No, I mean , I'm pretty sure he thinks of you as a friend. He doesn't seem to have many of those, so it's nice."

"Cobra hates everyone, but his girlfriend, and you, because you are quite impossible to hate"" He released her to fall back on his bed and close his eyes. "If anything he hates me just a little less because I'm not screaming in his ears all the time." He felt her settle on the bed next to him, but she didn't touch him.

"Right. The super secret seith silence thing." He laughed softly.

"Its not really a secret, babe. It's just impossible for anyone who isn't a seith mage to do it."

"Oh?" He opened his eyes to see the questions shining in hers as she leaned over him. She wanted more. She wanted him to share more of his magic with her, more of himself. It was uncomfortable, but for her he could do it. He didn't want to talk about it, but he made himself do it anyway.

"It's an old seith on seith battle technique. From back when there were more of us. Sometimes a bad apple would pop up and... A black seith mage is a terrible thing, Cosplayer. The things we can do if we don't have a conscience to hold us back... whole towns were wiped out, and once a seith goes bad only a very powerful mage or another seith can put us down. My magic gets stronger when I have more souls linked to me, just like yours. Difference is..." He took a deep breath.

"Someone has to die for their soul to be linked to you." She looked like she might cry at the idea. He closed his eyes again.

"Yeah. Imagine if a wizard didn't care how many people died to make them stronger? If killing off their guildmates and the townspeople one by one wasn't something that bothered them. None of my babies came to me that way, but..."

"You could couldn't you? Your magic could pull someone's soul to you and it would kill them and make you more powerful. Not you, because you wouldn't, but a dark seith mage." He nodded.

"The quickest way to end a dark seith mage is to send in a light one..."

"A soul tug of war..."

"As long as someone if actively trying to tear your soul from your body you don't really have the ability to focus on other things. Like forcing the souls you bound to you against their will to continue to obey you. A light seith's linked souls will keep helping them without direct commands to..."

"Love and trust. But if the souls didn't love the mage they wouldn't help them."

"Right. But the instant that tug of war started the light seith would be putting their own soul at risk. So they learned how to tighten the bonds with their linked souls. They draw closer and hold on tighter. Keeps anyone else from getting in. Like a shield. Takes more magic, and it makes the babies louder in my head, but it keeps Cobra out."

"Wow. That sounds exhausting. Have you ever had to... use it before?" He opened his eyes. She was still just curious. He couldn't find any judgment or fear in her. He remembered when he told her about Papa. She had understood.

"Not in battle. Just when it was taught to me." She was silent. She seemed to understand that this was hard for him. "I've only met one other seith mage. He... well let's just say he got me out of a bad place. Taught me everything he knew before he died. His body... cancer I think. I was to young to really understand so I tried to keep him with me in the end." Her eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. She placed a hand against his cheek and he leaned into her warm touch, and took a shuddering breath. "He wasn't old yet, or injured, just sick. Eight year olds don't understand how being sick can kill you. I held on to long. Wouldn't let him go. So... Popo stayed."

Lucy threw herself on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neak. He felt tears begin to escape his eyes as he shifted them so he could curl around her. He held her tight and let the feel of her, warm and soft against him, ease the sharp ache he felt at the memory of his teacher's passing. He hadn't cried when Popo came to him. He was young at the time, yes, but Popo was his third soul, and he was to over exposed to death for him to mourn, as any healthy eight year old should have.

"I... was ten... when my mom died." Lucy seemed to be forcing her words out. He almost stopped her from talking about something that obviously hurt her so much, but then he realised she was doing the same thing he had just done. Sharing a piece of herself with him. "She was sick too. The doctors could never say what it was. She... It was slow. I don't think she really suffered. She just seemed to... fade. My dad... I think when mom died his heart died with her. He was never the same after that. I had the servants so I technically wasn't alone, and she left me her keys too, but... It wasn't the same. Until I ran away and Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail I just wondered the house. Alone. Lost." He tightened his hold on her.

"Never again, Lucy. We have friends now. Your team, and mine. Fairy Tail is our family and they will always find us. No matter how lost we might feel." He ran his hands over her back and she nuzzled into his chest. "You will never be alone again. If you ever feel like you are, you tell me, because I'm obviously not taking care of my Cosplayer like she deserves and need her to kick me through a wall." She giggled.

"So... I'm Your Cosplayer huh?"

"Is that ok?" He didn't call her that intentionally. It just happened the first time, and it sounded so right he just kept on saying it.

"Yeah." She pulled back to look in his eyes. "As long as you are mine too. I really don't want to share my Soul Doctor."

"Have I told you yet how much I love it when you call me that?"

"No." She smiled. "I figured it out though. Know what else I figured out?"

"Well, you are really smart, so probably a lot of stuff." She rolled her eyes.

"This isn't what I found out," Her grin was ornery. "But sometimes you are a dork." He gasped in mock indignation. He knew that. He actually put a great deal of effort into hiding it under layers of bat shit crazy. "Its ok though. I like it. Especially when you blush like that." Having it pointed out only made it worse. He hid his face in her neak. "The thing I found out was, that you really like it when I do this." She ran her hands through his hair and her fingertips barely scraped over his scalp.

He let out a light groan, it might have been a whimper, but he wasn't going to admit that, even to himself. If he hadn't already been lying down he would have melted into a pile of delighted goo. It was such a simple gesture on her part, but it sent waves of happiness washing through him. As long as Lucy was there he was where he belonged. He was home.

He had never really had one of those. He had a house now, but he had never thought of it as home. He had wondered for years with the man who taught him to make jokes to hide the pain. Before that he and Popo were on the run, and before that he was... where he was running from. The further back he went the less it felt like home. Now though... Lucy made him feel so... safe, so... cared for.

"Lucy..." She hummed and continued to play in his hair. "I... would you..." He couldn't find the words. Words weren't really his forte. He could pull off cheesy jokes and pervy comments like nobody else, but real meaningful words... He tightened his hold on her. "Stay, Cosplayer. Please."

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy smiled. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head, but it was obviously some heavy shit. The man was deep, and complicated once you got past the pervy jokester he wore as a mask. He had been through hell. She had a feeling that what she knew of his past was only scratching the surface. If her just playing with his soft blue hair got this kind of reaction, and her kisses could heal his soul, then she was definitely sticking around. He needed her, and she was starting to think she needed him too. She had never felt as safe and as... not alone, as when he held her.

"Well I'm not going to just up and move in with you just yet, but how about we say we are dating and slap an exclusive label on each others backs? Sound good to you?" His overenergetic, playful self jumped up and bounced onto his knees hard enough to send her bouncing too. His big grin made her giggle.

"If it means I get to call the sexiest girl in Fiore my girlfriend, I'm so down with that." His eyes were glowing again. She couldn't contain her smile. He made her heart feel so... full.

"I have two boyfriend rules. We kinda already talked about all this but I'm just going to strait up say it." She held up one finger. "No lying to me. I understand not wanting to talk about stuff, and that's ok, but always tell me the truth." She held up a second finger. "I'm not sharing you. I know you wouldn't, but for the sake of saying it, I'm saying it anyway. As long as you are with me you will not touch or be touched by anyone else." His eyes grew serious, and she could tell her words had hurt. She hadn't ment it that way.

"Cosplayer, I would never..." She reached up and placed a finger to his lips.

"I know, Bixy. You would never hurt me. I just refuse to operate under assumptions. That's just asking for one of us to get hurt." His eyes said he understood. "I hold myself to the same standards. Just..." A terrifying idea suddenly occurred to her. "Don't turn into Juvia. Please. You know Gray and Natsu are like my brothers." He laughed and dropped down so his hands were braced on either side of her head.

"I know." Mavis, that smirk was strait up sexy. A flicker of what might have been worry passed through his eyes. "Do me a favor. Trust in my judgment and your sexiness enough to not imitate Baby Straus." She blinked. Umm. Ok.

"What the hell did Lisanna do that I'm supposed to avoid doing?" And what did it have to do with whether she was sexy or not?

"She decided their relationship wasn't moving fast enough so she attacked Natsu."

"What! Why would she do that?"

"She was naked at the time and he was in his bed." She just knew her face was turning odd colors.

"...oh... Wow. Ok. Umm... I can... not do that." There was a glazed look in his eyes she thought she might share. While Lisanna's actions were... extreme, Lucy couldn't deny that the idea of stripping naked with Bickslow was very appealing.

"Good, because I think that might kill me." A laugh escaped her.

"Seriously, Bixy?"

"Hey, don't mock me woman. You've been teasing me for, like, a week. Don't underestimate my current horniness." She wanted to hide. "Yeah, I noticed. I thought it was my imagination at first, because... well. Hello! Why the hell would Lucy Heartfilia be coming on to me, of all people? Then I realized you were absolutely crazy." He let himself down to his elbows and his forehead came to rest against hers. "I really like your brand of crazy, Cosplayer. Like really, really like it." She let her hands glide up his chest and over his shoulders to rest behind his neak. His eyes slid closed and he hummed. She grinned.

"I like your crazy too, Disco Princess." His eyes opened again and she could see the happiness in them.

"How much?"

"So very much. Do I get the rest of my kiss now?" His eyes lit up. Literally. They started glowing their beautiful, bright, spring green.

"Absolutely." The first brush of his lips against hers was so sweet and gentle she could have cried just from the sheer beauty of it. It didn't stay that way for long. His hands found their way to her hair and he tipped his head to the side to deepened the kiss. She buried her fingers into his hair and they all but melted together. It didn't take much for him to coax her mouth open, and wow. Cana was right. His tongue was amazing.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29 Dinnertime

We have topped 100 favorites you guys! And have over 175 followers. I love you all so much! Sorry this chapter took so long. I got sick. Then once I recovered enough for my brain to function my toddler started throwing up. She got better in time for me to stay up most of the night with the preschooler. It was a long week.

SailorTardis498, Velvet Thorn, twizt312, NinjaKitten93. So much of the fluffies, right? Like cotton candy for the soul. Thanks guys.

Unoyoko94, RosesMcKellar. Yep. BixLu is official now. They did some serious break dancing around it, but they finally got there.

Hiro Mashima has created the awesomeness that is Fairy Tail. I'm just playing with it.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow was yanked from his soul soothing Cosplayer cuddle nap by what could only be described as a cacophony in the hall. His very first thought was that Erza had caught them and he was about to die. Accept he didn't hear Erza or and metallic noises. He met Lucy's wide eyed stare before they both bolted for the door, only to find what seemed like half the guild there.

Freed was lying on the floor in some sort of semi-comatose state. Evergreen's face was a bright pink, Her fan going a mile a minute, and she was emitting senseless strangled squawking noises. Elfman, of all people, was sitting at her feet and... crying. Lisanna had an extremely blank expression on her face, one hand patting her brother's shoulder, the other covering Natsu's eyes. An even more pale than usual Gray was standing next to him twitching. There was a three dimensional shivering puddle lying at his feet that Bickslow assumed must be Juvia. Kinana appeared to be hiding behind a very amused looking Cobra.

All of them were looking at or toward Laxus's open bedroom door. Freed soundproofed three rooms in this house. His room and the study, because Freed liked peace while he read. And Laxus's room out of consideration for his sensitive dragon slayer hearing. Whoever, or whatever, was in there hadn't been alerted to the crowd in the hall like Bickslow and Lucy had.

"Tits, you know that thing you were so worried about last night? Looks like they solved that problem."

"Huh?" Lucy leaned around Cobra and her jaw dropped. "Oh... my... Mavis! I did not see that coming." An evil grin grew on her face. "Tell me somebody has a camera." What the? He couldn't help it. He was tall enough to look over all the other gawkers, so he did.

"Well damn. Cosplayer's right. Somebody get a picture!" Laxus wasn't the only one in his bed, which wasn't that unusual in itself. Laxus got around. It was a well known fact. It was a well established rumor that he and Mira had something going on. That had not yet been a fact because they had not yet been caught. Well apparently Meredy caught them, and joined them. There were three very naked, very relaxed, very happy looking mages sleeping in that bed, all tangled up together under one blanket.

The idea of blackmail pictures jolted Evergreen out of her glitching. She ran into her room for the camera she carried with her on missions. Her grin was just as evil as Cobra's and Lucy's as she shot pictures through the open door.

"I can do better!" Lisanna joined the evil grin club. "Take over, Cat soul!" Evergreen surrendered the camera and Lisanna crept into the room on silent cat paws. Natsu panicked when he finally saw who was in the room.

"Lisanna!" He hissed, waving his arms. "Don't! They'll kill you! And if they don't kill you they will kill the rest of us!" Lisanna couldn't hear him through the runes. Even if she could Bickslow doubted it would have changed anything. She looked pretty damn happy have been given the chance to catch such very incriminating pictures of her big sister all wrapped up in Thunder God and strands of sweet candy colored hair.

"Evergreen, when you get these developed Virgo would be thrilled to hold copies for you. You know, just in case."

"I love the way you think, Lucy." Lisanna crept out of the room and they all held their breath as she eased the door shut. As soon as it was latched there was a mad scramble to get to the living room and away from the room full of naked deadly mages. Evergreen pushing a still crying Elfman in front of her, and Lucy and Kinana, angels that they were, stopping long enough to pull Freed up from the ground and drag him behind them.

"I feel so alive!" Lisanna squealed as she handed the camera to Evergreen, who quickly put it back in her room.

"Good," Natsu grumbled, checking her over as if for injuries even though he had been watching every move she made. "Because you won't be anymore when they figure out you did that."

Cobra cackled and curled himself around Kinana on the loveseat, like the snake he was. The rest of the group started slowly following their example and sat, or perched themselves around the room. Natsu pulled Lisanna into his lap on the other end of the loveseat. Juvia perched on the armrest next to them and Gray slouched against the wall. Freed, of course, placed his shell-shocked self in his favorite chair. Evergreen and Elfman' s milewide shoulders took up most of the couch. Bickslow leaned a hip against what was usually his couch and Lucy joined him there. No one dared to touch the overstuffed chair with Laxus's coat draped over it.

"Gee, Natsu," Bickslow couldn't resist teasing him. "When did you become an old granny?"

"Hey! Watch it, Bickslow! How about we tell Mira you were the one holding that camera?" Bickslow caught a mental glimpse of Mira's demon rage.

"I'm good. Why are you here anyway?" Natsu perked up.

"Oh yeah! Lisanna and I caught a huge mess of fish and she thought it would be fun to have a flying fish party when Luce got back!" Lisanna flicked his ear.

"A fish fry, Natsu." She grinned. "We caught a run. The fish were practically jumping into our laps. We've got enough to feed everybody here, including all three slayers as long as we make a boat load of potato salad. Umm..." She blushed and glanced at Lucy. "We kinda put a bunch of them in your fridge, Lucy." Lucy facepalmed.

"Of course you did. Because my apartment is community property. See, Evergreen? This is why I slept here last night instead of going home." Bickslow couldn't resist nudging her shoulder.

"I thought you stayed for soul soothing cuddles, Cosplayer?" She grinned.

"That too."

"Soul soothing cuddles?" Gray looked slightly disturbed.

"Cuddling is manly!" Evergreen's fan smacked the back of Elfman's head.

"Love Rival has found a man who is not Juvia's beloved Gray to cuddle with!"

"I'm really not your Love Rival, Juvia, and I never cuddled with or ever wanted to cuddle with Gray. That sounds... cold. Now that I'm dating Bickslow can you seriously just call me Lucy?"

"L-Lucy. You are? But this morning you said you weren't dating."

"We weren't. Now we are."

"Don't kid yourselves." Evergreen smirked. "You were already dating when I got here this morning. You just hadn't admitted it yet."

"Really, Ever?" Bickslow stuck his tongue out and grinned. "You wanna lecture us about our relationship status?" Lucy giggled next to him.

"Ha!" Cobra was grinning as he spoke up. "You guys missed it! Evergreen took a page from Bickslow's book after you left. Plopped herself right in the Big Man's lap and laid one on him right in front of Mira and the whole guild. You guys are going to kill the Demon if you keep it up."

"Atta girl, Evergreed!" Lucy shoved her shoulder.

"Bout time." Bickslow cackled.

"About this Fish Party." Freed spoke up. "I refuse to be the one to attempt waking Laxus again." He blushed.

"You poor thing." Bickslow could tell Lucy was trying not to laugh at the man. "Is that how that started?"

"Yes." Freed's blush deepened.

"Lisanna, where are we frying this Fish? We won't fit in my apartment. I refuse to let you even try that."

"We can do it at our place! Mira has a big kitchen and a back yard big enough for all of her imaginary godchildren, complete with patio furniture. We just need to move the fish."

"The babies can help us do that right, Bixy?" He nodded.

"Elfman and I will whip up a bucket of pasta salad and leave a note for Laxus and Meredy to find 'if they drop by the house looking for us'. That way nobody has to wake them or admit where we found them."

"Juvia and Gray can get cold drinks!"

"Natsu can help me set up and make dessert!"

"I'll make salads! And we can drop by the guild for some of the special slayer stuff Mira keeps there."

"Freed, I've heard about your cooking from Wendy. Don't you dare bring food to this party. Bixy, wake the babies! Let's fly!" And just like that, the girls had a backyard fish fry planed and the guys would apparently participate and like it, or else.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy was just awake enough to notice when Bickslow picked her up, and think that she should wake up the rest of the way and walk. You know, like an adult. He smelled so good though, and she felt so safe in his arms, that she decided she didn't care about being an adult. She was staying right there. She would just let her boyfriend carry her wherever he wanted.

She was tired. Even with their nap it had been a long day. She had never really thought before about how exhausting emotions were. They had breakfast with friends who were now better friends, then met her new spirits, and found out Evergreen was probably going to have a baby. The guild had been like a rollercoaster of crazy during lunch. Then she and Bickslow had dug into their pasts, which neither liked to even think about if they could help it. They were officially dating now and had shared the most world rocking kiss of her life today. Then the unmentionable incident and the party that had lasted well into the night.

This evening had been one of the best of her life. There had been good food, and laughter, and lots of stories were told on each other. Somehow the guys had managed to be civilized and avoid fighting. The horseshoe game Freed had set up inside a no-magic barrier probably helped with that. Lucy had called out Plue to play with the babies for a while, which had drawn Loke's attention enough to join them. Once dark had started falling Virgo had popped in with an enormous metal bowl already holding a small fire, a stack of firewood, and the makings for Smores.

The best part of the whole evening though had been Bickslow. The whole girlfriend thing apparently let the Soul Doctor come out to play. He had been sweet and attentive to the point that Mira had passed out twice. It wasn't anything big. Just little things like volunteering to refill her cup and bringing her desert without her even having to ask. That caused one of Mira's episodes. The other happened when Bickslow noticed her getting cold as the sun set, and asked Virgo for a blanket, tucking one around her when the spirit had produced a whole stack.

Lucy was a physically affectionate person. All her friends knew that because, well, she touched them a lot. She respected those friends with darker pasts that gave them personal space issues, such as Gajeel and Cobra, and tried to dial it back for them, but they all got used to it over time. Bickslow had her touchy feely side in heaven all evening. Anytime he was close enough, which was most of the time, he was touching her. Her hair received light kisses numbering in the double digits, and she was glad she had only pulled the top back because he ran his fingers through it enough he would have ruined any other style. His fingers had traced paths up and down her arms and along her spine too, delicately, as if he was afraid she would turn into smoke. She hadn't needed her own chair either, because if he was sitting then she was in his lap.

Did they get teased? You bet your ass they did, but it was in good fun, and even Gray seemed ok with them at this point. Laxus said at one point that their "chair cuddling and butterfly kisses" were going to make him sick. Gray had agreed. Elfman, bless his oversized heart, declared that chair cuddling and butterfly kisses were manly. Strangely enough Cobra backed him up on that one. Her darling boyfriend of less than a day had flashed his guildmark at them and told them they were just jealous he could wrap himself up with a sexy blond and they couldn't. She had pinched him.

She felt Bickslow step off his babies and focused on the present once more. She heard a door unlock, but he still had both arms around her. She couldn't hear a second set of footsteps either. She heard the door open and then close behind them. When she heard the lock click while they were walking away she couldn't help herself anymore.

"How d'ja do th' t w'tho't hands?" He chuckled.

"Have you been dancing on the edge of sleep this whole time, Cosplayer?" She hummed. As far as she was concerned he was lucky to get that much out of her. "I put Papa in the lock and Pepe in the doorknob."

"Y' c'n do th't?"

"Yeah. I can move them to about anything as long as it isn't to big or to heavy. They can fight me if they don't like it though."

"Snots. 'at's r'ly coo' tho." He laughed, and set her down on what must have been his bed. It felt like his bed, and smelled like his bed too, once she burrowed down into it.

"You going to wake up or just sleep in your cloths?" She tried to growl at him, but it came out sounding something like a sick whale. He laughed again. "Ok babe. Just don't blame me whan you wake up in the morning."

XxXxXxXxX

It didn't take Bickslow long to change out of jeans and into comfortable sleep cloths. He stared down at his beautiful blond girlfriend as she slept in his bed. He probably should have taken her to her apartment, but he couldn't bring himself to voluntarily part with her. She eased the pain inside until he could forget it completely and she made everything good in his life , just, better.

He had to laugh at himself a little though. He had never fallen asleep next to a woman once in his life. Yet here he was, about to crawl into bed with the most beautiful creature he had ever met, and sleep in her arms for the forth time, and he hadn't even slept with her yet. Hell, he hadn't even tried. To top it all off he was so fucking happy about that he could explode.

She didn't want him for his body like all the others had. She wanted his body yeah, she had strait up told him this morning that she wanted to lick him, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him, for himself, as himself, fucked up past and creepy magic included. She even thought his creepy magic was beautiful.

When he finally climbed into bed Lucy snuggled up to him with a happy hum. He wrapped his arms around her and shuddered when one of her hands slid up his chest and around his neak to burrow into his hair. He smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He was home, with his Cosplayer. Just before sleep pulled him under he could have sworn he heard her speak.

"'Love you, Bixy."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30 Good Morning

So, I'm having a little bit of trouble with this next day of theirs. It's just not flowing easily, so I'm going to be a little slower on my updates. Some recent schedule shifting in my real life isn't helping. We are looking at 1 or 2 chapters a week for a while instead of 3 or 4.

twizt312. I felt bad for him, but it had to be Freed because he is... himself.

savygirl1515, The Fakhouri Legacy, Slayercrazy. Thank you So much! The love of my readers fuels my story.

Morenoel. Thanks. I love their little family. The more characters I add the harder it is to give them all justice though.

Illustre, NinjaKitten93. I had something else entirely planned and mapped out for those three. I was just as surprised as everyone else when I found them like that.

RosesMcKellar. Super manly! Lol. Laxus wouldn't let it go though. He is allergic to PDA.

Unoyoko94. He was mostly asleep, but it will be bouncing around in his head like a little rubber ball.

Fairy Tail was created by the great Hiro Mashima, and he still owns it. I'm just playing verbal action figures with them.

XxXxXxXxX

"Lucy. Lucy." Lucy just wanted the voice to go away. She was comfy and warm. "Lucy!" The voice was whisper yelling now.

"Cosplayer, if you don't answer her she will just keep getting louder." Curse the stupid voice. It woke up Bickslow too.

"Whad'y'wn't."

"Lucy, wake up." That was a different voice. She cracked her eyes open and lifted her head enough to see the door. Evergreen and Meredy were peeking through the cracked door.

"What? What is it?"

"Are you still coming with us?" Evergreen sounded tense. "We want to get to Porlyusica's and back before the streets get busy."

"Evergreen doesn't want to get caught." Evergreen shoved at Meredy who just giggled.

"Right. Yeah. I'm coming. Is there coffee?"

"We'll stop at the little cafe down the street and get some."

"Ok. Just... Give me a minute." She could still hear them whispering and giggling after they closed the door. She groaned as she started to roll out of bed, then yelped as Bickslow's arm caught her around her waist and yanked her back against him. As nice as it was curled up against him she had promised Evergreen she would go with her this morning. "Bixy..." She gasped when he started laying a trail of kisses along her neak. He hummed in a way that made her shiver and nipped lightly at the tender skin just below her ear, causing a tiny moan to escape her. His chuckle said he was quite pleased with her reaction.

"Morning, Cosplayer." She bit her lip to contain her shudder as his sleep roughened voice rumbled in her ear, vibrating through her where he was pressed against her back.

"G-good morning, Bickslow."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I noticed. If it weren't for Evergreen needing me I would stay right here for as long as you wanted." She tipped her head to give him better access as he started nibbling and kissing at her neak again.

"Mavis, you taste good." Her laugh turned into a gasp as he latched onto her neak and began to suck. She moaned and her back arched, quite against her will. He released her skin with a chuckle and nipped at her earlobe. "You should probably get up before I can't let you."

"You... you already... didn't let me. You have to let me go for me to get up."

"But I don't want to."

"Let me go and I will find myself a sexy little dress while I'm out with the girls today and you can take me clubbing tonight." His arm was yanked away from her and he all but shoved her off the bed. She giggled as she snatched her bag up from the corner it still sat in and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow turned his face into his pillow and groaned. He had never made a habit of telling his body no when a willing woman was involved, and a week spent almost constantly in very close proximity to a very flirty Cosplayer was getting to him in the worst way. He was dating an angel. A precious, cuddly, doe-eyed, innocent, golden angel. And she was fucking evil. He still wasn't really sure if she was being evil on purpose, or if torturing him was just a naturally occurring thing with her.

Maybe he should rethink his approach to this relationship thing. He was trying to start with just that, their relationship, instead of fucking them both into oblivion the way his body really wanted to. Lucy deserved better than that and, damn it, so did he. He wasn't just a womanizing playboy and she wasn't just a fine peice of ass. Not that she wasn't fine, because she was. She was a fine as fuck, gorgeous, edible, smoking hot sex goddess. Damn it! This train of thought was not helping!

He threw off the blanket and jumped out of bed. He had to think about something else, other than his beautiful blond girlfriend, who just turned on the shower, on the other side of a thin door he knew was unlocked, and was probably stepping , naked, into the steaming water. He paused at his bedroom door to listen for a moment. Evergreen and Meredy's voices were in the living room. He probably broke some sort of record with how fast he got into a cold shower in the guest bathroom.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy had started her shower with the water about three degrees shy of scalding. By the time she was done it was freezing cold, and not because she ran out of hot water either. Bickslow had wound her up like nobody's business before she had escaped from his bed. It had been all she could do to close the bathroom door behind her and not, well, 'imitate Baby Straus'. Which he had specifically asked her not to do. She didn't know what trusting her sexiness ment, but was going to trust his judgment and not attack the poor man.

She wasn't blind. She could see the want in his eyes when he looked at her. Sometimes it was strong, sometimes just in the background, but always he wanted her. She wasn't stupid either. The pervy comments were part of his mask yes, but he had worn it so long it was a part of him. His reputation, which he had pretty much admitted was an accurate representation of the truth, said he hopped into bed with any girl who winked at him, so she knew he wasn't shy, at least not like that.

He had to have a reason for seeming to hold back. It was either a brain reason or a heart reason. Which ment either he would get over it, or they would talk about it. She had felt how much his body was not what was holding him back rubbing against her backside while he assaulted her neak. Remembering that whole experience set her face on fire.

Speaking of which... She glanced in the mirror. Yep. He left a hickey. What was she going to do? It wasn't bad. As far as hickeys went it was pretty subtle. Should she cover it up? No. They were dating. She was his Cosplayer. She would wear his mark proudly and anyone who had a problem with that could go fuck themselves. In fact, she was going to wear her hair up today.

She couldn't help but grin as she pulled her hair up and fastened it with a ribbon. She dug in her bag untill she found a bright pink tank top and her denim skirt. She was going cute and casual today. After strapping her keys and whip to her hips she returned to the bedroom to find it empty. She felt a little disappointed at Bickslow's absence, even knowing he wouldn't have gone far. Lucy took a moment to make up the bed before shoving her feet into the boots, that had somehow found their way here even though she had shed them at the party last night, and heading for the sound of her friends voices.

"So of course he..." Whatever they were gossiping about was put on hold when she entered the room. "Lucy! Good morning. Did you sleep well? Your princess in shining armor carried you back last night. It was so adorable!" Lucy just rolled her eyes at the giggling pinkette.

"Oh I don't know, Meredy." Evergreen caught Lucy's chin and tipped her head to the side to study the mark on her neak. "I'm not sure how much sleep she really got last night." Meredy's giggle was just as evil as Evergreen's grin.

"For your information, ladies, that happened after you woke us up this morning."

"Well that explains why Bix was looking blue around the edges when he breezed through here a minute ago."

"Wha... nevermind. Where did he go?"

"Backyard." Evergreen gave her a look like she should have known that, then seemed to have an 'aha' moment. "Oooh. Yesterday was your first day back and you've never... Girl, brace yourself!" Evergreen had a big smile on her face as she dragged her to a curtained window next to what Lucy assumed was the back door. "Now before I open this I just want to say that, even though Bix is like my brother and I don't see him that way, this has to be one of the most appreciatable things I've ever had the chance to observe." Evergreen pulled the curtain aside and Lucy felt her eyes grow wide and her breath caught in her throat.

The back yard looked like some sort of industrial style jungle. Metal posts and beams and crossbeams were scattered all over the place. Some stood alone, some in clusters and groups, and some were chained together. She couldn't begin to imagine what most of them were for. That wasn't what she had her eyes glows to though.

Bickslow was out there, shirtless, hanging by his feet from a horizontal pole, with his eyes closed, doing some sort of upside down sit ups. Mavis, the man was, just, gorgeous. Lucy's brain completely shut down. All she could do was stare as the early morning sunlight seemed to make his tan skin glow. She wanted to touch him so bad right now her fingers were twitching.

"He's just finishing his warm-up. Just wait. It gets better." He let his arms hang loosely and she really, really wanted to run out there and run her tongue over those perfectly chiseled abs and maybe take a bite out of him. His eyes opened, and he reached up to place his hands on the bar outside or his feet and slowly lowered his legs. Lucy shivered. His back absolutely rippled when he moved.

He began to pull himself up untill his chin was even with the bar. Lucy couldn't breath as she watched the muscles in his shoulders bunch and shift. Suddenly he dropped and began to swing, higher and higher, untill he swung right over the top. Once, twice he went over before he flung himself off, only to catch a hold of a higher bar several feet away and swing himself up and over that one.

"Wow. You got yourself a super sexy man right there, Lucy." Lucy nodded slowly.

"He does this every morning when we are home. He sleeps in the first day back from a job which is why you didn't get to see this yesterday."

"Evergreen... I think I may die."

"Yeah, but you will die happy. We should probably pick up some potions from the old bat today, so you don't end up like me.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow was in a one handed handstand on his high bar, trying desperately not to think about his girlfriend or the words he had heard her whisper last night, when he heard the back door open and close again. He finished his count, then dropped his second hand to fall into his dismount routine. Only once he was safely on the ground did he look at the house. Lucy was leaning back against the door with a strange expression on her face. His feet carried him to her without conscious thought.

"You ok babe?" She nodded, drawing his attention to the mark he had left on her neak. He felt a deep sense of satisfaction and pride that she hadn't hidden it or covered it up. She had even pulled her hair back as if she was showing it off. He reached out and gently ran the tips of his fingers across the darkened skin.

She lunged at him. He had to take two steps back to keep from falling as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him. He was very glad his back slammed into one if the upright poles in the yard, because her next move would have taken him to the ground otherwise.

She spread her hands out and ran them over his bare shoulders. Once they came to his chest she dragged her nails lightly all the way down to his stomach. He groaned. Holy hell. He didn't know what he had done to get this kind of reaction from her, but damn if he wasn't beyond thrilled with the situation. He tightened his grip on her. The kiss only ended when they ran out of air.

"Damn, Cosplayer." He rested his forehead against hers. "You are so fucking amazing."

"Fucking amazing or..." He cut her off with another kiss. He knew where she was going with that.

"Babe," He was gasping when they came back up for air. "You should really go. Evergreen remember?" She growled at him, but started peeling herself off of him. Once her feet were on the frowns he turned her toward the house and gave her a little push. "Have fun. I'll see you at the guild for lunch."

"Stay sexy, Doc!" She gave him a wave over her shoulder. He ran his hands over his face. That cold as death shower earlier had been a complete waste of time.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31 What People Know

Bare with me for this next part guys. We will be seeing very little of Bickslow since it's a girl's day out. I don't get out much (homeschooled growing up and now im doing the single mom thing), and do very little of the girly stuff, so most of this will be winging it. My sisters and I are redonculously practical in our activity choices. I don't think this set of girls would really get into a trip to Atwoods or Tractor Supply. I've got a whole day to fill. While the morning will be just Evergreen, Meredy, and Lucy we will see all of our lively and lovely ladies after an early lunch. Anywhere you want to see out Fairies go give me a shout and I will try to make it happen. All of them together or in smaller clusters.

So many thank yous to my reviewers! SailorTardis498, GabbyRedrose, The Fakhouri Legacy, Littlepurplething, rmadhumita378, CelticHeart13, NinjaKitten93, Unoyoko94, RosesMcKellar, diynncherry, lynchr. Your love and encouragement just lights me up inside and literally sets me dancing in my living room. Bickslow and Lucy send you their love as well, since they wouldn't have made it this far without all the reviews, and favorites, and our followers (there are 200 now!). They very much appreciate your sympathy regarding their current... frustration.

I just wanna complain for a moment about how under appreciated BixLu is. You are reading this so you get where I'm coming from. And CoLu too. Art is next to impossible to find and people seem to be afraid to write good deep stories for them. Bickslow has so much potential! Come on people! When I go looking for inspiring BixLu and Bickslow art do you know what I find? Laxus! For real? Anyway... end of complaint

The amazing gift to humankind that is Fairy Tail was created and is owned by Hiro Mashima.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wait, so you're telling me Bix hasn't even grabbed your ass?" The three female wizards were walking through the woods on their way to Porlyusica's house.

"Gee, Ever, way to be a lady about it..." Lucy took another sip of her caramel frappe.

"She has a point, Lucy. I mean, he is a guy after all. They don't usually have that kind of... restraint. It's obvious he wants you though. The way he looks at you sometimes gives me the shivers it's so hot."

"Trust me, I feel the heat." Lucy fanned herself with her hand. "Bickslow is just being a perfect gentleman about the whole thing."

"Says the hickey on your neak." Lucy glared at Meredy.

"He was still being a gentleman. Besides," She ducked under a tree branch. "It's not like we've had much opportunity to go any farther than that. Life has been busy and full. We were on a mission, and then we were on the run from Erza, which was absolutely exhausting, and yesterday was like a rollercoaster. Any time we have gotten peace and quiet we only have the energy to cuddle up and pass out."

"Which is adorable!" Meredy fangirl squealed.

"I have to admit, Lucy, I've known Bix for a long time and I never would have peggled him for the cuddly type. If I hadn't it with my own eyes I never would have believed it."

"Bixy says they are soul soothing cuddles." Lucy smiled at the memory. "He's so sweet."

"Lucy," Evergreen had a serious tone in her voice. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not many people are willing or able to look past his pervy ass stupid self to see how sweet he is on the inside. It's even hard for us to remember sometimes that he is deeper than his mask and that stupid tongue." Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the way Evergreen wielded her fan to emphasize her statement. Then she sobered.

"He does it on purpose you know. Thats part of why I stole his visor. Well, originally it was because it drove me nuts not being able to look him in the eye when I was talking to him."

"You stole his visor?"

"Yeah. Virgo has it. Did we not tell you that story?"

"No. I couldn't figure out why he wasnt wearing it. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to remind him of the stupid thing. He keeps two just in case one gets damaged. So the one Laxus gave me was his back up."

"Speaking of which... I'm thinking Laxus needs to be giving lessons. That man has talent." She froze as a glorious idea occurred to her. "Ever... do you still have that glittery pink creation in your bag?"

"Yeah. Why?""

"Because, Laxus needs to get a taste of his own medicine." A doorbell rang and Virgo appeared, literally popping out of the ground at Lucy's feet.

"Punishment Princess?"

"Yes, Virgo. We are going to punish Laxus." Virgo actually smiled. It was a very disturbing experience. Lucy wasn't the only one who shuddered.

XxXxXxXxX

"Lucy, that was terrifying."

"I have to agree with you there. I've never seen her so...vicious. Even when she was contracted to Everlue and I was her enemy."

"She really likes Bickslow. She told me yesterday morning, when it was just the two of us, that she didn't like the way Laxus talked to him. Disrespectful was the word she used."

"Oh. Well, that explains it. Virgo is real big on respect."

"Laxus doesn't mean it that way!" Evergreen sounded quite distressed. "They are best friends! Bickslow plays pranks on him and he teases him about pretty much everything. It's just how they are!"

"I know, Ever. Give her some time. Hopefully she will come around. She is just really... Virgo doesn't like a lot of people. She is picky, but once she takes a shine to you, she will do just about anything for you. Bickslow is one of her people, so she is going too take care of him. Aggressively."

""She will probably feel better after this 'punishment' is done. It will even things out for her." Meredy added. Evergreen began to chuckle.

"Have I mentioned how much I love the way your mind works, Lucy?"

"Bickslow says my evil matches yours. Of course he also said he would regret suggesting we hang out and that I would be Laxus's new favorite person, because of the Disco Princess thing."

"You started that?"

"Sorta. He started it himself really. He was the one who said he was trying to be a disco ball and he offered to sit in Gajeel's lap and kiss him when he called him a princess. I just ran with it, and then my spirits decided to run with it too."

"Gajeel? Isn't he the iron slayer who ...umm...who... Mira said Gajevy was a thing. Why would Bickslow kiss him?"

"Well, Gajevy is a thing, but it lives in Egypt. The only thing Gajeel likes more than fighting and being a grouchy asshole is Levy. She wasn't there that day, so he was trying to pick a fight with Bix. Bixy was taunting him, because that's what he does."

"Bix doesn't take anything seriously accept his babies. Well, and now, Lucy."

"Actually that isn't really true." Evergreen raised a single eyebrow at Lucy's statement. "If you watch him real close you can see it, especially if you can see his eyes. Not that he isn't a pervy jokester, because he is, it's just that he smiles, and laughs, and jokes as much as he does for the same reason he wears that visor."

"Probably the same reason Cobra is such an asshole most of the time, and Erza always wears her armor, Midnight wears makeup, and Jellal makes us wear those stupid cloaks even though it makes us look like creeps."

"For Freed it is his hair and his impeccable manners, you use that fan and sharp words, Laxus just growls at fucking everything."

"He...he hides behind his smile... and laughs to protect himself. How did I not see that before..."

"Because he is good at it. He doesn't make jokes because life is funny. He makes jokes because it isn't. Freed and Laxus know how his babies come to him. Do you?" Evergreen shook her head, but before Lucy could say another word Meredy spoke up in a monotone voice.

"Death. A seith mage acquires minions in one of two ways. The more widely known is by the forced removal of a soul. A link is formed between a seith mage and the soul of a living being, typically human, the soul is then torn from the living body causing a quick but very painful death. This is refered to as an Actively acquired minion. A soul minion can also be acquired if the mage has established a soul link with an entity that dies of some other cause. This is referred to as a Passively acquired minion. This is less common as a seith mage shares experiences with any soul they are linked to. An actively acquired minion does not experience their physical death, as it is the soul having been separated from the body which causes physical death. A passively acquired minion shares their death with the mage as it occurs. Passively acquired minions are very rarely acquired intentionally. They are usually acquired when a mage is attempting to heal, prevent death from a mortal wound, or otherwise save an individual and fails, resulting in death while the soul link is active." Both Fairies were crying by the time Meredy finished speaking.

"I thought... I mean I just assumed he picked them up like... lost ghosts or something."

"No. And you know as well as I do that Bickslow didn't tear his babies out of their bodies." Meredy gasped in horror.

"You mean all five of the babies were... Passively acquired?" Lucy nodded. "Lucy that's... I've seen hundreds of years of records and only a handful of seith ever acquire more than two souls passively. It literally drives them crazy and a lot of them went dark because of the mental strain if they acquired three." Lucy had to wonder if Bickslow knew that.

"Like I said. He takes life a lot more seriously than it seems. The jokes are because life is not funny."

"He is so young. Most seith mages don't start acquiring minions untill well after 30. The young ones almost always went dark because it was to much for them to handle."

"Oh, Mavis!" Evergreen looked sick. "Meredy it's not... I've known Bix for almost 10 years. He was 15 when I joined Fairy tail and... he had all five babies when I met him."

"He was practically a child..."

"Not practically." Lucy swiped the tears from her face.. "He didn't get the babies all from the same place or at the same time. He found them years apart. I don't know for sure but... I think he was all but a baby himself when his first baby came to him." Her companions gasped. "We can't tell him we know all this. He isn't ready to share it. Maybe someday, but not yet."

"I can," Evergreen took a deep breath. "I can do that."

"Me too." Lucy suddenly found herself being strangle hugged by a teary eyed Evergreen.

"Thank you, Lucy. For finding Bickslow. Even though he was hiding from us all. He has been absolutely precious since you two came back and I know it's because of you. You are good for him. You make him happy." She squeezed Evergreen back, just not quite as hard.

"You are welcome. He means a lot to me and I will do everything I can to make him as happy as possible and keep him that way."

"A man is only that happy when he is having sex, so does that mean you have a plan for that?" Evergreen laughed and released Lucy who scowled at Meredy.

"You do realize we have only been talking for a week and dating less than 24 hours right? Our physical relationship is between me and Bixy."

"Lucy," Evergreen'sgrin said she was about to weigh in on Meredy'sside of this ridiculous conversation. "That's exactly our point. There seems to be something between you... as in you two still haven't gotten naked!"

"You two can go suck lemons!" This only succeeded in bringing more laughter bubbling up from her tormentors. "Move your stupid, pervy butts. We need to get to Porlyusica's place."

XxXxXxXxX

"You sleep in or something? Don't you usually get your workout in before breakfast?" Laxus and Cobra had been sent by Kinana with a huge batch of, now mostly devoured, cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Well, Kinana had sent Cobra. Laxus had just ragged along, probably just to be a dick.

Freed had slept in his own bed for a change now that he and Levy had finished their translation project. Bickslow was guessing a falling out had occurred before their last job rendering whatever bed he had been sleeping in recently untenable. This one had lasted longer than most and Bickslow had hoped they would get a name this time, but apparently not. Maybe this was similar to what Lucy had ment the other night. It wasn't that Freed didn't do relationships. Relationships didn't do Freed. He tried. It just never worked out.

"No I didn't. And I already did. I'm running because... to work of energy is all."

"Energy my ass. What's eating you Bix?"

"Tits is getting to you bad isn't she? I'll lay jewel that it's sexual frustration he's working off."

"You would be correct."

"Freed, man, how would you know?"

"I have eyes and the window in my room is placed so that I can see most of the back yard. Miss Lucy all but devoured you, and you slammed your head into that pole seven times after she left." Bickslow slammed his head against the table three times before he lifted it and glared at his greenhaired friend. The other two jackasses present snickered at him.

It was a kiss and no I didn't."

"A devouring kiss and yes you did." Another head slam.

"You know I really can't beleive Blondie has you tied in knots like this. Where's your game man? You suddenly 13 again?"

"Fuck you, Laxus."

"Tits has been teasing you like crazy for a week now. How have you not just tied her to your bed and fucked her sexy little brain out yet?" Bickslow strait up growled at Cobra. He had heard the dragon slayer version of 'I will eat your face' enough times to reproduce it fairly well.

"First off don't talk about her that way. Secondly I like her beautiful mind in her beautiful head, thank you very much. And thirdly I happen to respect the shit out of my Cosplayer so back the fuck off dipshit." Silence reigned for a long moment.

"I applaud your view of the situation, Bickslow. Miss Lucy is a lady even if she doesn't always dress like one. I wasn't sure if this relationship between you two was a good idea, but... after last night and this morning I have to admit... I approve."

"You are such an old lady sometimes, Freed. She is hot as fuck. What is there to be sure about?"

"And you are such a prepubescent heathen sometimes, Laxus. Can you not see that there is more to this than that?" Laxus and Bickslow both gaped at him. Freed almost never disagreed with Laxus, and he never insulted him.

"Think Demon, your personal shit is leaking."

"I... thank you, Cobra. I believe I will retire to the study. Excuse me."

"Cyclops, is he ok?"

"I'll keep an ear on him and let you know."

"Thanks man."

"After we run."

"We? You know I'm free running right?"

"Yeah. Let's see if you can hop rooftops better than me."

"You're on!"

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32 Girl Time

So I reread a chunk of my story this week. Just to refresh stuff and make sure my characters didnt wonder off. I laughed. I cried. I got so into the story I couldn't put it down because I just had to see what happened next. My inner... self beat me over the head with a noncorporeal magazine because "You wrote the damn thing you know exactly what happens next!". I may be broken in my head... a little. Anyway. This chapter just came to me super easy. So. Tada! It's like a bonus.

rmadhumita378. I'm rather proud of my Lucy and her care for her Soul Doctor. Freed's personal issues will be addresses. After all he is the only member of Bickslow's team that hasn't been granted a Lucy bonding moment.

Unoyoko94. Thanks! I feel sorry for Bickslow too. Life and Lucy are really not being kind to his poor... self.

MistressKatana, dlynncherry. Thank you! The love of my readers inspires me!

RosesMcKellar. Thank you! So very much! I have plans for Freed. He will be ok. He might get a little dizzy though.

QueenOfWS. We will be talking to Freed relatively soon. I can understand why some people don't like Bickslow. There isn't a lot to him in cannon even when he is a supporting guild member. Lets face it. A lot of what we (the fans) consider as reality concerning a character was created by us. Look at Cobra for instance. How much of what you 'know' about him did you learn directly from Hiro Mashima?

LimC. Sorry. Lucy will be telling a couple of stories to her friends over the course of her girls day out. I'm trying to include new information or look at them from a new angle when I feel that she has to do that. Rereading what I just read five minutes ago irritates me too.

NinjaKitten93. I figure Meredy has a lot of facts but very few personal details. I absolutely adore Freed. He just gets so goofy whenever Laxus is involved. This time Laxus said the wrong thing at the wrong time. We will get into that later.

I have to wonder sometimes. Do you think Hiro Mashima reads fan fiction? Does he ever sit down and think 'I wonder what ridiculously crazy stuff these people are putting my characters through today.'?

XxXxXxXxX

"While your condition is not contagious it does tend to spread once it takes root. Take these and distribute them to the other females in the guild." Porlyusica handed a bag to Evergreen. "It takes 24 hours to be effective and lasts for a month. You come back to me in a month so I can check on you and you can take another dose back then. Now get your stinky human selves out of my house!" All three girls ran out the door as the older woman reached for her broom.

"Well," Lucy linked arms with her shell shocked friend. "It's official."

"You're going to be a mommy!" Meredy was strangling Evergreen's other arm. "Are you excited?"

"I... I think... Oh, Mavis! How do I tell Elfman?"

"Simple." Lucy threw her shoulders back, flexed the arm not attached to Evergreen, and spoke in a deep voice. "Being a father is manly!" Meredy laughed and Evergreen smirked.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I can find a way to bring it up... tomorrow. Today is for the girls!"

"Yeah! We'll have a crowd after lunch. How about we pick up some new nail polish and go back to my apartment for mani-pedi time?"

"And Ice cream! Please? We never get any because Jellal doesn't let us go into town and it doesn't exactly make good travel rations."

"I'm so down with that!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Natsu Dragneel! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Hey, Luce! What are you doing here?"

"I live here you flaming idiot! Now get out!"

"But..."

"Lucy Kick!" Lucy was grateful Natsu had left the window open when he broke in, otherwise she would have had another repair bill to deal with.

"Lucy... does he do that... often?"

"Yeah. The idea of personal space just seems to be beyond Natsu's grasp."

"Don't take this wrong, but... does Bix know?"

"Yeah. We talked about it. It might annoy him but he is ok with it. He understands." Lucy locked the window and clapped her hands together. "So! Do we want bowls or are we eating strait from the carton?"

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow grinned as Natsu landed practically at his feet. Cobra had called a temporary halt to their run, with a 'flying retard' countdown. Watching his girlfriend punt the fire slayer out her window and three streets over had made him feel a whole lot better about knowing the man had been in her house in the first place.

"Natsu, how many times has Cosplayer literally kicked you out of her house?" *Lucy Kick, so painful, don't you ever learn, seriously.

"Umm. I don't know, but it hurts."

"Then why do you still climb in her window you flaming twat?" Cobra sounded more upset about the whole thing than Bickslow was.

"Because she locks the door." Bickslow face-palmed. What had happened to yesterday's Natsu? The one with more than three brain cells. Cobra mumbled something about heat induced brain damage. "What are you guys doing?"

"Running." *go, go, whee.

"Why?"

"Training." *faster, higher, leapy jumpy.

"Awesome! Can I come?" The two runners shared a grin.

"Bet you can't keep up without breaking something or setting anything on fire." They took off, up the side of a building, without waiting for an answer. The babies laughed hysterically.

XxXxXxXxX

"Of course, Laxus didn't see it that way and lit him up like a Christmas tree." Lucy giggled and waved her sparkling midnight blue nails through the air to help them dry.

"I can see why Bixy messes with him even though it gets him struck by lightning. Can you hand me those two light greens? Yeah, both of them. My toes need leaves. Thanks. He's just so sensative and easy to tease. He acts all tough, but really he's just a sweetheart."

"A sweetheart of an asshole you mean." Evergreen mumbles as she peered at her toes.

""He isn't that bad Evergreen." Meredy spoke up as she put a second coat of shimmering dark purple on her fingers.

"You work with Cobra." Evergreen pointed the brush from her burgundy polish at Meredy. "You have been desensitized to assholeness."

"Just because I work with him doesn't mean I can't tell he is an asshole." Meredy set her purple aside and picked up a bright pink. "I'm just able to see through it now. Like wearing sunglasses."

"Asshole sunglasses?" Lucy pulled her brush from her toes so she wouldn't smear them as she laughed.

"Exactly!" Meredy grinned at them. "Your fingers should be done by the time I'm done with this coat, Ever. Want me to do your gold?"

"Please. Then I can do yours since I know Lucy is the only one who can get hers right."

"Mine are easy to do myself anyway. They are simple enough to do with my nondominant hand. There aren't any curves or swirls like you guys want."

"They are very you though. I think they will look smashing." Evergreen closed her polish and began to blow on her toes.

"I know they will. I just hope I can get the flowers on my toes right. They will probably look more like fireworks than flowers when I'm done. It's hard to make nail polish look fuzzy."

"Then why don't you just paint regular non-fuzzy flowers?"

"Because they weren't."

"What weren't?"

"The flowers on the tree in my garden."

"Umm..." Evergreen looked confused.

"The garden where you grew up, Lucy? I thought you ran away from home and hated that place."

"What it was when I was little, isn't what is was when I left. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. There. Done with my pink. Ready, Ever?"

"Yep." Meredy pulled the gold polish out and started putting the details on Evergreen's rich green nails. "So what is so special about this tree that you have to paint the flowers just right?"

"My toes are Bickslow's eyes." Meredy's hysterical laughter erupted in a snort and she almost ruined the finger she was working on. Evergreen just gaped at her as if she had lost her mind. "Oh, Mavis, that came out wrong. Umm...ok. Let's start at the beginning. When I was little my mom used to sit with me under this tree and read stories. Even after mom... died I still went back and read under this tree, because I felt... safe there. It was a good place. The light filtered down through the leaves and the red flowers smelled sweet. Like home, I guess. Which sounds weird because I lived in the mansion my whole life, but it was never home after mom died. Anyway. Bickslow's eyes remind me of that tree. The rich, bright red that stands out bold against the soft, spring green light of his magic. They remind me at safety and home." Lucy finished her last toe leaf and looked up to find her companions staring at her in wide eyed awe.

"Wow. That has to be the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

"It's right up there with the thing Bickslow said the night we got here about your heart kissing his soul."

"Umm..." Lucy know she was blushing red as those flowers in her memory. "I... it's true."

"It's beautiful, Lucy. Did you tell Bix that story yet?"

"No...he knows I think his magic looks like spring light though." Lucy dipped a detail stick into the bottle of gold paint sitting between her two friends and started tracing designs on her fingernails.

"You should." Meredy started to paint again as she spoke. "I think knowing he feels like home to you would mean a lot to him."

"Meredy is right, Lucy. People are afraid of his magic. Knowing that it has the opposite effect on you will mean the world to him."

"He knows. A little at least. He's my Soul Doctor." Evergreen gave her a strange look.

"He's your what now?"

"Inside thing." Lucy smiled. "It makes sense to us."

"Whatever makes your wings sparkle I guess."

"Well I think it's sweet."

"Thank you, Meredy."

XxXxXxXxX

"There. Done." Lucy smiled down at her toes. Pale green leaves and bright red firework flowers danced across a clear blue sky. Evergreens burgandy toes were sporting white roses. Silver and hot pink hearts practically glowed from Meredy's toes. Their fingernails had been painted with their after dark plans in mind. They sparkled and simmered and each girl had a different, yet matching, design on their fingers. Meredy had painted golden flowers across the fairy mage's dark green nails, the sensory mage now had a pattern of gold dots and swirls on her rich purple finger of an almost tribal nature. The Fairies had shared a devious look over the similarities between her chosen design and a certain lightning mage's tattoo.

Lucy had done her own fingernails, as the design had to be exact and she was the only one who knew the pattern by memory. In thin gold threads and dots across sparkling midnight blue were the constellations of each of her Zodiac spirits. She had given the brightest star in each constellation points to show it's brilliant light, the two brightest for Gemini. Needless to say she was very proud of her work.

"Those really are amazing, Lucy. I hope you can make them last a long time."

"Thanks for this, Lucy. And for going with me to see the old bat. I had fun. I... don't usually spend a lot of time with other people, outside of my team."

"Me too, Ever. We should do it again sometime." She narrowed her eyes at her toes. "Does Bickslow do the black on his fingers himself?"

"Yeah. And I've bribed him into doing my nails a time or two. He will even do designs if you can get him to sit still that long. The man has remarkably steady hands and an eye for detail." Meredy gaped.

"What kind of bribe does it take to get him to do that? Doesn't Laxus tease him for it?"

"Not much of one honestly. Bix is a sweet person and likes to help." She started grinning. "He only tried to make fun of us once. When he fell asleep that night Bix started on one thumb and I started on the other. We even did his toes. We were gone on a mission when he woke up the next day and we made sure to take all the polish remover with us when we left."

"I would have paid good jewel to see that." Lucy laughed as she started picking up the mess they had created.

"You stthat." Lucy laughed as she started picking up the mess they had created.

"You still can. I got pictures of our work. Think Virgo would like to keep my blackmail collection where it can't be accessed by my team?"

"Abso-flipping-lutely. Now. Mira will start lunch early so she can clean up and leave the bar in less capable hands for this afternoon. You wanna head on over there? I bet the guys are already there."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33 Out of Context

We have officially topped 20,000 views people! I love you so flipping much.

twizt312, slyKat28, dlynncherry, SailorTardis498,Jayde Skyes, , KJacket, GabbyRedrose. Thank you all for showing my BixLu love! They love you too!

rmadhumita378. Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to Freed's moments in the starlight too!

RosesMcKellar. I love that line so much we will definately be seeing it again. Maybe from Evergreen and definitely from Elfman once he finds out.

NinjaKitten93. I don't think anyone will ever teach Natsu to stay out of Lucy's house. I'm thinking BixLu need themselves a Yoga and soulgazing session. Just to show Bickslow where she needs to start. It would be fun if I can get them to do that.

Unoyoko94. Like Bickslow told Lucy, I think Evergreen is just pushy like Erza and it comes across as bitchiness. She needs love so I'm giving it to her. The hard part about writing Evergreen is that Elfman follows and he is... hard to write depth into.

Kiarakat. Thank you! Trust me. The 'punishment' will be a moment to remember. As will Erza's arrival. Whenever that is...

The characters in this story are shades of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail wizards.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow hadn't realized how tense he had been untill Lucy walked into the guild, joined instantly by all five of his babies, and he felt his muscles relax. They had been in each others near constant company for more than a week now. Barely more, but still more. Even when they were sleeping in separate rooms and tents he had been able to hear her, having no more than a thin wall between them. Most of the past week had been spent close enough to touch, if not actually touching. They hadn't been apart but a few hours this morning, and he had known basically where she was the whole time, but it still felt... wrong. He was going to need to get used to that.

His eyes followed her to the bar, where she and the babies giggled and chattered with the other women while Mira fixed them drinks and sandwiches. He wasn't wearing his visor, since one was in another dimension and the other had been vomited on by some pink glitter kitten, so he knew anyone who glanced his way would see him staring. They could just choke and swallow though, because she was gorgeous and he had every right to stare because she was his. She had chosen to be his.

He couldn't help the wide grin that came to his face when the trio split up. Meredy settled at the bar with Cobra to chatter at Kinana. Evergreen wrapped herself around Elfman's enormous arm. His Cosplayer didn't even hesitate to come strait up the stairs to him, with just a wave in the direction of her usual table and it's occupants. Hence the grin. He couldn't help but be absolutely thrilled that she had chosen him, even if it might seem like a small thing to someone else.

"How was your morning, Cosplayer?" *Yeah, was it fun what did you do, missed you Cosplayer. The smile she gave him made his heart flutter. Like, for real. He had thought that was a figure of speech or something. When she slid onto the bench next to him he couldn't stop himself from nipping at the already fading mark on her elegant neak. Her startled little yelp made him grin and lay light kisses up to that spot just below her ear that had gotten him such a delicious response that morning. Her breathy giggle said it tickled.

"You...you behave yourself, Bixy." He left his lips where they were when he whispered back at her.

"You sure that's what you want?" *You sure, positive, just let daddy be bad.

"Yes!" The barely audible squeak made him think she might have been totally lying, but he gave in anyway. He wrapped an arm around her waist to satisfy his need to touch her, as he returned to his lunch.

"You didn't answer my question." *question, morning, was it fun?

"What...oh. my morning was good. We had lots of fun. See?" She held up both hands and wiggled her fingers. Honestly focusing on her fingernails brought to mind the way she had run them down his chest before abandoning him in the back yard that morning, but he shoved the lust that memory caused aside to ficus on what she was refering to.

"Wow. That's..." They were sexy really, but he needed another word. He couldn't find one at the moment so moved on to the next sentence in his head. "Are those your spirits?" *punishment, slippery kitty, Plue.

"My Zodic keys, yes. I didn't have room for them all." He studied the golden designs for a moment.

"Is this one Gemini?" She lit up like he had given her a bucket of diamonds.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"That's the twins right? You gave them two shiney stars instead of one so I just guessed." He got a kiss on the cheek for that one, and almost gave in to the desire to do a victory dance. Talking and asking questions about her magic made her happy. He could do more of that. "Who are the others?"

"Sagittarius and Scorpio needed more space to they have my thumbs. See these stars here? They are Sagittarius's bow. And Scorpio's constellation looks a lot like a scorpion tail see? There is his stinger. Cancer and Aries are on my pinkies because they are so precious and have fewer stars on their basic constellations." He had apparently asked the right question, because she just kept on going. She was happy, but he was never going to be able to remember all of this.

"Damn. Has she even taken a breath?" Lucy just ignored Laxus.

"You can't really see it here, but with her smaller stars you would see she has legs here and her head sits here and she even has a little tail. These are Cancer's pinchers, right here, and his body. These are Taurus's horns and here, see these? That's the water coming out of Aquarius's jug. Capricorn is the Sea Goat, so his constellation is a combination of a goat and a dislike tail. This is his tail, and his front legs, and his head. You remember that dance Virgo during our S-class trial fight? Her constellation looks just like that, see. And this one, you can see the body and the head. It's..." Lucy stopped and looked around suspiciously. "You know. The only one I haven't named."

"Leo, the Lion?" Bickslow and Lucy both glared at Freed, but it was too late. The doorbell sounded and in a shower of sparkles the stupid slippery monster kitty appeared. Freed's lips twitched just enough that Bickslow was certain he had done it on purpose.

"Princess, don't you love me enough to speak my name with your own lips? I'm heartbroken."

"You know what, Loke? Go get love from someone else's lips! My lips are busy! You. Lucy glared at Freed. "You spoke of the devil. If I didn't like you so much I would make you deal with this... this... Slippery Kitty!" *slippery kitty, monster kitty, secret kitty. Freed gaped. Loke looked entirely mortified. The slayers on the main floor all cackled, having heard the whole speach. There was silence otherwise untill Cana spoke up.

"What's this I hear about Lucy's lips and slippery kitties?" There was a squeel and a thump from the bar that could only have been Mira. Lucy paled, before blushing a bright pink. Bickslow managed to not laugh out loud, but his shoulders were jerking. His girlfriend was so smart, but sometimes she set herself up in the worst ways.

"Don't take things out of context, Cana!"

"Then don't share things out of context, Lu. I heard you loud and clear. 'My lips are busy' you said. I would have let it slide till you started talking about pussy."

"Shut up Cana! I was talking about Loke!"

"Hey, Bickslow!" Lisanna had a wide grin on her face as she spoke. "I thought you weren't sharing her with Loke." Lucy let out a strangled wail and the laughter finally escaped his control.

"Looookeee!" Loke yelped and took off down the stairs with Lucy hot on his heels.

"I didn't do anything, Princess!" The guild laughed as she chased him around the tables.

"Yes you did! You are a Slippery Kitty who won't mind his own business! I was talking about my fingers and it had nothing to do with you!" Well, Cana couldn't let that slide either.

"Oh, Lucy! I didn't think you would be telling stories like that in public."

"Shut up, Cana! After I catch Loke I'm killing you next!" She suddenly froze and turned toward the balcony. "Babies?"

"Babies help Cosplayer?" Pipi sounded thrilled by the idea.

"Yeah, babies. Wanna help me catch the Kitty?" The babies squealed in glee and Loke screamed in terror before running. Bickslow couldn't help but wonder if he had forgotten he could escape to the spirit world or if Lucy was kissed enough to be holding him here. Either way this whole thing was hilarious. He just hoped after Cana got hers Lucy wouldn't remember he had laughed at her.

XxXxXxXxX

"I fucking hate you all." Lucy shoved another bite of sandwich in her mouth and glared at her boyfriend. Even after the babies had joined her in her rampage, and Pupu had strait up and unappologetically shot Bickslow, he was still grinning. Freed, Laxus, and Mira were the only ones who had escaped her wrath. Freed and Laxus because they had been safe behind a rune barrier untill she calmed down. Mira because she hadn't recovered in time for her to feel justified going after her. "Babies, you are my only friends right now."

"Pipi will always be Cosplayer's friend." *me too, yep, always friends. Papa stayed silent, but he was sitting on her head and had managed to catch Cana, so she felt like he had her back.

"Come on, Cosplayer. Don't be like that. You and the babies have avenged your honor. The Loke shaped impression in the ceiling will remain as proof of your righteous rage for years. Or at least till the next time Natsu sets the guildhall on fire." She glared at him harder. At least she tried to. He was pulling some really good puppy dog eyes though and she could feel herself weakening. "I'm sorry."

"You just want kisses."

"I will always want your kisses. What I really want right now is cuddles. I would settle for a smile though. Your smiles are like spring sunshine after a long winter storm." Well, shit. How do you stay mad at that? Just as she was about to cave and curl up on his lap Laxus spoke up.

"Tsch, whipped much man?" Bickslow tipped his head and gave Laxus a big grin, tongue included.

"Prepubescent heathen much boss?" Yep. There was no way she could stay mad at her Bickslow. Laxus glared. Lucy could have sworn Freed had a rather thrilled twinkle in his eye. Before she went to give her boyfriend the cuddles he had asked so sweetly for she stood and leaned over the rail, intentionally cocking her hips in a way she knew Bickslow would appreciate.

"Hey, Mira!"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"We need to have a costume party." There was a chorus of agreement and objection from throughout the guild.

"Oh, that's a lovely idea! When should we do it?" Lucy thought for a moment. She would have preferred if Crime Sorciere and Erza were here for it. Master was out of town for a meeting and due back tomorrow. All three Exceeds we're in their village for the spring hatching, but would be back in two or three days.

"Oi, Tits!" She blinked at Cobra. She hadn't expected him to have an opinion on this other than 'fuck off you can't make me' but the smirk on his face said he had heard the reason behind her idea and liked it. "It will be better if they are here. Give it four days. They aren't here by then you can reschedule. They will probably get a car since I'm not with them." She blew him a kiss.

"Your scales sparkle, Slither Bat." He grinned. She heard Laxus growl behind her at her. "That good with you, Mira? We can add costume shopping to this afternoon's agenda."

"Sounds good to me!" Cries of pleasure were heard, mostly from the girls, and groans from the general male populace.

"Now boys," Lucy intentionally added a seductive tone to her voice. "I didn't figure you would be upset by the idea of all us ladies dressing up in skimpy costumes..." there was silence. "We can make other plans if you insist I suppose..." Cries of masculine approval for the party were heard. "That's better." She took herself back to her boyfriend and settled herself in his lap. His eyes were glowing.

"Not that I'm complaining," He whispered in her ear. His warm breath over her skin making her shiver. "But what are you up to, Cosplayer? You are the last person who would suggest that, especially with that reasoning behind it. Care to enlighten me?"

"Nope. Patience will be rewarded, Doc." He groaned before tipping her head back to kiss her.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34 Pack Hunting

So there was a mention of shiney scales by Lucy in the last chapter. She was basically calling Cobra a good dragon. Referring to her speach to Laxus and Cobra the night of their arrival in Magnolia. Cobra thought it was funny mostly because it bothered Laxus to have it brought up and because she was implying that Cobra was the better Dragon of the two. So, sorry if that was a little confusing.

Everybody give a big round of applause to our 200th reviewer: MistressKatana! You the bomb!

Brittany Lynn2. Thanks.

crystalinowl, GabbyRedrose, NinjaKitten93, dlynncherry, RosesMcKellar. Trust me. Virgo's punishment aka the costume party will be an epic moment.

The Fakhouri Legacy, KJacket, Unoyoko94. I just love writing Lucy when she is up to no good.

rmadhumita378. The steamy side of my BixLu is driving me out of my head with its tension. I feel so bad for Bickslow. I've tried to help them out a couple times, but it just keeps getting worse. I'm not sure who will snap first. Bickslow or Lucy or me!

Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail and it's characters. He owns them. I'm just torturing them for fun.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, you and Bickslow are actually dating now?" Wendy was sitting in the only chair the store seemed to have as the other girls kept the dressing room in constant use. She wasn't old enough or bold enough to pull off the types of dresses they were looking at. She would be having a sleepover with Mira tonight while the rest of them went to the club.

"As of yesterday afternoon, yes. Bickslow is my boyfriend." She hung a few bright colored dresses on the door Levy was currently behind. "Levy, we found a couple more I think you might like if that one isn't right."

"Thanks, Lu. This one makes me look even more flat chested than I actually am. Trade me?" A scrap of orange was shoved over the door by the tips of Levy's fingers and Lucy gently handed over the three the girls had found. "Red, Lu? That's a little... bold for me isn't it?"

"Actually I found that one. The black was Mira aand the blue is Juvia's pick. And you aren't flat chested you are petite." Lucy hung the rejected dress on the wheeled 'nope' rack they had stolen from the back of the store. "You do remember what color those stupid bunny suits are right?"

"Please don't talk about those..." Levy grombled at her. Lucy laughed.

"Cana has a stack of more than five out here. She gets next turn once you are done with those." Lucy took herself off to search again. She heard Levy ask for help with her laces. Since Wendy wasn't shopping here she was their designated 'help I can't get into or out of this' person. She had found a green dress for Evergreen to look at and had just tossed a blue one for Juvia on her arm when Mira squeeled and Cana let out a loud whistle.

"Well, Mavis lick me. You look absolutely fuckable in that dress, Lil Blue. Lu, is this the one you found?" She dashed back to see which dress Levy had liked enough to show them. Cana was right, though Lucy wouldn't have worded it that way. The deep red dress left her shoulders bare. It would have had a plunging neckline if it hadn't been laced up in a way that was sure to have Gajeel's fingers itching to untie it. The best part was that the back was laced the same way and the short, formfitting dress made her ass look divine.

"Levy, I told you you could do red. That looks amazing on you."

"Welp." Lisanna scooped up all of the other dresses in the Levy pile and hung them on the 'nope' rack. "We found your dress for tonight." Levy grinned and disappeared to shed her dress.

It didn't take them long after that to find dresses for everyone who would be heading to the club that night, due to the pack hunting way the Fairies shopped. Cana's was, well, very Cana-like. It was basically a big, sheer, black handkerchief folded in half and sewn up the side. The two top corners tied in a knot over one shoulder and left the other bare. She wouldn't be wearing a bra and everyone would be privy to that fact. They found a tight, strapless, golden dress for Evergreen. Meredy ended up displaying her naughty side in a purple two peice that had a lot of straps and showed a lot of skin. Kinana and Laki found matching flapper dresses in silver and black. Mira was the one who found Lisanna's dress. Tigerprint with a scandalous plunging neckline. Juvia went with blue, of course, and sequins that sparkled, according to her, 'like Gray-sama's ice'. Lucy was the last to find her dress. It had been a difficult hunt for her, but she had found the perfect one.

There was a landslide vote that coffee and pastries were needed before they moved on to their next hunt. The poor girl at the cafe had looked horrified when they had come in. Lisanna, little devil angel that she was, had assured her that 'it's just us girls today. No boys and no Erza so no damages.' Cana had passed around her flask and wasn't the only one with a little extra kick in her coffee. Even Lucy had a drop, though not enough the card mage would have even noticed if it was her cup. After they had satisfied their need for carbs and caffeine they headed to the best stocked costume shop in town.

"Lisanna, Mira, I'm going to say it right now. Don't you dare dress as something you could just transform into with a takeover. Be creative. I want us to stretch the poor overworked minds of the poor boys in our guild. No mermaids for Juvia and no fortune telling gypsies for Cana. Evergreen! You get me right?" Evergreen and Meredy had been there for the conversation with Virgo. They knew what was up.

"Right. Get creative. So I really should choose something that isn't a fairy shouldn't I?"

"Exactly. Because everyone expects that. We are going for sexy and mind bending. Accept Wendy. Keep the sexy to a minimum ok, kiddo? Now. Let's mess with their heads!"

"Aye sir!" The girls took off to start hunting in pairs. Mira and Meredy headed in one direction. Laki and Kinana in the other. Levy and Wendy went looking for something that was, well, their size. Juvia and Lisanna headed toward a rack filled with fuzzy, furry things. Cana an Evergreen both stood there looking lost. Lucy shook her head.o have no clue what to do with yourselves outside of your comfort zone do you?" When they both looked a little embarrassed she linked her arms through theirs and headed for the least occupied section of the store. "I'll help. Virgo already has my costume in the works so I don't need to find one for myself."

"What are you going to be, Lu?"

"It's a secret. Let's just say I was inspired by a friend. Ok. Let's see what we have here... mermaids, pirates, sailors, a sexy clown fish... how is That sexy? Some people are weird. Pirates are drunkards, but to close to your usual style is say, Cana. I bet you could pull off a damn sexy pirate though, Ever."

"This one is kinda cute."

"Snatch it up. You may as well try it on."

"I may as well toss a mermaid in my pile." Cana muttered, looking through a variety of sparkling tails. "This blue is a pretty color."

"Yep. Next rack! Angels and demons. Classic, but not for us. Though..." she shuffled through a sea of red and black, tossing one over her arm. "Moving on. Divine creatures and beings of various types, Egyptian linin and bling. Cana's skin tone could pull off being queen of the nile..."

"Queen of Denial," Cana smirked. She pulled out one of the smaller costumes. "Would be Lil Blue." They all chuckled.

"Lucy? Do you think..." Evergreen ran her hand over a sheer white Grecian goddess costume.

"With your hair? Absolutely!"

"My, my hair?"

"Yeah. It's gorgeous. All wavy and bouncy. I'm jealous. Mine is so boring and strait." Evergreen smacked her with her fan. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Your hair is spun gold, Lucy, and Bix can't keep his fingers out of it so don't complain. Mine is just... brown. Not light brown, not dark brown, just brown."

"Hey," Cana nudged Evergreen's shoulder. "I saw your man playing in your 'just brown' hair at lunch and looking pretty pleased with himself. Tell Mama Cana, is he a hair puller?"

"Cana!" Evergreen and Lucy both screamed together. They were saved from their continually tipsy friend by Kinana calling for her.

"There you are. So you know how Lucy said to bend the boys brains?" She held up her find. "How do you feel about pigtails?"

"Kinana, you naughty bitch. It's perfect!" Cana snatched the hanger from her and practically ran into the dressing room. The girls had all gathered by the time she came back out. Wendy turned red as a tomato, declaring that she didn't understand and didn't want to. The rest of them grinned.

It really was perfect. She was wearing a short sleeved white button down. At least it would have been if it had buttons and wasn't cropped to just below her breasts and tied between them. There was an open navy vest over the shoulders and the white thigh high stockings were held up with navy and red plaid garters. The same plaid was used in her pleated miniskirt and the loose stubby tie that served as a necklace . There were even black framed glasses perched on her nose. All Cana needed was pigtails to be the naughtiest, drunkest schoolgirl ever.

"Well, minds will be bent..." Juvia sounded flustered.

"Minds will be bending her over tables you mean!"

"Lisanna!" Mira gasped.

"What? It's true."

"Ok then!" Lucy clapped her hands. "Kinana and Cana have set the bar a little high, but I bet we can still top it. Evergreen, you wanna try yours on next? I'm starting piles for Wendy and Levy. Don't start me a pile. Virgo has mine. I'll go fetch our nope rack from the back."

"Juvia is starting a pile for herself and also for Kinana and Mira."

"Here, Evergreen." Mira handed Evergreen another costume before she took off to hunt some more, Cana joining her when she emerged from the dressing room clad in her usual attire.

When Lucy returned, with the wheeled rack already baring the mermaid Cana had never even tried on, Evergreen's discarded pirate was added. The outfit Mira had handed her followed. Lucy's help was needed to drape Evergreen in gauzy white linen and golden trinkets.

"What do you think? You like it? Cancer would probably be thrilled to do your hair to match it."

"I love it!"

"Let's show the girls." The girls all agreed that Evergreen made a breathtaking Aphrodite. Lucy helped her out of the costume and Kinana was shoved into the dressing room next. She came out with one maybe and several nope rack items.

By that time Levy and Wendy had a costume from almost every girl in their piles and were forced into a catwalk style showing. When they were done a blushing Wendy was in possession of the corseted red dress and a pair of devil horns Lucy had found earlier. Lisanna was the proud finder of Levy's 'little' bad wolf persona. Lucy started putting things from the nope rack back where they had been found between costume showings.

Kinana's maybe was nope racked when Meredy found her something that they all agreed was ideal, considering who her boyfriend was. The bright poisonous green complemented her dark purple hair nicely. The main costume was a flirty little dress with leaves and green flowers playing peekaboo in the layered skirt. Leafy vines wrapped up her legs and arms, and a large flower perched askew on her head.

Mira and Lisanna were having some sort of argument about monkeys, that must have been an inside joke because none of the non-Straus ladies understood it, when Levy squealed and ran across the store, coming back with a costume that she shoved into Mira's hands right before shoving her into the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing tiny black shorts and a tailed red jacket trimmed with gold braid. A riding crop was already in her hand and Levy tossed her a black top hat the moment she showed her face.

"You need black boots to finish it off, but I bet you have ots to finish it off, but I bet you have t off, but I bet you have u have some, right?"

"Of course. I love it, Levy. I'm going to try on the rest of my pile though. Just in case." She took said pile with her back to the dressing room.

"What gave you that idea, Levy?" Lucy couldn't help asking.

"Well...the monkey thing." Levy looked a little unsure of herself. "You know, not my circus, not my monkeys?" Cana started cackling.

"Because Fairy Tail is totally Mira's circus. That's awesome, Lil Blue." Levy beamed. All of Mira's pile went to the nope rack. She kept the ringleader costume.

When Juvia ended up being a very cute, almost furless polar bear Cana suggested Lisanna be a zookeeper. This idea was rejected on the grounds that it just wasn't mind bending enough. Wendy won that round when she mentioned Natsu's love of ninjas and a black and red leather ninja costume was produced complete with full body fishnet 'chain armor'.

Kinana was declared a genius when it was revealed that Meredy's chosen costume had been her contribution to that pile. A longsleeved white shirt with a v neck and lapels was tucked into a highwaisted black pinstripe pencil skirt. Suspenders, a matching pinstripe tie similar to Cana's, and a black fedora made her a cotton candy haired mafia princess. Considering her background it was hilarious.

Lucy, Meredy, and Evergreen were peppered with questions, threats, and demands in an attempt to discover what Virgo was making for her costume. None of them caved. All they would do was shake their heads and grin in a way that made even Mira a little uneasy.

Laki's perfect mind bending look was the hardest to find. Pirates, gypsies, and genies were tried and discarded. Her... uniqueness... was taken into account and black leather, maids, and other... odd things were tried. Even some twisted version of a rune knights uniform, which they all agreed was in poor taste but should still be worn in Captain Lahar's presence at the earliest opportunity. Nothing worked.

In the end it was a comment made by Cobra at lunch that gave them the perfect inspiration. Laki would be a unicorn. White booty shorts with a fluffy rainbow tail and a white corset laced with pink ribbon. Furry rainbow legwarmers and wristcuffs, along with ribbons and flowers for her hair, and a golden unicorn horn.

Lucy declared that turning their lovable sadistic thesaurus into a unicorn deserved a prize. Ice cream was hunted down before they split up to prepare for their evening. Meredy went home with Lucy. Bickslow and Laxus had already agreed at lunch to meet them there before heading to the club. Meredy and Laxus declared that they were 'just hanging out'. For Lucy and Bickslow however this would be their first official date. Lucy had been fighting nerves all afternoon, which she knew was silly seeing as how she had spent the last week in his presence, and he had seen her first thing in the morning and hadn't run screaming yet.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35 First Dates

Uuuuuugh. Adulting sucks. And so do preschoolers! Tempermental creatures.

rmadhumita378. I'm trying not to torture us all to bad. I have a plan. Let's see if Fairy Tail will follow it...

twizt312. My whole family uses that saying. Sometimes I repeat it to myself as a chant to keep myself out of other people's circuses.

KJacket, NinjaKitten93. 4 days till the party. (Their days not ours)

Anui Wolf, dlynncherry. I just love writing naughty, ornery Lucy.

Laxlu. Thanks! Such a huge compliment!

All hail Hiro Mashima! He who created Fairy Tail. I did however contribute the plot of this story, the celestial spirits Lucy contracted during the story, the tale of the mother goddess, and my brain as a playground.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow tugged on his blue button down shirt nervously. Laxus had elected to wait outside, so he was alone in front of Lucy's actual apartment door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and knocked. He then leaned against the wall and shoved his hands into his jean pockets in an attempt to look casual, like he wasn't absolutely terrified of all the ways this evening could go dreadfully wrong. He was only slightly relieved when Meredy opened the door instead of Lucy.

"Damn, Candy Girl." Just because he was in a relationship with his Cosplayer now didn't mean he was blind. "You looking to get tied to somebody's bed tonight?"

"What makes you think I'm going to be the one tied down?" Her smile was innocent... and evil. He let out a whistle.

"I will absolutely pay you for proof if you get the Boss to let you tie him to the bed."

"I'll consider it." She smirked. "He downstairs?" Bickslow nodded. She took her purple leather wrapped self down the stairs on high purple heels. Dang. If they hadn't already caught her in the Boss's bed he would be placing bets right now.

"I'll be out in a moment, Bixy." He finally looked into the apartment, searching for his girlfriend. It took him a moment to figure out where she was, because she wasn't present in the single large room and there weren't any doors to hide behind. Hearing her say goodbye to Cancer from behind a pink curtain, he realized it was serving as her bathroom door. He only got a second to take in the pinkness of her studio apartment before she came out.

She was so beautiful. Her sleeveless navy dress was skintight from the golden collar around her neck down to her hips, where the short skirt flared loosely enough he expected that if she spun it would swirl and float up delightfully high. A teardrop cutout framed the moonstone pendant on her chest. Her keys hung from a golden chain draped across her hips. Her hair had been curled and piled on top of her head, and she had traded out her usual pink heart earrings for golden stars dangling on tiny chains to brush against her throat. She looked like the night sky she had painted on her nails, and a very sexy princess.

The moment she came close enough he dove down to run his lips and tongue over her neck and the dark mark still visable there, causing her to gasp and her hands to clutch at his shirt. While his newly discovered posessive side wanted very much to refresh the rapidly fading mark, the side of him that wanted to stay alive reminded him that if he left it alone it might heal completely before Erza managed to see it, so that's what he did.

By the time he had drawn a moan from her, by way of his lips on that sweet spot below her ear, her fingers had found there way into his hair and his hands had escaped his pockets and were resting on her hips. He pulled back to rest his forhead against hers and focused on taking steady breaths. He knew that if he didn't stop now he would pin her to the wall, throw their date out the window, and ruin the makeup Cancer had obviously taken great pains to perfect. Speaking of which...

"Cosplayer, did Cancer copy my eyes when he did your makeup?" She blinked at him.

"Did he?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the dazed look in her big brown eyes.

"Did you not, like, look at yourself when he was done?"

"Umm," She blushed. "N-No. You were here so... I just..."

"You rushed out here and got assaulted by your boyfriend, so you have no idea what you look like do you?"

"I wouldn't have labeled it an assault..." She looked nervous. "What do I look like?" She sounded like she expected she looked like a vulcan...

"A goddess." She lit up and as good as that made him feel he really wanted to kick her best friend and his stupid pet-partner minion after witnessing her moment of doubt.

"A virginal sex goddess?"

"Actually," He ran his fingers down her cheek. "Tonight you look like Nalka the mother goddess."

"Should I know who that is?" He knew the smile he gave her was probably a little warped, but hey, even happy memories from before Fairy Tail were sad.

"No. It's a creation story I heard when I was a kid. The story is actually kinda sad, but she wears the night sky as a dress. The marks around my eyes were actually done when I was a baby, like a tatoo. It's a cultural thing where I was born. A tribute to the tears shed by the mother goddess that gave us life." She stared for a moment.

"Oh. So Cancer did my eyeliner like that? Is it disrespectful? Should I have him fix it?" She started to reach for her keys, but he caught her hand.

"Nah, babe, it looks nice on you. And even if Nalka were real you wouldn't be dissing her. It's fine."

"Tell me the story sometime?"

"Maybe." He could hear Laxus outside and gave her a bigger smile. "Right now we should go before Bossman comes and fetches us." She giggled. He stepped to the side and placed a single hand to the small of her back. He had planned to walk her out like that, but his body froze up on him. He gaped at her as she walked to the top of the stairs before the air that had been caught in his lungs escaped in a gasp.

"Fuck me." Her dress had no back. Like, none. There were four thin gold chains, two running over each shoulder blade, that he was pretty sure were holding her dress on, because there was nothing else there. Nothing but creamy skin from her golden collar necklace thing, that the chains were linked to, down to where that swishy little skirt started. Her perfect ass pretty much started before the skirt did. The hand he had rested on her back twitched with the need to feel her warm smooth skin again. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked.

"You like it?" He couldn't answer. The only thought he could squeeze out of his brain past his body screaming to touch her was that there must be magic involved in her underwear. No way was she able to wear any of the usual stuff with that get up and not have it show. "I noticed my boyfriend has this habit of running his fingers up and down my spine when his hands aren't busy with something else. It sends the best kind of shivers running through my bones. I thought he might appreciate this little number."

She literally shook her ass at him. He lunged for her, but she managed to dodge and run down the stairs. He spun around, skipped the stairs, and just jumped. He was half a second to slow to catch her before she got out the door somebody had left standing open. He didn't let that stop him from catching her, but having an audience did stop him from ending their date before it started. He snatched her feet off the ground and held her very exposed back against his chest to nuzzle her neck. She giggled and squirmed. Maybe she was trying to escape, but he liked the squirming so he held on tighter.

"Bix! Ah! Stop that it tickles!" He grinned.

"Oh for fucks sake. Would you two cut it out already." Bickslow stopped messing with his girlfriend to stick his tongue out and cackle at his best friend. He didn't even have to say anything because Lucy did it for him.

"You're just jealous Bixy can show his girlfriend how much he cares and your allergy to PDA makes you constipated, Sparkles."

"Stop calling me that!" Laxus's growl would have sounded like a threat to anyone who wasn't intimately acquainted with a slayer's nonverbal communication.

"Right. Sorry. You're just jealous Bixy can show his girlfriend how much he cares and your allergy to PDA makes you constipated, Blondie." Laxus face palmed. Meredy giggled.

"I fucking hate you, Blondie."

"Awe! I hate you too, Blondie!" Bickslow couldn't see her face fron this angle, but he could hear the shit eating grin in her voice. "Hey, Bixy, where are the babies?"

"Home. We are going on a date. The kids aren't invited. Even yours." He looked up at the sky. "Hear that? You aren't invited! If you come down here you have to go play with someone else!" Lucy giggled at him.

"Dude, who are you talking to?"

"The stars."

"Why..."

"Because they are creepers and spy on Cosplayer all the time."

"They take very good care of me and you love them, Bixy."

"They still aren't invited. Especially the one most likely to show up tonight. He's a dick."

"Come on guys," Meredy said, giggling. "We should head out." The girls linked them into a chain and they started down the road.

"So," Bickslow grinned down at the curl topped heads walking between him and his best friend. "You girls find these sexy get ups on your shopping trip this afternoon?"

"Yep. We all did. Cana's is scandalous, and Levy might finally get Gajeel into bed with the one we found for her." Lucy grinned up at him. Mavis help the Fairy Tail men if their women were all playing the same game Lucy seemed to be. Maybe he should change the topic.

"You got costumes for your party too right, Cosplayer? Whatcha dressing as?" Judging by the evil grins both girls were wearing that might not have been the best topic to choose.

"It's a secret. Virgo is making mine so most of the girls don't even know what it is."

"I'm wearing stripes, bit that's all anyone will learn about mine till the party. Lucy asked Virgo to hold it for me."

"Actually mine will likely have stripes too."

"I'd guess so considering..."

"So you know what she is wearing huh, Bubblegum?" The girls turned their malicious grins toward Laxus.

"Of course. But as an ex dark mage there is no torture that will force the secret from me."

"Doesn't mean I can't try..." Laxus smirked down at the sensory mage.

"You just want an excuse to tie her to your bed and spank her, Boss." Laxus zapped him, which traveled through their linked arms to the girls, who each slapped their respective man's shoulder for, as Meredy put it, being stupid.

"Hey, Bixy?" Lucy was looking unsure of herself again. "Your babies can be put into different things right? So I was wondering... do you think they would like it... I mean if you think it's a good idea... if we took them shopping for bodies to wear at the party, so they can dress up with us?" Wow. Every time she opened her pretty face he fell more in love with her.

"Cosplayer, have I mentioned how amazing you are?"

"So fucking amazing I believe." She grinned up at him innocently.

"Ha! Bix, man your face is turning an awful girly color." He glared.

"Shut up, Laxus!" He grumbled the rest under his breath. "You don't know how she usually ends that conversation."

"Is that a yes? Can I take them shopping?"

"We, Cosplayer. I'm coming with to keep them out of trouble."

"Yay! She bounced a little and he ran a hand over his face to make sure he wasn't actively drooling. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure babe. After morning training."

"Are you still going to help me train."

"That's my plan. After you finish sleeping off tonight we can go on a run. Then we can move from there."

"You're training Blondie?"

"Well yeah. Her magic is a lot like mine in how she fights. She is a midrange holder mage on a team of brawlers. She can use what I can teach her."

"Makes sense. Really Gramps should be making all our wizards cross-train each other. It would improve abilities across the board, make for better cohesion when they have to work together. We'd see fewer damage reports and injuries too. Wouldn't surprise me if new teams formed either."

"Wow." Lucy seemed to think the idea a good one. "You know... if you didn't put so much effort into being an asshole you would probably make a decent guildmaster, Laxus." Said asshole glared. Bickslow and Meredy laughed at the blonds.

"Just for that, Blondie, if this ever happens I'm so seeing you paired with Nab as your first training partner."

"Laxus!" Lucy whined. Meredy giggled and changed the subject.

"So what are you two dressing up as for the party?"

"Umm..." Bickslow hadn't even thought about it to be honest. The horrified look on Laxus's face said he hadn't either and didn't want to. "Myself?"

"Bixy, you can't be yourself. That's the opposite of a costume. If you don't have an idea then I do. We can talk about it when we take the babies shopping tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Laxus... either you come up with something or I will have Mira and Cobra team up to find you the perfect costume." Laxus was pale enough he could have been dead.

"Shit... don't... I... oh look we're here!" He dragged Meredy through a neon framed door without a backward glance. Bickslow smirked at his girlfriend.

"Does it make me a bad friend that I hope he fails to come up with something on his own?"

"Nah. He asked for it." She smiled up at him as he led her inside.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36 Strawberries and Music

CoLu week approaches! As you all know I Adore Cobra. I will be focusing on my peices for that week for a little while. I'll still try to get you at least one chapter of If It Looks Human weekly.

We are going to imagine general club type music during the applicable parts of this chapter. If I have a specific song I imagine as being played I will prompt it to start like so: (song,artist). I happen to be a music lover. In fact my characters have their own playlists on my phone to help me channel them when I write.

Lucy's playlist includes (but is definitely not limited to) Shatter me by Lindsey Stirling, Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, Can't Help Falling In Love performed by Haley Reinhart, How Far I'll Go from the movie Moana, Try Everything from the movie Zootopia, You'll Be In My Heart from the movie Tarzan, and I See The Light from the movie Tangled.

Bickslow's list has Shell Shocked from the TMNT movie, Whatevar It Takes by Imagine Dragons, Can't Stop The Feeling and True Colors from the Trolls movie, I'm Still Standing and Shake It Off as heard on the movie Sing, A Girl Worth Fighting For from the movie Mulan, and the Cupid Shuffle. The songs mentioned in this chapter are also on his list unless otherwise noted.

Littlepurplething. Awe! Thanks. Honestly I started reading my first BixLu story with loads of skepticism.

rmadhumita378. The biggest inspiration for my Laxus and Lucy interaction is me and my kid sister. Lol. I'm so glad my steamy moments are coming through true!

RosesMcKellar. Me too. Though whether Laxus is the one who comes up with his costume or Mira and Cobra get to deal with him I still haven't figured out.

crystalinowl. Thanksies! (I know that isn't a word.)

dlynncherry. Lol. You didn't have to wait long. Tada!

Stargazer013. Now that you are officially real I officially welcome you. It is an honor to be the recipiant of your first real official review. Thank you so much! Yes Bix is trying so very hard and Lucy is not being nice. I have a couple Laxus costume ideas but nothing perfect yet.

KJacket. Sorry I tease. I try not to leave cliff like endings very often.

Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail. This is just a dream.

XxXxXxXxX

The first thing Lucy observed when she entered the club was that it was loud. Like really loud. Not to loud for her, because, let's face it, having Natsu as a partner did a number on one's hearing, but still really loud. They weren't even in the club proper yet, just an entry way with a coat rack and a bench where they found Evergreen and Elfman waiting.

"Laxus? How are you slayers able to handle all this noise?" She sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. "Not to mention the smell and all the lights." She and Meredy accepted hugs from Evergreen.

"Freed." He tipped his head to the side and tapped his neck, where Lucy could now see a patch of purple runes. "He drafted these for me years ago. Basically they dull all our senses. It would make any of you useless, but it allows us to relax in places like this. He wrote a version with extra punch so Cobra could come tonight." The very enthusiastic music that had been playing suddenly cut off midword. Evergreen rolled her eyes.

(Animals, Maroon 5) (AN: Laxus's playlist)

"Every single stinking time."

"Er, Cosplayer, I might have forgotten to mention..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Came over the extra loud speaker. "Partiers of all flavors! We are in for a treat tonight! The Bossman is in the house! Everybody scream for the Thunder God!" They literally screamed and Laxus, in his lightning form, threw himself into the middle of a rapidly clearing dance floor with a loud thunderclap.

"Well," Lucy just blinked. "Is that called drama or ego?"

"Yeah, that thing I forgot to mention... Laxus owns the place. It's kinda a big deal when he visits these days, especially after the Grand Magic Games." Meredy was impressed. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"All right kids," Laxus didn't even need a mic to be heard. "Fairy Tail is bringing the party tonight. You can't handle it get the hell out." People were absolutely fangirling all over the place now as Bickslow and Evergreen led their little party into the room and follower Laxus to a humongous circular table with sectional bench seating that sat in the corner on a raised platform.

Lucy mentally shrugged and just went with it. She was going to need a drink pretty soon though. Right after that got one for Meredy, who looked like she was two degrees shy of having a meltdown from all the eyes on them at the moment. What she was beginning to think was Laxus's theme sang faded out and was replaced with more audio enthusiasm.

(Candy Shop, 50 Cent)

Lucy could feel herself blushing when the words of the song finally made it to her brain. It sounded like the pervy version of her boyfriend had collaborated with a horny Cana and a drunk Plue. It had a catchy enough beat her body had started dancing to it untill she started thinking about the words. Now she really needed a drink.

She tried to play it cool, but judging by Bickslow's poorly suppressed chuckle she was failing. Cana strait up laughed at her discomfort when she, Cobra, Kinana, and Laki emerged from the sea of humans to join them. With their arrival the table became crowded with various bottles of liquors and poisons. Some of the bottles had literal poison in them and were marked with black and red death symbols. Apparently regular alcohol didn't cut it for Cobra or his angel of a girlfriend.

Bickslow banned her from so much as touching the bottles, or anything else Cana offered her. All her fluid intake was to be regulated by him so she could actually have fun and remember it tomorrow. In theory her head wouldn't try so hard to kill her come morning either. He dissapeared off toward the bar to fetch some less potent concoctions for 'the lightweights' in the group. Mainly her. Meredy trailed after him to 'help' sending a wink at Evergreen as she left.

They came back with a serving tray each. Bickslow's was filled with glasses in a wide array of shapes filled with a rainbow of colors. Meredy had snacks. She was handed a finger sandwich and a frothy red drink in what she knew to be a champagne glass with a strawberry perched on the rim. Bickslow stopped her when she went to taste it.

"Nu-uh, Cosplayer." He grinned. "You wanna make tonight last you need food on your stomach first. And only take sips." It looked really tasty so she shoved the sandwich in her mouth. The sandwich was good too.

"Awe, come on! You already watered down her booze. What's the fun in sipping it like tea?" Cana sounded genuinely upset at the idea.

"You remember a couple weeks ago when she beat you in that dance off?"

"Wait, I what!" That was news to her. He told her she danced but not that she won some sort of competition.

"See. She doesn't remember, because you poured hard stuff down her throat. Let me take care of my girlfriend so when she out dances every girl in the club tonight she can remember it this time."

(Fireball, Pitbull)

"Yeah! Let my boyfriend take care of me, Cana." Her friend rolled her eyes and wondered off toward the dance floor mumbling about Bickslow making Lucy boring. Which of course cracked up everyone who heard it because that was a pretty ridiculous idea. Lucy was finally able to take a sip of her drink and released a tiny squeal of delight. "Bixy what is this? It's amazing!" He laughed at her.

"Glad you approve, Cosplayer. Basically it's a strawberry milkshake with champagne instead of milk. I think there is a twist of lime in it too." She took another sip. She glanced in the direction Cana had gone and nearly spit it back out again.

"Umm... Bixy, I think this might be way stronger than you thought. Or somebody put something from Cobra's collection in it." He yanked her drink away with wide, panicked eyes. She just pointed. "I'm hallucinating Natsu actually dancing successfully." She really had to be drugged or something because she had seen her best friend dance before and it had been so sad it was scary. This... wasn't.

"Huh," He handed her drink back. "In that case the air is spiked, because I haven't had anything yet and I see it too." They sat and stared. Bickslow started in on his drink as though it would make the mass hallucination dissapear. Lucy knew her friend was attractive, but she hadn't seen the sexiness his girlfriend talked about occasionally till now. "Think it's the fire in the song or Lisanna's dress that inspired him?"

"I don't know, but if he was hiding that all this time and she knew it's no wonder she attacked him." Laxus grunted in agreement and Kinana giggled.

"I vote dress." Meredy said.

"I was oblivious to his design to engage in our twilight exertions."

"Yeah, like Laki said. What's he doing here? Lisanna said she was coming, but she didn't say he would be here." Laxus grunted again. The look on his face said he was watching his club go up in smoke in his mind's eye.

"You're here, Cosplayer. Just because he accepts us being together doesn't mean he is really ready to trust me to keep you safe." She scowled and took an angry sip of her magical strawberry... alcohol shake. It wasn't at all right that Natsu was doing that if it was true. Not only was Bickslow absolutely trustworthy, but she could keep her own self safe damn it!

"Don't take it so rough, Tits. He's a dragon. You are his partner. Keeping you safe is part of his identity at this point."

"I thought Freed wrote you runes that shut your dumb, nosey ears down for the night."

"I don't have to hear you to see that you're pissed off. Besides I can still hear whatever I want to if I just focus."

"Oh." She shrugged. Maybe she should just let it go for now.

"Lucy!" Gray and Juvia slid into the bench Cana had abandoned. "Here I thought Juvs was spinning tales when she said you would be here tonight. What's up?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Juvs? Apparently those two had been, what did Cana call it, pregaming. Gray would never be that relaxed and comfortable around his stalking non-girlfriend if he were sober.

"Natsu is dancing." They both looked shocked and turned toward the dance floor. Juvia had a longing look on her face. Lucy figured she might as well help the girl out. "You going to let him out dance you, Gray? I bet Juvia can take Lisanna on. Get your butts down there!" She didn't have to say it twice. Juvia grinned at her as Gray pulled her along in his wake.

Kinana and Meredy recognized the competitive glint in their antisocial slayer's eyes and got them out on to the dance floor. They knew as well as Lucy did that Cobra and Laxus wouldn't be suggesting it. Evergreen, aggressive as always, used her fan to herd her now official boyfriend to join them. Laki stuck around while Lucy sipped at her strawberry alcohol shake and tried to work up the courage to let her only slightly vibrating boyfriend take her dancing. In her opinion the hyperactive man was being remarkably patient.

When the tone of the music changed again Laki abandoned the table. Loke showed up at some point under his own power and was dancing. When Levy and Gajeel arrived to fill the expected quota of Fairies for the evening they didn't even make it to the bar before Levy was dancing all over her slayer. The poor man was quite obviously overwhelmed, which inspired all sorts of comments from her boyfriend and giggles from her.

"Really? You picked out her dress?"

"Yep. We usually each pick an item or two for each girl shopping with us and then pick our favorites from there. I was lucky to find that early in the day."

"So who picked yours? Which I do very much like by the way." Lucy held perfectly still. He had a look in his eye very much like right before he had pounced on her earlier and there was a faint green glow in the air.

"Umm... me actually. I was picky and had a pretty good idea of what I wanted going in." His grin was wicked as he leaned into her space. Close proximity had become normal between them since Mira first sent ually. I was picky and had a pretty good idea of what I wanted going in." His grin was wicked as he leaned into her space. Close proximity had become normal between them since Mira first sent had become normal between them since Mira first sent since Mira first sent them ghost hinting, but this was different. She would never be afraid of Bickslow now that she knew him. She was feeling rather... hunted though. It was exciting. The intro to a song Bickslow obviously recognized distracted him from whatever delicious thoughts had been going through his mind. He lit up and started tugging on her arm.

(Thrift Shop, Mackelmore & Ryan Lewis)

"Please, Cosplayer. Just relax and play with me." She rolled her eyes and followed him to the dance floor. "Just feel. No thinking. You aren't supposed to think to this stuff." He rested his hands on her hips to guild their movement. She focused on feeling the music. Once she let her body dance he hardly needed to guild her.

She blamed the alcohol in her system for her reaction to the song's words. She should have been mortified. Instead she laughed. It was just so Bickslow. Pervy, and goofy. Fun and just entirely inappropriate. She could see why he had wanted to dance to it. She decided she may as well follow his lead and let her silly out. If she was sexy too than even better.

They stayed on the dance floor for a couple more songs before the Fairies wondered back to their table for more sandwiches and cheese cubes. Bickslow and Cana freshened drinks and replaced empty bottles. Lucy's boyfriend had been right when he said she would have fun. She wasn't relaxed enough to dance in the blatantly sexual way some of her friends were, but the night was young and the drink Bickslow had introduced her to was fantabulistic.

(Blurred Lines, Robin Thicke)

When Cana headed back to into the human sea Lucy tossed back tje last of her drink and dragged a laughing out of their bench by the front of his shirt. She kept both hands in his shirt as they started dancing because, she would even admit it out loud at this point if asked, touching Bickslow was preferable to not touching him, especially if she had a good excuse.

She loved seeing the heat in his eyes as she let her hips and shoulders feel the music. His hands slid up from her hips to her waist. He ran his fingers over the skin of her back before curling them under the sides of her dress. He gave her an ornery sexy grin as he pulled lightly. She gasped and leaned her body into him as they danced. She was pretty sure he wouldn't really have done it in public, but she felt like he had just threatened to tear her dress off. She liked it.

The way his perfectly muscled body was twisting and flexing against her was doing terrible things to her self control. The functioning part of her brain reminded her that the alcohol wasn't helping. Her hands let loose of his shirt only to start wandering over his chest. She felt his breath catch when one hand dipped under the open collar or his shirt to find skin. It only took the twist of a finger to loose the next button on his shirt. When his eyes started glowing she grinned and pressed herself against him.

(Come With Me Now, Kongos) (AN: Cobra's playlist)

Cobra popped up suddenly and stole her right out of her boyfriend's arms, spinning Juvia into them. At the sight of the water mage Lucy glanced around to see that all the Fairy Tail couples had or were swapping partners. Juvia was giggling even though Evergreen was pressed up against her precious Gray.

"I'm stealing your girl, Echo." Cobra spun her a couple times till she fell with her back against him.

"Awe come on! We were having a moment." Bickslow was doing a pretty good puppy dog pout but his eyes were smiling so Lucy just went with the flow.

"Your moment would have ended with Tits' tits on display if you kept going." Cobra's evil was contagious. She winked at Bickslow before tipping her head back to smirk at her repeat kidnapper.

"Pretty sure nobody would have complained. Unless it would have burned your poor little eye Coby-woby." She stuck her tongue out and imitated the seith mage's I'm-mentally-unstable cackle. Cobra raised a single eyebrow.

"Had enough to drink yet, Tits?"

"Nope. I think I need one more strawberry alcohol shake before I'm ready to challenge Cana to a dance off."

"That's your goal for the night huh?"

"Cosplayer is crazy competative, man. She doesn't remember the last one so, duh, of course she wants to whoop sexy ass again. Right babe?"

"At's right, Doc."

"After this song Natsu wants a dance. Then your boyfriend can help you finish prepping to dance the panties off the walking brewary."

"Aye sir!"

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37 Taste The Music

Ugh. This chapter was hard to get to flow. We're doing the same thing with this chapters music as last chapter peeps.

So, just as a point of reference for those who care or don't know, champagne is about as strong as red wine. It gets absorbed faster because of the bubbles. Even though Cana called it watered down what Lucy is drinking is almost strait champagne. As far as I can tell canon Lucy doesn't drink very much very often. Remember she and Bix are trying to relax and have fun tonight not get drunk.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Thanks for the love rmadhumita378, twizt312, SailorTardis498, KJacket, Createbeautynotwar, jekyllshyde23, dlynncherry.

R3iga1004. I'm glad you enjoyed the songs. I'm pushing my musical comfort zone for this story, especially for the party chapters.

Stargazer013. I very much feel bad for the moment breaking. Balancing sweet Bickslow and lady-on-the-street Lucy with horny BixLu is hard. Lol. I do have a schedule and a plan for Erza as well as the other characters currently not at the guild. Lucy wants them all there before the party remember?

RosesMcKellar. I see Cobra as an all or nothing type of person as far as relationships go. Lucy's come-at-me attitude and just-go-with-it mindset makes her so much fun.

Unoyoko94. Yeah. The sexual tension can only last so long before somebody snaps. Life isn't being kind to their moments though.

I own a car, a sphygmomanometer, and a dining room table. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

XxXxXxXxX

(Come With Me Now, Kongos) (AN: Cobra's playlist)

Lucy let herself move with the music that seemed to be pouring strait into her shoulders, her current partner all sorts of pressed against her back. Cobra could really move. She wasn't surprised considering his magic. What did surprise her however, was how comfortable she was dancing against a man who had very much been a part of, not one, but two attempts to kill her friends and end the world as they knew it.

Oh well. Wouldn't be the oddest friendship she had ever made. That honor would probably go to Gajeel. After all he had strait up tortured her when they first met. Cobra had just faught with her friends and stood by while his friend stuck her in a really big lacrima to use as a chaos battery.

(Poker Face, Lady Gaga)

Cana winked at her as she shoved her away from one slayer and toward another. Lucy giggled at the wary look Cobra gave the overly handsy brunette. She shared a big grin with her best friend and let the music take her.

XxXxXxXxX

Some higher power, or Elfman and Evergreen, had seen fit to place Lisanna as Bickslow's dance partner when their significant others began their own dance together. They had started out dancing, but it didn't take very long for them, and most everybody else, to find their way to the edge of the dance floor to watch what Lucy and Natsu were creating.

While Lucy and Cobra had embraced the later part of their dance together in a way that would have made Bickslow very uncomfortable if he hadn't seen the almost instant sibling relationship they had fallen into, this was on a whole new level. If Bickslow didn't know better, which he did, he would have said this was some sort of preplanned dragon mating dance. Years of close contact, working and fighting and playing together as partners, had given these two an almost supernatural understanding of each other. They moved in perfect synch. It was a work of art really. A perfectly choreographed dance. A dance fight since Natsu was involved, with a give and take and the occasional punch thrown in from either side of the mock battle.

By the time the song ended Natsu had dodged enough Lucy Dance Kicks that the whole club knew she was wearing red underwear, and the dance floor was cleared but for the two of them. Bickslow was about out of his fucking mind with the need to have his hands on his girlfriend. Lisanna apparently felt the same way, because as soon as they separated she had her arms and legs wrapped around her boyfriend.

"How sexy was that bitches?" Cana's voice came over the loud speaker. Lucy tucked herself against his side and Bickslow wrapped his arms around her tight enough that nobody could steal her fine ass from him again. "Ok ladies, get yourselves one more drink and a good hand full of inspiration." The innuendo is strong with this one. "Mama's gunna set us up with a couple songs and we are gunna have ourselves a dance off!" She got a cheer from the whole club as she shut off the mic.

"One more sandwich, one more strawberry shake, Cosplayer." Lucy turned her blinding smile at him. "Then you can dance the panties off Cana."

"You really think I can, Bixy?" He began leading her back to the table.

"I don't think it. I know it. I'd tell you to bring her bra home as a trophy, but we all know she isn't wearing one." She laughed.

"I was horrified when she told us she was going to wear that out in public. Poor Wendy just about exploded."

"Well at least Carla wasn't here to see you pollute her little girl's brain." Meredy had brought a fresh round of drinks for the Fairies not drinking strait from a bottle. He plucked Lucy's strawberry alcohol shake from the tray and held it while she ate one of the little sandwiches. She tossed the last bite in her mouth and reached for her drink while bouncing up and down in a way that was just... mouthwatering.

He tightened his arm around her and lifted her feet off the ground so she would stop driving him crazier before handing her the glass. Having her pressed against him and giggling might have backfired and made the crazy worse though. Her free hand tracing the muscles of the arm holding her absolutely was not helping the crazy factor. In fact she was making it very much worse, especially when she wrapped one heel-clad foot around the back of his calf. He sat them down after that untill Cana restole the Mic from the DJ.

"All right boys, have yourself a spectator seat. Looky no touchy. Girls, if you came with a boy toy this is why he brought you, if you didn't this is how you leave with one. Get your sexy asses out on the dancefloor!"

(Get Ur Freak On, Missy Elliot) (AN: Cobra's playlist)

"That's my cue!" His girlfriend took a drink that was so far beyond the sips he had prescribed her it wasn't funny. She hopped up and took two step toward the dance floor, spun back around and strait up tackle kissed him. He hadn't been expecting it so he ended up flat on his back in their bench with her tongue in his mouth before he even realized she had changed direction. His whole body was on fire and he groaned into the kiss. Before he could get his arms around her to prevent it she pulled away. She grinned at him like she hadn't just incapacitated him in front of a building full of people. "Almost forgot my inspiration!"

He reached for her, but she was already gone. He let his head fall back onto the bench with a loud thud that would have probably echoed if the music wasn't so loud. Fuck! She was definitely going to kill him. He was going to die a very happy man though. Happy and horny.

"Dead as a doornail, Echo." Cobra's cackle came from across the table. Bickslow stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath, but lifted a hand above the table to flip the slayer off.

"Shit, Bickslow. I didn't really believe you yesterday, but you were right. The sweet ones really are crazy inside, and Luce is like Lisanna."

"Fuck you, Natsu." He sat up so he could enjoy the torture of his girlfriend intentionally dancing provocatively when he wasn't allowed to touch her.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm just agreeing with you."

"No you're just..." He caught sight of Lucy amid the female mob. Mavis, she was just... so fucking amazing. "...rubbing it in. Shit..." Lucy had her hands in her hair and her eyes closed as she swayed and twisted to the music like a snake. She and Cana were also all up in each other's ... everything. The two of them were making this... personal, and it was so incredibly sexy.

Lucy dropped her hands from her own hair to grab Cana's with one and pull her head back, her other hand rested on Cana's neck and she was rubbing herself all over her. Cana was playing along, because she knew as well as everybody else that it was sexy as hell. There was no doubt in Bickslow's mind who was directing this... dance. Lucy, the golden virgin, was making the most sexually aggressive woman in the guild her bitch. He was so absolutely in love with this woman. He also might have let her have a little to much champagne.

"Fuck..." Came from one of the other males at the table. It might have been Laxus. Bickslow didn't know and at this point didn't care.

"What did you do to Bunny Girl, Disco Princess?"

"Less than she asked me to..." Granted she hadn't been using words, but some things didn't need to be asked for with words and his girlfriend had been all sorts of communicating even before she was his.

Murmers of "Bullshit." and "Not for long I bet." were heard from around the table, along with an only slightly enraged "Really guys? That's my sister. I don't want to hear that." before they were distracted by the rest of the dancers.

Fairy Tail wizards were aggressive and competative, even the more laid back and peaceful natured ones, such as Kinana and Vijeeter. The females had traditions and habits that made them very comfortable with each other, and when they drank they all got crazy, some a little and some a lot but all crazy. For all those reasons most of the women who were not Faries were getting the hell off the dance floor at this point. Like Laxus had said at the begining of the night, Fairy Tail was bringing the party.

Lisanna danced like an animal. No surprise there. Kinana did the snake sway better than even his apparently to drunk girlfriend. Again not surprising, though it was more sensual than he had expected from that particular girl. Juvia moved like she didn't have bones, which given her magic might have been a reality. Of course Cana and Lucy were way out there, but the other Fairy women were keeping pace.

(Wobble, V.I.C)

When the new song came on and set a new pace Lucy tossed Cana away from her. If she had been a less combat ready wizard or less able to hold her booze she would have been thrown across the room. As it was it turned into a more or less intentional spin that put them both facing each other in sexy battle ready poses, feet spread, one knee bent, one hand on the floor.

They didn't stay there long, sliding strait into the song. The first song had been more about setting the mood than anything apparently, because this one was blatantly asking for trouble. Lucy's very fine ass was all over the place, her swishy little night sky skirt accentuating every move of her hips. When she suddenly slammed her hands onto the ground between her feet, flipping her skirt up in the back and showing off a flash of red, he wasn't the only one on his side of the room to groan.

It was definitely time for him to get her home and into bed. He would love to watch her dance for the rest of the night, but so would everybody else, and he was already stretching his promise to 'save her' from doing things she would see as humiliating. He would also love to have her keep dancing after he got her into bed, but he wasn't letting their first time together be when she was drunk enough to flash her panties at half a building full of men. She wasn't some chick he was picking up in a bar. She deserved better.

He just needed to keep repeating that to himself. She deserves better. She deserves better. She deserves... Wow. She was so incredibly sexy. As soon as this song was over he was going to have to find a way to calm her down, so he could calm down, so he could walk home. Mavis, what the fuck was wrong with him?

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy was breathless, happy, and absolutely in the mood to get her ornery on when she caught sight of Bickslow beckoning her back to the table. She pouted at him in an attempt to get him to join her on the dance floor instead of leaving it to join him, but he just grinned and shook his head. She had been to long without her hands on him so she shrugged and skipped back to the table to perch herself in her boyfriend's lap. He groaned and buried his face against her neck.

"Woman you are evil."

"I am not." She couldn't help but giggle at him as she played in his hair.

"Yes you are. Evil, drunk, and to sexy for my sanity."

"I only had three drinks, Doc, and if I'm all the sexy it takes to break your brain you've been slumming it for years." He pulled away and glared at her.

"Repeat after me, Cosplayer. I am a sex goddess." She heard Gray grumble but chose to ignore him.

"You are over embracing this princess thing, Bix." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Just say it." She grinned and his eyes widened with the knowledge that she was going to play this her way not his.

"How would you know, Bix? I'm still a virgin remember?" He blushed and somebody behind her started choking to death. She turned around to find a dying Laxus, Cobra and Loke grinning like maniacs, and a table full of gaping Fairies.

"I fucking love your brain, Tits. If you weren't soul sucking with Echo and I wasn't all kinds of crazy about my Sugar I would be all up in your snatch." She blinked at him a couple times and had to make a conscious decision to ignore her pseudo-brother's outraged squawking. Gray was losing all sorts of dignity points this week. She turned back around to stare into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Bix, what kind of super messed up crazy do I have to be for Cobra to like it?" She fisted her hands in his shirt and began to plead, pouring as much horror and desperation into her voice as she could. "Ya gotta help me, Doc! I'm losing it! The lights are fading and I can taste the music! They are going to lock me up! Do something!" She embraced her inner actress and melted into the best 'faint' she could muster. Most of the table, including her boyfriend and the previously dying lightning slayer, were laughing quite loudly at her as she lay across Bickslow's lap with her head dangling off the end of the bench.

"Ok, Cosplayer. You've had enough fun for tonight. Let's get you home."

"Nooooooooo."

"Yes. Don't make me involve the kids in this."

"I object to that term!" Loke only sounded slightly outraged.

"Well I object to you, Slippery Kitty!"

"And I object to your face!"

"I object to both of you objecting to stupid things you have no right to object to!" She picked herself up enough to glare at them.

"Babe, you need to sleep so you don't object to being alive when you wake up in the morning." She pouted at him.

"But I object to leaving my Soul Doctor."

"Well I object to that too, so you can just come home with me."

"Your bed smells better anyway." She mumbled as he helped her to her feet. As they walked toward the door she heard Natsu behind them.

"Well I object to that whole conversation, because I have no clue what just happened." The entire table told him to shut up.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38 The Responsibility Crew

So, I was originally going to open this chapter with Lucy waking up the next morning, but I've had requests and wails of desperation, so I'm giving us a little more. Though it might just be making the whole situation worse...

rmadhumita378. Ok. Just a little medicine though.

CelticHeart13, twizt312, LevyLoveGaLe. Thanks guys!

dlynncherry. Bix has like... three more threads before he snaps. But I'll have mercy on him. Just a little. Maybe.

Stargazer013. Drunk Lucy is fun. We've got more in this chapter!

R3iga1004. Thanks! I'll give you guys a little rompyness. Not much though. I'm evil that way. Besides I have a plan.

Carolyn12. Deal. A fox plushy sounds like a Pupu kind of thing.

RosesMcKellar. Thanks! The Cobra thing kinda snuck up on me. Prep for CoLu week leaking I guess.

you so much! I love working with the babies. A preschooler type view always makes for good fun. Pacing these two is a serious struggle, but I can't let them just leap into bed. It's just... not them.

I don't own Fairy Tail. I never will.

XxXxXxXxX

Drunk Lucy was affectionate. Bickslow had seen it before. If she drank to much she got touchy. Actually he had seen her a lot worse on the drunk scale, and he was thankfull she wasn't at the point where she was demanding he purr like a cat, which was apparently her go to thing when she hit off-her-ass on said drunk scale. He just hadn't thought about how different watching her from across the guildhall was proving to be from dealing with her directly now that they were dating. Especially when she wouldn't keep her hands out of his damn shirt!

They were only a block away from the Thunder House when he couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled her into a dark corner, all but slammed her against the wall, and kissed the ever loving shit out of her. Just before his brain melted out of his ears he pulled back, having managed to pin her hands against the wall. He loved her hands, but damn if feeling her fingers on his chest didn't sent a go-time message strait to his dick.

"Cosplayer, unless you wanna lose your virginity against a wall in a back alley next to a rat infested garbage can you need to fucking stop. For real babe. Shit!" The little minx threw one of her legs up to wrap it around him and rolled her hips.

"But I want you, Bixy." Fuck! He was so screwed! "For so long. I was watching you work out this morning, and I just wanted so bad to just eat you up, because you are so yummy!" He shifted so that both of her wrists were in one hand and used his free hand to peel her leg off of him. That just changed the kind of torture though because now he had her smooth bare skin warm against the palms of both his hands. He had to get her of him or her red panties would be adorning a street sign when the sun came up.

"Lucy, getting laid was not on the list of things you had planned for tonight before you started drinking. You trusted me to take care of you remember? If you can't behave I'll have to have the babies or Virgo take you home to your appartment. I won't get my cuddles and neither will you." She whined and wiggled her hips one more time, causing him to clench his teeth. "I mean it. I promised you I wouldn't let you do anything humiliating. I'm pretty sure drunk sex is on Sober Lucy's humiliating things list." She wilted.

"Ok." He let her go and backed away. She tucked her hand into his elbow and they slowly walked the last block to the house. "If I can't remember in the morning I want you to promise to tell me something."

"What's that?"

"Tell Sober Lucy she is a cockblocking bitch and I really wanted you to fuck me tonight." Bickslow sent praises to the liquor gods that he got to hear her say that.

"Oh I'm absolutely never letting you forget you said that. I'm making it my new goal to get you to say that sober."

"Huh?"

"Believe me babe. You look me in the eyes when you are sober and ask me to fuck you and it will absolutely happen."

"Promise?"

"Yes. So unless you wanna be more of an exhibitionist than Gray you had better be real careful where you say it." Not that he would really do that to her, but the threat might keep her from making his life difficult. No. Who the hell was he kidding? She was going to make his life difficult anyway. He was just hoping to avoid that particular difficulty.

"Oooh. Kinky. So asking you to fuck me tonight won't work huh?" He looked up at the sky and groaned. How was this fair? It wasn't, that's how.

"That's what I'm sayin." Though if she pushed him much further... "You drink enough to tell me what your dressing as for your party?"

"Nope. It's not my party though. It's Laxus's's." She was just drunk enough she couldn't say his best friend's name with fewer than four syllables. It was cute. She blinked for a moment, seemingly confused as to why that hadn't sounded quite right. Then shrugged. "Don't tell him that though. He will think it's a good thing. It's a surprise. Virgo is really excited." Virgo and Lucy had planned an entire party for Laxus in a not good way? He was probably going to love whatever secret these girls were keeping. "I'm tired, Doc."

"Good thing we are here." He let them in the house. "Go change into sleep cloths babe." Hopefully something that covered more skin than that dress. Like, maybe all of her skin.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as leverage and hopped up to plant a kiss on his cheek before skipping down the hall. When had her shoes come off and how had he not noticed? Those strappy gold things had been sexy as hell and expensive looking. He hoped Virgo had been stalking them enough to save them. Honestly he would love to swap those missing shoes for her little night sky dress and... He needed a cold shower before bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy felt lousy when she woke up. Her head hurt, but there were no hammers or pickaxes involved. She didn't feel like dieing, so Bickslow must have been right about those little sandwiches last night. Last night was fun. She had been drunk enough to dance, but not to drunk to remember how sexy it made her feel.

Well, shit. She was suddenly wishing she had been a little more drunk so she didn't have to remember all the things she had said to her boyfriend on the way home. Not that she hadn't met them, it was just that... how could she say that out loud? Bickslow was an angel for putting up with her, and for not doing everything she would have let him done in her inebriated state.

She still wanted him, at least she would once she got rid of this moldy fuzz feeling in her head. He was very right though when he had said drunk sex was on Sober Lucy's humiliating things list. She had passed out after three kisses once they made it to bed so she expected it would have been extremely disappointing drunk sex too. He deserved a really intense kiss for last night. At least.

Despite how lousy she felt she couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes. Papa and Popo were hovering right by her head with a painkiller potion and a glass of water on their cute little flat heads. Bickslow must have asked them to take care of her when he went out back to start his morning workout. Speaking of which, she really wanted to get up and see that.

"Hey guys. How it the responsibility crew this morning?" Papa snorted.

"Responsibility crew?" Popo floated closer so she could easily reach the potion.

"Yeah. You two. Can you see Pepe and Pupu having the patience to wait for me to wake up? And we all know Pipi can't stay quiet to save her tiny little existence." She tossed back the swirly purple potion and wrinkled her nose at the taste, taking the water from Papa to wash it down.

"I like it. Daddy should call us that."

"You like it that much I will use it even if your Daddy doesn't. The others out back with him?"

"Pipi is in the kitchen." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alone?"

"With the nerd." Well. Small, silent, and pouty speaks. She must have really earned herself brownie points with that 'responsibility crew's thing.

"Do you know if Freed has coffee in there? I know Bixy doesn't drink it at home..." She really hoped there was coffee. She took Papa's grunt as a yes. "Can you take this glass back to the kitchen? I'll be out in a minute." She had to pee so bad it wasn't funny. That must have been what woke her up.

She didn't bother to change out of the big 'Yo Momma' T-shirt she had stolen from Bickslow the night before, but she did brush her teeth before heading to the kitchen to find herself coffee. Freed and Pipi were having some sort of discussion about the color green when she walked in. She wasn't awake enough to make sense of it before she was noticed and the conversation ended. Bickslow's 'baby baby' had managed to coax a smile from the man and she wished for a moment that the totem had hands, so she could high five her.

"Cosplayer, Cosplayer!" Pipi was shushed by the responsibility crew and dropped her shrill voice down to a dramatic whisuper. "Good morning, Cosplayer. Pipi was sad she couldn't go with Cosplayer and Daddy to the party, but Daddy promised all the babies could go to the next one. Daddy says Cosplayer has a surprise for us today. What is the surprise?" Surprise? Did he mean the new bodies for the babies to use at the party?

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you. Now I need coffee. Could you open the curtains for me while I fix myself a cup? I don't have a link to your Daddy and want to be able to see what he is doing." Freed chuckled lightly at her very obvious to mature adults truth twisting. "Morning, Freed."

"Good morning, Miss Lucy. You are awake earlier than Bickslow anticipated."

"I don't think I was quite as drunk as he thinks I was then. About this Miss Lucy business. I'm dating Bickslow now so I'm pretty sure that makes us in-laws by Fairy Tail standards. Unless Bixy suddenly became Mr Bickslow overnight can I just be Lucy? Our relationship allows for less formality even by high society standards."

For a millisecond Lucy caught a glimpse of Freed's internal reaction to the idea of granting such a title to Bickslow. Evergreen would have shelled out good jewel for a picture of the stoic man's face screwed up like he had just swallowed sour milk. Either he hadn't had enough coffee yet to function at his usual level or being in his own home helped him relax just a little.

"Agreed. However it may take some time for me to become accustomed to using such a casual form of address." He gestured for her to take the seat across the table from him. From there she could both easily carry on a conversation with her fellow high society reject and watch her boyfriend do yummy things through the window.

"Understood, but just so you know, every time I'm Miss Lucy you get to be Mr Freed." He smirked at her. It was a very tiny smirk but it was there.

"Babies, how about you go join your Daddy for a minute. I'm going to relax and enjoy my coffee. I will come out when I'm finished waking up." *Daddy, Daddy, Play! She let them out the back door.

She watched Bickslow throygh the window as he played on these weird ring things that hung from chains. She didn't know what he would call what he was doing, but it made the muscles in his chest look ridiculously lickable. She had caught something in Freed's eyes though that needed to be delt with, so she deliberately turned away from the reason she had originally come to the kitchen.

"How are you doing, Freed?" An eyebrow rose by just a hair.

"I'm fine, Lucy."

"Don't do that. I might not act it most of the time, but you know how I grew up. I can see through that lie a mile away. Something is bothering you. You can try to deny it if you want, but I know it's true. We can talk about it now, or I can go get back up and come back. You team cares about you. Bickslow and Evergreen will gang up on you faster than Laxus can call lightning if I tell them something is wrong. I'll get Cobra involved if I have to. He likes me and Bickslow is the only one with the magic to hide from that crazy one eyed snake."

He blinked at her in silence for a moment. If she had to guess she would say he was probably trying to find a way out of this conversation without her following through with her threat. He knew she didn't bluff. She was a Fairy Tail wizard after all. He wasn't going to find that loophole though. It didn't exist, and when he seemed to realize that he dropped just a tad in his chair.

"Did you do this to Bickslow?"

"Not exactly. There was candy involved and cuddles. I don't think either one of those things would work on you seeing as how you aren't sweets deprived and my boobs aren't going affect your ability to function." He blushed a little, then shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What did he tell you?"

"Why does everyone think everybody else is telling me their life stories? First Cobra now you. Granted Bixy did tell me some stuff, like the fact that your father is a bigger jerk than mine, but mostly I just have eyes and use them. He was really upset when he realized I knew the bikini beatdown on Tenrou was a big fake." He grew a shade paler than was healthy.

"Who else knows..." She placed a hand to her chin and pretended to think.

"Well Bickslow knows, and Laxus. I assume Evergreen does. Cobra knows all sorts of things he shouldn't, but he keeps secrets really well. Other than that just me I think." She gave him a small but genuine smile as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Even if people did know I don't think they would care. Accept Mira, and only because she would have to change her whole matchmaking strategy for you."

"This isn't high society, Freed. Fairy Tail is family, and we all want eachother happy. Hiding who you are doesn't make you happy. You've seen Evergreen and Bickslow the past couple days. You tell me. Were they happier hiding than they have been since they started trying to let people in?"

"You really think it won't bother people if they know?"

"I'm pretty much one hundred percent sure. And our teams will kick the asses of anyone who does have a problem with it."

"Our teams? Yours too?"

"Yeah. I volunteer Natsu for ass kicking duty whenever I'm not personally available." He smiled at her. A real smile. "That's not what is bothering you though is it?" He sighed.

"No. I... I was in a relationship. At least I thought I was. Almost four months we were together. I was going to tell my team... introduce them. Then I found out they... I ment it. I thought we were going somewhere. None of my feelings or intentions were returned. It was just physical for them." She reached over and linked their guildmarked hands.

"I'm happy for you and Bickslow, and for Evergreen and Elfman. If Laxus ever figures out what he is doing I will be happy for him too." He blushed, but there was a sly twinkle on his eye when he spoke about that weird love tri-tangle. "It's just... maybe I'm jealous. Just a little. You all make it look so easy. I tried, I really did, and I'm still... alone."

"Freed." She held his hand in both of hers. "Somewhere out there is the perfect person for you. They will fit all your curves and edges just like a puzzle peice. You wont even have to try with them because just like they fit you, you will fit out there is the perfect person for you. They will fit all your curves and edges just like a puzzle peice. You wont even have to try with them because just like they fit you, you will fit them. I beleive that just as strongly as I believe that the sky is blue. Untill they find you I just want you to remember that we are here for you, and if you ever need a hug I've got tons to share." He squeezed her hand back.

"Thanks, Lucy." He stood. "Shall I refill your coffee for you?"

"Well, I'm training with Bickslow today so I need all the caffeine I can get." He chuckled as he topped off her mug and splashed creamer into it just as she had earlier.

"Yes, you will. I recommend you don't try to keep up with him. That is dangerous."

"Agreed. The man is a cat. I mean look at him!" Bickslow was standing on top of the very high bar he had been swinging from the previous morning, talking to his babies as though he was on solid ground.

"How did he get up there?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you think the babies helped him?"

"Somehow I doubt it."

XxXxXxXxX 


	39. Chapter 39 Meaningless Nicknames

Hats off to those writers who keep more than one iron in the fire at a time. Writting IILH and CoLu week at the same time is killing my ability to get the little author in my head to focus. Lol.

Drunk Lucy from the past couple chapters was inspired by... well canon Lucy being drunk and myself. I'm usually highly sensitive to what is and is not Proper behavior, however alcohol kills my filter. I think it, and it just comes out of my mouth.

Hail reviewers, givers of inspiration! Permanentlyhis, rmadhumita378, CelticHeart13, dlynncherry, Unoyoko94, Stargazer013, Desna, KJacket, R3iga1004, RosesMcKellar, twolanterns.

Thank you all so much for all the positive vibes! Yes we will see training in the upcoming chapter(s). I do have a 'puzzle peice' in mind for Freed that i hope you all will approve of. We should see interaction between the two... not yet. Bickslow won't be free from button pushing ever (because what fun would that be), but he has a plan to lessen the torture thereof, and Lucy has a good-boy-Bixy reward planned as well. They have my support and we should see those plans in action soon.

Congrats to dlynncherry on being our 250th reviewer!

Hiro Mashima created and owns all things Fairy Tail. This is just finger paint in his honor.

XxXxXxXxX

"Morning, Cosplayer." Bickslow was thrilled to see her happy golden self while it was still morning. He had worried that last night would be to rough on her.

"Morning, Cat-man."

"What?"

"Have you ever watched yourself do this training stuff? You are a cat. Lord Cat-man of the high pole maze." He stuck his tongue out and cackled at her.

"Don't tell that one Mermaid Heel chick that or I might get catnapped."

"Millianna? Yeah she's just meow-meow enough to try that." She smiled up at him. "You going to come down here and get a good morning kiss or..." Three swings, two hops, and a swoop later he had her in his arms and was kissing her breathless. Damn He loved the feel of her hands on his bare chest. He was a little breathless too by the time he stopped.

"Happy? Sober Lucy..."

"Don't you dare say a single word! I'd rather not remember what Drunk Lucy said last night." She hid her face in his chest like a little girl. It just didn't quite work that way because he was shirtless and could feel her breath on his skin. Her next words were mumbled so quietly he barely made them out. "I'm really sorry I did that. It was Lisanna-ish and you shouldn't have had to put up with it." He ran his hands over her back. It seemed to calm her down and he really liked touching her anyway.

"It really really didn't bother me babe. In fact," He placed his hands on her waist to pick her up and pinned her against the door. "If you wanna repeat any of that now that you are sober I would be very happy to hear it." He might have been letting how much he wanted her leak into his voice by the end of that speech. Who could blame him? Nobody that's who. She smirked that sexy little smirk of hers and leaned just a hair closer.

"I was watching you work out this morning..." He waited. She didn't finish that statement the way she did last night, but she did top it off with something else she had said, in a breathy, sexy whisper. "Don't tell Laxus." The babies started giggling before the words settled in his head. As soon as they did he cracked up.

"Oh, come on, Cosplayer!" He could barely speak from laughing. "That isn't fair. I'm so telling on you. He will be all sorts of jealous." She started giggling along with them.

He got himself under control and was moving in for a kiss when the door they were very much leaning on suddenly opened wide. They fell. He managed to get his hands behind her head to cushion her skull, but landed with almost all his weight on his elbows. He wasnt a small guy. It fucking hurt. Bickslow produced his best I-will-eat-your-face slayer growl, directing it at whoever had totally interrupted their moment. Again.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Hi, Meredy. Can you maybe knock before you enter next time?"

"Lucy, you were outside. I was already in."

"Knock anyway." Bickslow grumbled, before heaving himself up and pulling Lucy up with him. He ran his hands over her arms, trying to make sure she hadn't gotten hurt. She swatted him away.

"I'm fine silly. Whatcha need, Mer?" Meredy giggled.

"Laxus and I stopped by on the way to the guild for breakfast to see if you wanted to join us." He and his girlfriend both stared at the pinkette for a moment before scanning the room for the man she had mentioned. "He is out front. You coming?"

"Just for clarification purposes. You dropped by to ask me and Bixy if we wanted to join you for breakfast, on your way to the guild from... Laxus's house. Where I presume you spent the night."

"Yep." She grinned and reached down into her shirt. Bickslow watched just a little closer than he probably should have. Ok so he should have absolutely not have watched, but it's not like she was being descreet or anything. She pulled out a peice of paper, which she handed to him. He took it and stared in confusion.

"What am I looking at?"

"You didn't ask for proof that he stayed there..." She walked through the house and out the front door. Bickslow gaped at the picture.

"Cosplayer, I respect the shit out of that woman."

"Why?" He showed her the picture. "She broke Laxus's bed?"

"No. He did. After she tied him to it."

"Well shit. Cana's going to lose her mind." She reached for her keys. "Virgo?" The spirit appeared, snatched the photo, and vanished. "I need to get with Evergreen and get her blackmail stash into the spirit world too." Bickslow shuddered as he snatched his shirt off a kitchen chair and followed Lucy out the front door. He knew he would regret suggesting those two spend time together. He was really glad right now that his Cosplayer and Virgo both liked him.

XxXxXxXxX

"Morning, Boss." Laxus grunted.

"Morning, Sparkles." This time Laxus growled. Lucy's voice became sickly sweet. "Morning, Blondie." He growled louder. The babies started giggling and swooping through the air. *Don't tell Laxus, yeah no telling, it's a secret, don't tell the boss. Lucy somehow managed to keep a strait face as she agreed with them. "That's right babies. Don't tell Laxus."

"Don't tell me what?"

"Didn't you hear them, Boss? We can't tell you." Bickslow, the lucky bastard, didn't have to keep a strait face because his usual response to anything shy of worldwide disaster was a big grin.

"We all know you are loony, Bix, but I didn't realize it was contagious. You should stay away from them, Bubblegum. You might catch it too." Meredy giggled at him.

"Guys, where is Freed? I figured he was out here when I didn't see him in the kitchen." Bickslow face palmed.

"Oops. It's been so long since he's... been home in the morning I got out of the habit of fetching him."

"He's in his study doing the Levy thing isn't he? I'll get him." As she headed back into the house she heard Laxus mumble behind her.

"The Levy thing? Does she mean reading?"

"You know Cosplayer and Candy Girl both read too right?" Boys were such idiots sometimes. It was like neither of them even knew how to read. Though come to think of it she had never seen either one do so, not even to read a mission flier. Freed or sometimes Evegreen picked out their missions and signed them up. They were both plenty smart, just... Maybe they were allergic to words.

She found Freed in his study, just as she had expected, doing the Levy thing. Sitting, oblivious to the world, surrounded by books and papers, cramming knowledge into his head like a three year old at a cookie buffet. The runes across the doorway lit up when she passed through them. There was a soft tone that would have alerted the rune mage to her presence if he had been slightly less absorbed in his task.

"Freed." She spoke gently, trying not to startle him. When that didn't get a response she reached out and tapped the corner of the page he was currently reading. He blinked up at her in surprise.

"Miss Lucy?"

"It's time for breakfast, Mr Freed." The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "Laxus and Meredy are here and we were about to walk to the guild. You wanna come with?"

"I would. I must say I appreciate your manner of gaining my attention much more than I do Bickslow's." He began to gather and stack his books.

"I bet you do. I don't even want to know what the goofball does to you."

"His babies are involved and he has no respect for my books."

"Something tells me Laxus doesn't either." He crooked a brow at her as they left the study.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh just the fact that they seemed to think the ability to read in our guild is limited to you, me, and Levy."

"They both posses the ability to read." The subjects of their conversation were both glaring at them before they exited the house. Lucy didn't bother hiding the fact that they were discussing their near illiteracy.

"How many times have you seen them use that ability?"

"Four or five times."

"Freed, man, that is not true! Cosplayer don't beleive a word he says!" She reached up and patted his cheek as she and Freed passed the glaring giants and the giggling pinkette.

"In how many years though. You have known eachother a very long time. The Thunder Legion has been an official team on the guild roster for more than six years, twelve if you count Tenrou. That's a rate of less than one reading incident per year. Are you sure they weren't faking it?"

"Blondie, so help me I will zap you till your hair stands strait up."

"At the time I was fairly certain, though at this point further investigation might be in order. It has been some time since the last incident." Laxus let out a growl.

"I only saw two books at Laxus's house last night and both were caked in dust." Laxus groaned and apparently gave up when Meredy joined the conversation. Bickslow had almost instantly regained the good humor he probably never lost in the first place and was laughing at them.

"I bought both of those for him. One is on dragon and dragon slayer lore. The other was the most current publication on guild law at the time I gifted it to him. He did open both books and read at least three sentences of the book on dragon lore the day I gave it to him."

"When was that?"

"His 17th birthday."

"That's... more than seven years. Have you seen any proof since then that he hasn't forgotten how?"

"Hmm. Now that you mention it I can't think of any specific instances."

"Oh, come the fuck on! What the hell, Freed! When did you and Blondie get to be best buddies anyway?" Freed shared a small smile with Lucy.

"This morning."

"Custom tailored Cosplayer bonding moment huh?"

"You found a good puzzle peice, Bickslow."

"I don't know what that means, but thanks. I guess." Lucy giggled at her boyfriend and tucked herself under his arm before they entered the guild.

XxXxXxXxX

The 'Don't tell Laxus' bug spread like wildfire. Cobra caught it first, being privy to Lucy and Bickslow's memory of the original interactions that birthed the joke. Kinana caught it from him, or had it forced upon her seeing as how she had no idea why it was funny. Proximity passed the virus to Freed, Meredy, Evergreen, and Mira. Lucy's destructive duo and the remaining Straus siblings were next, immediately followed by Juvia due to double exposure to both Gray and Lisanna. Levy caught the bug strait from Lucy and gave it to her little harem.

Pretty soon random mages across the guild were stage whispering to eachother not to tell Laxus, even though no-one knew what they weren't telling him. It was hilarious, because Laxus was the only one who thought something was really being kept from him. By the time Master Makarov came into the guild strait off the morning train the guild was buzzing with 'Don't tell Laxus' and Laxus himself was growling and emitting sparks at an increasing voltage and frequency.

The master ignored the chaos and perched himself in his usual place on the bar. He raised a single brow at Cobra and Meredy sitting down the bar from him. He received a friendly wave from the pinkette and a sarcastic smirk from the slayer. Neither Witch broke off their conversations with the girls behind the bar and none of the Fairies seemed distressed by their presence in the least so he shrugged it off. He found it odd that Team Natsu, sans Erza, had joined the Thunder Legion on the upper balcony, but didn't feel the need to comment. In fact he didn't say much of anything other than offering simple greetings and answering a couple questions about his meeting in Crocus untill Laxus struck Max with lightning for stage whispering at Vijeeter 'Don't tell Laxus' and Cana started swapping lightning strike related bet money.

"As the Master of this guild I demand to know what you are all not telling my grandson about before someone gets seriously injured!" The three wizards who knew the truth behind the 'secret', along with the babies, broke down into near hysterical laughter. Those close enough to the situation to have theories, such as Freed and Meredy, and those who guessed there wasn't any secret in the first place were giggling and snickering under their breath. Everyone else stayed silent. "Well? Who started this?" Fingers were pointed in all directions, sometimes in more than one direction by a single person. Laxus was the only one who used words in his growled answer.

"Those Psycho Fucking Cuddle Princesses did! The Chicken knows too." Of course Makarov hadn't been present for any of the recent interpersonal drama, so that ment nothing to him. He looked around the guild as more of his children dissolved into hysterics.

""You crazy brats and your insistence on naming people things that aren't their names. Who the hell are you talking about!" He couldn't remember any of those names being used by Laxus in the past. The chaos worsened. Mira gave a squeal of 'BixLu babies!' And hit the floor. The pervy wizard saint had heard a lot of ship names from the She-Devil, but if BixLu was a ship then it was a new one. He turned to the amnesiac calmly polishing glasses across the bar from the dangerous criminal his children had apparently welcomed into their guildhall for answers. "Kinana, I have three questions I'm hoping you can answer for me. What is a BixLu? Who are the Cuddle Princesses? And who is my grandson calling a chicken?"

"Not a chicken, Geezer. The one and only Toxic Chicken. Anyone calling me a chicken will die slowly and painfully from the inside out." Makarov was more than slightly horrified at this point. The feeling only got worse when the individual he had directed the chicken question to let out a girly giggle and ruffled the hair of the man spewing death threats.

"It's not really respectful or safe to call a wizard saint 'geezer', Erik."

"I heard no fewer than three people today refer to him as 'that pervy old coot' so I think I'm being pretty damn respectful. I could do worse and you know it. It's only out of respect for your angelic soul that I'm sticking with Geezer." Makarov just about fainted when their sweet little Kinana leaned over the bar and kissed Cobra of the Oracion Seis. So that was a thing.

"And what is Mira calling you two?"

"Kinabra. BixLu is the Echoing Psycho Titty Fucking Cosplaying Cuddle Disco Princesses." It sounded like BixLu was one of those Madlibs Mira had gotten him for long train rides and boring meetings. That was just getting more confusing with every answer. Maybe he should go back to his original question.

"If you are the Chicken then you know what they are not telling Laxus."

"I do, but it's not what they are talking about. 'Don't tell Laxus' is an inside joke between Tits and Echo that will never make any sense to anyone else because they are both crazy. Your brats just picked it up because they knew it irritated Lightningbug."

"So the stupid brats are just trying to get struck by lightning. At the risk of making everything worse... Who are Tits and Echo?" The grin the man gave him said his answer was going to make it worse.

"The Virginal Sex Goddess and her Soul Doctor." He left. The man stood up and walked away to sit at an empty table. That was not the answer he was hoping for. The hysteria had only gotten worse with each answer the man gave.

"Someone needs to tell me why my guild has gone mad!" He tipped his beer mug back not even expecting an answer at this point. Kinana spoke up on her way past.

"Lucy and Bickslow are dating." Beer flew everywhere.

"Say what!"

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40 A Slow Race

Ok. The first two 'days' (chapters 1-10) of this story have been edited along with the short works I have published. CoLu Week is coming along nicely. At least most of it is. Days 4-7 and the bonus day are done, though 4 might get polished a little more if I have time. Days 2 and 3 are... progressing acceptably. Day 1 however ( You know the day that is supposed to come First?) is refusing to click. (Author slaps story across the face, then shakes it violently by its shirt while screaming obscenities.) It says 'defect' and that's it. It's... It's... defective! Anyway...

Thanks reviewers! RaelinThaon, twizt312, rmadhumita378, Createbeautynotwar, CelticHeart13, Brittany Lynn2, KJacket, Stargazer013, RosesMcKellar, MistressKatana.

I'm so very glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. We were dealing with so much tension we needed a good laughing break. Now when it comes to the training Bix and Lucy will be doing in the upcoming chapters I don't really have a background, just strait knowledge, so if anyone catches things that aren't quite right let me know.

Warning. There is Lemonade In the second half of this chapter. So don't read anything Bix has to say if that bothers you. It's the first of this kind of thing I published so feedback is appreciated.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail since he created it and isn't foolish enough to give it away.

XxXxXxXxX

Lucy couldn't breath. Her sides hurt from laughing at the look on Gramps face when he realized that not only was Kinana not joking about Lucy dating Bickslow, but she herself was in an established relationship with Cobra and everyone was ok with it. The little man had fallen right off the bar when Meredy and Evergreen kissed Laxus and Elfman before heading off on yet another shopping trip. You could have heard a pin drop in the guild unless you were sitting to close to Mira's shipping scream to hear anything for the next week. Lucy herself still wasn't sure how those three were... ok, with... whatever they were.

"Come on, Cosplayer. We've got training to do." *training, training, so much fun. "Let's get out of here before the guild recovers and we get stuck." She, her boyfriend, and the babies escaped through the side door just before it erupted into chaos. "Candy Girl has to be nuts to corner the Boss in front of the guild like that." *crazy, so loopy.

"He didn't seem to mind all that much. If those two are together then... what is Mira?" Bickslow was using the town as his own personal playground as she walked, like a regular human on the sidewalk.

"Hell if I know." He jumped off a bench and used a bakery sign to swing himself up and ended up hanging off a street light. "They seem happy though. I'm not asking just in case pointing it out makes it weird." He grinned and stuck his tongue out. "Whatever they are I bet the sex is intense and super kinky." She took a step out of her way to slap at his foot, which was all of him she could easily reach.

"Where are we going, Cat-man?" He dropped back to the ground and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Out of town. I've got a little place in mind. You dressed to work out today right?" She snuggled into him and took a deep breath of his molasses and cedar scent.

"Yeah. I'm all sporty under this T-shirt dress." She hadn't felt comfortable wearing just a sports bra and yoga pants to the guild so Virgo had brought her a bright pink dress to toss on.

"In that case I'll race you to the edge of town."

"Your legs are twice as long as mine" She whined. There was no way that was fair!

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to touch the ground." She was pretty sure that wouldn't slow him down much, but she was supposed to be training so...

"Fine." She was giving herself a head start though. She pulled him down and kissed him with everything she had. It was hard to focus on her actual goal, but she managed. She could fern the change in him the minute she succeeded in making him forget what they were doing. She ducked under his arms and ran. Just as she had hopped it took him a moment to remember that he had challenged her to a race.

"Hey! Cosplayer, you little cheater!"

"All's fair in love and war, Doc! This is both, so I can't be cheating! Slow him down babies!" The babies shrieked in delight at the new game and did a good enough job sabotaging his acrobatics that Lucy managed to almost keep up with him. Even with her head start and her helpers he was a pace ahead of her when she ran out of sidewalk. He claimed another kiss as a prize and she couldn't really make herself regret losing. They jogged for a few minutes to cool down, then walked untill they came to a little clearing with a tiny stream running through it. "It's beautiful, Bixy. How did you find it?"

"Actually we made it. The babies helped me clear out the brush. We come out here to train when we need the quiet."

"Cool."

"Ok. Have a seat. You might want to lose the dress too. It will annoy you. There is a reason I don't wear a shirt when I work out." He plopped them down on the soft grass before the stream. "I know you meditate. All wizards do, even Natsu, so take your pose." They sat facing eachother and when they were both comfortable he spoke again.

"Focus on the sound of the stream and breath deeply. Refocus any time you find your mind wandering. Good. Deep breaths. Keep your back strait and your shoulders relaxed. Drop your chin to your chest. Now roll it to the side, up to look at the sky, and back down. Just like that. Now the other way. Again."

They continued like that for quite a while. Bickslow would instruct her and only occasionally leaving his place to adjust the angle of a joint or help her to relax certain muscles. The babies 'slept' so as to not be a distraction. After some time she found herself with her hands and feet flat on the ground and her ass in the air. She was really glad she was wearing a good sports bra because otherwise she would be suffocating in boob right now. Bickslow hadn't made a single pervy comment, which was making her nervous.

"Why in blue blazes am I doing this, Bixy?"

"Aside from the fact that you look really sexy right now?" There it was. She was only surprised he hadn't said anything sooner. "Balance and proprioception."

"Proprioception? Knowing where my body parts are?"

"Yep. It's a huge part of how I do what I do. I am more aware of exactly what my body is doing and is capable of doing at any given time than most of our guildmates. Walk your feet up toward your hands. Slowly. What you are doing right now is also good for balance, both physical and internal."

"Hanging upside down?" He chuckled.

"Yoga."

"Seriously? The secret to the great Bickslow's acrobatic skill is yoga?"

"Not alone no. Rock yourself. Forward and back. Shift your weight from your heels to the balls of your feet and back."

"What did you mean by internal balance?"

"Soul magic, Cosplayer. All that eastern stuff about energy and shit? Most of it is real to at least some extent. Bend your knees. You can stop rocking now." She could hear him laughing at her. "Now slowly roll your back out and stand up."

"You don't have to tell me to do it slowly anymore. I figured it out after the first fifteen times you said it."

"It's important." He was wearing a smirk when he emphasized his next word. "Slowly lace your fingers together and stretch your arms up with your palms out. You know right now I can totally understand why Cyclops calls you Tits and refuses to drop it." She glared at him halfheartedly.

"You aren't being very zen, Doc."

"And you aren't focussing on the stream."

"You're talking about my boobs."

"Have you seen them? They're amazing."

"Hmm. They are aren't they?" He looked at her suspiciously. "When did you stop doing everything you told me to do?" He blushed a little, but grinned at her.

"Somewhere around the time it would have prevented me from watching you stick your ass in the air."

"Well it isn't anymore, so arms up." He rolled his eyes but uncrossed his arms and laced his fingers. "Slowly. Close your eyes and focus on the sound of the water." She was copying his meditation guru voice. He snorted, but did as she asked. As soon as his eyes closed she dropped her hands and prowled toward him. Before he could notice that she had moved she caught the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up. His eyes flew open. They were glowing.

"C-Cosplayer, don't tease babe. It's not..." She shoved all the shirt she had gathered into his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Shh. I'm a woman on a mission. Don't argue." He nodded. "Keep those arms up." She smirked. "Unless you want me to stop." She ran her fingertips lightly down his now bare chest and his breath hitched. She placed her hands flat on his abdomen and ran them firmly up toward his shoulders and got exactly the reaction she was hunting for. A seemingly involuntary sigh escaped him and his eyes rolled back in his head as it tipped back just the slightest. Just like when she had given him that candy, which she would definately be doing again.

It had occurred to her, about the time he started talking about her breasts and they started aching for his touch, that they were alone with no-one to interrupt them.a If some unlucky person were to find them no-one else would be around to witness their murder at her hands. Virgin she may be, but stupid she was not. Bickslow had been jumpier than usual and she knew the past couple days had been... hard on him.

She had pulled Levy and Cana aside at the guild during breakfast and gotten herself a pep talk and some tips. Cobra, who seemed to be a gossipy old lady, had whispered in her ear on her way back to the table that just because she couldn't imitate Lisanna didn't mean she couldn't imitate Meredy. She hadn't intended to do so untill the second before she shoved Bickslow's shirt in his mouth. Judging by the heat in his eyes right before they rolled back in his head he very much approved this idea.

It was hard to focus while she was actually touching the man she had lusted after in secret for quite some time, especially now that she knew the man behind the mask, but she managed. Her mind quickly flipped through her memories of all the little moments they had shared over the past couple weeks. She ran her nails down his chest and he groaned, just like he had yesterday morning. She liked that.

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow was in heaven. His girlfriend was brilliant and observant. He had already known that. Hell she had beaten it into him the first time they met. He knew she had used those qualities to find the cracks in his armor and bury herself deep in his heart over the past couple weeks, but he hadn't seen this coming. They hadn't shared much more than soul sucking kisses, but she had somehow found a whole list of his buttons and seemed intent on pushing them all. Slowly.

His past hookups usually assumed that he just wanted to have fun. He didn't blame them, because that was the Bickslow he showed them and he didn't really mind doing things that way. Fun was how he felt with the shit inside his head. Sex just made the fun that much more distracting, or the other way around. He had never thought about it long enough to figure that one out.

This though, this was different. Lucy cared and it showed in how she touched him. Every slow movement of her hands was an expression of feeling. Her touch soothed his soul even as it set fire to his skin. One of her hands hesitated over his heart as if she was savoring the feel of his heart beating. As if he was precious and touching him was a gift. He wanted desperately to return that gift, but her words held him still.

He knew his eyes were glowing again, but she hadn't looked away since he first opened them when he felt her pull at his shirt. She held eye contact as she began to brush her lips over his chest and he shuddered. Her fingertips were lightly tracing the lines of his muscles and he was about to give into the impulse to lean into her touch when she started nipping at his skin with her teeth. He bit down on the wad of fabric in his mouth and groaned. When she dropped her hands to his hips and trailed them forward dragging a single nail along his skin just under the waistband of his jeans his entire body jerked. She chuckled and grinned.

"On your knees, Bixy. I'm not near tall enough to reach everywhere I want to reach." Once he did as she asked his face was just to close to her chest to keep his eyes off of it. She ran the fingers of one hand through his hair and then whispered in his ear. "You take off yours I'll take off mine."

His gaze flicked up to her eyes, then back down to where she was now tracing the upper edge of her sports bra. He quickly stripped off his top and held his breath as she pulled hers off. He groaned when her glorious breasts bounced free and his hands twitched where they hung by his sides. He had no clue how far his sex goddess planned to take this, but he was pretty sure he would cry if she put those up without letting him touch them.

"Cosplayer..."

"Hands behind your head." He whined a little but complied. They both gasped when she pressed their bare chests together. Before the shock of how perfect that felt had entirely faded she was kissing and nibbling at his neck.

"Lucy, Please." She giggled into his neck.

"You wanna touch me, Bixy?"

"So much babe." She pulled away and smiled at him. Her hands were resting on his shoulders but that was the only contact they had now.

"Only if your hands stay where they are." He was confused for a moment before his eyes widened.

"You mean you'll really let me..." She nodded and he slowly leaned forward. He kept his gaze on her face just in case he had misunderstood. He could see a flicker of nervousness, but that was all. Her cheeks were a brighter pink and her breathing a little heavier than usual, but that could be nerves or arousal either one. Her breath hitched when he brushed the pale slopes of her breasts. He grew a little more sure of himself and flicked one perky nipple with his tongue. Her hands spasmed on his shoulders and she pulled him a little closer. He grinned at her and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her eyes closed and she groaned. He set himself a new goal then, making her beg for him to put his hands on her.

"Bix." He switched sides and she moaned. "Bickslow!" Her hands traveled up to his hair as he continued to lavish attention upon her perfect breasts. He gave a gentle tug with his teeth and her knees buckled. His hands moved then, to catch her and ease her to the ground. Once he touched her bare skin though he couldn't seem to get his hands off her. "B-Bix, stop."

He jerked back, wide eyed. Had he done something to upset her? He had put his hands on her after all. He couldn't just let her fall though.

"You." She pointed a shaky finger at him. Her chest was heaving and she looked the opposite of upset right now. "Just, wow. I didn't realise how distracting that would be." He wasn't sure if that was good or bad right now.

She rolled then, placing her hands on his shoulders, and he allowed her to move him. He ended up flat on his back with her straddling him, just like that morning in the tent. She rolled her hips and this time he knew it was no accident. He groaned.

"Cosplayer." He couldn't finish whatever his brain was trying to say because she was kissing him. It was an all consuming steamroller of a kiss and he loved it. He buried his fingers in her golden hair and one hand stayed there when she began to squirm down his body leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He propped himslef up on an elbow to watch her.

"Lucy." He wasn't even trying to say anything this time. He was just praying that his sex goddess wouldn't stop and that some jerkface wouldn't pop out of the woods to ruin their more-than-a-moment. She grinned up at him before popping the button open on his jeans. She placed her lips against the skin she had just exposed and he felt her whisper almost as much as he heard it.

"Let me take care of you, Doc." He would have died to give her anything she asked for in that moment. She slid his zipped down then hooked her fingers into his pockets and tugged untill she managed to free his erection, which had been throbbing pretty much since she first touched him. There was a flicker of nerves in her eyes , but she only hesitated a second before sucking his cock into her mouth.

He slammed his eyes shut. He would have loved to watch her, but his magic tended to flare up when he was strained. What Lucy was doing with her mouth right now would absolutely be categorized as putting strain on his self-control. While it wasn't really dangerous per say his magic tended to force his wishes onto people when it did that.

"Babe, if..." She gave an unexpected hard suck and his head hit the ground under him. "Shit. If you don't... Fuck." She started doing this thing with her tongue that was just... "If you don't wanna swallow you really need to st..." She sucked him deep and growled around him. He saw white as he came. Normally he had better control, but this was Lucy, and it had been a really long week. She swallowed every drop before releasing him with a pop that caused his whole body to spasm.

He felt her crawl up to lay beside him. He pulled her head to his shoulder and buried his face in her hair, his magic still flashing a little behind his eyes. She had been right of course, she always was. He had needed that, though he never in a million years would have thought to asked.

"You have no idea how amazing you are, Cosplayer."

"So fucking amazing I believe. "

"So very fucking amazing."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	41. Chapter 41 Both of Us

We have over 300 followers and 200 favorites now! I love you guys so much!

Well, my CoLu Week submissions are finished, so I can focus on If It Looks Human again. In case anyone was wondering the title to this story came from something Mr Beaver said to the Pevensie siblings in C.S. Lewis's The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. At the time I wasn't sure where the story was going.

AngelMwings. Thanks. I had a scene in mind where Cana told Lucy she was "So fucking amazing last night" and Lucy responded by saying "Not yet I haven't. I don't know what's holding him back." But it just didn't work in the story.

Brittany Lynn2. I have a mission planned for Team Natsu where we should see a little kick assery, and you know Lucy's spirits will be around again.

CelticHeart13. As our 300th reviewer I will do what I can to honor your request. Not sure how sneaky it will be now that he's kinda been warned though...

rmadhumita378, kittentf, Unoyoko94, 19vanelkc, KJacket. Thanks for all the positive feedback!

Stargazer013. We should see more training. Bickslow is serious about helping Lucy and she really wants his help. I just had to make Gramps return to the guild into a scene worthy of memory.

R3iga1004. I ended up with so many nicknames I just had to play a joke with them. I live hearing from you whenever you are able to send reviews.

Desna. That would be so cool! Bickslow is always around in your stories and it only just occurred to me that you hadn't done an actual BixLu yet! Please do it.

Lucy and I fully intended to leave last chapter's more-than-a-moment in the past, but the readers and Bickslow had other ideas. Bix was quite upset with me for trying to make him leave his Cosplayer in such a state. The first part of this is ... the rest of that so... read with caution I guess.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. His characters just live in my head. That might not be healthy...

XxXxXxXxX

She was lying in the forest, half naked, snuggled up against her far more than half naked boyfriend, and she had been the one to put them in this situation. She had lost her fucking mind. Strangely enough she was ok with that fact. She would be more ok if she didn't feel like crawling out of her skin right now.

She knew what her problem was. She hadn't expected providing Bickslow with the physical affection and releif he so obviously needed would wind her up quite this much. She knew she wasn't quite ready for sex. Her body was more than willing, but her mind just wasn't quite ready to go that far. She needed to find a way to distract herself from her body's almost desperate need to strip the rest of her cloths off and rub her sensitive parts all over her boyfriend.

She had just never been so horny in her entire life! The vague shapes Bickslow was tracing on her bare back were absolutely not helping. She was sure it would be a sweet soothing gesture if she wasn't so tense and hypersensitive. As it was she was randomly twitching under his fingers.

"Bixy?"

"Hmm? Yeah, babe?" Mavis, his voice right now was so sexy. He sounded lazy and relaxed and just about everything she wasn't and it was only making the ache worse.

"Umm... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but... your tattoo..." His chuckle rumbled all the way through her bones and made her thighs clench. Shit. Maybe she should have let him stay quiet.

"Was a fit of teenage rage. I literally told Laxus that if people were going to stare at me like I hade something weird on my face, then damn it, there was going to be something weird there for them to stare at." She giggled. Of course he did. "Please don't tell Ever that story."

"She doesn't know?"

"It happened before we found her. Now," He shifted to adjust his pants and she blushed, remembering that she was the one who had pulled them down in the first place. He rolled her onto her back and planted his hands on either side of her head. The heat on his eyes made her core clench. "I'd rather not talk about my team when I have a sex goddess trembling in need next to me." She laughed nervously.

"I was trying to distract myself."

"Cosplayer, there are two things you aren't supposed to have to do when you have a man around." He flinched almost as if he had been slapped or something. "Actually there is a whole list of things you aren't supposed to have to do including carry heavy things, touch things that are gross, smelly, or slimy, open doors, compliment yourself,..."

"Evergreen taught you this list didn't she?"

"...Some of it. Freed helped. The point I was trying to make has nothing to do with either of them though."

"So what is your point, Bixy." He began laying gentle kisses along her jaw causing her to sigh in delight.

"You should never have to distract yourself from what you want when I'm around." He nuzzled into her neck and she whimpered just a little. "You shouldn't have to get it yourself either. As long as you have me I will give you anything you want, just say the word." He was using general terms, probably because he could tell how nervous she was right now, but she knew what he meant. "Let me love you, Lucy."

She had been all set to give into her nerves, argue, and pull back when those words hit her like one of Laxus's lightning bolts. 'Let me love you.' Was he just using that as an expression or did he mean that? Her brain fizzled a little when the thought occurred to her that that particular 'expression' could be used for what she had done too. What did that mean?

He slowly lowered his bare chest to hers and began to nibble his way down her neck. She could ask him to stop and he would, she knew. He had done it before when she was trying to focus on what he had needed. When his fingertips started ghosting up and down one of her sides she realized she didn't want him to stop. She still wasn't ready to go all the way, but she trusted Bickslow and she wanted this.

She also had to admit to herself in that moment that she wanted him to love her. Love and trust were the root of both their magics as they were meant to be used, his to heal and hers to protect. Did wanting this man to love her mean she already loved him? Wasn't it to soon for their feelings to be that deep?

Her hands were in his hair by the time his nibble trail reached her breasts and then she could no longer hold onto her rational train of thought. She had almost convinced herself that it was only because of the fact that no-one had ever touched her like that before that it had felt so good when he did this earlier. Not so. Her brain was mush and when his hand brushed gently over her other breast her brain completed the melting process and started dribbling out of her ears.

He was so sweet and gentle. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing, but how he handled her was so at odds with the loud, goofy pervert he showed the guild. This was her Soul Doctor, the man whose heart showed in his eyes, who craved acceptance and affection from the people he cared about. Right now his every touch, while he left her gasping and writhing, was saying he cared about her.

"Bicksl...oh!" He tugged at her nipple with his mouth and it was like there was a string of nerves connected strait to her needy lady bits. He did it again and a high pitched warbling moan escaped her. She slapped a hand to her mouth. He laughed at her and gently pulled it away, lacing the fingers on the hand that had been holding him off her with hers. She loved the feel of his weight pinning her hips to the ground.

"We like that do we?"

"W-we?" He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she groaned.

"You and me both babe." She could hear in his voice how much he really was enjoying the attention he was giving her. "I love touching you." He ran his tongue over her and she realized trying not to push into his touch was a futile endeavor. "You have no idea how much. I love how you respond, even though I know you were trying not to." He ran a large hand smoothly down her side and she arched her back. "And the noises you make go strait to my head. Don't you dare hide from me, Cosplayer."

A little voice in the back of her head said she was being parroted, but she really couldn't really pay attention to that right now, because his hand had continued its path down between them and he started rubbing his thumb back and forth over the throbbing area between her legs. She wondered briefly when she had spread her legs far enough for him to do that so easily. Then he increased the pressure he was applying through her thin pants and the only thing she could think was 'please, please, please, please' on a continuous loop.

"So wet. You soaked right through already. You really needed this didn't you?" Was she supposed to respond to that? She really hoped not because she couldn't think words right now let alone speak them. His thumb started rubbing circles around her clit and her limbs started shaking. "Let go babe." His tongue went back to her breasts and his hand tightened in hers. It was the sweet feeling of their fingers laced tightly together that allowed her mind to relax enough for her body to let go.

XxXxXxXxX

She was so beautiful. He had pulled her into his lap and she had curled up there with one hand on his chest and this tiny smile on her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing still hadn't returned to normal. This was his girlfriend, his Cosplayer, and she was absolutely a virgin sex goddess. All of what they had done this morning was new to her, little things told him that, but she had been just... so fucking amazing.

"Bixy." She opened her big, hazy brown eyes. "I want kisses." He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face before he gave her what she asked for. This had not been how he planned to move their relationship forward. There had been a nice dinner involved and it had been later in the day, still today, but later. He liked the way Lucy had done things, alot. His plan probably would have been shot to shit by some jackass anyway.

"We should be training." He let his lips continue to move over hers as he spoke.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do you ever want to?"

"Not really." He laughed and pulled her up with him as he stood.

"How about we run through what we already did one more time before we head back." She blushed and lightly crossed her arms over her chest as she looked for her discarded top. He would have protested her covering herself, but when she did that it pushed her chest up and showed off cleavage enough for him to lose himself in.

"I need a shower." She snatched her top up and he just about drooled as he watched her stretch the thing back over those enormous boobs of hers and adjust it.

"Your place or mine babe?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"The question is which one is less likely to have people in it." They just stared at eachother for a moment. "Maybe we should flip a coin."

"We'll send the babies to do recon when we head back." When he mentioned the babies she lit up.

"We get to take them shopping today don't we!"

"Yep. I figure we will have time to eat first before that."

"Yippee!" She dropped into her meditation pose. "Let's hurry so we can go do that!" He rolled his eyes and settled himself facing her.

"You can't hurry meditative yoga, Cosplayer. It doesn't work that way."

"But..."

"Slowly rest our chin down on your chest." She groaned dramatically. It was so cute when she did that.

XxXxXxXxX

She had tried to go slow, so he let her get away with, well, not going slow. He was still feeling pretty relaxed from earlier even though he had wound himself up returning Lucy's gift. He sent the babies to look for their teammates as they jogged back to town. Pepe, who had gone to count heads at the guild, was the only one who found any of them seeing as they were all there.

Natsu's daily challenge to Laxus had been accepted, again, but somehow Gajeel and Cobra had gotten involved. While Bickslow would have loved to go watch the fight, or fights depending on how you looked at it, that Pepe said was being overseen by Freed, Mira, and Master Makarov in the training yard two things held him to his course. One was the thought of all those slayer noses after their activities that morning. The second was the releif pouring off his girlfriend at being able to miss an incident that she said would have inevitable resulted in her losing her clothing if she had been present.

They ended up going back to The Thunder House to freshen up. Neither one of them wanted to find out how Virgo would dress him if she was given that oportunity. Bickslow really did like the maid spirit, but the chick was really odd. Case in point, the cloths she brought out for Lucy matched his babies. As in she looked like an advertisement for an island getaway, if you ignored the fact that there were skulls on her vivid green sarong instead of flowers. It was cute in a tropical goth kind of way.

"Ok, babies, you ready?" It had been hard for Bickslow to keep this a secret from them, but this moment was about to make it worth itt. "Your daddy and I are taking you shopping for bodies to wear to the costume party." Even Papa started doing happy loops and giggling. *shopping, new bodies, costumes for babies.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42 Bodies for the Babies

Thank you all so much for the love guys. Warning! This chapter contains a sad story. So tear prone people need to go get tissues.

rmadhumita378, Desna, twizt312, kittentf. Yes we get to see the babies in their bodies. Today while they are shopping and then again at the party. We love the babies, right guys?

CelticHeart13. (Giggle) I'll consider it. I like the idea.

Stargazer013. Honestly I consider Bickslow's consideration and dedication to be completely unrealistic. However he is an imaginary being so he is awesome.

R3iga1004. Lucy isn't the jump into bed kind even if Bickslow is hot as fudge. She needs her slow burn for her own confidence. Especially with stupid Happy and his stupid comments.

sassykitten1701. Boom. Done tonight just like i said it would be.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail since he created it and isn't foolish enough to relinquish thise rights.

XxXxXxXxX

"Ok, guys. Ground rules before we go in here. Stay close and stay together. Listen to Cosplayer. Don't... Don't break anything. Please."

"It's a toy store, Bixy. They have kids in here all the time."

"Kids don't shoot lasers and can't fly."

"Some of them can."

"What kind of kids have you been hanging out with woman?" She said nothing, just held up her right hand to show him the pink guildmark on the back. He rolled his eyes. She reached up to grasp his shoulders and tried her darndest to shake his tall as shit self.

"Relax. Have fun with us!" He laughed.

"Fine, but when they break shit remember I warned you." Lucy giggled and pushed into the toy store with his babies swirling behind her. He was pretty sure she wasn't taking him seriously. He was counting on her near miraculous ability to control his babies to help them all survive this little shopping trip of hers.

The babies laughed and zipped back and forth. Lucy dropped back to hold his hand as they followed them. People were giving them odd looks and in a couple cases outright staring as they walked through the store. Bickslow tried to focus on his girlfriend and not wish for his visor. When an obviously terrified employee stepped into their path and opened his mouth to speak Bickslow cringed inside.

"You guys can't fight in the store."

"What?" Lucy was confused but Bickslow just thought it was ridiculous. Did they really think he was going to attack his girlfriend?

"Please. There was enough damage last time and you didn't even come inside yourselves." Say what now? His confusion must have shown because the guy hesitantly continued. "I've worked here a long time and my uncle owns the place. I was here the last time you two were." But they had never gone anywhere together before. They didn't even... Lucy started laughing hysterically and so did he when the whole thing clicked in his head.

"He's... haha... t-talking about..." Lucy's laughter seemed to be affecting her ability to stand upright. "F-fan... Mavis!" He let go of her as she collapsed on the ground. He recovered before she did seeing as how the memory still itched in his gut.

"Man that was a long time ago. Fairies only fight Fairies inside the guildhall these days unless Natsu is involved. Fantasia will never happen that way again, it's just a parade. Cosplayer and I are dating now anyway." The man was quite visibly relieved.

"I'm so very glad to hear that. That was a traumatic experience and I never want to be that close to a wizard duel or whatever you called that again. In that case is there anything I can help you with?" The babies chose that moment to come back and check on Lucy. *Cosplayer ok, fall down, babies help Cosplayer.

"I'm ok guys. You can pull me up if you want." She held out her hands and the babies pulled her to her feet. "I'm not sure how well you remember it because it was a long time ago, but we met here, right on top of this store. I didn't realise it until this nice man reminded me." Papa dropped himself onto her head.

"Here?" Pipi was shifting through the memories he held for her looking for the right one. "Bright lights fight?" *So bright, Bossman's idea, Lucy Kick.

"Yeah. That was before we were friends though." *Cosplayer friend, no more fighting, daddy sad. Her eyes shot to him and he gave her the best real smile he could.

"I'm fine babe."

"Wow!" The employee was staring at the babies with wide eyes. "I thought one of you were just using some sort of telekinesis magic, but they talk!" All Bickslow could think was 'shit.

"Yeah." Lucy snuggled Pipi to her chest with one arm and held her other hand out for Popo to rest on. "These little guys are friends of ours whose bodies were damaged beyond repair. Bickslow's magic keeps them alive and allows them to communicate." That sounded so... positive. He had never heard his magic described like that.

"I didn't know magic could do that! That's amazing!" And now strangers thought his magic was amazing, because Lucy was completely contagious. "You're a wizard too, right?" The man copied Lucy's hand gesture and Pupu slowly came to rest on his palm. The guy smiled at the soul and Bickslow almost fainted.

Pepe sat on his shoulder and he could feel the soul pushing feelings of affection through the link. 'You ok daddy?' 'I don't even fucking know man. Am I dreaming? We just fell asleep while we were doing yoga right? This isn't real.' Lucy was explaining the basics of her magic to the man holding Pupu and smiling. 'It's real. Cosplayer is good for us. She loves us. She's sexy too. You should keep her.' 'No, really? Here I was thinking of taking the most perfect woman to ever exist and just tossing her out the window. Of course I'm keeping her.'

"So you summon friends from another dimension? That's so cool! Here I thought wizards just blew stuff up." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Some do. My best friend and partner is a fire wizard so that happens a lot around him. In the right hands magic can do some really cool stuff though. Come by the guild some time and we can show you."

"I might do that. My daughter, Sybil, wants to be a wizard."

"Bring her too! Just be careful coming through the doors. It gets real rowdy in there sometimes when some of the crazies get bored."

"My name is Dave by the way. You guys need anything while you are here just let me know."

"We will. It was nice to meet you, Dave. Hope we can see you and Sybil at the guild sometime soon." Lucy waved as the man walked off. Bickslow glanced around and yanked her into an unoccupied aisle to kiss her senseless.

"What," She gasped when he finally let her come up for air. "What was that for?"

"You're just so fucking amazing." He caught the twinkle in her eye and decided to beat her to the punch. "And your blowjobs are fucking fantastic." She blushed red and spun to look at the babies.

"Bodies!" Her voice squeaked a little. "Baby bodies babies. Anybody know what you want?"

"Teeth!" Came from Pepe.

"I wanna be cuddly!" Popo's request was echoed by all the other babies.

"All right!" He grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and they raced off toward the 'cuddly things' part of the store.

"Ok. Here's how we do it when I shop with the girls. Everybody looks for one thing for each... person. So, Pepe wants to have teeth and be cuddly at the same time. Let's start there. Everybody find something cuddly that has teeth and bring it back here." They scattered and in no time at all Lucy had a pile of cuddly teeth. "Lets see. We've got a crocodile, a lion, a fuzzy monster, a dragon, a shark, a bear, and... Pipi this is a hippo."

"It has big white teeth." He tried not to laugh at them.

"I don't think that's what Pepe meant honey."

"Pepe wants teeth."

"You know what, I'll accept it. Which one is your favorite, Pepe?"

"Dragons have the biggest teeth. Can I wear my dragon body so I can practice my roar daddy?"

"Sure man." Bickslow pulled Pepe out of his totem body, catching it when it fell, and gently anchored the soul in the green dragon. The 'roar' Pepe emitted was really just a long drawn out squeal that sent Lucy into a giggle fit.

XxXxXxXxX

"I found a fox! Please can I get this one? I wanna be a fox at the party." Bickslow flinched before giving Pupu a soft smile.

"Of course you do. You're a foxy lady aren't you?"

"Yeah! Can I wear my costume now! Please! I wanna try it on like cloths."

"Sure baby." Pupu dropped into Bickslow's outstretched hands and his eyes began to glow brightly. A moment later the soft fluffy fox plushie jumped up and began to fly around the store making high pitched yipping noises. Lucy ran her hand up her boyfriends arm. His reaction to the fox had concerned her.

"You ok, Doc?" He gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, just," He pulled her into his arms with her back against his chest and they watched Pepe chase Pupu in circles. "Pupu always liked foxes when she was alive." She snuggled closer and kept her hands running over his forearms. "I lived with her for a while when I was little, not very long, maybe a year, after... after my dad died. She was my cousin I think, or my parents cousin. I wasn't real clear on which because it wasn't important at the time. She was part of a circus, a trapeze artist. They called her 'The Flying Fox' and she dressed as one for performances." He buried his face in her hair and she could feel his breathing grow ragged.

"Bixy, you don't have to tell me..."

"It's ok. Talking to you actually helps." His arms tightened over her ribs. "There was a accident. They said a doctor was coming, told me it would be ok, so I told her she had to hold on, I made her hold on. There isn't a doctor in the world who can fix that. I'm not even sure Wendy or her little god slayer friend could. She fell to far." Lucy wiggled around so she could hold him. His hug was tight enough it was hard to breath. "I can't really remember my mom. I was to young when she died. Pupu was... was the closest thing to a mother I knew."

How many people had Bickslow lost? How young had he been? He spoke of his parents separately. His mom when he was almost to young to remember, then his dad. She knew there was a sister in there somewhere that he wasn't ready to talk about yet, and it seemed as if that was a separate incident. He went straight to Pupu after his dad died and Popo had taken him from 'a bad place' only for sickness to take him when Bickslow was eight. That would make him no more than 7 at the most when Pupu died and probably younger than 6 when his dad did.

"Bix," She tightened her arms around him. "When we are done here we are going to go buy me a communication lacrima and I want you to promise me something. If something ever happens where you think... If you even think you might end up with another baby I want you to call me."

"Cosplayer..." She could hear the argument in his voice.

"Don't 'Cosplayer' me, Bickslow. I mean it. If there is even a chance of something like that you will call me. Promise." She leaned back to look in his bright red eyes. "I know it's been years and you have much better control of you magic and know where your limits are. Promise anyway." He dropped his forehead to hers and sighed.

"I promise, Lucy." She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Now, let's finish... shopping. Bix, we only have four babies." Pipi seemed to be missing. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Give me a sec. I'll find her." She took that moment to just appreciate her boyfriend's angular features and bold, no-shits-given look. He really was handsome, unique, but handsome. His eyes opened and he grinned. "Found her." He led her around a corner where Pipi was sitting face to nose with a reddish orange stuffed animal. Lucy crouched down next to her.

"Whatchya doin baby?"

"Kitty or fox, Cosplayer?" She giggled at the question.

"Actually it's neither. That is a red panda."

"Panda is pretty."

"It is. Pretty and snuggly." She glanced up at Bickslow who nodded. "Do you want to be a red panda for the party sweety?"

"Pipi be pretty and snuggly?"

"You're already pretty snuggly and adorable. You like the panda though don't you?"

"Yes."

"Your daddy can help you and you can go play with Pupu and Pepe in their costume bodies if you want." That snapped her out of her red panda trance.

"Play, daddy, play!" Bickslow had a big grin on his face as he moved her to her chosen costume. The first place she went once she was in the panda way into Lucy's arms for a hug. "Panda squish."

"It does squish. You like it?"

"Pipi be Panda." She shot up to play with the others.

"She loves it, Cosplayer. I don't know why I never thought to do this for them before. They are having so much fun." Pepe was at that moment pretending to eat Pipi. They didn't have full control over the limbs of the little soft bodies, but it didn't seem ment pretending to eat Pipi. They didn't have full control over the limbs of the little soft bodies, but it didn't seem full control over the limbs of the little soft bodies, but it didn't seem trol over the limbs of the little soft bodies, but it didn't seem bodies, but it didn't seem ut it didn't seem to bother them.

"I'm glad. Now let's find bodies for the responsibility crew."

"They really like that by the way." Popo and Papa popped out of a bin of fluffy toys giggling.

"I found it." Popo announced. "Daddy help." He dove back in. Bickslow chuckled and helped him fish his chosen body out of the bin.

"Oh, it's the White Rabbit!" The little rabbit was wearing a blue vest with an enormous pocket watch tucked in the pocket. Bickslow helped him into his rabbit and Popo proceeded to 'hop' around on the floor. No flying for him. He was going to be staying in character. Lucy even heard him muttering about being late.

"Know that story huh, Bixy?" Bickslow blushed and muttered under his breath. "Papa. Your the only one without a costume. What do you want to be?"

"A Fairy Tail wizard."

"Umm... Max sells those little figurines..."

"A cuddly Fairy Tail wizard." She looked up at Bickslow who shrugged.

"I don't think they make plushies of us, Papa. It's not..." She grinned. "I have an idea. I need that com lacrima."

XxXxXxXxX

Communication lacrima procured, they sat on a bench outside waiting for a response to the call she sent. When Mira's face popped up Bickslow leaned away from it as if the woman might bite him. Lucy just smiled.

"Lucy? Why are you calling the guild?"

"I'm trying to get a hold of Juvia. Is she there?"

"Sure. One second. Juvia! Lucy wants to speak to you." Juvia's face appeared a moment later.

"Love Ri... What does Lucy wish to talk to Juvia about?"

"Well, Bixy and I took the babies shopping for costume bodies for the party. Papa says he wants to be a cuddly Fairy Tail wizard. You are really good at sewing, I've seen your Gray dolls, so I was wondering if you would be willing to make him a snuggly chibi version of one of the guild wizards for him to wear at the party and keep afterwards. I'd pay you for your time."

"Juvia will not accept Lucy's money for such a thing! Of course Juvia will do this for Papa. Bickslow's babies are Juvia's friends." Lucy smiled, but it was Bickslow who spoke.

"Thanks, Juvia. That means a lot to us."

"You are welcome. Does Papa know which Fairy Tail wizard he wants to be?" Lucy looked at the silent Papa sitting on Bickslow's shoulder, glanced at her grinning boyfriend and felt an evil smirk worthy of a certain poison dragon slayer grow on her face.

"Laxus."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued 


	43. Chapter 43 Hop

I'm going to try, try mind you, to update IILH on Tuesdays and Saturdays. I've got so much going on in my head right now between CoLu Week and wanting to add to some of those chapters, the upcoming Pradesh week, starting Overkill Fieldtrip (Why did I do that while I was already busy? Because it was a flipping awesome idea. Thank you sassykitten1701 for agreeing to work with me on it.), not to mention the sequel to Watching (Or would it be the story with Watching being the prequel?) still waiting to be written down. So. I'm assigning myself update days while I have more than one story going so I don't neglect any of my babies. IILH gets two chapters a week since it is my favorite child right now. I'm also editing the already posted chapters of this story. We are up to chapter 17 now I think.

Also. As of this chapter I will be responding to my reviewers directly instead of in my author's note because I've discovered that you guys are fan-flipping-tastic and I love talking to you. Now. On with the show! This chapter is a little shorter, but that's just the way it worked.

Hiro Mashima still holds the rights to Fairy Tail. Duh.

XxXxXxXxX

"I still don't see how wearing this jacket is supposed to suddenly make jeans and a T-shirt a costume, Cosplayer. You're the authority on this, but I don't get it." He unlocked the front door of his house and let the giggling babies escort Lucy inside before he followed with the bags from today's shopping trip over his arm.

"Trust me on this, Bixy."

"I do, I just don't get it. Unless I'm dressed as some sort of cloud a white shirt and a light blue jacket don't seem like a costume." *a cloud, so fluffy, doesn't make sense.

"Probably because you usually wear a super jester knight suit as everyday clothing."

"What am I supposed to be?" *yeah what, what Cosplayer, tell us.

"It's a surprise." He headed to his room to drop off the bags.

"How is it a surprise if I already know what I'm wearing?"

"Because you don't know what you are." *nobody knows that, something extra special that's for sure, be nice Pepe. He leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder and tried begging one more time.

"Cosplayer..." She copied his whining tone in her response.

"Bickslow..." He stood back up and tried puppy dog eyes. He could see her resolve waver a just a little. "Nope!" She turned and walked through the kitchen to the back door. "You just have to wait for the party. You'll see. It will make sense then." He gave her his best longsuffering groan as he followed her outside. "You just don't handle secrets very well, do you?"

"It's not the secrets. It's the waiting." *waiting, so boring, it's so hard to wait.

"Less than three days, Bixy." He jumped up to hang from a horizontal bar.

"That's a lot of hours. Seventy-two of them. Do you know how many minutes that is?" *minutes, so many minutes.

"Far less than four thousand because you don't have to wait the whole three days. Over a quarter of those minutes will be spent sleeping. I'm sure we can think of something to occupy us during the ones we are awake for." He pulled himself up and made a dramatic pouty face at her from over the bar. "Erza will be here before the party will. Sure you don't want to wait?"

"Well would you look at that? I have vast wells of patience I never noticed before." He could never stop himself from smiling when she giggled like that.

"You going to come down here and teach me something or do I just get extra time to watch you perform gravity defying stunts that make your arms do absolutely delicious things?" She did look like she was thinking about taking a bite out of him. He wouldn't object if she decided to try that. He gave her a big grin before he responded.

"Which one do you want more babe?" He lowered himself a little so he was no longer looking at her over the bar. He couldn't hold this position long, but he knew her eyes would like it. The fact that she couldn't seem to keep those big brown eyes on his face said he was right.

"So tempting." There was a husky quality in her voice that was bringing back vivid memories of their more-than-a-moment this morning. If she kept that up he was the one who would be taking a bite out of her. "I'm going to have to ask you to come down though. I'd like to actually have expanded my skill set when I go on my next mission."

"Right." He dropped down. "First we warm up then." She tackled him in a completely unexpected kiss and this time he didn't have a pole behind him to prevent them from ending up on the ground. He groaned into the kiss and held her tight. She had won far to many of these little moments of theirs and he was not going to be the one who's brain shut down this time. When he finally pulled released her so she could breath she blinked down at him with unfocused eyes.

"Umm... I... I'm warm now."

"You're a smoming hot little devil that's what you are. Now stand your sexy ass up so we can train."

"I don't want to." When she started to lean back down he clapped a hand over her mouth and grinned.

"Babe if I have to roll over on top of you we will be stuck out here till tomorrow and my team doesn't have any qualms about watching us through the windows." She flushed and her eyes went to the house windows. She then sat up, still straddling his hips, and gave a cheeky little wave toward where he knew Freed's window to be. "Is he really watching us or are you being sarcastic?"

"He's sipping tea and absolutely watching us." He rolled his eyes. "You guys are just like my team that way aren't you?"

"Voyeuristic?"

"I was thinking more like 'all for one and one for all accept when it comes to privacy and then nobody gets any' but voyeuristic works I guess."

"Cosplayer?" He was pretty sure she hadn't realized just where she was sitting.

"Hmm?"

"Get up and start the stretches I taught you this morning." She pouted. If she stayed there much longer he was going to roll over on top of her, Freed or no Freed.

"Slowly?"

"Get up quickly and stretch slowly."

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxX

"You want me to do what now?"

"Hop."

"For real?"

"Yes." She just stared at him. She understood the words she just didn't get the point. "I'm going to go do my own thing and try my damnedest to ignore the way your boobs are bouncing which is going to be," He gave one of his overdramatic 'sexy' groan's and closed his eyes. "Just glorious," He opened his eyes and grinned down at her. "And you are going to hop in circles. Now." He looked at her feet and tapped her toes with his. "Keep your feet together and your toes even at all times. Two hops on the ground, hop up onto the northern point of the cross, hop down, two hops, hop onto the eastern point, hop down, two hops..."

"Ok! I get the idea." She gave him a half hearted glare before looking at the wooden compass cross on the ground in front of her. "Can you tell me why I'm doing this?"

"Balance and proprioception."

"Isn't that what yoga is for?"

"Yeah, but this is in motion. Plus it's really good for your legs, not that they need any help being perfect because they already are, and your core."

Ok. That didn't sound to bad. She could do this. She gave an experimental hop and then crossed her hands over her boobs to prevent their 'glorious' but uncomfortable bouncing. Her boyfriend pouted and she just grinned at him, before starting her circle of hops.

She found that focusing on her hopping while Bickslow was doing yummy things was not easy. She almost fell due to distraction a couple times before she came to the conclusion that this was going to have to be a mental exercise as well as a physical one. She changed directions twice and was at this point considering this activity to be equal parts boring and potentially embarrassing.

"Damn strait." Cobra's voice startled her a bit and her hop wobbled a bit, but she kept going. "Don't let Lug Nuts catch you doing that."

"Fuck you, Slither Bat."

"No thanks. Kina's got that covered." She paused atop the southern point of the wooden cross and grinned.

"Already got your dose of Sugar for the day huh?" Then her eyes flew wide. "Bix! Bix, I made Cobra blush!" There was a thump behind her and Bickslow's cackling laugh approached.

"You were so hoping she was drunk enough she wouldn't remember you were drunk enough to say that weren't you?" He dropped an arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him, unwilling to look away from the faint pink on Cobra's cheeks even to look at her boyfriend.

"Fuck you, Echo."

"Nope." She let her 'p' pop. "That's my job." He narrowed his eye at her.

"Still doesn't count. You're getting closer though." She was probably blushing now too.

"For the record I think it's sweet that you call Kinana your Sugar." She was hoping to freshen the blush in his cheeks, but was disappointed. Oh well. Once was a monumental feat on its own.

"You think everything is sweet, Tits."

"What are you doing here anyway?" He shrugged at her.

"Guild is noisy as fuck and Kinana's busy so..."

"So you were bored."

"No." He was so bored. "No I wasn't. "

"I think now would be a good time for chocolate popcorn and a movie, Cosplayer."

"Chocolate, popcorn, and a movie or chocolate popcorn and a movie?"

"You heard me. Chocolate popcorn. It's a Thunder Legion tradition." She squealed and ran for the door. She could hear both men laughing behind her.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued 


	44. Chapter 44 The Color of Trust

Sorry I'm a little late guys. I had a party. My sister's birthday, the one who sometimes helps me write. I forgot it. I'm a terrible sister. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the last one. I've been told this chapter tugs at the heartstrings. Actually the quote is "ripped out heart" so you've been warned.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. He just does. You should all know this by now.

XxXxXxXxX

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why am I wearing a blindfold?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Where are the babies?"

"Busy."

"Doing what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Bickslow." She was whining. Sue her. "Please tell me you aren't doing this just because I'm refusing to tell you what my costume for the party is?"

"Your costume, and my costume, and the reason for the party. That's not why I'm doing it though. But if you tell me I might be persuaded to tell you where we are going."

"Not happening. Revealing the secret would ruin the surprise."

"Exactly. Watch your step. There are loose stones here."

"Are we walking up a hill?"

"Yep. Are you going to let me carry you now?"

"No way. If you are going to blindfold me I'm going to make you work for this surprise."

"Your toes, your choice, Cosplayer." Her toes weren't really suffering. He was being very careful with her. The ground began to even out. She could feel the softness of grass under her shoes, then she heard the babies chattering. *shh, secret, surprise, Cosplayer coming, shh. She giggled.

"I hear babies."

"Yeah. They suck at being quiet. They are really proud of themselves right now."

"Why?"

"The surprise." He stopped pulling her forward and she stopped walking. He stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The blindfold was pulled from her eyes and she gasped. They were on a hill with a view of Magnolia spread out before them and the sun was just beginning to set. There in front of her the babies were hovering over an already spread out picnic.

"Bix..." It was such a sweet gesture she didn't even have words.

"You like it?" She spun and jumped up to kiss him.

"I love it, Bixy." There was a big happy grin on his face.

"Good. The babies had some help from the barmaids and half the other women in the guild packing that basket, so we have plenty of food. I figured we could watch the sun set and you could teach me more about your stars." She kissed him again, more aggressively this time, until he groaned and one of his hands slid down over her rear.

"Cosplayer like? Daddy's idea. Babies make surprise!" She pulled away to smile at Pipi.

"Yes honey. I like it very much. You all did a very good job with this surprise. It made me very happy." *yay, good surprise, babies did good, happy Cosplayer. "Let's see what the girls packed for us." Bickslow set her feet back on the ground and laced his fingers with hers as they settled onto the blanket.

They ate and talked and played with the babies as the sun set. Bickslow fed her strawberries dipped in chocolate and then chased after the taste of them with his tongue. The man kissed like a god or something. He made her body sing and her heart laugh. Bickslow made her happy.

"Laxus said it should be pretty clear tonight. We should be able to see most all of the sky." They were lying side by side on the blanket now and the first stars were coming out.

"I guess he would make a pretty good barometer wouldn't he?"

"He's pretty reliable when it comes to the weather. Don't ever ask him for directions though."

"Why not."

"The man still gets lost in Magnolia if he isn't careful. Freed puts a locator rune on all his shoes so we can find him if he goes missing for to long."

"Seriously? I didn't know slayers could get lost."

"He can follow a scent trail pretty well if he tries. He just... doesn't. He'd rather wander around and pretend he knows where he is going than tap into his dragon magic. He sees it as a curse most of the time and thinks it makes him less human."

"I guess he would feel about his magic kinda like I do about high society money and grandeur."

"Something like that. He's gotten better over the past few years. Since he came back he watches the others and listens, has learned more about his magic."

"All magic changes the wizards who use it. Dragon slayer magic isn't the only magic that does that. It doesn't make him less human. None of our slayers will ever be like the Chaos Dragon, because they have us. They have family to stand beside them." She felt him kiss her hair. "Look, see that star? That's Sirius, the dog star. The brightest star in the sky, and one of the stars in Canis Major, the big dog. The little dog is right next to it. It's not dark enough to see their other stars though."

"When I was little... my... not my mom, but you know who I mean," Pupu. He meant Pupu. "She used to tell me this story. The story I told you about last night."

"The mother goddess? The one your eyes were tattooed when you were a baby to pay homage to?"

"Yeah. I can't tell it like she could, but would you like to hear it?" She snuggled closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder and wrap the arm whose hand she was holding around her. He chuckled. "It's like you are a little kid sometimes I swear."

"You're one to talk." He snorted. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Before time there was only the mother. The mother was alone. She danced alone. She walked alone. She slept alone. To comfort herself she would create beautiful things. Trees and mountains and gemstones. It pained her that she had no-one to share it with and she cried. Her tears ran through the valleys as rivers and filled the oceans. Finally her wish for love brought forth children from her tears. They were small and frail creatures and she knew that she could not stay with them for her strength was to great. She swore that they would never be alone however for she would watch over them always. Even now when we look to the heavens we can see her watching. Her face shines down upon us as the sun and at night she holds us close, clothed in a dress of stars."

"Wow. That's beautiful. Sad, but beautiful. So the little curls by your eyes are to remind people of the tears she shed that brought them life?"

"Yeah. My... my real mother, she respected traditions. She wore the Mother's Tears and... and so did my sister." Those last words were almost to soft to hear. She tucked herself as close to him as she could. He didn't say anything after that, just held her tight and they watched the stars. She pointed out the stars that formed her spirit's constellations as it grew dark enough for them to show and told him the legends of how they came to hang in the night sky.

XxXxXxXxX

"When Pandora opened the box and released all the evil into the world the gods couldn't bear to star and one by one they fled to the heavens. Astraea, the goddess of purity and innocence, was the last of the gods to leave earth. She became the constellation Virgo and waits for the golden age when she will return."

"I love Virgo to pieces, but I really don't think that story is true." She giggled at him. He loved that he could make her that happy with such a simple comment.

"Oh, I sincerely doubt it is true."

"Hey, Cosplayer?"

"Hmm?" She tipped her head back where it rested on his shoulder and he could see the affection in her big brown eyes. The way she looked at him pulled at something deep inside him.

"Remember our first day out from Shirotsume when I asked you if you would trust me?"

"And I told you I always trusted you and you told me about how you were really a soul doctor?" I'm pretty sure you were about to kiss me, but Virgo happened instead." He took that opportunity to pull her up far enough to give her the kiss he would have that day if Virgo hadn't interrupted. When he pulled away her face was flushed in a way that made him hungry for something Mira had definitely not packed in that picnic basket. "Are- are finally going to revisit that conversation?" Right. The conversation.

"I-I think I can help. With your nightmares and stuff. If you're willing." Her eyes grew wide and his nerves messed with his brain enough that he couldn't stop his mouth from moving. "Talking helps you know. When I talked to you it helped me. I just... I think I can smooth the edges of the scars that are making you feel broken. I know you haven't had any while we've been together, but Natsu did tell me that having someone there helps you, and Erza will be back soon. There's no way she will let you stay with me after she gets back and I don't want you feeling that way because you shouldn't and..." She had her fingers on his lips and she was smiling.

"You want to use your magic on my soul?" He could feel the blood drain from his face.

"I just... I don't want you to hurt anymore, Lucy."

"What will it feel like?"

"You... you'll let me... help you?"

"Yes. I trust you."

"It... It feels a little like falling at first, like if you lost your balance and were teetering on the edge of a ledge. You can feel me holding you though, if you focus. I promise you're safe. Just focus on me. If I experience strong emotions while we are linked you might feel those too. Like the babies feel from me. If I find a really bad scar then you might get flashbacks when I mess with it. I'll see them if you do. Everything you see and experience while the link is active I will too, so I'll know if I need to pull back or let you go. I'll get impressions of what caused a wound when I'm mending it, so if there is something you don't want me seeing..." She rolled over to lay on his chest and cupped his face in her hands.

"Bickslow. Easy baby." He was shaking. He hadn't noticed. "I trust you, Doc." He could see it in her eyes, she really did trust him. Without looking away from her eyes he dug an old watch out of his pocket and set it on the ground beside them.

"Popo, you've got the clock. 30 minutes. If I don't come out on my own before then pull us out."

"30 minutes daddy."

"The rest of you take watch. Papa is in charge. Nobody comes up here. If they are guild and insist on talking to us tell Popo to pull us out, otherwise chase them off."

"Only guild allowed."

"Right." He saw no fear in Lucy's eyes, only trust and curiosity. "Ready, Cosplayer?"

"Whenever you are, Doc." Only Lucy had ever called him that, and only Lucy had ever willingly let him do this even knowing what he was capable of. She trusted him not to hurt her, and he never would. As he let the magic flow into his eyes and light the hilltop green he heard Popo call 'time start', then all he knew was the beautiful white soul in front of him.

White wasn't a color he saw often outside of the very young. The color wasn't pure innocence as people tended to think, but more an openness. A perfect example of that was her willingness to accept Cobra as an ally the moment he was no longer actively an enemy. The only other people in the guild who shone with a primarily white light were Asuka, who was still a child, and Natsu, though the core of the fire slayer's soul was composed of blacks and reds which quite honestly caused Bickslow to be wary of diving to deep for fear of what he would find.

Then there was the shape of her soul. Most people assumed that a soul looked like a ball of light shoved in someone's chest. That was actually not often the case. Nab's was that way. The man was so content to stay right where he was that it showed in the softly churning orb of browns and blues nestled near his heart. Lucy's was a mass of long thin tendrils stretching out in every direction. Makarov's primarily dark blue soul was shaped like that, as was Laxus's deep green and gold one, to a lesser extent, though it looked more that way every day. Their very souls were stretched out, reaching for the people they cared about, connecting them together.

Her soul was moving too. Mira's did that, and Wendy's. Their souls would reach out to caress people as they passed. Lucy's though was doing it on a whole other level. Each tendril of her soul danced and reached trying to share peace and love with her friends and her family. Some were quite literally tangled around the keys that hung from her belt, and a strand stretched out to touch each of his five babies. Several bright white strands stretched between them and seemed to be anchored in his chest. He couldn't see his own soul, and he was sure he didn't want to, but he was knew looking at those strands that she had tied the two of them together.

Looking closer he could see that not only was there a rainbow of living color deep her soul's core, but each strand was pulsing with color. Evergreen had done something like this when she met Freed for the first time. She had wrapped the weeping boy in a tight hug and her soul had washed away the sickly colors of fear and pain with soothing blues and greens. Right now Lucy was literally pushing what Cobra would probably call 'sparkly unicorn shit' into him through those bright strands tied to his soul. Calming pale blues, the greens of nurture and protection, the pale pinks and purples of affection, shades of happy orange, and the bright red of passion all flickered along those strands. He caught a glimpse of gold. She was proud of him. And waves of blue. The bold royal blue that was the untainted trust she had in him.

He reached out with his magic to touch one strand and gasped in shock. Instead of pulling away at his intrusion like he expected, like always happened, the strand split into several smaller tendrils and wrapped around his magic, pulling him in. Then the emotions he had been seeing hit him and he couldn't breath. Seeing was believing, but he could literally feel how much she really did trust him right now. It was so beautiful it hurt. He felt a ripple of concern and caught a tinge of watery yellow before waves of soft green washed over him. She had felt him and offered healing from her very soul. He gently pushed reassurance through his magic and saw her soul embrace the warm brown and pull it toward the color rich core. He followed the color further in.

He dove deeper and deeper, sorting through the beautiful colors until he caught sight of a trail of sickly yellow. Fear. He followed the trail, catching impressions of loneliness as the color got stronger. She was afraid of being left alone. Again. There it was. The yellow and black wound the fear was coming from, he could see the gray rot deep inside, the result of a long festering soul wound. It had patches of stable brown and living green along the edges, new patches, not yet blended completely at the edges.

When he touched the wound he saw flashes of echoing, empty halls. In the fresh green patches he saw... A tree with red flowers? How was the memory of a tree healing her loneliness? He reached for the brown, hoping for answers, and got the shock of his life. He was looking into his own eyes and hearing his own voice. 'Never again...my Cosplayer.' His words. The tree was the one she told him about when he first told her what his magic was meant for. He was healing a wound that she had carried since she was a child. He hadn't even used his magic. He had just been himself.

He reached down and tore the dead rotted gray from the wound. It hurt. He felt the memories she had buried deep in that wound. She couldn't heal if he had left it like that. He soothed the pain by sharing a memory of his own with her. The light happy orange that came from watching her play tag with his babies for the first time. He didn't normally do it this way, but for her he would share a piece of himself.

He moved on then, diving even deeper, and found terror such a dark yellow it was almost black. There were no trails coming or going, but it was acting as a vacuum, sucking the color and light from all around it. Whatever caused this was sucking life from her. He reached out slowly to touch it. What he saw gave rise to his own terror. She was dying! Right there in their arms! Lucy was dying! How could this be happening!

Then suddenly, somehow, he felt Lucy, his Lucy, pulling him away out of the memory and he could see it from the outside. There were two Lucy's. This was Crocus, the eclipse gate. No-one had shared with the guild that this had happened, that more than dragons and Future Rogue had come through the gate. Lucy had held her future self as she died.

This memory would be hard to heal. She had been helpless here. He could fight that with her own power. He reminded her soul of past victories and used the bold purples and reds the memories created to build a wall around the life leaching terror. Right before he sealed it he fed the darkness one of his own memories, one it couldn't corrupt, because it wasn't hers. A memory of light and Lucy, beautiful, with the morning sun in her hair, looking like the angel she was. Over time that light would banish the darkness.

He continued like that, building with her own strengths and life when he could, sharing his own when needed, reopening old scars healed wrong, or not at all, only when he had to. Pepe pulled him out once when his time ran out and he only took a moment to reorientate before diving back in. Deeper and deeper into the light that was Lucy's soul prompting healing a he went.

Finally he came to her core. The bright vibrant mass of writhing color was healthy and alive. Solid, stable browns. Soothing, peaceful blues. Living, growing greens. Vibrant, happy oranges. Reds and purples of passion and power. She didn't need him here. She would be ok now. She would heal and she wouldn't feel broken anymore.

He felt Popo pulling at him, telling him that his time was up again. Just before he let himself be pulled out he was shocked to hear his own voice again, this time coming from her very core. 'With a soul love and trust go hand in hand.' He glanced around frantically as the colors rushed past him. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he had touched her soul, he saw the bold, royal blue of trust.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued 


	45. Chapter 45 Finally

My most sincere apologies if I accidently diss someone's favorite color in today's chapter, or if I already did in the last one.

We've been waiting for this day for 30 chapters folks! It's finally happening.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Again with the duh.

XxXxXxXxX

He blinked, trying to clear away the after image of bright white and bold blue. He had been on his back with Lucy on his chest when they had started, now they were on their sides, though he couldn't have said when that happened. His hands were still on her cheeks where he had placed them when they started. She was crying. Why was she crying?

"Bixy, are you ok?"

"Me? Lucy you're crying!"

"So are you, silly." He moved a hand from her cheek to his and discovered that he was, in fact, crying.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. Inside and out."

"Not-"

"Yes, you are. Don't make me go back in there just to prove something as obvious as that." She gave a breathy little laugh.

"Ok, Doc."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel... lighter, better."

"Good. Just in case , if you catch yourself doing anything weird come straight to me so I can check on it."

"Like lusting after tall guys wrapped in flags?" He gave her a big grin.

"You should absolutely come straight to me if that happens."

"And how would you cure me if I suffered from such a malady?" Her voice was low and teasing. He made a show of thinking that over.

"Well I'd start by prescribing kisses." He punctuated that by planting one on the tip of her nose, drawing a giggle from her. "And if that didn't work we could try a massage, though that is only fully effective if done skin to skin, so the flags would get in the way. You could always take the flags off the tall guy and let him worship you as the goddess you are."

"Hmm...I could do that couldn't I?"

"You absolutely could."

"I'll consider that," She smirked at him. "If I ever suffer from such a malady."

"Awe, come on, Cosplayer!" The babies started flying around, giggling about flags. He smiled at them. They were so much happier these days, probably because he was. "Thank you, Lucy."

"For what? You're the one mending chasms in my soul."

"I wouldn't have called any of those wounds a chasm. But... Thank you for letting me be me. For... For trusting me." Love and trust went hand in hand with souls .

"You're welcome. I happen to like who you are when you are being you. We should probably go home and sleep before the sun comes up."

"Babies, let's pack up!" *pack up, pack up, pack the picnic, home we go.

XxXxXxXxX

As they packed up their starlight picnic Lucy thought over what had just taken place. Bickslow had just touched her soul. She had felt it. He had seen things in there that she retried not to think about, and some of those things she hid even from her team. Every time he found one of those things, wounds he called them, and she felt the memories surge up, she had also felt him hold her tighter. It was like he was hugging her heart, or in this case her soul. Waves of warmth had rushed over her and she could almost see how careful he was being with her.

When he came to the memory of her future self dying it had frightened her, not because of the memory itself, but because she had felt him fall in. She had almost heard his cry of anguish and she reacted without thanking, just reached out and thought emotional, hug-type thoughts, trying to remind him that she was here, she was alive, she was ok. She didn't know if it worked or not, but the next thong she knew she was getting hit with memory after memory of her most alive moments. Meeting Natsu, joining Fairy Tail, bringing Macao back to Romeo, defeating Duke Everloo and breaking the code in the book Daybreak, kicking Eisenwald's collective asses on the mission that brought her team together, meeting each of her spirits for the first time. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but the cold feeling she always got when thinking about that moment seemed to dull considerably.

"Bixy?" She finally broke down and asked him as they walked down the hill. "What do souls look like?"

"Well... Every soul is different. Pipi is bright with pale yellows and oranges and streaks of pink. When... when she was alive her soul sparked and pulsed like fireworks. Papa is mostly deep brown with ripples of orange and green. His soul used to churn and swirl like water and oil do when you pour one into the other. Now they very rarely change color or shape. A side effect of being dead is that you aren't alive anymore, so they don't grow or change much at all."

"Do the colors mean anything or are they just colors?

"The colors mean everything. Master Makarov for example. When I look at his soul most of what I see is dark blue. Loyalty, honor. Erza wears bold purples of power, reds of passion, and strong blacks as a shield, but once I get past that I see sweet, fluffy pinks and lavenders and quite a bit of needy yellow."

"So colors are tied to emotions?"

"Kinda. There are different shapes too, and different ways of moving. It's hard to explain really."

"Ok. New question. How did you know Loke was a spirit by looking at his soul?"

"He's old, Cosplayer. Celestial spirits are so old their souls... it's almost like they are inside out. They live in the moment so on the surface they are bright and alive, but the further in you go the more all you see is a murky, watery gray. Everything fades together."

"So which colors are bad?"

"That's hard to say. Yellow can be energy, pride, life, a positive outlook, or fear. Depends on the shade. The pink in your guild mark? It's a happy, cuddly color of affection, like puppies. A couple shades darker and a hint of orange indicates an unhealthy obsession. I might find that color in Juvia if I looked."

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Today?" He gave her an odd look and his eyes flickered. "Blue. Bold, pure, royal blue."

"What does it mean? Did you find it in my soul?" He stopped walking and just looked in her eyes.

"Everywhere, Cosplayer. Thin threads of blue." His eyes glowed brightly enough she had no doubts that he was looking at her soul again. He wasn't doing anything this time, just looking. "I saw more when Popo pulled me out that last time. Trust. You trust me so much it bloomed like flowers every time I touched your soul." That's why he had been crying. Just the simple fact that she trusted him.

"Take me home, Doc. You need cuddles." He just nodded at that.

XxXxXxXxX

It was after lunch the next day when it finally happened.

The two visiting Witches, as well as their four non-S-class teammates had joined them for yoga and a run through town. More or less. There was a whole lot less yoga on Cobra, Gray,and Natsu's part, and a whole lot less running on Lucy, Freed, and Evergreen's. There was a lot of running, as well as jumping, climbing, swinging, and leaping. Meredy stayed on the ground as they ran but otherwise managed to keep up with Bickslow. When Lucy had told the pinkette to 'color me impressed' Bickslow had told her where she could get a decent magenta paint. Lucy was the only one who got that joke, though Cobra picked it up from her of course.

The whole group had only just settled onto the second floor balcony, freshly showered after their workout, and were digging into a hearty lunch Mira had prepared for them when the doors flew open. They then continued to fly across the guild when the hinges gave out. Cobra's 'well, shit' would have been explanation enough, even if they couldn't clearly see the two wizards who literally flew into the guild.

"Mira! Where is the master? And Natsu? Lucy has been kidnapped again!" Mira wasn't given a chance to answer.

"I keep telling you, Erza. Meredy's emergency link hasn't been activated. Cobra and Bickslow are powerful wizards. As long as they stayed toge-"

"You don't know that! Lucy gets kidnapped all the time, even when she is with people! Maybe they were knocked out! Illusions, mind manipulation, brainwashing! Anything could have happened!" It was a testament to Jellal's immense magical strength that he wasn't flopping around like a rag doll the way Erza was shaking him around by his shirt. "Yukino said she never sent a message! What if Lucy herself has been brainwashed? Imagine the chaos those four could cause! With their magic there isn't any telling what the enemy is making them do!" Jellal freed himself from her grip by shedding his outermost layer and wrapping it around her forearms.

"Erza, you need to calm down. There aren't any dimensional rifts, disruptions to the time space continuum, or huge swaths of dead people so that is obviously not the case, besides Cobra would hear any spell like that coming."

"Not if he was unconscious! Not if they didn't leave together! What if the note was a lie and they aren't traveling as a group!"

"Bixy, should we run?" Lucy was whispering.

"Negatory, Tits." Cobra spoke softly, eye glued to the still yelling redhead. "We run now we will trigger the monster's prey drive."

"I hate to be the one to point out thee obvious babe, but running might have made things worse the first time we did it."

"Hey, Luce, if you fight Erza I want a match with the winner." Lucy glared.

"I have a better idea, Natsu. How about you fight Erza and then I deal with the winner of that match?" Natsu lit up for a moment, then looked at Lucy and shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, Luce I think I'd rather not take you on when I'm not in top shape." Lucy blinked at him.

"As disappointing as it is that you aren't going to take the edge off Erza's wrath for me I appreciate the compliment."

"Why don't we just tell her the truth?" Evergreen scoffed at that

"Meredy, your optimism is impressive."

"Time's up kids." They followed the path of Cobra's finger and cringed. Erza's gaze was fixed on Pupu, where she was perched on Juvia's head. Jellal continued to list the logical reasons why Lucy had probably not been kidnapped, completely oblivious to the fact that he no longer had Erza's attention.

"Bickslow!" The enraged requip wizard quickly searched the ground level of the guild, before turning her eyes up to the second floor, where Bickslow was sitting, with Lucy in his lap. "You fiend! Unhand her at once!" Bickslow whimpered.

"We're all gunna die." If Meredy was optimism embodied, Gray was pessimism.

Erza strode through the guild and started up the steps. The only one not frozen with fear was Lucy, who did the only logical thing to do in this situation. She jumped off Bickslow's lap, ran across the room, and slammed right into Erza's chest plate, sending both women tumbling back down the stairs. Lucy attributed the past two days of balance and proprioception training with the fact that she somehow landed on top of Erza when they stopped moving. Erza, along with the rest of the guild, was stunned silent by Lucy's behavior.

"Ow. That hurt. Erza, I'm going to need you to not kill my boyfriend today, or remove anyone's body parts. I happen to enjoy the company of all the people up there and like them best with all their parts attached." Cobra started snickering and Bickslow shoved him off the end of the bench.

"B-b-b-"

"Boyfriend. Yes. I'm dating Bickslow now. He's been a perfect gentleman about it, so no need to avenge my honor."

"B-b-but."

"I know. The mission gave us time to talk though and , turns out, we have lots in common. We're good for each other. He makes me happy, Erza."

"He does?"

"Yeah. Bix is helping me train too."

"He is?"

"Uhu. Virgo likes him."

"She does?"

"Yeah, and you know how hard it it to get her to like you."

"I do."

"I wouldn't change my mind about this even if they objected, which they did at first, but Natsu and Gray are ok with this."

"They are?" Erza looked up to where six wizards were leaning over the railing looking down at them. Natsu nodded, though Gray just shrugged. A glance around revealed Bickslow and his babies a whole lot closer than she would have expected him to be given what she had been planning on doing to him not 30 seconds earlier. There was a concerned look on his face and his visor was nowhere in sight.

"Give him a chance, ok Erza? Besides," Lucy grinned. "We all know I can kick his ass myself if I have to." There were chuckles from around the guild.

"I," Erza glanced around the guild at all the smiling faces. "Ok." No sooner had the word passed her lips then Lucy was snatched up by a hovering Bickslow who began running his hands over her arms and legs. Erza bristled until she heard the words he was muttering.

"You crazy woman! You could have broken your neck. Are you ok?"

"Bickslow, I'm fine. Don't be a mother hen. Leave the chicken thing to Cobra."

"Yeah, man. Get outta my zone. Hey, Pancunt! Where do you think you're going?" Erza looked up in time to see Jellal freeze in his attempt to leave the guild unnoticed.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, right. You're always on to me about using your name. Guess I can do it just this once. Jellal." Jellal glanced around the guild in a panic.

"Don't call me that either!" Lucy started giggling

"Oh, chill out Jelly. Stick around. We've got a costume party planned. Just waiting for the rest of Crime Sorciere to get here." Lucy glared at him. "They are coming aren't they?" Jellal blushed.

"I... umm..." He wilted under the force of Lucy's glare. "Yes. We just used Meteor to get here faster." The guild cheered.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	46. Chapter 46 Intellectuals and Idiots

Sorry I'm late guys. Just one chapter this week. I've had just a crazy time. Since Erza got to the guild Saturday I've had to call poison control when my Little Flower tried to eat a laundry fling, my Wildcat tried to wash all the rugs in her sister's bath (trust me that's a big deal), had a weeks worth of paperwork (that now needs to be reproduced) go Kapoof at work, and had to take Little Flower to the ER to get a total of 9 stitches due to a play related accident (she was brave and is going to be fine). Life sucks.

In other news... for anyone interested who remembers that joint mission Lucy and Meredy mentioned a few chapters back, we won't do that here however sassykitten1701 and I are writing that as a separate story we are calling Overkill Fieldtrip. Also I'm working on a few little things that invaded and are just cute and fun and I can jot down with little to no focusing. Kudos to sassykitten1701 for helping me with proofing and ideas.

Hiro Mashima blah blah Fairy Tail blah blah.

XxXxXxXxX

At some point that afternoon the intellectuals stole the S-class balcony and kicked everyone else out. Literally in Natsu's case. Turns out there were more books and letters people in the guild than Bickslow and Laxus thought. Freed, Lucy, Levy, Meredy, Wendy, Evergreen, Jellal, Kinana, Laki, Lisanna, Reedus, and even Juvia were all up there behind a rune barrier.

Meredy's bemoaning of the paperwork backlog limiting her time with Laxus had resulted in Lucy getting helpful ideas. Freed and Lucy had jumped on the chance to get elbow deep in the guild's books. Reedus and Evergreen were up there mostly to avoid being caught up in whatever brawl the guild was going to inevitably get caught up in without their more peaceful members. Jellal had been voluntold into joining them due to his background with the council. Erza had volunteered to help, but her assistance was rejected by a pale faced Lucy. Mira would have been up there, but that would have left the bar unattended by anyone but Cana and Makarov and nobody wanted that.

Laxus himself had been banished to the ground floor once the brain people saw the state of his paperwork. He and the Master were getting some very dark looks thrown their way. Apparently whatever they had been doing or not doing with that paperwork was bad. Levy just about had a seizure at one point. Ever and Lucy had talked Freed out of a hyperventilating state twice now.

The entire guild was glad that rune barrier blocked sound both ways, because nobody wanted to know what the smart people were saying. If it was just about Makarov it would be funny, but they kept slamming papers down and glaring at other guild members before waving their arms and, it was only assumed since they couldn't hear, yelling and screaming. Jellal was the only calm one and they weren't sure if that was a good thing because he kept saying, well they didn't know what, but it was making Lucy and Levy smile like Cobra so it was scary.

Bickslow was watching all this from a table he somehow ended up sharing with, not only Cobra, but Gajeel and Erza as well when Jellal said something that brought every pair of eyes on the second floor up to look at him. A great deal of animated chatter and waving of arms ensued. Then the girls broke into happy bouncing that the men below greatly appreciated. High-fives began being exchanged and Lucy stuck her head past the glowing runes to grin down at their table.

"Hey, Sugar Sucker!" Cobra growled before answering.

"What the hell do you want, Tits?" That little nickname almost got him decapitated the first 17 times Erza heard it. He had intentionally used it far more often than necessary just to irritate her. Even now the red-head was glaring at him and he was grinning.

"Think you can sign a written statement that Fairy Tail risked their lives to kick your ass and save the world, twice, and get any shady friends you still have contact with to do the same so we can get the council to pay us for it?" The poison slayer cackled for a second.

"We get ten percent of whatever you get in exchange." They all assumed Lucy let out a whoop of victory but she had already pulled her head back behind the barrier so they couldn't hear to be certain. "Damn that woman's got balls." Bickslow and Gajeel both nodded in agreement. Erza looked highly offended.

"You dare to speak of Lucy that way after demanding payment for your wrongdoing?"

"I absolutely dare."

"You..." Given that Lucy was busy Bickslow felt a little obligated to attempt to keep the peace between two people she considered friends.

"Erza, he didn't mean to insult her. That's the nicest thing he's said to anyone today."

"That is no excuse!"

"She-Thor's right. I should have tried harder to make that sound demeaning." Bickslow slammed his head against the table.

"Would you stop trying to ge-"

"I should have said her balls are almost as big and hairy as mine." When Erza began to look like she would end Cobra's existence this time Bix shoved him off the bench. He was saving his life, and he was annoying. Unfortunately the shove had a side effect of tripping another guild member, who slammed into Natsu's back, planting his face in his fire chicken. Oops.

XxXxXxXxX

"Freed, could you add another layer to the runes? The boys started fighting again." Freed sighed and began adding reflective words to the barrier. Levy let out a snort and pointed.

"The boys and Erza." Erza chose that moment to throw Gajeel across the room. The iron slayer used a support beam to swing himself back into the fight, his feet connecting with the back of Gray's head. Juvia jerked to a stand and slowly forced herself to sit back down.

"Oh my Mavis." Lisanna held up a piece of paper. "Here's another one. Team Shadowgear. Droy tore down a 100 year old chapel. Levy please tell me you were furious when that happened and did something horrible to him."

"Uhh... when did that happen?"

"It was... two years ago? What the hell! Why does Laxus have this? Master should have finished it ages ago!" Lisanna stormed over to the barrier and stuck her head out. She yelled something in Mira's direction and received a happy smile and a nod. Master paled and wilted where he sat on the bar. Lisanna pointed at him and whatever she said caused him to start crying. The girl had a smug look on her face as she returned. Makarov could be seen arguing with a smiling Mirajane down below.

"What on earth did you say to them?" Evergreen used her fan to push a completed form toward Jellal as she spoke.

"The bar won't be serving Gramps any alcohol till this is caught up." Sounds of approval were heard from across the balcony. "I told him if he doesn't like it he can get his lazy ass up here and help us."

"I'm not sure you want Makarov up here." Jellal mumbled. "His handwriting is almost as bad as Erza's." Lucy shuddered.

"Lucy," Wendy spoke quietly. "I love him dearly, but we are going to have to do something about Natsu."

"My rent and I have been saying that for years. He's gotten a lot better since..." Lucy blushed and fell silent. Lisanna giggled.

"Since we started having sex?"

"Well I wasn't going to just come out and say that!"

"And for that we were tres reconnaissant."

"Sorry Reedus, but it's true."

"Ladies can we focus on the point Miss Wendy was trying to make?"

"Thank you, Freed. So I know other people can be almost as bad, but fire spreads. Natsu is going to have to learn to control himself before someone gets hurt."

"Wendy is right." Evergreen's fan fluttered faster the longer she talked. "Lucy has only lost the occasional curtain and her wardrobe several times over, but it's only a matter of time before something goes dreadfully wrong. Someone could end up dead. Some innocent child could be in the wrong place at the wrong time and lose a limb. Natsu isn't the only one either. It doesn't take much power for a loose spell to... to cause a pregnant woman to lose her baby."

"Mavis!" A ghost white Lisanna gasped. "As many of us as are settling into real relationships that really is a concern!" More than Lisanna knew given that Evergreen was pregnant, though the guild hadn't been told yet. "What should we do?"

"Laxus." The group turned to stare at Lucy. "Ask Laxus. He had a really good idea the other day when we talked about this. I'll see if Bix might be able to help too."

"Why would Bickslow be helpful here?" Kinana wasn't the only one who didn't see her logic.

"Soul magic guys. Just let me ask him maybe he can, maybe he can't. We'll see." Bickslow wasn't comfortable using his magic around people so he might not be willing, let alone able, but she thought it would be good for both him and the guild if he would try. "First though we should finish up here and talk to Laxus."

XxXxXxXxX

"Boss, if you were that far behind why didn't you ask us for help?" When Laxus looked at him that way he always knew sarcasm was about to happen in a major way.

"You wanted me to ask you to sit still for hours on end in a small room and write the same damn thing over and over and over on a hundred identical pieces of paper?" Bickslow shuddered. That really did sound like hell.

"Well, Freed would have helped."

"Freed has a life. At least he did." Laxus scowled, no doubt thinking about the person their friend had given months of his life to only for whatever they had to end before the team even met them.

"Think Demon will be fine." Cobra plopped down at their table and glared at the purple runes keeping them from their girlfriends. "Tits talked to him. She knows. She will make sure he is taken care of." Laxus scoffed.

"What? So now Blondie is everybody's fairy godmother?" Bickslow stock his tongue out and laughed.

"Come on, Boss. You've seen it. I know you have. Everything Cosplayer touches gets, well, it just gets better. If she got Freed to talk to her then she will take care of him, just like Cyclops said."

"We're his team. We can take care of him without her."

"In case you haven't noticed, Cosplayer has pulled us onto her family. There's no escaping her helpfulness now." Cobra cackled.

"She told Think Demon that they were in-laws now. You're stuck with her." Bix could feel himself blushing.

"Sh-she did?"

"There was a little more to it than that, but yeah." Bickslow dropped his head to the table and folded his arms around it in a sad attempt to hide his big goofy grin. He wasn't sure if he was really supposed to yet, or how to tell her, or even if he should, but he loved his crazy Cosplayer so much. There was no way he could deny it at this point.

Lucy trusted him, cared about him, loved his babies. She had won over Evergreen with just a few words and a hug. Laxus really liked her, though he acted as if her presence irritated him, not that it fooled anyone. His best friend kissed Meredy in full view of the guild and kept her tucked against him whenever she was close enough and still tried to tell those brave enough to say anything that he felt nothing. Whatever she had talked to Freed about had obviously brought the two of them quite close if their interactions over the past two days were any indication.

Labeling his team as her in-laws was a pretty firm way of claiming him as hers, not that she hadn't verbally claimed him already just that had a permanent feel to it. She had tied her soul to him and was literally feeding his soul with happiness and affection. The entire guild and even people in the town were looking at him, his babies, and his team in an entirely new way thanks to Lucy. He owed her everything, and that's exactly what he planned to give her.

He was jolted from his happy, fuzzy, rainbow thoughts by someone slamming their hands down onto the table. He yanked his hands up and found himself looking in the narrowed eyes of Erza Scarlet. She didn't look angry exactly, but she did look quite focused, on him. He swallowed.

"So." She spoke slowly and drew her words out to make them sound like a threat. "You are dating Lucy." He thought they had already done this, but he guessed they were doing it again. The fact that Lucy wasn't present greatly decreased his odds of surviving intact this time around though.

"Yes. We are very much dating." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very much?" Maybe that sounded bad.

"I meant I'm very much dedicated to this relationship?" He hadn't meant for that to sound like a question, but he had no idea what the woman wanted.

"Oh? And how long will this... relationship be lasting? In your opinion?" This question he knew the answer to and didn't even have to think about.

"Until Lucy leaves me and no matter what I do she refuses to come back. In other words forever if I have a choice." Erza blinked at him in shock. He was pretty sure she wasn't the only one. Cobra snorted.

"Y'all are a bunch of idiots. You seriously thought they would waltz in here with their junk hanging out and do dick windmills in front of her team if they didn't mean it?" Bickslow glared at him.

"Really? Even I think that's gross. Could you not... You're an asshole." The slayer just shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm right."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued


	47. Chapter 47 What They Didn't Say

Sorry guys. I know it's been a country minute since I updated. Life, love, and lava. You know, the usual. Pradesh week. That was super fun. But I'm back. Sorta. Don't worry. Slow I may be, but dead I am not.

I wasn't planning on opening this chapter this way, but we are jumping right back into the conversation between Bix, Erza, Cobra, and Laxus. You might want to reread the end of last chapter to remember where we are. Also, while Meredy has a costume for the party the rest of Crime Sorciere and Erza do not. I'm open to suggestions.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Still. For real.

XxXxXxXxX

"I see." Erza sat, while never taking her eyes off of him. "If this is the truth, then I am content to accept this relationship. You do make Lucy happy after all." She was pointedly ignoring Cobra's comment, though her cheeks were quite pink.

"Erza, don't take this the wrong way, but isn't that Cosplayer's decision? If she says she wants to date me do you really think you have the right to try to break us up?" *Cosplayer's choice, back off, listen to Cosplayer. Everyone who heard that question either lit up, expecting a fight, or scrambled for cover for the same reason. The only exceptions being Laxus and Cobra for their own separate, yet obvious reasons. Bickslow did his best not to look as terrified as he really was, starring into the eyes of death herself. He might die for his impertinence, but this shit needed to be said, and his girlfriend was just to damn nice to say it. The whole team's overprotective habits were literally damaging Lucy at this point.

"It is my duty to protect my sister if-"

"If Cosplayer really is your sister then it's your duty to support the decisions she makes on her own as a grown ass woman." *Grown woman, her choice, to much protecting. Erza blinked at him a moment before Cobra spoke up.

"He's right. You know what happens when you favor a weak foot to much. The whole leg atrophies."

"Why are we talking about Blondie like she is broken?"

"Luce is broken?" Natsu. Great. Let's just make this a family thing. Now all they needed was-

"Lucy isn't broken." Gray.

"No thanks to you three shit heads." Bickslow was glad Cobra had volunteered to die for pointing that out.

"Hey! We do a great job of keeping Luce safe!" Laxus snorted.

"Yeah? Is that why she's always coming back to the guild damn near naked and burnt to a crisp?" At this point Bickslow was feeling superfluous in this conversation. And he might be spending to much time with the people currently doing paperwork upstairs if he was thinking in words like 'superfluous'.

"Keeping her alive isn't the same as taking care of her. Tits isn't a goldfish you scoop up at a festival. You can't just drop her in a bowl to look pretty and feed her every couple days. She had to much of that shit before she came to you guys."

"Luce isn't a fish!"

"They didn't say she was idiot. They said we treated her like one!"

"Well we can't treat her like a fish if she isn't one!"

"You're so stupid!"

"Wanna go ice prick!"

"Like you could take me on smoke for brains!" Natsu launched himself at Gray effectively removing both of them from the conversation almost as soon as they entered it. Bickslow couldn't help rolling his eyes. How those two morons ever completed any missions was beyond him. He looked back at the table to find Erza staring at him.

"Is what they are saying true, Bickslow?" Laxus and Cobra both growled. It was subtle, but it was there.

"Hear that? You're upsetting the dragons. Since when are either of them given to making up stories?" Ezra's eyes flicked between the three of them.

"True." She gazed up toward where Lucy was for a moment before looking back at him. "Is this something she told you?"

"Not in so many words. But I've seen it, Erza." *Seen it, Cosplayer cry, all alone, can't see herself. Erza grew pale.

"Lucy cried?" Bix glared at Pipi. 'Pretty sure she did not want that spread around.' 'Sorry?' 'Little late for that.' Ezra's words brought Natsu and Gray back to the table so fast there could have been teleportation magic involved. Bickslow was pretty sure that if he looked he would find the iron dragon slayers red eyes glued to their table too. He looked up to the glowing rune barrier before he spoke.

"This really isn't the place for this conversation guys. Lucy wouldn't like the whole guild to be part of this."

"Pick another place then." Gajeel's growl came from behind him. "If it's hurting Bunny it needs delt with." Bickslow wanted to kick something. It needed delt with, but did they need to have a meeting about it?

"Looks like we need to work off some energy." The group all turned to Laxus. "How about we take a run. Straight south from here? First person out of town gets to ask the first question." Natsu left a smoke trail out of the guild.

XxXxXxXxX

"I would like to take a moment to point out that the Thunder Legion, despite their strength, have had surprisingly few damage reports and complaints." Lucy felt like she should be standing on a stage for this speach. "Does anyone, aside from Freed and Evergreen obviously, like to take a guess as to why that is?"

"Magic type?"

"No, Lis. Freed is the only one who's magic does not blow things up directly."

"Temperment?"

"Because you and Shadowgear are just so aggressive. No. Laxus is a temperamental dragon same as Natsu and Gajeel. Next guess."

"But, I'm a dragon slayer too..."

"Yes, Wendy, you are. When you are teamed up with Natsu for a mission what do you do?"

"I use my support spells on him and adjust my attacks to match the pattern of his attacks."

"Why?"

"Because he is a really strong wizard with better hand to hand combat skills and more experience than me. It just makes sense to follow his lead."

"Sound reasoning. And when you team up with Cana?"

"When we fight I keep her safe so she can use her cards."

"Why?"

"Because my magic works for close combat and long distance fighting both and she needs time and space to cast her spells since she is a holder mage."

"Shadowgear?"

"I stay close to Levy because she isn't very strong physically and help make openings for the team to attack the enemy."

"And when you work with Erza?"

"I stay out of her way because she is scary!" There were chuckles from around the room.

"OK, bad example. How about..." Lucy cast about for a better wizard to make her point with. Wendy seemed to get her idea though.

"And when I work with you I follow your plan because you always have one and you are really good at that! I change how I fight depending on who I'm teamed up with!"

"Exactly. You are flexible and you work with everybody. You are a good teammate because you know how we all fight! You respect that and do your best to compliment the fighting style of your teammates."

"Miss Wendy also respects rules. The goal of a mission and the chain of command." Lucy nodded.

"Wendy, who's name I've only seen on one damage report so far, is a prime example of why the Thunder Legion works so much more efficiently then Team Natsu."

"Juvia doesn't understand."

"Planning and teamwork geared toward the support of your teammates." There was silence. Lucy felt like immitating Erza and bashing heads together. Evergreen made a loud scoffing noise before she spoke.

"The Thunder Legion works because we work together. We train together and support each of her. When Laxus or Freed come up with a plan that uses each of our strengths to benefit the mission the whole team sticks to it. Bix knows how long my wing spell lasts and when it times out one of his babies is always there to make sure I don't fall. If Bix is backed into a corner Freed makes sure to give him the space he needs to get himself back onto high ground. If Freed needs time to lay a trap I delay the enemy." She glared at the group through her glasses. "And when Laxus gives an order we follow it."

"Laxus has suggested the guild begin cross training." Freed and Evergreen blinked at Lucy in surprise. "I for one plan to ask Gramps to support his idea. Even if the jackass does partner me with Nab." Meredy giggled at her grumble. "Most of us don't really know what our guildmates are capable of. Actually Nab is a perfect example. What does the man's magic actually do? I don't know. If fate, or some Zeref worshiping wizard bent on world domination," Jellal and Meredy both blushed. "Backs the two of us into a corner I have no idea how to work with him in a fight."

"Nab Lazaro is a seith mage." Lucy gaped at Jellal.

"Say what now?"

"According to the Counsel's records he uses animal possession seith magic. As rare as the magic is it is truly remarkable that the only two known seith wizards in Fiore are in Fairy Tail."

"Why is it so rare?" Leave it to Levy to ask a why question when Lucy was trying to make a practical point.

"Seith magic is hereditary. You can't learn it if you aren't born with the ability. Really it's a wonder Bickslow even exists considering." Lucy waited, but apparently Jellal consider the considering to be obvious.

"Considering what?" Evergreen was pale when she asked the question. She met Lucy's eyes before looking at a grim faced Freed. "Freed?" Freed did not get a chance to answer because Jellal already was.

"Sin has long had a ban on magic of any kind. Their witch hunts were legendary. Dark, bloody things. Whole families were wiped out. Bickslow's ancestors would have had to hide their magic for generations. Seith magic is something you are born with. If he revealed himself as a wizard he would have been executed, even as a child."

"S-sin? Freed, you knew this?" Evergreen sounded as sick as Lucy felt.

"Yes. He never said anything, but those marks on his eyes. They are an old tradition in Sin. I've never heard of the mother's tears being worn anywhere else."

"Mon Dieu..." If Lucy could have spoken she would have echoed Reedus. She looked toward the rest of the guild for her boyfriend only to find him missing. Erza, Gray, and all the male slayers were also conspicuously absent. Nothing good could come of that group heading off on their own.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued. 


	48. Chapter 48 Nuts and Crazy

I know I've been neglecting some of my stories. I'm sorry. For anyone who doesn't know I'm on Ao3 now, writing under the same name. The story I have going over there isn't on here.

Hiro Mashima owns all rights to Fairy Tail. You already know that though.

XxXxXxXxX

"Our boyfriends are gone."

"What!"

"Not yours, Ever. Mine, and Levy's, and Lisanna's, and Meredy's, and Kinana's, and Juvia's."

"They will be back, Lu. They are big boys."

"Erza too."

"Oh... That might be bad."

"Jellal, if your girlfriend kills my boyfriend I'm sacrificing you to balance the equasion."

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Good, because I totally saw her kissing another guy." Jellal slammed his pen onto the table hard enough to crack it.

"What!"

"Not really. I just wanted to check something." He turned red and wilted into his seat as the girls giggled at him. "Guess I'd better do find them before somebody gets hurt." She was halfway to tge door when two figures entered, the man from the toy store and a little girl with the cutest curly purple pigtails ever. "Dave? Dave! And this must be Sybil."

"Sybil you remember the wizards I told you about last night. This is Lucy. Her magic summons friends from another world." The girl stared at Lucy with big green eyes.

"Would you like to meet one of my spirits?" The girl nodded and Lucy pulled out Plue's key. She didn't need the incantation of even to touch his key anymore, but she wasn't going to instill bad habits in this little potential wizard. "Open, gate of the little dog, Nikora."

"Pun puuunnn!"

"Plue, this is Sybil. She wants to be a wizard someday and has come to the guild to learn about magic. Sybil, this is Plue. He is a companion spirit. He's really sweet and likes to play."

"H-hi, Plue."

"Oh, my goodness! Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Mira, this is Dave and his daughter Sybil. They have come up from town for a visit."

"Isn't that precious! Come on up to the bar and it'll make you a smoothie, Sweetie." The promise of sweet food had the little girl scampering after the barmaid.

"I'm afraid my daughter's heart is in her stomachs." Lucy giggled.

"We've got a couple wizards around here like that. Erza will do anything for strawberry cake."

"Erza Scarlet? The Titania eats sweets?"

"It's more of an obsession. She has Strawberry armor. You will find that most wizards have one or two very odd quirks. Our work is very stressful for one and we need coping mechanisms, and a lot of magics affect the wizards that use them to some extent or other."

"Magic... Changes who you are?"

"Not exactly. Take me for example. My magic uses contracts, binding agreements, between me and my spirits. My word is so important I have to be careful what I say, because I can't break a promise. Breaking promises harms my magic. Most of us choose magic that suits our personality anyway, so it just paints us in bolder colors. Levy and Freed are intellectuals and their magic has to do with words and knowledge. Magic becomes a part of who you are, it doesn't change who you already were."

"I see. That makes sense. Where is your boyfriend and his cute little friends? Sybil was so looking forward to meeting them."

"Honestly I'm not sure. Some of us were doing paperwork upstairs behind a sound barrier and when we weren't looking Bix, Erza, Gray, and all our slayers took off somewhere. I'm sure they will be back soon."

"Your dragon slayers?"

"Yep. Well, actually our Sky Dragon Slayer is still here. Wendy is a healer. The ones that took off are Fire, Lightning, Iron, and Poison."

"Wow. There are so many kinds of magic."

"Yep. Just here in Fairy Tail we have dragon slayers, take over magic, fortune telling, elemental wizards, speed magic, plant magic, script magic, weopons magic, flying magic, crafting magic, and a bunch of others. Does Sybil know what kind of magic she wants to learn?"

"Not that she has told me."

"Well, lets see what all we can show her during today's visit."

XxXxXxXxX

"Who made Luce cry!" Natsu's question was about what Bickslow had expected from him.

"You did." The shock on their faces would have been funny if he wasn't so serious about it. "Cosplayer feels like she is weak and useless because you keep treating her like she is. It's crippling her inside. I've got it handled for now, but something's gotta give or she will fall right back into that frame of mind." *greys and yellows, so sad, alone, nightmares, Cosplayer cry.

"Bunny's a badass. Everybody knows that, why doesn't she?"

"Let's see..." Cobra was oozing sarcasm. "Rescued by Smoke for brains, rescued again, only won a fight because the Pussycat summoned himself, bailed out by the blue pony, rescued again, totally powerless to escape from the fish clock on her own, got the shit beat out of her in fron of the whole damn country twice, got rescued again-"

"That's not the way any of that happened!"

"Yeah, Luce has pulled my ass out of trouble just as many times as I have hers! Maybe more!"

"Lucy only needs rescued because her magic makes her a prime target for dark guilds."

"And when was the last time any of you told her that? Or trained with her as if she was an equal? Asked her how she was feeling? Or how about letting her choose a mission that suits her strengths?" *talk to her, Cosplayer strong, listen, yeah listen.

"Blondie isn't like you three. She isn't a brawler and none of you respect that. Fucking pay attention and learn about your fucking team mate before you get her killed with your stupidity."

"We keep Luce safe!"

"You shouldn't bloody have to! She is a Fairy Tail wizard! She's strong enough to kick ass all on her own, and fucking brilliant as shit! If you would just open yiur damn eyes you would see that!" *shouldn't have to, Lucy Kick, so bad ass, so awesome, bright like a star.

"He's right. Bunny's a bad ass. Learn to work with her. If I can learn to work with Minute Man and the Big Guy you shitheads can actually work as a team."

"Swan Whore never took damage like Tits does because she fucking trained in hand to hand. You don't let Tits breath let alone train worth shit. We all know it's not a power issue, cuz she totally kicked her ass the first time my guild tried to fuck humanity with a steel wool dildo."

"There's something seriously fucking wrong with you, Chicken.

"Yeah. And?"

"Despite Cobra's... Crass and vulgar speach I will acknowledge his point. Bickslow," It really made him nervous when Erza focused on him like that. "You are training Lucy, correct?"

"Yes." He repressed the urge to 'maam' her.

"And what is the focus of this training?"

"Acrobatics and evasive maneuvers." Erza scowled at him. "Cosplayer is a mid to long range holder wizard. The brute force that is so important for brawler types like you guys is next to useless for her. Hand to hand is only for when she is backed into a corner." *jump, run, jump, Lucy Kick.

"You are teaching her to run from a fight? How is that supposed to help her see herself as a capable wizard?"

"Actually, Erza, Bickslow might be right about this. He handed me my ass during Fantasia because he could out move me. Natsu and I can neither one catch him, trust me we tried when we were training as a group this morning. All someone with Bix or Lucy's magic needs is a few feet of distance to give them a huge strategic advantage."

"Group training?"

"Yeah. Us, the Thunder Legion, Meredy, and Cobra. We just did what Bix was having Lucy do. It sucked, but I think it will be good for her."

"Runnin ain't always a bad idea. If Bunny could do the shit Disco Princess does I never could have caught her back when I was with Phantom.

"Very well. I will reserve judgment until I see results or evidence that this training is nothing but a waste of time."

"Gee. Thanks." *yeah thanks, so much support. Erza's confidence in his ability to teach his girlfriend how to Not get kidnapped was astoundingly low.

"You seriously think my team got to be as strong as they are by wasting time, Titania?" Laxus seemed a whole lot more upset by her low opinion of his training methods than he was. "Unlike you and your little pack of toddlers they don't sit around with their thumbs up their asses and just hope they accidently blow up the right shit next time they go up against somebody trying to sacrifice children to Zeref and summon a fucking demon. Stop being so fucking narrow minded. Some of us weren't born superhuman like you were."

"I had to fight to be strong. My magic wasn't just given to me like yours was."

Woah. This was getting out of hand. And again there was no Cosplayer or Freed to break it up. That left him as the voice of reason. What was wrong with this world?

"Stop! Just fucking stop, both of you." *yeah, cut it out, don't be babies, be nice. The glares he got from both S-class wizards were absolutely terrifying.

"Awe, but it was about to get bloody. Don't ruin my fun, Echo."

"We are not out here to bad mouth about each other. This is about Lucy." *about Cosplayer, help her, be friends.

"Yeah. Focus on talking about Tits behind her back."

"We all grew up shitty." Gajeel surprised them all by speaking up. "Poking at the shit piles after we climbed the fuck out of them is just stupid. You two have been around the longest and fucking grew up together. You should know that." Erza and Laxus both looked their own brand of sheepish at Gajeel's speech. Bickslow was impressed. He hadn't thought the iron slayer had the ability to spout wise shit like that. Pun intended.

"Luce is gunna think we are out here doing something stupid if we don't go back soon."

"Maybe because you always are?"

"What did you just say to me, Ice Princess?!"

"I said you're a fucking moron!" The rest of them just watched as Natsu and Gray rolled around in the dirt like a couple preschoolers. At least until the magic came out and Natsu caught Erza's hair in fire. Her retaliating ment Gray missed hitting Natsu with his ice attack and, well, everyone knows what happened next.

XxXxXxXxX

Crazy happened in the Fairy Tail guildhall all the time, but Bix was having a hard time wrapping his mind around what he was seeing right now. He and the wizards who had left with him stood in the doorway and gaped at the circus before them. The Straus siblings were on stage performing some sort of music in their takeover forms. At least the younger two were. Mira had her head transformed into Happy while she sang. There was a Solid Script Disco Ball hanging in the guild and Solid Script Butterflies everywhere. Epsilon, Plue, and Virgo were there dancing in completely different, but equally terrifying ways. There were cards and runes, sand and water, plants growing where they shouldn't, purple fire and smoke, and just chaos everywhere.

"What the fuck is going on and wgere the hell is Gramps?" Bix was sure that if Laxus were a lesser man he would be twitching right now. As it was he was sparking a bit. The babies started squeaking about games and playing ant took off into the chaos.

"Who is that?" Erza pointed to the sparkling rainbow dancing with Virgo and Plue.

"Epsilon. Cosplayer's new dolphin spirit."

"Oh."

"Yeah! A dance competition! I'm all fired up!"

"You idiot! It's not... To late." Gray threw his hands in the air and tried to weave through the madness to get to the bar. He lost most of his clothes on the way.

"A competition? Then I must participate!" Nobody was going to tell Erza she was an idiot.

"Babies! Where's your daddy? Does he still have all his parts? Bixy!" Lucy threw herself out of the madness and into his arms like he had been gone a month instead of an hour. "Guess what! We have a visitor! You remember Dave? He brought his little girl to visit us! Come on!" She had a death grip on his arm and Cobra's too. The slayer tried to escape and gave Bickslow a dumbfounded look when he couldn't. "Sybil, Bickslow is finally here! Say hi, Bixy." Bickslow suddenly found himself shoved into a seat and looking into a pair of bright green eyes topped with purple curls.

"Umm... Hi, Sybil." The little girl giggled.

"You have a man on your face. That's silly. Papa, can I have a man on my face too?" Bickslow was horrified, but Dave just laughed.

"No honey. Bickslow has that mark because of his special magic." Lucy slapped her hand over her face and made a choking noise and Cobra rolled his eye.

"For real man? That's just stupid."

"Hey! Wanna talk about your thought process when you did your perminant make up?"

"F- er, funny. Real funny, Echo." Lucy collapsed in a fit of laughter. Kinana eyed Lucy warily as she came by to refresh the table's drinks.

"Sybil came by to learn about the different types of magic. That's why... 's why that." She pointed at the sand castle making contest Max was obviously winning, though Laki was cheeting her way into second place by shoring her castle up with wood.

"Lucy!"

"Erza! Great timing! You just have to show Sybil your Strawberry Armor!" Erza had strawberry... Armor. Wow. Erza grinned and reequipped into something that looked not a lot like armor, but a whole lot like a strawberry."

"Wow! That's so cool! Can you eat it?"

"Sadly no. However it does smell devine." The little girl started sniffing Erza and Bickslow could hear Cobra muttering to himself.

"Fucking nuts and crazy too."

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued.


	49. Chapter 49 Not Sleeping

I'm struggling with my muses right now guys. I haven't abandoned anything, my stories just aren't flowing. Hang in there my beloved readers!

Fairy Tail is not mine. If it was there would be way more romantic stuff and their responses to trauma would be more realistic.

XxXxXxXxX

She could hear the hollow laughter echoing around her. There was no warmth in the sound, no life. Behind her she could feel the chill of the darkness. She ran faster, searching for someone, anyone, just so she wouldn't be left alone for the darkness to devour. Ahead was an endless hallway, no doors, no windows. Occasionally she would come upon a hazy figure, but when she looked at their faces in hope she would only see empty eyes looking past her. She ran faster, even as the darkness drew closer, stealing the life from her limbs, the cold emptiness was like fingers arounf her throat. She couldn't breath. She was going to die here. All alone. Nothing would be her end. Noone would miss her once she was gone, because she was alone. Unwanted, unneeded, useless. Alone.

Lucy fell out of her bed gasping for breath and shivering in the cold. She glanced around desperately only to find that she really was alone. She tossed the tangled blanket away from her legs and struggled to her feet. Her window had blown open again. After being forced open from the outside so many times the latch just couldn't handle strong gusts of wind.

After closing the window she stumbled into the kitchen to make herself some hot tea. She could never go back to sleep right after a dream like that. For a moment she wished for Bickslow, but shook it off. She was a big girl and could deal with bad dreams all by herself. She wrapped herself in her blanket and curled up on the couch while she waited for her water to heat.

Once the party Sybil's visit had set off started slowing down Lucy had simply been content to sip her strawberry shake and watch the boys bicker like a bunch of children. Not that they didn't do that normally, but the dynamic had shifted in recent days. Laxus and Cobra picked on everyone, even eachother, and of course Natsu tried to pick fights With everyone, and Bixy encouraged the lot of them. Jellal and Freed snuck underhanded insults into the conversation and for the most part spoke right over the heads of the rest of them about how hopeless their own gender was. Gray alternately sulked and taunted the others into focusing their attention on him in the worst of ways. They were a bunch of idiots and Lucy thought they were all adorable.

She would have prefered to go home with her boyfriend last night, but with Erza home... That just hadn't happened. Lucy wasn't sure if her teammate had seperated her from Bixy on purpose or not. The very first yawn the red-head noticed had seen her forcefully escorted home 'for her own safety' despite her protests. Lucy had been able to physically feel the red puppy dog eyes that had followed her removal from the guildhall. Of course what do you know, her first night without Bickslow in ages, and Bam nightmare.

Lucy had just settled back onto the couch with her tea when the window slammed open again. She just glared at it and cursed her overly intrusive teammates in her head. There was no point in closing it just to have it pop open again. Maybe she should replace the latch or even the whole bloody window. She could get one of the new ones that slid open instead. That way when Natsu broke the latch it still wouldn't pop open when it stormed. She could do without midnight showers in her bed. Those sucked.

"Cosplayer awake? Pipi come in?" Lucy blinked in shock at the little totem floating in her open window.

"Pipi? Sweety what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She beckoned the soul inside and had to grit her teeth not to screech when the totem tucked her cold little body against her chest. "Shouldn't you be sleeping so your daddy can get good rest?"

"Daddy not sleepy. Playing with woodies in workshop." Say what?

"Does he know you are here?"

"Daddy say Pipi could go play."

"And your sister and brothers? Are they awake?"

"Yes. Stay with daddy."

"Baby, I'm gunna ask again because I think you avoided answering me. Does your daddy know you came to see me?"

"...no." Lucy bit her lip to keep from smiling at how adorable the little soul was.

"Tell you what. How about I finish my tea, dress a little more warmly, and I will walk you home." Ha! Take that Erza! "I can't sleep anyway."

"Ok!"

Lucy didn't bother taking her time with her tea. A single hug from Bixy was better than twenty cups of tea and Pipi already had her feeling better anyway. It didn't take them very long to get to the Thunder House either. Pipi actually helped her hop over the canal so she didn't have to walk all the way up the street to cross the bridge.

Pipi nudged the handle of the door open and closed it behind them. It was while the sneaky little thing was deadbolting the door behind them that Lucy came to the realization that Bixy had probably had those lever type doorknobs put on all the doors specifically so the babies could come and go on their own when they needed to. Though sneaking out at night was probably not what he had in mind.

Pipi led her to a door she hadn't seen opened before and a simple finger to her lips kept all 5 babies quiet while she watched Bickslow work. 'Playing with woodies' apparently ment carving wood. It made sense now that she thought about it. After all where else would the babies bodies come from. She knew very well that they got destroyed regularly on missions and had to be replaced. Bixy didn't just carve and paint totems though. There were other things on the shelves in this room. One section of wall had rough sketches pinned on it. Ideas for future carvings she guessed.

Standing behind him as she was she couldn't see what he was working on, but she did have a good view of the way his back and shoulders flexed with each little movement of his hands and arms. How he could make what was essentially fancy whittling look sexy was a wondrous thing. She tore her eyes from his skin to study his finished projects. Animals, people, some childrens toys, even a few carvings of guildmembers. He was quite talented.

There was one of Laxus leaning against a wall, eyes closed, sound pods on, smirk almost lifelike. That one was half of a set. Its other half was Evergreen dramatically posed in one of her classic 'Queen of the Fairies' poses with a single hand on her 'wall'. Lucy was fairly certain they were bookends and would eventually end up in Freed's library office room.

She suddenly felt guilty looking without Bickslow's permission. She hated people reading her manuscript. This could be something similar. After all he hadn't shown it to her yet. She tried to banish her guilty blush before gently clearing her throat. Bickslow turned and blinked at her with a slightly blank look on his face. He obviously was having trouble coming to grips with her sudden presence.

"Trouble sleeping, Doc?"

"Cosplayer? What... What are you doing here?"

"I had a little visitor and thought I would bring her back to you."

"Pipi!" *bad girl, shouldn't leave the house, woke up Lucy.

"Don't be to upset with her. I was awake anyway and she was a perfect excuse to come see you." She was glad she hadn't taken a good look at whatever he was working on when he shoved it behind something else before standing.

"Since when do you need an excuse?" * no excuses, since when. Gee that grin was sexy.

"Since Erza might possibly see me wandering around in the middle of the night." He flinched.

"Yeah. I can see that. Why weren't you sleeping though?" *why, night time, why awake. She avoided eye contact and shrugged. "Babe?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked first, but..." He blushed a bit and seemed to think over how he wanted to answers that question. "My bed felt to cold and to big." *no strawberries, Cosplayer missing, want Cosplayer. Lucy smiled and he dropped his forehead down to rest against hers.

"You smell good."

"Oh really?" His eyes were glowing and the way he was grinning said some ornery, pervy comment was about to happen. She decided to head that off.

"Yep. Good enough to cuddle with, but only if you can get all those wood shavings off first." His eyes flashed a bit.

"What if I don't smell as good after I shower?" * no more wood smell, wash it away.

"You'll still smell like cedar. Hurry. I want kisses once you are sawdust free."

XxXxXxXxX

Bickslow rushed to wash off the sawdust and little wood chips so he could curl around his girlfriend and soak up some of her soul soothing cuddles. She needed cuddles too. She was awake because she had a nightmare he was almost sure of it. If she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't push her, not tonight. What he had done to help her heal was soul deep, but it took time for healing like that to reach the mind, and the mind was where most dreams came from. She was in his bed when he came back, giggling and playing with the babies.

"OK guys. Time to sleep." He should probably scold Pipi for sneaking off, but since the end result was Lucy in his bed he was going to let it slide. This time. "Tell Cosplayer goodnight." *night Cosplayer, night, see you in the morning, sweet dreams, don't let daddy bite.

"Night babies. I will see you in the morning." Bickslow closed the door behind the babies and practically tackled Lucy, wrapping himself around her and tucking his face into her neck. "Silly boy. I was only gone a few hours." She said that, but she was holding him back just as tight. He hummed and attempted to snuggle closer.

"Yeah, but Erza was here and I haven't been able to touch you near enough today."

"Agreed. We will have to ease her into it, but eventually we can be just as cuddly and adorable around her as we are around everyone else." He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Adorable, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Mira, Meredy, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy all use that word to describe us." He pulled away and grinned at her.

"I won't deny that you are adorable, but I'm not." She rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Nope."

"Bixy y-" She broke off with a moan when he dove down to suck on the sensative spot below her ear. He loved the sounds she made. She was just so damn sexy. He rolled them over just a bit so she was pinned under him and felt his heart do something that was probably unhealthy when she shuddered and arched against him. "Mmm. Wh-what about my actual kisses."

He let her pull him away from her neck only because he knew it was so he could taste those sweet lips of hers. He slowly slid his hands over her curves as he kissed her. Mavis she was perfect, from the noises she made to the way she fit perfectly in his hands no matter what part of her he touched. Her skin was so smooth and the little raised scars fron her life as a fighting guild wizard sent a thrill through him. Strong muscles all wrapped up in soft, womanly perfection. He had her writhing and gasping under him before he was forced to break the kiss and breath.

"See babe." He really wanted to dive back in, but he had a point he was trying to make. Didn't he? "Not adorable."

"You can be sexy as hell and adorable as fuck at the same time."

"Nope." Her bottom lip started quivering.

"But... Are you saying I'm not sexy or not adorable." And he totally just lost this argument.

"Fuck." He really should have seen this coming. "I just can't win against you can I? Nobody can."

"Good thing my boyfriend is pretty much always on my team then, huh? Means you will never lose." She smirked that super sexy smirk that ment whatever she was about to say was going to go straight to his head, and not the one on his shoulders. "At least not in public and not unless you want to." He gaped at her a bit. "There are some games that will just be so much more fun if you choose to let me win."

"Woman you are going to kill me."

"As long as it is only the little death I doubt you will complain." He groaned and rolled off of her, throwing an arm over his eyes. He felt her press a kiss over his heart and smiled. "I'm being bad, I know. I'll stop now and go to sleep."

"You'd better, or we won't be sleeping at all tonight." She curled up with her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. This right here, Lucy in his arms, her scent, her warmth, the sound of her breathing. This was his heaven. This was his home.

XxXxXxXxX

To be continued.

XxXxXxXxX

One more thing actually. It has been brought to my attention that we are impressively close to 500 reviews. If we reach that monumental mile marker my characters have agreed to post a special Q&A/interview chapter. If you want one. So. If you have any questions for them (or me, or us) please send them our way so they can begin formulating their responses and we can post that as soon as we hit review number 500.


End file.
